Guantes negros para manos blancas
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: Eren tenía un propósito muy sencillo: aprovechar la visita a Trost durante las Fiestas de Invierno para comprarle unos guantes a Mikasa. ¡No imaginaba que se complicaría tanto! Con amigos así… Narrado principalmente por Armin y Mikasa. Habrá EreMika, "hints" MaruMika y otros. Inspirado en el reto "Navidad con los titanes" del foro Cuartel General de Trost (palabra clave "guantes").
1. Camino a Trost

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Dedicado a mis camaradas del foro Cuartel General de Trost._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 – CAMINO A TROST**

 _Publicado el 14 de diciembre de 2015, con una extensión de 4.061 palabras._

* * *

Al subir aquella colina, Armin dejó de darle vueltas por un momento a la cuestión que le planteaba Eren, limitándose a contemplar el bello paisaje nevado que se abría ante él.

El muchachito rubio, de ojos azules, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarse parado de repente en mitad del camino; algo así le habría valido más gritos de Shadis y ya llevaba suficientes de ellos, después de casi tres años de Instrucción en el Cuerpo de Cadetes. Por fortuna, podía andar y observar a la vez.

Desde aquella posición elevada, se veía mejor la frondosa extensión del Bosque de Trost, cubierto de nieve. Los blancos árboles se abrían alrededor del Distrito Exterior del mismo nombre, que destacaba como una protuberancia en el Muro Rose: cebo humano, con voluntarios más o menos entusiastas (las ventajas fiscales ayudaban) para atraer y concentrar sobre un punto concreto la atención de los titanes, que atacaban de forma esporádica (y generalmente en vano) la formidable estructura defensiva de cincuenta metros de alto.

Trost se había convertido en la nueva línea de defensa de la Humanidad, después de que en el año 845 el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado atacasen Shiganshina, que había cumplido una función similar en el Muro María. Las dos aberraciones habían abierto una brecha insalvable en aquel Distrito Exterior, por donde no tardaron en entrar miles de aquellos gigantes devoradores de carne humana, arrebatándoles una tercera parte de su territorio… y cuantiosas vidas; demasiadas.

Armin Arlert dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, resignado.

Ya había pasado casi un lustro desde entonces. A veces le costaba creerlo; como si el tiempo hubiese ido demasiado rápido y despacio a la vez. Sobrevivió los dos primeros años en un campo de refugiados y luego en los reasentamientos, tratando de labrar nuevas tierras de cultivo. Fue una época difícil: hambre, frío, escasez… todo tipo de penurias, acompañadas del agotamiento propio de aquel trabajo interminable, tan frustrante como necesario.

Naturalmente, a pesar de aquella sobreexplotación de los terrenos, no habían conseguido suficiente comida para todos en tan poco tiempo. Murió más gente en la posterior farsa "Operación Reconquista" que durante la Caída en sí. Y naturalmente, el Gobierno no se había molestado en dar un número oficial de bajas, ni en publicar una lista con todos los desaparecidos; se desconocían las cifras exactas, pero se hablaba de cientos de miles de muertos.

A veces (sólo a veces) Armin se planteaba qué sentido tenía todo aquello; para que seguir luchando, para qué insistir en levantarse cada día, si en cualquier momento el Rey y sus nobles podían decidir que cien personas (o mil, o diez mil) fueran sacrificadas como carne de cañón, en aras del "bien común de la Humanidad"… o mejor dicho, el bien propio de aquellos cerdos, que se quedaban cómodamente sentados mientras eran los demás quienes continuaban muriendo.

Y a pesar de todo, al pensar en aquello, al joven se le escapó una sonrisa; acababa de darse cuenta de que Eren seguramente diría algo parecido.

Miró a su compañero, incansable y leal, que como de costumbre marchaba a su lado. Eren Yeager, con sus negros cabellos agitados por la suave brisa; sus ojos claros reflejaban la luz del sol en aquel despejado día de invierno, centrándose con determinación en lo que tenía delante… aunque esa determinación iba convirtiéndose poco a poco en frustración y rabia.

Armin no lo tuvo muy difícil para resolver, al menos, aquella cuestión; simplemente siguió la mirada de su amigo, su _hermano…_ y vio que éste observaba con fiereza el Muro que ya se veía más adelante.

Para la mayoría de la Humanidad, el Muro era lo único que se interponía entre ellos y los titanes; y para una parte de esa mayoría, se trataba de un regalo de las Tres Diosas. María, Rose, Sina.

En cambio, para Eren Yeager los Muros sólo eran un patético recordatorio de a lo que se había visto reducida la Humanidad: simple ganado, presa atrapada en una prisión cada vez más pequeña, a la espera de que sus depredadores volviesen a atacar.

"En realidad, podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. Es absurdo pensar que el Muro Rose seguirá intacto para siempre."

Armin sintió un escalofrío, al recordar que la misma idea ya había pasado por su mente… en el 845, en Shiganshina, justo antes de que el Titán Colosal hiciese saltar en pedazos su pequeño mundo.

"¡Espero no haberlo gafado otra vez!"

Tragó saliva y aguardó con nerviosismo, pero (naturalmente) no ocurrió nada; aquella monstruosidad de sesenta metros, todo músculos y huesos, no volvió a aparecer de repente para destrozar sus sueños y destruir sus ilusiones.

El muchacho dejó escapar otro suspiro, esta vez de alivio; sabía que era un pensamiento irracional, pero aun así…

A su lado, Eren giró la cabeza y le observó con sus penetrantes ojos grises, por completo confundido (y no por primera vez) sobre lo que preocupaba al rubio.

–No te preocupes –sonrió–. Aguanta un poco más, que ya casi hemos llegado.

Esta vez el suspiro de Armin estuvo a punto de convertirse en un resoplido, a duras penas contenido. La sonrisa forzada con la que trató de responder a la de su compañero terminó transformándose en un rictus amargo.

"Pues claro. Sigo siendo el más débil, el enclenque inútil que no sirve para casi nada. Una marcha como ésta ya tendría que dejarme medio muerto, ¿verdad?" Mantuvo la vista al frente, ignorando la mirada un tanto perpleja de Eren. "Y lo peor es que razón no le falta…"

La primera vez que había tenido que cargar con una mochila tan pesada, terminó al borde del agotamiento; y un puesto en la cola siempre garantizaba los hirientes insultos del implacable Keith Shadis, Instructor Jefe de la 104ª Promoción del Cuerpo de Cadetes (División Sur). Al menos, después de haber sobrevivido a casi tres años de Instrucción, un esfuerzo semejante ya no le dejaba con un pie en el otro barrio. Cierto que seguía cansándose, pero ya no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para llevar su propia carga.

Por muy buenas que fuesen las intenciones de sus camaradas, la forma en que ofrecían su ayuda le molestaba a veces; él mismo reconocía lo injusto de esa reacción, pero cada ofrecimiento era un recordatorio de su debilidad… de lo limitado de sus fuerzas, de lo mucho que dejaba que desear su condición física.

En realidad, le costaba creer lo poco que le faltaba ya para superar la Instrucción, vivo y de una pieza; sin haberse amputado por accidente una extremidad o partido el cuello en algún descuido, que por muy tonto que fuese siempre podía ser el último.

Aunque alistarse en el Ejército había sido en su momento la única conclusión lógica, para poder escapar de aquel círculo vicioso de pobreza y miseria como refugiados, obviamente no fue a iniciativa propia. Una vez más, la determinación de Eren les había llevado a dar un paso adelante.

Verdad que Armin había sido quien le enseñó a su amigo un libro prohibido sobre el mundo exterior; y seguramente eso animó al moreno, por primera vez, a imaginarse lo que habría al otro lado de los Muros. Sin embargo, fue Eren quien transformó aquel vago propósito en un objetivo concreto; fue él quien tuvo claro, desde el mismo momento en que los titanes atacaron Shiganshina, que se alistaría en el Ejército para convertirse en alguien capaz de "matarlos a todos".

Y sin olvidar a la otra persona que también había formado parte de todo aquello desde el principio; alguien que había compartido con ellos el caos de la Caída y los años que vinieron después, con toda clase de penalidades… hasta convertirse en los soldados que ya (casi) eran, con apenas quince años, cumpliendo con su deber y su única opción después de haberles sido arrebatada la infancia.

Armin había mostrado el camino a seguir y Eren se había lanzado fieramente en aquella dirección… pero si habían llegado tan lejos, se debía en gran parte a la inmensa fuerza silenciosa que era Mikasa Ackerman.

La muchacha había heredado la belleza oriental de su madre: ojos negros, cabello oscuro, tez ligeramente pálida, facciones delicadas mas no frágiles. Su inconfundible bufanda negra, enroscada en torno a su cuello, se la había regalado Eren el día que se conocieron; y desde entonces, ya casi no se separaba de ella.

Mikasa miraba al frente con una tranquilidad que también ocultaba, a su manera, cierto tipo de determinación inquebrantable. Su carácter apacible y la delicadeza de su aspecto podrían conducir a engaño; en su interior latía una potencia imparable, una energía serena que seguramente le llevaría al primer puesto de su promoción.

Aquel poder incomparable hacía pensar a Armin en una montaña. Estaba casi convencido de que Mikasa podría seguir andando y andando, más allá de Trost, hasta llegar incluso al Muro María… y aun así, seguramente mantendría su expresión relajada y estoica, sin apenas sudar una gota por el esfuerzo.

Armin sentía que, con Eren y Mikasa a su lado, no importaba lo que pudiese depararles el futuro; los tres juntos serían capaces de enfrentarse a cualquier adversidad y superar cualquier obstáculo.

Aunque solo fuese por un momento, sintió que no había nada imposible.

La sonrisa que asomó a sus labios esta vez fue cálida y sincera.

Entonces recordó todo lo que habían perdido en el camino y dejó de sonreír.

Los tres amigos eran como una familia… la única que les quedaba.

Volvió a suspirar y miró de reojo a sus compañeros, prácticamente sus hermanos. Ellos también tenían la vista perdida en dirección a Trost, mirando sin llegar a ver; como si hubiesen intuido lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Armin y se les hubiese contagiado esa misma melancolía.

"Incluso esto tenía que estropearlo."

No se le ocurrió pensar que aquellos lúgubres recuerdos eran inevitables, desde el momento en que sus ojos habían vuelto a posarse sobre uno de los Muros; algunas cosas no se podían olvidar, sin importar cuántos años pasaran. En ese tipo de situaciones, Armin solía asumir automáticamente que la culpa era suya, "como siempre".

Los tres se quedaron sumidos en un silencio que, sin embargo, no resultaba incómodo. Serios, resignados, decididos; dispuestos a seguir adelante, a pesar de todo. Además, nada les impedía aprovechar las oportunidades que pudieran presentarse en el camino. También había recuerdos buenos; y siempre podían intentar crear otros nuevos.

Las Fiestas de Invierno parecían ser el momento más apropiado para ello.

Siguieron bajando por la ladera de la colina; los nevados árboles del Bosque de Trost se abrían a uno y otro lado del camino. Armin volvió a sonreír, esta vez al recordar cierta cacería que varios cadetes habían improvisado en aquel lugar, durante la última visita al Distrito Exterior.

No era la primera vez que visitaban la ciudad amurallada del sur de Rose; y tampoco sería la última, porque tenía entendido que la ceremonia de graduación también se celebraría en Trost. Durante los años de Instrucción, habían hecho varios ejercicios y simulacros en aquel Distrito; nada más lógico, dado que se había convertido en la nueva línea de frente de la Humanidad, después de _ese día_.

Si alguna vez tenía que ocurrir algo y los titanes volvían a atacar, si el destino de la Humanidad debía decidirse en un nuevo enfrentamiento a vida o muerte… sería allí, en Trost, donde sucedería.

Por otro lado, el Instructor Jefe no había elegido al azar aquella fecha para visitar la ciudad. Tradicionalmente, durante el mes de diciembre, la gente adornaba sus casas e incluso el Ayuntamiento engalanaba varias plazas y calles principales, para celebrar las llamadas Fiestas de Invierno hasta la llegada del Año Nuevo.

Oficialmente, se suponía que fue en esas fechas cuando las Tres Diosas descendieron de los cielos y crearon los Muros para que la Humanidad pudiera refugiarse dentro de ellos; en agradecimiento a sus salvadoras, la gente conmemoraba cada año aquel acontecimiento, no sólo con adornos dentro y fuera de sus hogares sino también con un ambiente festivo que iba contagiándose a todo el mundo. Era la época más apropiada para las reuniones de amigos y familiares, para intercambiar regalos, para celebrar ricas comidas allí donde fuese posible.

La gente no empezaba de pronto a dar saltos de alegría; pero animaba el simple hecho de haber sobrevivido otro año más, con la esperanza de sobrevivir también al siguiente. Así costaba menos sonreír y ser amable, aprovechar aquella razón para dejarse llevar y disfrutar con discreta alegría; intentar olvidar, aunque sólo fuese por unos días, la silenciosa desesperación que solía abatirse sobre la mayor parte de la Humanidad el resto del año, especialmente después de la Caída.

El Ataque a Shiganshina había hecho que muchos dejasen de creer en las Tres Diosas; bien porque se negaban a aceptar que las deidades pudiesen abandonarles de esa forma, bien por considerar que el Muro no habría caído si realmente existiesen. Sin embargo, eran más los que habían terminado uniéndose al Culto de los Muros; gente que necesitaba creer en algo que pudiese darles un propósito, una explicación con un poco de sentido, una mínima esperanza en la que apoyarse. El Culto continuaba siendo minoritario, pero sus seguidores iban en aumento con cada año; además, contaban con el visto bueno del Gobierno, cuando no con su apoyo.

Naturalmente, aquello ya ponía a Armin en estado de alerta. Sospechaba que el Gobierno era el responsable, directo o indirecto, de la desaparición de su familia: sus padres, antes de la Caída; su abuelo, en la fallida "Operación Reconquista". Sencillamente, era incapaz de dejar de contemplar con escepticismo cualquier cosa que pudiese venir del Rey y sus nobles, o contar con su apoyo.

A base de palos, literales y figurados, el chico de ojos azules había adquirido un cinismo mucho mayor del que correspondería a alguien de quince años. Ya no creía en casi nada y dudaba de todo, aunque en realidad lo prefería así; por inquietante que pudiera resultar la idea de que el Gobierno, en cualquier momento, haría "desaparecer" a quienes discrepasen. Al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que no se engañaba a sí mismo con falsas seguridades; esa trágica lucidez era una buena forma de evitar llevarse una decepción más adelante; así lo veía él.

Por otro lado, ¡qué frustrante era todo aquello! Quería escapar de aquellas lúgubres reflexiones, olvidarse aunque sólo fuesen unos instantes… Su mente atribulada dio vueltas al azar, hasta terminar centrándose (para su propia sorpresa) en una cuestión tan simple como el "uniforme de invierno".

Sobre esto, había que tener en cuenta que en el sur no solía hacer tanto frío como en el norte, donde también habían hecho algunos ejercicios de supervivencia. No era inusual que nevase en Trost, pero sí algo poco frecuente; ocurría lo mismo en el Campo de Entrenamiento, relativamente cercano a aquella ciudad.

Armin casi sonrió al recordar el desbarajuste que se formó en el invierno del 848, cuando de repente empezó a hacer más frío de lo normal y se vio que la División Sur, pillada por sorpresa, no estaba del todo preparada para enfrentarse a esas condiciones. Al menos cada recluta pudo disponer de un grueso chaquetón oscuro, entre gris y pardo; pero con el resto de prendas, como gorros y guantes, la cosa se complicó un poco.

En realidad, el uniforme habitual ya permitía cierto grado de personalización. Todo el mundo llevaba los mismos pantalones blancos con botas negras, cinto oscuro y chaqueta marrón; pero debajo de ésta, cada uno podía usar la camisa o camiseta que prefiriese. Quizás podría haber surgido la misma costumbre en invierno, con las ropas de abrigo; pero al juntar las que había en un viejo almacén con las donadas por algunos particulares, alcanzaron tal variedad de colorido que al pobre Shadis casi le dio un ataque en aquellos días.

Varios reclutas pudieron oír los gritos de la "conversación" que el feroz Instructor Jefe tuvo con algún representante de la División Central; y en el siguiente invierno del 849, en el que ahora se encontraban, aquella desconcertante variedad dio paso a una selección bastante más homogénea. Guantes, bufandas, gorros… todos con el diseño más sencillo posible, de lana gruesa y basta; cumplían su función y abrigaban bien, aunque a veces producían unos intensos picores. No consiguieron que todo el material fuese del mismo color, pero esta vez los tonos sí eran por lo general oscuros: gris, marrón, verde, azul… y algunas prendas de color negro, tan escasas como cotizadas entre los cadetes.

Naturalmente, Mikasa no tuvo ningún problema con esto último; aunque su bufanda negra no fuese "de reglamento", Shadis había tenido el buen sentido de no decirle nada a la joven más prometedora (y también la más feroz con ciertos asuntos) de toda la 104.

Armin se sorbió la nariz y contempló la nubecilla de vaho que se formaba delante de él con su propio aliento, en el aire seco de aquella mañana de invierno. Se encasquetó su gorro hasta las orejas y se colocó bien la bufanda; se ajustó un poco mejor los guantes. Todas las prendas eran azul oscuro, de esa lana que tanto picaba; aunque eso era mejor que pasar frío, él seguía prefiriendo los días más cálidos del resto del año.

Volvió a fijarse en Eren y notó con cierta curiosidad (no sería la primera vez) que el color de su ropa de abrigo hacía juego con aquellos ojos grises tan claros. Mikasa no llevaba gorro ni guantes, sólo su bufanda negra; no se había separado de ella prácticamente en toda la Instrucción.

Cada año en el Cuerpo de Cadetes había sido más intenso que el anterior; y con la ceremonia de graduación cada vez más cerca, aquella intensidad iba en aumento. Ya no había tiempo para darle a los reclutas un permiso de varias semanas, que era lo que algunos necesitarían para poder viajar y pasar al menos unos días con sus familias. El Instructor Jefe estaba dispuesto a aprovechar hasta el último momento para entrenar a sus "cebos para titanes" e intentar convertirlos en soldados.

Era lógico que Shadis hubiese decidido llevar a la 104 a Trost, el centro urbano de mayor relevancia de entre los que había cerca del Campo de Entrenamiento. Por otro lado, los propios reclutas agradecían el cambio de rutina; no pasarían aquellas fechas en los mismos barracones de siempre, sino en una ciudad bastante más bulliciosa y animada, incluso a pesar de la amenaza persistente de un nuevo ataque de los titanes.

Los cadetes no iban a tener mucho tiempo libre en esos días, pero sí algo más de lo habitual; así se reducía el riesgo de deserción, o de un motín en el peor de los casos. También era más sencillo tenerles contentos, para que siguieran entrenando con ánimo, si realizaban nuevos ejercicios y simulacros en un entorno diferente; con la ventaja añadida de que, manteniendo la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas, quizás incluso los más inquietos serían capaces de dejar de darle vueltas a lo que "podría haber sido" y ya no sería.

Sin embargo, más que preocuparse por los sentimientos de sus reclutas (costaba creer que él fuese capaz de algo así), lo que Shadis pretendía era aprovechar aquellas circunstancias para practicar con el equipo de maniobras en un entorno urbano y condiciones invernales (que él fácilmente podría convertir en _infernales_ ). Se trataba de resolver sobre la marcha obstáculos poco habituales, como la humedad excesiva o las resbaladizas capas de hielo… y a Armin no le costaba mucho imaginarse varias formas de terminar horriblemente herido: perder agarre de repente en mitad de una maniobra, o ensartarse con algún carámbano, o incluso sufrir hipotermia y congelación si no se protegía adecuadamente.

Por otro lado, podía entender el empeño del Instructor Jefe en enseñarles a combatir en aquellas condiciones; no por sadismo (no sólo), sino para que aprendieran a estar preparados en cualquier situación, aun para algo tan improbable como que los titanes atacasen en invierno. _En_ _teoría_ (y eso se le daba bien a Armin), aquellos monstruos eran más activos cuanto más elevadas fuesen las temperaturas; por eso había menos avistamientos en el norte, las criaturas se quedaban aletargadas incluso en el sur cuando hacía frío.

 _Sin embargo_ , algunas bestias especialmente aberrantes como el Titán Colosal o el Titán Acorazado mostraban unas pautas de comportamiento tan atípicas que casi parecían humanas; la sola idea ya daba escalofríos. Cabía la posibilidad de que volvieran a atacar, precisamente, en el momento más inesperado; de ahí que el Alto Mando no hubiese dejado nada al azar y el Ejército estuviera en permanente estado de alerta, aunque se relajase un poco (sólo un poco) durante las Fiestas de Invierno.

Sólo con imaginarse todo el entrenamiento especial que tenía por delante, Armin ya se sentía cansado; pero al mismo tiempo, el muchacho comprendía las razones de Shadis y casi le estaba agradecido. _Casi_. Que lo comprendiese no significaba que tuviera que gustarle. Naturalmente, sus amigos no tendrían ningún problema para enfrentarse a cualquier desafío: Eren, porque lo conseguiría a base de intentarlo una y otra vez, hasta que al final le saliese bien; Mikasa, porque no parecía haber nada de lo que ella no fuese capaz… y a la perfección, incluso sin proponérselo.

En cuanto a lo que Armin pensaba de sí mismo, bueno… Confiaba en no hacerlo tan mal como para convertirse en un estorbo. Más que lo que pudiera pasarle a él, le preocupaba la idea de terminar perjudicando a otros con su propia torpeza.

Volvió a suspirar y se ajustó las correas de la pesada mochila que cargaba sobre su espalda. Por lo menos, ahora ya sí era capaz de llegar al final del camino, con todo su equipo a cuestas. También ayudaba que Shadis hubiese marcado un ritmo suave, o más bien "menos duro" de lo habitual; "suave" no entraba en el vocabulario de aquel hombre.

Lo bueno era que no tenían que marchar con el equipo de maniobras puesto, ni siquiera con las correas; de lo contrario, después de hacer a pie todo el trayecto desde el Campo de Entrenamiento, las ajustadas cintas de cuero les habrían dejado temibles marcas por todo el cuerpo. "Sólo" tendrían que preocuparse de unos cuantos callos y rozadoras, aunque eso era poco comparado con lo que podría haber sido.

Los equipos de maniobras de todos los cadetes iban en varios carros colocados en mitad de la columna. Naturalmente, tenían que cargar con el resto de la impedimenta, ¡no era cuestión de malacostumbrarse! Y eso incluía el saco de dormir, la esterilla, la ropa de civil, raciones para dos o tres días, un pellejo con agua, mapa y otros útiles para orientarse… en fin, todo lo que iban a necesitar durante aquellos días; pocos podrían comprar una o varias de esas cosas en Trost, con la escasa paga que recibían como reclutas, más bien representativa.

El resto de la 104 marchaba en columna a lo largo del camino a Trost, cual sinuosa serpiente gris pardo. Siendo más de doscientos cadetes, en principio no deberían temer a los bandidos; pocos serían tan insensatos como para indisponerse abiertamente con los militares. Aun así, una docena de oficiales, entre ellos Shadis, marchaban a caballo en torno a la columna; no sólo para mantener la disciplina, sino también preparados con el equipo de maniobras completo, y quizás algún arma de fuego, por si tenían que enfrentarse a cualquier imprevisto. En teoría, a ese lado de los Muros no debería haber titanes; _en teoría_.

En general, el ambiente en la formación era relajado; consecuencia inevitable, quizás, de las Fiestas de Invierno.

Todo esto no quitaba que Armin viese con algo de preocupación que, ¡otra vez!, se había quedado al final de la cola… y sus amigos con él. Volvió a sentir una oleada de autodesprecio por arrastrar de nuevo a los suyos, como un lastre que les hacía caer por debajo de su nivel, obligándoles a compartir sus propias limitaciones. Al menos Shadis no había regresado aún para insultarle…

Y entonces creyó que había vuelto a gafarlo, porque justo en ese momento vio que alguien se acercaba a él.

Pero enseguida comprobó con alivio que no era un oficial a caballo, sino sólo otro cadete que había empezado a ir más despacio para llegar a su altura.

Armin sonrió y saludó con la mano a Marco Bott.


	2. Idealistas y cínicos

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Mi agradecimiento a quienes siguen la historia con interés y/o la han añadido a sus favoritos; y especialmente a **MadameVacaNegra-San** por haber dejado review._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 – IDEALISTAS Y CÍNICOS**

 _Publicado el 18 de diciembre de 2015, con una extensión de 3.820 palabras._

* * *

Armin sonrió y saludó con la mano a Marco Bott.

El amigable pecoso tenía un brillo cálido en sus ojos marrones; el mismo color, aunque algo más oscuro, de las prendas que había obtenido en el reparto de material de invierno.

Desde el primer día, había dejado clara su intención de entrar en la Policía Militar y servir al Rey; naturalmente Shadis, siendo quien era, había aprovechado para retorcer sus palabras y darles un sentido bastante más pervertido, consiguiendo que el muchacho se quedase blanco como el papel.

"Quizás sea ése el problema de Marco: demasiado cándido, demasiado ingenuo. ¿O acaso soy yo quien se ha vuelto demasiado cínico? Tampoco es que me hayan dado más opciones, la vida es así. Una realidad innegable, por mucho que nos desagrade."

Tal vez Marco fuese realmente incapaz de ver el lado oscuro de las cosas, como la corrupción rampante en la misma Policía Militar a la que pretendía unirse. Su idealismo, su altruismo… a veces _casi_ parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad; aun así, había que admitir que al moreno le rodeaba permanentemente una especie de aura pacífica y tranquilizadora, cuyos efectos hacía surtir sobre sus compañeros aun sin proponérselo.

Cuando el pecoso se acercó lo suficiente, Eren y Mikasa (al igual que casi todos) le saludaron con amabilidad, a pesar de que Marco era el mejor amigo de Jean y éste a su vez el rival declarado de Yeager. Al menos, con el paso de los años, los dos muchachos más testarudos de la 104 habían dejado de liarse a cabezazos nada más verse; claro que seguía ocurriendo, pero ya sólo de vez en cuando, e incluso eran capaces de trabajar en equipo en algunas ocasiones.

Aquello también se debía en buena parte a Marco, a su constante labor de pacificador y mediador; sin él, quizás Jean y Eren nunca habrían aprendido a considerar la opinión del otro simplemente como un punto de vista diferente, en vez de como un insulto personal que vengar a toda costa.

En realidad, no era tan extraño; Armin creía comprenderlo, incluso le parecía ver ciertos paralelismos. La amistad de Jean con Marco, no era tan distinta de la suya con Eren. El rubito de ojos azules también se consideraba una persona tranquila, de las que preferían no hacer demasiado ruido; y también solía estar al lado de otra persona que era justo lo contrario. Tal vez se trataba de una forma de admirar de cerca esas cualidades de las que uno carecía: feroz entusiasmo, certera determinación, convicción inquebrantable…

"Ahora que lo pienso, lo raro sería _no_ verse atraído por alguien así. Creo que una vez leí en un libro algo sobre los contrarios…"

Y entonces, al pensar en sus lecturas, recordó otra cosa que le hizo perder de golpe su buen humor.

Porque de nuevo le vino a la mente el viejo libro prohibido que le había legado su abuelo, con ilustraciones del mundo que había más allá de los Muros; inmensas extensiones de hielo, de fuego, de arena, de agua salada… Siempre se acordaría de los buenos ratos que pasaba con Eren y Mikasa, leyendo y comentando aquel libro, cuando aún vivían en Shiganshina; naturalmente, desde que se alistaron en el Ejército, ya no podían hacerlo con tanta libertad.

Más de una vez había tenido que tirarle de las orejas a Eren; a su impetuoso amigo se le escapaba, en ocasiones, algún comentario sobre ese mundo exterior del que supuestamente nadie sabía nada. ¡Por eso era un libro _prohibido_! El Gobierno ya les había dado suficientes problemas, con todo lo que les había arrebatado; y Armin no iba a permitir que desapareciese lo que le quedaba de familia.

Volvió a suspirar. Curiosamente, también aquí era Marco quien quizás podría entenderle mejor. Los dos solían sentarse juntos en la misma mesa, cuando tocaba hacer mantenimiento y limpiar el equipo de maniobras… Naturalmente, Armin no le había contado nada sobre el mundo exterior; aunque a veces sí dejaba caer, con cautela, algunas de sus opiniones acerca del Gobierno y cómo funcionaban las cosas dentro de los Muros.

El "realismo" de Armin (así lo consideraba él) contrastaba con la visión idealista de Marco; pero el pecoso era el tipo de persona que, aun sin estar de acuerdo con lo que oía, al menos se molestaba en escuchar e incluso reflexionaba sobre esas opiniones distintas, como planteándose si no habría algo de verdad en ellas.

Por ejemplo, en una ocasión salió el tema del origen de las Fiestas de Invierno. Parecía natural celebrar el cambio de año, alegrarse durante esas fechas y aprovechar para ser un poco más amable, reunirse con los seres queridos; pero si eso era algo que la Humanidad, probablemente, había hecho desde siempre… _¿y antes?_ ¿Como eran las cosas hacía más de cien años, _antes_ de la supuesta aparición de las Tres Diosas? ¿Qué se había celebrado en esa otra época, _antes_ de que existiesen los Muros y los titanes?

Fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que Marco le miró con una seriedad mortal. Después de comprobar que no había nadie lo bastante cerca como para escucharles, le dio a entender a Armin que sin duda se trataba de una cuestión interesante… pero que quizás se trataba del tipo de pregunta que uno debería evitar hacer tan abiertamente.

Armin se había sentido impresionado con aquella reacción. Por un momento, temió haberse confiado en exceso… y que Marco, por un equivocado sentido del deber, terminaría delatándole a uno de sus superiores. Sin embargo, al final no ocurrió nada de eso; una vez más, todo se limitó a fantasmas que sólo existían en su mente. Después de aquello, el pecoso había seguido como si nada; como si aquello no hubiera sucedido, como si esas palabras no hubiesen sido pronunciadas.

Eso le sirvió a Armin para comprender un poco mejor a Marco… y más importante aún, saber hasta qué punto podía _confiar_ en él. Se trataba del tipo de persona capaz de compaginar el respeto a la autoridad con la lealtad a sus compañeros; él mismo intentaba evitar que sus camaradas se vieran atrapados en una situación comprometida, lo cual había conseguido con sorprendente éxito en varias ocasiones.

Por ejemplo, se rumoreaba que una vez Marco descubrió a Sasha en la cocina; la insaciable y voraz cazadora de Dauper estaba cogiendo provisiones que claramente no le correspondían… Sin embargo, el pecoso no le dijo nada a los oficiales, sino que _convenció_ a su compañera para que volviese a dejar las cosas en su sitio; y no sólo eso, incluso le había ofrecido el pan de su siguiente desayuno como compensación.

Tratándose de un asunto de comida, se suponía que _nadie_ era capaz de disuadir a Sasha; y sin embargo, Marco lo había conseguido. Todo parecía indicar que Bott era una buena persona, un alma noble, alguien en quien se podía confiar. Y aun así…

Armin tenía dudas, como casi siempre. No dejaba de recordar la forma en que Marco reaccionó con el tema del verdadero origen de las Fiestas de Invierno; como alguien que en realidad _sabía_ más de lo que se suponía que debía saber, por muy ingenuo que pareciese a veces. ¿Acaso… _fingía_? ¿Era el tipo de persona capaz de decir algo y creer en ello, al mismo tiempo que en algún apartado rincón de su ser _creía_ en otra cosa completamente distinta?

"No. Definitivamente no. Vuelvo a ver fantasmas. Sólo estoy proyectando sobre él mi propia lógica, mi forma de pensar y actuar… eso no le convierte en alguien como yo. A veces la explicación más sencilla es la correcta: Marco es una buena persona, así de simple. Además, _nadie_ sería capaz de fingir de esa manera con todo el mundo, todo el tiempo."

 _¿Verdad?_

Armin empezó a sentirse cada vez más inquieto; aquellas ideas eran absurdas, pero no podía evitar que su mente siguiera dándole vueltas a _algo_. Por lo menos, con un pequeño esfuerzo, consiguió pensar en otro tema: la cuestión que le había planteado Eren y de la que había intentado ocuparse antes, sin llegar a resolverla. Además, Marco ya estaba a su lado, sonriente, esperando…

"¡Pues claro!"

Armin casi chocó el puño contra la palma abierta de su otra mano, en el inconfundible gesto de quien acababa de darse cuenta de algo. Por un lado tenía el problema; por otro, la solución. ¡Marco podría ayudarle con ello!

Sin embargo, había una dificultad. ¿Cómo plantearle a su compañero aquel asunto, si Eren y Mikasa todavía estaban a su lado? Tendría que buscar alguna excusa, para poder hablar con él a solas… pero no se le ocurría ninguna. En cambio, el de ojos castaños no sólo comprendió al instante la situación, sino que también halló una manera de resolverla, tan sencilla como efectiva.

–Eren, Mikasa –Marco pronunció sus nombres con aquella voz suya, tan clara y tan cálida–. ¿No os importa si Armin y yo nos quedamos atrás un momento? Hay una cosa de la que necesito hablar con él… y es un poco, hum, personal.

Se rascó la nariz, como si le diese vergüenza pedir algo así; Armin volvió a preguntarse si aquello le había salido espontáneamente o era algo premeditado. En cualquier caso, funcionó a la perfección. Mikasa mantuvo la misma expresión tranquila de siempre; Eren pareció extrañarse un poco, pero enseguida le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Naturalmente. ¿Quién desconfiaría del bueno de Marco?"

Sus dos amigos de Shiganshina se despidieron con un gesto de la cabeza, apretaron un poco más el paso y se adelantaron para dejarles algo de intimidad.

–Ha sido fácil –pensó Armin en voz alta.

–Y lo mejor de todo es que es verdad –contestó Marco, que de repente se puso mucho más serio–. Hay _algo_ de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué ha venido eso?"

Aquel cambio tan repentino desconcertó al rubito de ojos azules. Su compañero pecoso había vuelto la vista al frente; parecía tener la mirada perdida en algún punto distante, que sólo él podía ver.

–¿No tienes la impresión…? –Marco pronunció las palabras con calma; _demasiada_ –. No sé… Como que, si tuviera que ocurrir algo, sería aquí, en Trost…

Parecía más pálido; su alegría habitual, sustituida por lo que Armin creyó que era una sutil angustia, una desesperación silenciosa y resignada.

"Imaginaciones mías," intentó convencerse a sí mismo. "Debo estar proyectando otra vez sobre él…"

–Aquí en Trost –repitió Marco, todavía un poco ausente; con aquella mirada distante, que alguien de quince años _no_ debería tener–. Algo importante, magnífico y terrible a la vez. ¿Soy yo el único que tiene esa sensación? Como si fuese aquí donde voy a…

Entonces se calló; de repente abrió mucho los ojos, como sorprendido por sus propias palabras. Armin tuvo un mal presentimiento; sintió una carga sobre su pecho, no por invisible menos pesada.

Y tan rápidamente como había venido, aquella sombra volvió a desaparecer. Al mismo tiempo, Marco se giró hacia su compañero; de nuevo, un brillo cálido en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios.

–Bueno, ya ves… –por el tono parecía estar disculpándose–. _Sí_ había algo de lo que quería hablar contigo en privado.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Armin le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, todavía asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. "Entonces, así es como evitas mentir… retorciendo la realidad a tu antojo, para que encaje en tu _verdad_."

Pero interrumpió rápidamente aquella línea de pensamiento tan poco caritativa. En ocasiones, Armin también se había visto obligado (sobre todo en sus años como refugiado) a retorcer la verdad, para evitar males mayores; a sonreír y ser amable, en vez de liarse a puñetazos, con los mismos soldados que deseaban en voz alta que los refugiados del Muro María se muriesen para ahorrarse los problemas con el abastecimiento.

No parecía que Marco estuviese fingiendo ahora; incluso las palabras que le servían de "tapadera" habían sonado sinceras, casi podía _sentirlo_.

"Entonces, de verdad necesita mi ayuda…"

–¿Sabes? –dijo Armin, sin pensárselo demasiado, hablando cada vez más rápido; dar demasiadas vueltas extinguiría su momentánea decisión–. Yo también he pensado antes en eso… –señaló con la cabeza hacia delante y luego volvió a mirar a su compañero–. Nada más ver el Muro, se me empezaron a ocurrir ideas parecidas. Trost se convirtió de repente en la primera línea de defensa, así que si tiene que pasar algo será aquí. La Caída ocurrió hace ya casi cinco años en el sur, que es donde los titanes suelen estar más activos. No haríamos tantos simulacros en Trost si el Alto Mando no estuviera convencido de que el próximo ataque va a ser aquí, ¿verdad? Así que… Puedes estar tranquilo, Marco. No eres el único que piensa en esas cosas, podría ocurrirle a cualquiera. Vaya… –se pasó la mano por la nuca con nerviosismo–. No sé si me explico…

El moreno pecoso le observaba con atención; serio, pero sin la angustia de antes, más bien una expresión concentrada en el rostro.

–Eso es cierto –contestó por fin Marco, un poco ausente; como si estuviera pensando en voz alta–. Con tantos preparativos sobre el terreno, está claro que lo de Shiganshina no volverá a pasar… –se detuvo un instante, cohibido por recordarle _eso_ precisamente a su compañero; pero no hubo reproches, así que siguió adelante–. Es decir, que esta vez estamos preparados. Incluso tienen un plan específico por si aparece de nuevo el Titán Colosal. ¿Y recuerdas nuestra última visita a Trost? Han puesto protecciones justo al otro lado del portón, para que los escombros no salgan volando si… –volvió a detenerse, como avergonzado; casi con expresión _culpable_.

"No fue mi madre quien quedó atrapada entre los escombros." Armin sonrió con amargura. "Menos mal que no lo ha oído Eren, él se lo habría tomado bastante peor."

–Lo que pasó, pasó –respondió el muchacho de ojos azules–. Y preocuparse por lo que todavía no ha ocurrido, bueno… –se rascó la nuca–. No soy quién para dar lecciones, porque siempre hago lo contrario, pero se supone que la idea es centrarse en el presente, ¿no? Es ahora cuando podemos cambiar el futuro, con nuestras acciones… –entonces frunció el ceño, con expresión concentrada; miraba al frente, en dirección al Muro.

"¿Eso fue algo que me dijo el abuelo? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace…?" Y se dio cuenta, apesadumbrado, de que sólo habían pasado unos años desde la última vez que le vio, pero aun así ya le costaba recordar su rostro. "Maldita sea, ¿cuántas cosas más nos vais a arrebatar?"

–Tienes razón –le interrumpió de pronto la voz de Marco, con amabilidad, sacándole de sus lúgubres reflexiones–. Centrarnos en el presente, dar un paso cada vez, ¿no? Ir enfrentándose a las dificultades conforme van surgiendo… –y entonces, aun sin mirarle, Armin casi pudo _oír_ su sonrisa–. Precisamente, hablando de eso… Quizás pueda ayudarte con esa otra cosa que te tiene preocupado.

El rubio clavó una mirada sorprendida sobre su compañero. ¿Cuándo había dicho él…? La sonrisa del pecoso se hizo aún más amplia.

–Se te notaba en la cara –Marco señaló su propio rostro–. Algo que afecta a Eren y Mikasa, pero que no puedes hablar directamente con ellos. ¿Me equivoco?

–Eh, pues no –Armin se recuperó de su aturdimiento–. Acertaste. ¿Por eso te quedaste tú también atrás? Vaya, te lo agradezco. Aunque, bueno, pensándolo mejor…

Terminó encogiéndose de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto; no parecía tenerla, al menos ya no tanta, después de haber hablado de otros temas mucho más trascendentes.

–Vamos, no digas eso –insistió Marco con amabilidad–. Además, tú acabas de ayudarme con lo mío, ¿no? Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es devolverte el favor.

Lo dijo de tal modo que, aunque sólo fuese por un momento, Armin consiguió dejar de preocuparse por todo lo demás; como si realmente mereciese la pena centrarse por completo en la cuestión que Eren le había planteado. Él también terminó sonriendo; y tomó su decisión.

–Marco –le preguntó Armin a bocajarro–. ¿Qué opinas tú de Eren y Mikasa?

–¿Eh? –esta vez fue el pecoso quien se quedó desconcertado.

–Quiero decir… bueno, su relación…

De repente, Armin ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuese buena idea plantearle esa cuestión. Al fin y al cabo, Marco era el mejor amigo de Jean, que a su vez sentía _algo_ por Mikasa desde el primer día, al mismo tiempo que _ella_ claramente sentía algo por Eren, aunque éste no se daba cuenta, lo cual _tenía_ que haber influido bastante en la sempiterna rivalidad entre los dos muchachos…

Armin terminó llevándose una mano a la sien; la cabeza le daba vueltas.

"¿Y cuántos años van ya así? ¿Cuántos más pasarán, hasta que algo cambie? Porque de momento no parece que nada vaya a cambiar. Pero entonces, por qué…"

Si él mismo no conseguía aclararse con todo aquello, ¿cómo iba a pretender que Marco le diese una respuesta certera? Aunque quizás, como observador externo y más bien imparcial (cierto que era amigo de Jean, pero se trataba de _Marco_ ), él podría ver algo que se le escapaba a Armin por estar demasiado implicado en el asunto.

A todo esto el pecoso, aprovechando aquella pausa, había vuelto la vista al frente y miraba con atención a Mikasa y Eren. Ambos avanzaban a varios metros de distancia, a paso tranquilo, en un silencio que no parecía del todo incómodo; cada uno, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

–Se supone que son como hermanos –dijo Marco, más bien para sí, un poco ausente; luego volvió hacia Armin sus ojos castaños–. Como hermanos, pero sin llegar a serlo. Mikasa es una Ackerman… –se detuvo un instante, como para darle más énfasis–. No una Yeager.

–No será por falta de ganas –contestó Armin sin pensarlo.

Justo después se tapó la boca con la mano, entre avergonzado y espantado por lo que se le acababa de escapar. Sin embargo, la expresión de Marco seguía siendo la misma; todavía reflexionaba con seriedad sobre el asunto.

–Quizás –concedió el pecoso–. En fin, me has preguntado, así que te doy mi respuesta… Diría que ella está entregada a él, eso es algo que hemos visto todos desde el primer día. Todos menos _Eren…_ –sonrió y luego frunció el ceño, concentrándose–. No debe ser fácil para Mikasa, admirar a alguien de esa manera, casi poniéndole en un pedestal a pesar de todas sus flaquezas…

Se quedó en silencio, de nuevo perdida la mirada en el horizonte, o más bien aquel Muro cada vez más cercano. Armin no dejaba de tener la sensación de que Marco no estaba hablando sólo de Eren y Mikasa; la forma en que decía aquello parecía demasiado… _personal_.

"¿A quién tienes _tú_ puesto en un pedestal, Marco?" Armin se lo preguntaba en su interior, intrigado, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. "¿Acaso es Kirstein?"

La idea de que, lo mismo que Mikasa sentía por Eren, Marco también lo sentía por Jean, le resultaba… extraña. Era cierto que la oriental y el pecoso habían asumido voluntariamente un papel similar: ayudaban a contener y moderar los impulsos más agresivos de los compañeros a cuyo lado solían permanecer. Pero Armin tenía la impresión de que algo no terminaba de encajar ahí; como si en el fondo supiera, de algún modo, que el pecoso se estaba refiriendo a otra persona.

–Bueno… –continuó Marco por fin, dejando de parecer tan abstraído; el cambio fue tan repentino que Armin casi dio un respingo–. Como iba diciendo… A veces uno puede elegir, a veces no, o no del todo. A veces tu camino se cruza con el de otra persona, y vais caminando juntos por un tiempo, y os vais conociendo mejor el uno al otro… –se pasó la mano por la nuca, quizás un poco avergonzado–. Y te das cuenta de que esa persona es alguien a quien podrías admirar, un ejemplo a seguir, pero no sólo eso… –el pecoso iba hablando cada vez más rápido–. Y van pasando los días, los meses, los años, y te das cuenta de que has terminado sintiendo por esa persona _algo más_ que admiración… Y entonces tienes miedo de descubrir que esa persona no siente lo mismo por ti, o peor aún, _que sí lo siente_ , porque entonces eso lo cambiaría todo y estarías entrando en un terreno nuevo y desconocido y aterrador…

Del mismo modo que Marco estaba cada vez más nervioso (hacia el final casi tartamudeaba), Armin le observaba cada vez más sorprendido. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en que había visto así al pecoso; y le sobrarían dedos.

–Así que, bueno, ¡ja ja! –Marco volvió a continuar, de manera un tanto forzada–. Ya ves, en fin… Quizás me estoy yendo un poco por las ramas con todo esto, pero… –miró a Armin y levantó las cejas, interrogador–. ¿Dirías que Mikasa siente algo así por Eren?

Armin no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza dándole su respuesta; después de eso, Marco pareció quedarse más tranquilo.

–Y dime… –habló (ahora sí) el rubito–. ¿Qué crees que siente Eren?

"¿Qué crees que siente por ti la persona a la que admiras? ¿Y _quién_ es esa persona?" Armin calló las preguntas que no se atrevía a hacer.

–Bueno, cada caso es distinto –Marco se rascó la barbilla, pensativo; luego miró a su compañero con atención–. Me parece que Eren considera a Mikasa como una hermana de verdad… –volvió a alzar las cejas–. Y nada más. Si es porque no se da cuenta, o porque en realidad _no quiere…_ Eso ya es otra cuestión.

–Yo diría que más bien lo segundo –Armin respondió con rapidez, para no volver a extraviarse en sus propios pensamientos; y aquello no era hablar mal de su amigo, sólo reconocer un hecho–. ¿Crees que Mikasa se da cuenta de lo que _ella_ siente por él?

–Creo que ella lo sabe –Marco sonrió levemente–. Más de lo que Eren sabe.

"Y aquí estamos los dos, hablando de algo tan personal… Con Marco, es como si no pudiera ser de otra forma. Supongo que así está bien… Además, no se trata de cotillear, sino de ayudar a nuestros amigos, ¿verdad? Sería momento de ir entrando ya en ese tema, pero antes…"

–¿Hasta qué punto sabes lo que esa bufanda significa para Mikasa? –preguntó Armin.

O le engañaba la vista, o había conseguido que Marco enrojeciese un poco; volvió a mirar al frente, algo agitado, mientras parpadeaba con rapidez.

"¿Ha sido demasiado personal? Pero comparado con…"

–Caramba, mira quién viene hacia aquí –comentó el pecoso; incluso parecía aliviado por la interrupción.

Armin siguió su mirada y empezó a sentirse más inquieto que su compañero; uno de los oficiales a caballo se acercaba a ellos…

La inquietud se convirtió en _pavor_ cuando vio que se trataba del mismísimo Instructor Jefe.


	3. Crueldad

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3 – CRUELDAD**

 _Publicado el 23 de diciembre de 2015, con una extensión de 3.511 palabras._

* * *

La inquietud se convirtió en _pavor_ cuando vio que se trataba del mismísimo Instructor Jefe.

"¡Keith Shadis! Esa _calva del mal_ resulta inconfundible en cualquier parte."

Armin trató de controlar su pánico; ahogó a duras penas una risilla histérica. Alguna vez había oído bromear a Connie Springer, el chico de Ragako con la cabeza rapada y mejor amigo de Sasha, diciendo que Shadis había nacido así directamente; siempre con esa misma expresión, de estar cabreado todo el tiempo.

Las ganas de reír se le quitaron de golpe cuando el implacable oficial llegó al final de la fila, con la oscura gabardina de instructor ondeando al viento cual siniestra capa. Los ojos marrón claro del veterano se clavaron sobre Armin, atravesándole y prometiendo que devoraría su alma independientemente de lo que respondiera. Incluso el caballo, un zaino de pelaje castaño oscuro con crines tan negras como sus ojos, parecía observar con expectación al muchacho, casi esperando que hubiese un baño de sangre.

"Jolines Armin," se reprendió a sí mismo. "Menos dramatismos, que sabes que no será para tanto. Ya nos conocemos, no va a ser como el primer día."

De hecho, así más de cerca, podía apreciar algunas diferencias sutiles en la expresión de Shadis. Durante los primeros meses, cada vez que le veía, el Instructor Jefe arrugaba la nariz como si hubiera pisado una mierda. Ahora en cambio su implacable rostro reflejaba, quizás no respeto (Armin no habría pedido tanto), pero sí cierta neutralidad que se le parecía bastante; ya le había obsequiado con ella en alguna ocasión aislada, sobre todo cuando el muchacho hacía una deducción interesante durante las clases teóricas.

Naturalmente, Shadis no estaría muy orgulloso de Armin, viéndole una vez más al final de la cola, como casi siempre. Por otro lado, quizás influía en su menor belicismo el hecho de que Marco también estaba allí; el pecoso era uno de los cadetes más prometedores de la 104, y acaso el más honesto de todos, así que el Jefe ya debía suponer que no se habían quedado atrás para remolonear. Pero eso no significaba que el Instructor fuese a dejar escapar semejante presa tan fácilmente…

–¡Vaya! –se limitó a gruñir el hombre, en vez de hablar a voz en grito como solía hacer–. Arlert y Bott, si tantas ganas tenían de hacer manitas, al menos podrían haberse esperado hasta llegar a la ciudad.

Armin notó que empezaba a ponerse colorado. Desde luego, era un blanco fácil para el Instructor, que siempre sabía por dónde atacarle para que le doliese; hubo una temporada en la que fue todavía peor, cuando a Shadis le dio por tratarle como a una chica y llamarle todo el rato "Armina". ¿Sentía vergüenza porque insultaban deliberadamente su hombría, o confusión porque una parte de él se preguntaba con curiosidad cómo sería…?

Y justo entonces sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por Marco… o más bien por _su risa_ ; una risa cálida, amable y por completo fuera de lugar en esas circunstancias. Shadis sí le prestó esta vez toda su atención al moreno pecoso, con un desconcierto que sustituía a su expresión más habitual del tipo "voy a ahorcarte con tus propias entrañas"; y antes de que su duro rostro pudiese mostrar de nuevo esas emociones tan características, el muchacho habló con una voz igual de cálida y amable.

–¡Ah, no hace falta que se preocupe por eso, señor! –Marco miró al oficial con un extraño brillo en sus ojos marrones–. Es lo que ya habíamos hablado el primer día, ¿no? _Reservo mi cuerpo para el Rey_ , señor.

En principio, con aquella última frase, no había cambiado nada en su voz ni en su expresión… pero aun así, Armin sintió un escalofrío, como si de verdad hubiera algo terriblemente equivocado en la forma en que Marco había dicho aquello; como si además de la interpretación más burda y un tanto obscena que Shadis prefería usar en sus insultos, aquellas palabras pudiesen tener todavía un sentido más siniestro, más retorcido… más _oscuro_.

Por suerte, aquella sombra pasó en un instante, con tanta rapidez que Armin dudó de haberla sentido para empezar; supuso que serían imaginaciones suyas, restos de aquellas reflexiones tan lúgubres de antes y que aún teñían falsamente su percepción… Parpadeó un par de veces y delante de él sólo vio al bueno de Marco, con sus sonrientes pecas y aquella expresión tan amable e inocente; no había forma de que algo así pudiera ser una máscara.

 _¿Verdad?_

Al menos, tenía el consuelo de no ser el único descolocado; Shadis también estaba perplejo, aunque no tardó mucho en recuperar su anterior expresión neutra, sólo traicionada por un leve fruncimiento de ceño. Armin empezó a sentirse inquieto, ahora por otra razón bien distinta.

"¡Espero que no nos obligue a dar media vuelta y hacer todo el camino otra vez! Ya casi hemos llegado a Trost…"

–¡Hum! –carraspeó sonoramente el Instructor–. No me importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer ustedes, _señoritas_. ¡Pero asegúrense de no perder de vista al resto de la columna! No se admitirá retraso alguno.

–Señor, ¿seguimos teniendo hoy la tarde libre? –preguntó Marco con amabilidad.

–Ah, claro que sí, cadete Bott –respondió Shadis con la misma amabilidad… que en él resultaba tremendamente sospechosa–. El plan sigue siendo llegar a Trost justo a tiempo para tomar algo caliente en los barracones y, excepcionalmente, disponer hoy de la tarde libre para visitar la ciudad, antes de empezar mañana con el régimen ordinario de ejercicios. Sí, ya saben ustedes… ¡EL MISMO PLAN QUE SE LES HA EXPLICADO ANTES DE SALIR!

Armin tuvo que reconocer que, aun siendo una reacción previsible, Shadis consiguió hacerle saltar con aquel grito; también sintió temblar a Marco a su lado. Los dos palidecieron mientras contenían el aliento, aguardando expectantes lo que vendría después.

Sin embargo, el viejo Keith ya parecía satisfecho con la forma "sutil" (por lo menos para él) en que había restablecido su dominio, dejando claro quién era el que mandaba allí; y los muchachos vieron que sería mejor no tentar a la suerte.

–Entendido, señor –contestó Marco; con un tono tan serio y solemne, que parecía que estuviese delante del mismísimo Rey.

–Alto y claro, señor –añadió Armin, temblando un poco más; al menos le salió la voz.

Shadis volvió a mirarles con el ceño fruncido, pero debió convencerle lo que vio; se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo y dio media vuelta para regresar al frente de la formación, a lomos de su montura. Aquel caballo había sido silencioso testigo, durante el breve pero intenso intercambio; debía de estar ya acostumbrado a los formidables gritos de su jinete.

Armin siguió con la vista un momento al oficial, pero su mirada se topó enseguida con Mikasa y Eren. Sus dos amigos, que aún marchaban varios metros por delante, se habían girado para ver qué pasaba.

No le costaba imaginarse a Eren lanzándose sobre el mismísimo Shadis para defenderle; la sola idea ya ponía nervioso a Armin, porque sabía que su amigo _sería capaz_ de cometer semejante temeridad, sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias. Por eso el rubio se aseguró de sonreír y saludar con la mano, como diciendo "tranquilo que no pasa nada"; y debió de funcionar, porque el moreno pareció relajarse y le devolvió la sonrisa, volviendo luego la vista al frente.

A todo esto, Mikasa se había mantenido tan estoica y tranquila como de costumbre; con esa fuerza apacible, propia de una persona dispuesta a defender a los suyos, pero no de manera insensata. Ella se había dado cuenta enseguida de que el "problema" no era tal; simplemente lo dejó correr, por tratarse de la solución más sencilla. Sólo una leve inclinación de cabeza reveló que había estado pendiente de la situación en todo momento; después siguió mirando hacia delante.

Así que Armin volvía a tener suficiente intimidad, para continuar hablando tranquilamente de sus cosas con Marco.

–Bueno –le sonrió el pecoso, como si no hubiera pasado nada–. Creo que me habías preguntado por la bufanda de Mikasa…

El de ojos azules se sorprendió de nuevo, aunque ya no tanto como antes.

"Sí que se parecen, ella y él. Los dos son capaces de mantener la calma en cualquier situación."

–Eh… –Armin titubeó al principio–. Sí, bueno… Entonces, ¿llegaste a alguna conclusión o…?

Hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo "si quieres lo dejamos", pero Marco negó con la cabeza.

–Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta… –el pecoso frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria–. Fue un regalo que Eren le hizo a Mikasa, ¿no? Pero otra vez me da la impresión de que significa más para ella, que él no se da tanta cuenta… –se encogió de hombros, parecía un poco avergonzado–. Ya te digo que es sólo una impresión, igual estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay.

–¡No, no! –Armin gesticuló con las manos–. Nada de eso, de hecho te has acercado bastante.

No debería sorprenderle que Marco fuese tan perceptivo. Era muy sociable y se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo, pero escuchaba mucho más de lo que hablaba; eso le daba ocasión de observar y averiguar cosas que se les pasarían a otros, incluso sin proponérselo.

Armin estaba cada vez más convencido de que había sido buena idea pedirle ayuda. Se iba acercando la hora de la verdad, el momento de plantearle a Marco la cuestión que a su vez le había planteado Eren.

Por un instante le asaltaron de nuevo las dudas; quizás era un asunto demasiado personal, quizás sería mejor no implicar a otras personas… pero desechó enseguida esos "quizás". Armin pensó sobre todo que, si él estuviese en el lugar de Eren, no le importaría que alguien como Marco le echase una mano con aquel asunto.

Y una vez más, tomó su decisión.

–¿Sabes que Eren quiere comprarle unos guantes a Mikasa?

En cuanto lo dijo, Armin sintió vergüenza; quizás porque para algo tan sencillo no habría hecho falta dar tantos rodeos, quizás porque dicho así en voz alta sonaba un poco tonto…

–Entiendo –contestó Marco con calma.

Luego volvió la vista al frente y entrecerró los ojos, observando a los compañeros que marchaban delante de ellos, especialmente a Mikasa; Armin casi podía oír los engranajes girando en su cabeza.

–No lleva guantes ahora –comentó el pecoso, mirando un instante su propia mano envuelta en lana marrón; una vez más, el muchacho parecía un poco ausente, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta–. Sin embargo, había para todos… Es curioso, la gente tiene por costumbre buscar prendas del mismo color. ¿Será eso? Las negras son muy escasas y muy apreciadas, creo que sólo he visto a una persona que… –sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza–. Ah, pero no renunciará a ellos tan fácilmente. Así que nada de guantes negros para Mikasa en el reparto. Ella prefiere llevar su bufanda negra, antes que quitársela y ponerse prendas de otro color, o incluso combinar distintos colores. También es cierto que esta lana pica bastante… –Marco se volvió entonces hacia Armin–. Sé que Mikasa es _especial_. Para qué nos vamos a engañar, seguramente sea más fuerte y más rápida que cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Quizás no siente el frío? O al menos no de la misma manera…

Al rubio le extrañó la pregunta, incluso le incomodó, aunque era lógica; venía de alguien que no sabía lo que pasó exactamente hacía ya cinco años, cuando Mikasa y Eren se encontraron por primera vez. Armin tampoco conocía todos los detalles, pero no era tonto; podía sumar dos y dos, tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que había pasado. "Bestias disfrazadas de hombres," le había confesado Eren alguna vez. Sintió un escalofrío… y no era por la nieve; no sólo.

"Se supone que aquel día también nevaba, ¿verdad?"

–Sí, creo que ella es capaz de resistir más el frío –contestó por fin Armin–. Pero creo que, al mismo tiempo, también es a quien más le duele.

Marco abrió mucho los ojos; sus labios formaron un mudo "¡oh!". Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada; y mientras tanto, Armin se preguntaba cuánto sabría realmente el moreno pecoso.

–Entonces Mikasa puede soportar más dolor que cualquiera de nosotros –comentó luego Marco, observando a la muchacha que caminaba delante de él, con lo que parecía admiración… ¿o quizás algo más?

"No me fastidies," se sorprendió Armin de repente. "Marco, esa persona de la que hablabas antes, ¿no será…?"

–Y dime –continuó el pecoso, mirando con atención a su compañero–. ¿Eren también lo sabe, o es _otra_ de esas cosas de las que no quiere enterarse?

De repente, su voz se había vuelto más dura y había dejado de sonreír; como si Marco tuviese algo _personal_ contra Eren. Armin ya no estaba tan seguro de que sólo fuera impresión suya; había ocurrido demasiadas veces como para tratarse de una casualidad. Naturalmente, no tardó en salir en defensa de su amigo de la infancia.

–Sé que Eren no es quien más entiende de estas cosas… –comenzó.

–¿Y eso justifica la forma en que trata a Mikasa? –le cortó Marco, en el mismo tono; sus ojos castaños ya no brillaban.

"¿¡Pero qué le ha dado ahora a éste!?"

La sorpresa de Armin iba convirtiéndose en inquietud. En otras circunstancias, habría intentado encogerse todo lo posible para que no le vieran y le dejasen tranquilo… pero esta vez no sentía sólo miedo; el desconcierto por aquellas reacciones tan extrañas, se sumaba a cierta ira silenciosa tras haber sido nuevamente blanco de las mofas del Instructor Jefe.

"¿Y ahora va a venir incluso _Marco_ a decirme lo que tengo que hacer? ¡Ah, no! ¡De eso nada, hasta aquí hemos llegado!"

–Primero, _no vuelvas a interrumpirme_ –espetó Armin en voz baja, fulminando con la mirada al pecoso–. Segundo, Eren sí que cuida de Mikasa, a su manera. No te imaginas hasta qué punto lo ha hecho durante todo este tiempo. Tú que eres de Jinae, dentro del Muro Rose, _no tienes ni idea_ de lo que supone pasar dos años como refugiado, cada día al borde del abismo… Y antes de eso, él ya la salvó a ella, no te imaginas cómo, pero no me corresponde a mí decir más sobre ello. Lo que sí diré es que _tú no eres quién_ para juzgar cómo la trata o la deja de tratar. _No tienes ningún derecho._ Y tercero, y puede que lo más importante… Esa decisión le corresponde a Mikasa. Y oye, lo siento mucho, pero si ella decide estar con Eren, en vez de con Jean, o contigo, entonces…

Y entonces vio una reacción que no se había esperado.

Mientras Armin hablaba en furiosos susurros, dando rienda suelta a toda su frustración acumulada, Marco había estado observándole sin pestañear, respirando agitadamente; apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, como esforzándose para mantener el control y no soltarle un guantazo a su compañero. Sin embargo, ante la mención de ese "contigo", la rabia abandonó de inmediato el rostro del pecoso; su desconcertada sorpresa, tan repentina, habría resultado cómica en otras circunstancias.

"¿¡Y ahora qué es lo que me ha dado _a mí_!?" Armin guardó silencio y comenzó a sentirse avergonzado. "Hablarle así a Marco… ¿¡En qué estaba pensando!?" Miró hacia delante, pero sus compañeros no sospechaban nada; el intenso intercambio se había producido en susurros, no a gritos, aunque… "¿Es cosa mía, o Mikasa parece un poco más tensa?" A su lado, el pecoso aún seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Oye, espera un momento –consiguió decir al fin Marco, titubeando–. De verdad… ¿De verdad crees que Mikasa…? ¿Ella y yo…? A ver, no digo que Mikasa no… Bueno, que ella es… En fin, habría que ser idiota para no… –entonces suspiró profundamente; luego se fue calmando con respiraciones pausadas–. Seamos sinceros, Armin. Hemos sido compañeros casi tres años, con momentos buenos y momentos malos, pero está claro que muy pronto nuestros caminos se separarán y ya no volverán a cruzarse… –su mirada volvió a perderse en algún punto distante–. Allá donde voy, no podéis acompañarme.

Armin sintió de nuevo un mal presentimiento al oírle decir aquello, de una forma tan lúgubre; casi una certeza. _Supo_ que Marco estaba dándole vueltas otra vez a lo de Trost, a esa batalla que la Humanidad tendría que librar tarde o temprano… y el funesto destino que allí le aguardaba.

–Supuestamente –pensó Armin en voz alta–. En realidad, no es como si el destino estuviese tallado sobre roca…

–¿Eh? –Marco salió de su trance y le miró aturdido, como si hubiera regresado de un lugar lejano; pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de a qué se refería el rubio–. Ah, no… Armin, no es por eso, yo… –consiguió vencer su nerviosismo y sonrió, aunque no parecía muy convencido–. A ver, yo voy a entrar en la Policía Militar, eso lo tengo claro, tanto como que vosotros tres vais a terminar en la Legión sí o sí. No tiene sentido darle vueltas a algo que ya no podrá ser…

Volvió a suspirar, mientras contemplaba el horizonte. Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, no del todo incómodo; aunque Armin no sabía cómo continuar aquella conversación. ¿Seguir hablando de Mikasa, de Eren…? Quizás ya no era tan buena idea pedirle ayuda al pecoso con aquel asunto, si realmente tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

–Dime, Armin –le preguntó Marco, con una amabilidad que ahora sí resultaba sorprendente–. Lo de que Eren quería comprarle unos guantes a Mikasa, ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿Te lo dijo él, o…?

El rubio comprendió enseguida que su compañero no fingía; en verdad quería ayudarle con aquel tema… en verdad era una buena persona. Aquello le dejó ya mucho más tranquilo. Antes, por un momento, se habían tambaleado los cimientos de su mundo; ahora en cambio, sentía que las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Aún conservaba una sombra de duda, en algún rincón oscuro de su mente; pero supuso que podía confiar en Marco, al menos lo suficiente para contestar a su pregunta.

–Ya conoces a Eren –admitió el propio Armin, encogiéndose de hombros–. Tiene a ser un poco impulsivo… –ignoró deliberadamente la ceja alzada del pecoso, como diciendo "¿sólo un poco?"–. Fue una decisión que tomó en el calor, o más bien el _frío_ , del momento, je je… Vale, perdón por el chiste malo. En fin, tan sencillo como que estábamos entrenando fuera y Mikasa se llevó las manos a la boca para calentarlas con su aliento… –también recordaba el ceño fruncido de su impetuoso amigo en aquella ocasión, como si estuviese enfadado, pero omitió el detalle–. Eren se dio cuenta y dijo "voy a comprarle unos guantes, unos guantes negros como su bufanda". Igual sólo lo pensó en voz alta, pero yo estaba ahí a su lado en ese momento y lo oí.

–Ya veo –Marco asintió con interés–. ¿El tema ha vuelto a salir entre vosotros?

–No mucho, la verdad –Armin se rascó la nuca–. Supongo que Eren preferiría darle la sorpresa a Mikasa. Como entenderás, no podemos hablar de ello a menudo… y creo que él no quiere que nadie más lo sepa, no todavía, así que en lo barracones tampoco podemos tratar del asunto. Esta mañana sí conseguí mencionárselo un momento, pero sólo dijo que ya se encargaría él de resolverlo.

–Sí, claro –Marco no parecía muy convencido y casi sonó despectivo; por fortuna, aquella sombra se desvaneció con rapidez y luego siguió hablando en un tono más amable–. Eren corre el riesgo de posponerlo cada vez más, hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde. Supongo que cuesta imaginárselo haciendo algo así, ¿verdad? Me refiero a buscarle un regalo a… su _hermana_.

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio; y fue el pecoso quien volvió a romperlo.

–Antes hablábamos sobre lo mucho que esa bufanda significa para _ella_ –Marco se rascó la nuca–. Quizás a cierto nivel Eren se ha dado cuenta de que unos guantes también significarían mucho, _demasiado_ , y ahora él tiene miedo…

–Eso no le ha detenido antes –replicó Armin con decisión, apretando los dientes.

No dijo "Eren desconoce qué es el miedo", porque eso no sería cierto; pero había pasado suficientes años al lado de su amigo, como para saber que éste no se detendría ante nada después de tomar su decisión… y _eso_ sí que era cierto.

–Está bien –Marco sonrió con calidez, mientras volvía la vista al frente–. Me alegra saber que Eren no va a dar marcha atrás. Así es como debería ser… –aun con la mirada perdida, sus ojos brillaban con aquel idealismo soñador tan característico en él–. Mikasa es fuerte, _muy_ fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo sus manos son tan finas, tan blancas… tan delicadas, o al menos lo parecen. Unas manos así no deberían pasar frío. Nada más natural, que querer verlas protegidas, de la mejor manera posible.

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro; luego continuó hablando para sí, en voz baja.

–Unos guantes negros, para unas manos blancas. Así está bien.


	4. Sombras y misiones

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Mi agradecimiento a **Ymir's Freckles** por su amable review; ése es el tipo de cosas que le animan a uno a seguir escribiendo. En serio, ¡gracias!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4 – SOMBRAS Y MISIONES**

 _Publicado el 29 de diciembre de 2015, con una extensión de 3.164 palabras._

* * *

–Unos guantes negros, para unas manos blancas. Así está bien.

Marco se dio cuenta, entonces, de que volvía a pensar en voz alta; guardó silencio, un tanto cohibido. Armin no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa.

"No es sólo de Mikasa de quien estás hablando, ¿verdad?"

Sin embargo, no quiso abusar de su momentánea buena suerte. En vez de atosigar al pecoso para que le dijese quién era esa otra persona, decidió asegurarse su ayuda para aquella "misión" que se había autoimpuesto Eren, y a la que el propio Armin había terminado apuntándose voluntariamente; así que le echó una mano a su compañero (incluso amigo) para que volviera a centrarse en el tema.

–Y dime –le tanteó–. ¿Cuándo crees que sería el mejor momento para hacer algo así?

Marco siguió mirando al frente unos instantes, en silencio; Armin estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta (quizás no le había oído) cuando por fin contestó.

–Hoy mismo.

El pecoso lo afirmó con una determinación que le recordó, por un momento, a la de Eren. No había oído hablar así muchas veces a Marco; pero generalmente, cuando lo hacía, terminaba consiguiendo lo que se había propuesto.

–Así que hoy mismo, ¿eh? –repitió Armin, dudando un poco–. No sé… Vamos a estar aquí por lo menos dos semanas. Seguramente puede esperar, no hay prisa…

–¿Que no hay prisa? –dijo Marco, muy serio, girando la cabeza con tanta rapidez que casi asustó a su camarada; había cierta cualidad sombría y dura en su mirada–. Armin, creo que el tema ya ha salido antes. _Los titanes podrían atacar de nuevo en cualquier momento_. Y no tiene por qué ser un día lejano. Quizás ocurra la semana que viene, o mañana mismo… Hay que aprovechar el tiempo de que disponemos, no desperdiciar oportunidades que tal vez ya no vuelvan a repetirse. Tendemos a dar demasiado por hecho y eso es un error. Si te paras a pensarlo, en realidad la vida es tan precaria, tan frágil… Lo raro es que las cosas no se tuerzan más a menudo, que casi siempre sigamos de una pieza al terminar el día.

Y después de eso, Marco volvió a guardar silencio; Armin no sabía qué decir. Aquellas cosas no eran tan distintas de las que él mismo solía pensar; pero oírselas decir en voz alta a su compañero, con esa convicción y vehemencia, impresionaba un poco.

–Es mejor no posponer –continuó el pecoso, algo más calmado, mirando al frente–. Dejar de buscar excusas y hacer de una vez lo que debe hacerse, por difícil o imposible que pueda parecer. Al menos hay que intentarlo… –de nuevo, pareció perderse en algún rincón apartado y oscuro de su mente; no debía ser un lugar muy agradable.

–Oye… –intervino Armin con timidez, tratando de animarle–. Todavía seguimos hablando de ayudar a Eren a buscarle unos guantes a Mikasa, ¿no? Porque, bueno, por cómo lo dices, parece tratarse de alguna misión de gran importancia…

Y entonces Marco se detuvo. No frenó un poco la marcha, no aminoró el paso; simplemente, dejó de andar. No pronunció una sola palabra. Su rostro quedó cubierto por una cuidadosa expresión neutra, como una máscara con la que pretendiese ocultar… _¿qué?_ Armin volvía a preguntarse qué pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza del pecoso; hasta que de repente recordó algo que le había dicho antes.

"Y oye, lo siento mucho, pero si ella decide estar con Eren, en vez de con Jean, o contigo…"

También recordó lo mucho que significaba para Mikasa su bufanda; y eso, unido a algo tan sencillo como que Eren le comprase unos guantes, para ella supondría otro paso en la misma dirección…

"Le estoy pidiendo a Marco que aplaste las esperanzas de su mejor amigo." Armin tragó saliva, dándose por fin cuenta, con una creciente sensación de horror en su interior. "Le estoy pidiendo que se convierta en un _traidor_."

Y supo por qué se le había ocurrido de repente; porque de algún modo podía intuir que lo que Marco ocultaba debajo de su expresión neutra… era _culpa_.

" _¿Qué he hecho?"_

Y cuando el pecoso fue girando lentamente la cabeza, hasta clavar sus ojos castaños en los azules de su compañero, Armin creyó ver un abismo que le devolvía la mirada; y aunque sólo fuera por un instante, estuvo plenamente convencido de que…

Y entonces, una vez más, aquella sombra se desvaneció y delante de él simplemente quedó Marco; el bueno de Marco, con su mirada cálida y sus alegres pecas, su amable sonrisa… y un _algo_ de determinación tranquila y discreta, sutil, que quizás no tenía tanto que envidiar a la de Eren.

–Se dice a veces que "la Misión es un hombre"… –sonrió el pecoso–. O en este caso, una mujer. Pero esto podría llegar a ser mucho más. Como decías antes, "de gran importancia". ¿Por qué no? En realidad, puede que sea mucho más importante de lo que parece a simple vista, quién sabe… Como ondas en el agua, los efectos de ayudar con esto a Mikasa podrían terminar expandiéndose, hasta alcanzarnos a todos. Además, somos compañeros, estamos todos en el mismo bando… –de pronto pareció un poco más ansioso, como si necesitase que alguien se lo confirmara–. Se supone que es nuestro deber, ¿no? Ayudarnos los unos a los otros, acudir en auxilio de un camarada con razón o sin ella… –y dejó de sonreír–. _H_ _acer lo que debe hacerse_. Armin, tenías razón antes, cuando dijiste que Mikasa ya había decidido. Nos toca a todos tomar nuestras decisiones y vivir con las consecuencias… –un instante de silencio; luego continuó, sonriendo de nuevo con calidez–. Y Eren también ha tomado su decisión, aunque no sea consciente de todas las consecuencias. _Todavía._

"Creo que aún no sabe lo que se le viene encima," parecía decir con aquella última palabra.

Armin… no sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo continuar después de todo aquello. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Al menos su cuerpo no se quedó paralizado como su mente y siguió andando; lo último que necesitaba era desobedecer la única orden explícita de Shadis y atraer de nuevo sobre sí la ira del Instructor Jefe. A su lado, pudo oír que Marco también reanudaba la marcha, en silencio, dándole tiempo a Armin para ordenar sus ideas.

El rubito de ojos azules empezó a darle vueltas a todos los consejos que había escuchado, tratando de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

"Centrarme en una sola cosa cada vez. No dejar para mañana lo que se puede hacer hoy, aprovechar el momento. Ayudar a Eren con lo de Mikasa, cueste lo que cueste. Contar con mis compañeros…"

Cada cierto tiempo, su mente volvía a una palabra muy concreta: misión, o más bien, _Misión_ ; antes casi se la había oído pronunciar a Marco con la mayúscula.

"¿Será esa la solución? Enfocar esto como un ejercicio, como una pregunta en un examen teórico… Bueno, eso sí puedo hacerlo. ¿Cuáles son los objetivos? ¿Qué factores debemos tener en cuenta? ¿Qué pasos debemos dar para garantizar el resultado…?"

Casi podía verlo todo delante de él, como si estuviese escrito con letra pulcra en un folio en blanco.

"El objetivo principal de la Misión es comprar unos guantes negros, de los buenos, para Mikasa. ¿Dónde? En Trost, en una tienda… Jean es de la ciudad, seguro que conoce alguna, puede preguntárselo Marco para evitar una situación incómoda. Thomas también es de Trost, no le conozco de mucho pero tampoco hace falta tanta confianza sólo para preguntar algo así. Habría que tener cuidado para no contar demasiado, no vaya a ser que alguien se vaya de la lengua, porque se supone que es una sorpresa.

"Vale, ¿y qué más necesitamos? Dinero, obviamente. Eren conserva la mayor parte de su paga de recluta, no como algo premeditado, sino porque no había encontrado nada en lo que mereciese la pena gastarla antes, así que eso no sería un problema… Y si hace falta, yo también ayudaría, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos. Pero una vez más está el factor sorpresa, se supone que Mikasa no debe saberlo, aunque quizás ya sospeche algo… En ese sentido, es como Marco, no habla mucho pero se entera de más cosas de las que uno creería.

"Bueno, vamos a suponer que Mikasa no lo sabe aún. El problema es que ella y Eren se pasan casi todo el día juntos, separarles aunque sólo sea un momento va a ser complicado. Quizás podría encargarme yo de buscar y comprar los guantes, con el dinero de Eren… No, le conozco y sé que querrá hacerlo él personalmente. Tal vez podría quedarme yo con Mikasa y distraerla, pero tengo la impresión de que dejar solo a Eren sería un error. No sé por qué, vamos, ni que él fuera a destrozar la ciudad sólo porque yo no estuviese a su lado… Eso sí, quizás se liaría a cabezazos con el primero que hablase mal de la Legión, no sería la primera vez ni la última.

"De acuerdo, entonces será mejor que me quede con Eren, por si acaso. Lo último que necesitamos es darle una excusa a Shadis, justo cuando estamos a punto de terminar la Instrucción. Hum… ¿Quizás Marco podría ocupar mi lugar? No, eso ya sería mucho pedir, seguro que él ya tiene planes para esta tarde, con Jean o con esa otra persona de la que no quiere hablar, je je… Ah, vamos. Céntrate, Armin. Entonces, lo más sencillo será que yo vaya con Eren, aunque tengo la impresión de que se me olvida algo…

"¡Pues claro! Incluso si encontramos la tienda, y Eren tiene dinero, y yo voy con él para que no se meta en líos, y consigo distraer a Mikasa el tiempo suficiente… ¿Qué guantes compraríamos? ¿Eren sabrá su talla? Para estar seguros debería probárselos ella, pero entonces ya no sería una sorpresa… ¿La tienda admitirá devoluciones si le quedan pequeños? Conociendo a Eren, querrá acertar a la primera. Hum… Quizás, si pudiésemos convencer a alguna de las chicas, con una talla similar, para que viniera con nosotros…"

Llegó un punto en el que, por más que seguía dándole vueltas a tantas cosas a la vez, ya no se le ocurría nada nuevo; lo único que iba a conseguir así, era que le saliese humo de la cabeza. Suspiró hondamente, dejando que su vista se perdiera en el horizonte; se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de despejarse. Sentía un agotamiento tanto físico como mental, ante la sola idea de intentar resolver todo aquello ese mismo día; estaba tan cansado, que no se creía capaz.

"Por otro lado, si de verdad lo conseguimos… Ya estaría hecho y tendríamos una preocupación menos. Además, seguro que Mikasa se alegraría mucho con todo esto. Es mi mejor amiga, bien merece la pena hacer algún sacrificio por ella. Y también está lo que dijo Marco, cualquier día puede ser el último… ¿Y si luego no se presenta otra ocasión y paso las Fiestas de Invierno arrepintiéndome, por haber desperdiciado mi única oportunidad?"

Volvió a suspirar, pero ya había tomado su decisión. A veces, le parecía que llevaba toda la vida agotado, cansado, al límite de sus fuerzas; y sin embargo, siempre había conseguido salir adelante, de algún modo… o más bien gracias a sus amigos. Eren. Mikasa. ¿Marco?

Giró la cabeza y miró al moreno pecoso, que le sonrió con amabilidad y lo que parecía atención, o curiosidad, en sus expresivos ojos marrones. Armin se dio cuenta de que él también estaba sonriendo; no le costó nada.

"No estoy solo, puedo consultarlo con Marco. Él todavía está dispuesto a ayudarme, a pesar de todo. ¡Así ya no parece tan difícil! Incluso me siento menos cansando…"

–La Misión es ayudar a Eren a comprarle unos guantes negros a Mikasa –Armin decidió seguirle el juego a su compañero–. El primer paso sería encontrar una tienda donde los vendan. No conocerás alguna, por casualidad…

Entonces se detuvo, al ver que la sonrisa del pecoso se hacía aún más amplia.

–Armin, ¿crees en el destino? –le preguntó Marco.

Normalmente, al de ojos azules le habría aturdido un cambio de tema tan repentino… pero no era la primera vez que su compañero le sorprendía de aquella manera, en el mismo día; ya se había ido acostumbrando a esas situaciones, que a cualquier otro le resultarían bastante extrañas.

"Quizás Marco en realidad es así y sólo ahora me doy cuenta," razonó Armin. "No solemos hablar tanto tiempo seguido, ni siquiera cuando nos sentamos juntos para limpiar el equipo de maniobras. Además, tampoco podemos distraernos demasiado durante el mantenimiento."

Por otro lado, aquello no le resultaba molesto, más bien lo contrario. Se trataba del tipo de cuestiones que Armin se hacía a sí mismo, a veces, cuando estaba ocupado con alguna tarea mecánica y repetitiva, o cuando el sueño tardaba en llegarle aun después de una larga jornada de entrenamiento. En realidad, se alegraba de poder hablar con alguien de esos temas libremente, sabiendo que no le acusarían de estar "haciéndose el listo" ni le responderían con silenciosa confusión; estaba seguro de que Marco era capaz de comprenderle, si se lo proponía.

–Depende de la idea de "destino" que tengas –contestó al fin Armin–. Si te refieres a algo que ya está escrito, que está condenado a ocurrir sí o sí por mucho que tratemos de impedirlo… Entonces no, no creo en el destino. Sin embargo, si te refieres a varios caminos posibles, de los que sólo uno se hará realidad en el futuro, entonces _sí_ diría que creo en el destino. Tal vez no tengamos un control absoluto sobre todo lo que está por venir, pero tampoco somos esclavos de una sola opción. Podemos elegir nuestro propio camino, decidir nuestro propio destino… Dentro de unos límites, naturalmente. Sé que no me van a salir de repente alas con las que volar, por mucho que lo desee.

Armin no estaba seguro de si se habría explicado con suficiente claridad, o por lo menos de forma no muy confusa. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la reacción de Marco, lo había conseguido; el pecoso sonreía, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.

–Me gusta esa respuesta –Marco tenía un brillo entre aprobador y entusiasta en sus ojos–. Es una idea interesante… Significaría que, incluso si estás destinado a la grandeza, no basta con quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que ocurra, tienes que esforzarte para hacer realidad tu destino… –entonces frunció el ceño; una sombra pareció cubrir de nuevo su rostro, aunque se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido–. Por el contrario, si estás condenado a un destino infame o cruel, quizás aún habría alguna posibilidad de evitarlo, cambiarlo por otro destino aunque sólo sea ligeramente distinto…

Armin sabía que no eran imaginaciones suyas; no era la primera vez que veía aquella sombría faceta de su compañero. De nuevo, tenía sentido que se diera cuenta ahora (y no antes), después de una conversación más prolongada con el pecoso.

¿Qué sería lo que preocupaba a Marco? A saber, ¡había tanto donde elegir! La visión del Muro Rose podría estar provocándole otra vez esos malos presentimientos, conforme iban acercándose cada vez más al implacable enemigo que acechaba al otro lado. Podría estar preocupado porque, desde cierto punto de vista, estaría ayudando a Eren a "conquistar" a Mikasa (o más bien al revés), acabando de un plumazo con las posibilidades de su amigo Jean.

Marco podría estar dudando sobre su decisión de alistarse a toda costa en la Policía Militar para servir al Rey. Armin intuía que esas dudas se deberían, en (buena) parte, a las conversaciones entre ambos durante las sesiones de mantenimiento; no se sentía orgulloso de ello, pero tampoco lo lamentaba. Tarde o temprano, su compañero se habría topado con la corrupción rampante en el supuesto "cuerpo de élite"; más le valía irse desengañando cuanto antes, para evitar llevarse luego una decepción.

"En realidad le habría hecho un favor," se dijo Armin para sí, con cierto cinismo que incluso él mismo reconoció como tal. "Por otro lado, la idea de un destino _flexible_ parece haberle animado… como si eso le hubiera quitado un peso de encima."

En cualquier caso, se estaban desviando del tema. Otra vez.

"Y todavía no hemos llegado a Trost… ¡Parece que hayamos pasado una eternidad en este camino!"

–Oye, Marco –Armin habló no sólo para retomar el asunto de la _Misión_ , sino también para despejar las dudas que ensombrecían el ánimo de su compañero–. Me preguntaste de pronto sobre el destino y, bueno, supongo que eso tendría algo que ver con lo de antes. Creo que te había preguntado si sabías de alguna tienda, donde poder comprar unos guantes…

–Precisamente –contestó el pecoso, ya más centrado, sonriendo de nuevo con alegría–. ¿Me crees si te digo que Jean me contó hace poco que su madre trabaja en una tienda de ropa, donde tienen una buena selección de prendas para el invierno?

–¡No fastidies! –Armin abrió mucho los ojos de repente–. ¿En serio? Vaya, pero… ¿Qué posibilidades había de que…? Vaya, creo que ahora entiendo por qué me preguntaste… ¡Vaya!

Ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de que su compañero estuviera bromeando; no con aquello. Por su parte, Marco sonreía cada vez más; incluso se le veían los dientes, como si fuese a echarse a reír en cualquier momento.

–Bueno, ah… –Armin, entre aturdido y (sólo un poco) molesto, consiguió recuperarse–. Supongo que eso resuelve uno de los problemas, pero… Lo he estado pensando y, en realidad, creo que hay una dificultad todavía mayor. ¿Cómo distraemos a Mikasa? Porque se supone que tiene que ser una sorpresa. Si Eren va a comprarle los guantes, ella no puede estar presente. Todavía no se me ha ocurrido nada, quizás tú podrías…

Y entonces se quedó paralizado. No por _terror_ , no señor; pero se le parecía demasiado para su gusto.

Porque mientras hablaba con sus titubeos, Marco había estado prestándole atención, cada vez más serio y más concentrado; de nuevo, casi podían oírse girar los engranajes en su cabeza. Después volvió la vista al frente, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía o quizás buscando a _alguien;_ y luego empezó a alzar las cejas lentamente, conforme _algo_ iba abriéndose camino en su mente… hasta que, al final, ese _algo_ se convirtió en algo casi _real_ , tangible y sólido.

Y entonces Marco volvió a sonreír. Armin no sabía que el pecoso, con un solo gesto, pudiese inspirar aquello que _no_ era terror (pero se le parecía demasiado).

Porque su sonrisa no era la típica de "el bueno de Marco", amable y cordial, reconfortante… No, aquella sonrisa, mostrando casi todos los dientes, tenía cierta cualidad de _depredador_ ; como un lobo disponiéndose a lanzar una dentellada.

Armin no se atrevió a decir nada; y fue Marco quien desgarró el silencio, con una voz suave que producía escalofríos.

– _Se me ocurre una idea…_


	5. Una idea

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Una vez más, gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia y/o la habéis añadido a vuestros favoritos; y gracias especialmente a **Debby-Chan Ackerman** por su review, ¡siempre le alegra a uno el día! Con este tipo de motivaciones, cuesta mucho menos continuar escribiendo._

 _Por otro lado, este capítulo es más corto de lo habitual; no encontré mejor momento para hacer una pausa. Lo bueno es que, gracias a eso, pude actualizar antes. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! Y también espero que paséis una buena Nochevieja, con una feliz entrada en este Año Nuevo 2016 que está a punto de comenzar._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5 – UNA IDEA**

 _Publicado el 31 de diciembre de 2015, con una extensión de 2.490 palabras._

* * *

–Se me ocurre una idea…

Armin tuvo un presentimiento _muy_ malo al oír aquello. Su inquieta imaginación nunca necesitaba de mucho estímulo, para salir disparada a toda velocidad; así que, sin mucha dificultad, empezó a imaginarse montones de posibilidades, preguntándose cuál sería la que Marco tenía en mente.

¿Valerse de algún subterfugio para organizarle a Mikasa una cita con Jean? Lo dudaba, aquello iría directamente en contra de la _Misión_. ¿Acaso era el propio Marco quien estaba pensando en citarse con ella? Tal vez se había dicho a sí mismo que ya no tenía nada que perder, después de "traicionar" a su mejor amigo, y ahora estaba dispuesto incluso a seducir a su compañera…

"No, eso tampoco tiene sentido. Además, la explicación más sencilla suele ser la correcta, y hay cosas mucho más sencillas que organizar una cita. Bastaría con hacer creer a Mikasa que la han seleccionado para unos ejercicios secretos especiales, y que si participa en ellos también conseguirá puntos para Eren. Naturalmente, una oferta que no podrá rechazar…"

Sin embargo, aquello no encajaba con la sonrisa lobuna que le había aparecido de pronto a Marco en la cara; y Armin empezó a temerse algo mucho peor… No le costaba imaginárselo organizando una especie de "búsqueda", que comenzaría dejándole a Mikasa una serie de mensajes anónimos. "Hemos secuestrado a Eren, si quieres volver a verle tendrás que seguir nuestras instrucciones." Iría llevándola de pista en pista, por toda la ciudad; quizás incluso aprovecharía para enviarla a descargar su furia en los antros criminales más conocidos de Trost, ella sería capaz…

Y cuando ya estaba imaginándose a Mikasa vestida de negro, que se lanzaba desde el techo sobre una banda de traficantes y les daba una paliza, para luego agarrar al jefe y preguntarle con voz ronca "¿Dónde está Eren? ¿¡Dónde está!?"… Armin supo que ya había ido demasiado lejos; tenía que acabar con aquellos disparates.

"Leo demasiado, y mira que se supone que ya no tenemos tiempo para eso."

Sentía una mezcla de vergüenza, preocupación… y curiosidad. Eso le hizo tomar fuerzas suficientes para atreverse al fin a interrumpir a su compañero; sería peor la alternativa de quedarse sumergido en las posibilidades cada vez más alocadas de su sobreexcitada imaginación.

–Marco, necesito que me digas cuál es esa idea que se te ha ocurrido, y necesito que me lo digas _ya_.

Las palabras, aun sin proponérselo, salieron de sus labios con cierta cualidad férrea; y aquello pareció devolver al pecoso a la realidad, a su estado más habitual. Marco dejó de sonreír tanto; en vez de un lobo perverso, ya sólo parecía el mismo chico amable y comprensivo de siempre. Miró a Armin de aquella forma que le hacía sentir tan bien, como si le dijera "lo que piensas no es ninguna tontería y tienes toda mi atención"; esperaba a que se explicase y él no tardó en hacerlo.

–Marco… Me estaba imaginando ya a Mikasa convertida en una especie de _justiciera_ , una luchadora contra el crimen. Me conozco y sé que esto va a ir a peor, así que… ¿Podrías contarme, _por favor_ , cuál es esa idea que se te ha ocurrido, antes de que me explote la cabeza?

Aquella mezcla de súplica e irritación exasperada dejó confundido por un momento al bueno de Marco, pero éste no tardó en volver a sonreír.

–Bueno, ahora que lo dices, esa idea de la justiciera…

–Marco. _No._

–Está bien, está bien… –el pecoso alzó las manos, como rindiéndose, pero sin dejar de sonreír; luego miró con curiosidad a su compañero–. Pero me extraña que antes dijeras que no se te ocurría ninguna idea para distraer a Mikasa…

–Ninguna idea _buena,_ que sea factible… –Armin se rascó la nuca, pensando en lo mucho que se complicaba siempre–. Y créeme, voy a seguir así todo el rato, imaginándome cosas cada vez más raras, hasta que me cuentes _qué_ se te ocurrió _a ti_.

–Pues… –esta vez fue el otro quien se rascó la nuca.

–Marco, por lo que más quieras, ¡no fastidies!

–Pues…

–Venga, ¡no puede ser peor que lo que ya te he dicho!

–Pues… ¿Me prometes que escucharás y al menos te lo pensarás un poco, antes de dar tu respuesta?

Esta vez Armin no dijo nada; simplemente se quedó mirando a su compañero con los ojos entrecerrados, como diciendo "más vale que empieces a hablar _ya_ ". Sin embargo, el hecho de que Marco casi empezara a reírse, demostraba que su expresión "amenazante" no era especialmente efectiva; al menos consiguió lo que se había propuesto.

–El plan es sencillo –le explicó Marco, tranquilo–. Voy a ofrecerle a Mikasa la oportunidad de estar a solas con… –apareció un brillo pícaro en sus ojos castaños–. Con Eren no, obviamente, todavía no. Con _otra_ persona que también es bastante especial para ella. No va a ser una encerrona ni nada por el estilo, te lo aseguro, aunque… –sus labios volvieron a transformarse en una mueca vagamente lobuna–. Reconozco que no le diré a Mikasa quién es esa persona, hasta que no se encuentre con ella cara a cara, porque quizás entonces no querría venir. Pero creo que en cuanto se quede a solas con la _otra_ , ya no podrá decir que no, se dará cuenta de que es una oportunidad única y no la desaprovechará. En realidad, sería mi… _regalo_ por las Fiestas de Invierno, para _ambas_.

Armin se sorprendió a sí mismo, saliéndose por la tangente y concentrando un instante sus pensamientos en la idea de que ya sabía a qué le recordaba, aquella sonrisa que le veía a Marco; a veces Jean también sonreía así, como un depredador, un lobo dispuesto a lanzarse sobre su presa.

"Es curioso, copiamos inconscientemente los rasgos y los gestos de las personas con las que pasamos más tiempo. Nos creemos que todo depende de nosotros, que siempre es nuestra decisión, y sin embargo los demás influyen tanto en nosotros sin darnos cuenta… Seguro que yo ahora sería otra persona completamente distinta, si no hubiese pasado tantos años al lado de Eren. ¿Y tú, Marco? ¿Con quién pasaste esos años, antes de alistarte? Nunca hablas demasiado de ti, ni de Jinae…"

A veces, se preguntaba cómo serían en realidad algunas de sus compañeros de Instrucción; y su mente, deslizándose de las cuestiones más generales a otras específicas y concretas, se preguntó ahora quién sería _esa persona_ a la que Marco pensaba utilizar como cebo humano, para atraer y distraer a Mikasa.

Por otro lado, también recordó una parte de la conversación anterior, cuando Marco había dado a entender que había _otra persona_ , por la que él sentía _algo_ no tan distinto a lo que Mikasa sentiría por Eren.

Y entonces, en un momento de armónica lucidez que quizás fue perfecto, precisamente porque no lo había buscado a propósito… Armin conectó la idea de una "persona especial" para Marco, con la idea de esa "persona especial" para Mikasa; y todo esto lo conectó con la idea de _una sola persona_ que a veces, al igual que Marco, parecía llevar una máscara bajo la cual había alguien por completo diferente.

Una persona a la que en realidad apenas conocía, a pesar de casi tres años de Instrucción juntos.

Y entonces _lo supo_ ; la revelación le dejó helado.

 _Annie Leonhart._

Teniendo en cuenta de quién se trataba, quizás ésa sería la reacción más apropiada.

Casi podía verla delante de él; era difícil olvidarse de alguien así, o al menos eso le parecía a Armin.

Ojos azul claro, del color (precisamente) del agua helada; cabellos de un rubio apagado, recogidos en un moño discreto (como casi todo en ella), con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su frente. Bajita y delgada, incluso más que él; tez pálida que le confería un aspecto delicado, bien engañoso.

Quizás uno de sus rasgos más distintivos era una nariz… _grande_ ; a Armin le gustaba aquella nariz, aunque jamás se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta. De hecho, nadie que no fuera un inconsciente se atrevería a hablar de Annie a la ligera, ni a sus espaldas ni delante de ella, ni para bien ni para mal; burlarse de ella sería prácticamente suicida, pero incluso mirarla demasiado tiempo podría resultar peligroso.

Porque aquella muchacha _aparentemente_ frágil y delicada, pequeña y delgada, casi como una muñequita de porcelana que se rompería si no se trataba con suficiente cuidado… en realidad, ocultaba una potencia capaz de destruir cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, sólo con proponérselo. Estaba convencido de ello; no por nada era Annie una de las cadetes más prometedoras de toda la 104.

Su expresión solía ser de apática indiferencia, aburrimiento e incluso desdén; pero del mismo modo que su fragilidad resultaba engañosa, también lo era su aparente falta de interés. Bajo el espejismo de su debilidad, Annie ocultaba una fuerza increíble; su pequeño pero poderoso cuerpo le confería una destreza casi sobrehumana; y su instinto, sorprendentemente desarrollado, volvía a demostrar que algunas personas eran mucho más de lo que aparentaban.

Donde Annie destacaba con creces, cuando se molestaba en hacerlo, era en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; sencillamente, ahí no había casi nadie que pudiese hacerle frente. Aprovechaba al máximo sus energías con cada movimiento; no sólo usaba sus propias fuerzas, sino también las del contrario contra sí mismo.

Armin todavía recordaba lo que ocurrió en una de las primeras sesiones de entrenamiento en técnicas de defensa propia: Annie hizo volar por los aires, _literalmente_ , a Reiner, uno de los chicos más altos y corpulentos de la 104.

 _Leonhart_. Armin casi paladeó en su lengua aquel apellido. "Corazón de león", o más bien de _leona_ , si no le engañaban algunos de los viejos libros del abuelo, aunque… Annie quizás sería más bien una loba solitaria, sin pedir explicaciones a los demás pero tampoco molestándose en dar las suyas. "No me molestéis a mí y yo no os molestaré a vosotros," parecía decir aquella mirada azul hielo.

A veces, en su mirada, podía atisbarse _algo_ que nadie debería tener en los ojos, con tan sólo quince años. Era un mundo cruel, desde luego; y ella no sería la única joven capaz de devolverle a ese mundo una mirada que, en ocasiones, también era un abismo.

"Annie Leonhart, ¿quién eres en realidad?"

Era poco lo que sabía de ella… y no sólo porque hubiera algo en su presencia, más allá de la apatía; una especie de aura casi sobrenatural, _gélida_ , que hacía que a uno le costase respirar cuanto más se acercaba a ella. Bastaba con verla a lo lejos para sentirse ya nervioso, como si la vocecita interior de algún instinto primario gritase "¡cuidado, peligro!"; siendo Annie más bajita, era sin embargo Armin el que se sentía _pequeño_ a su lado.

Pocas veces habían intercambiado varias frases, algún comentario aislado sobre exámenes o técnicas de estudio, aunque ella nunca le había pedido su ayuda; y luego él se quedaba con la sensación de que había tenido suerte en salir con vida de aquel encuentro. De algún modo, _sabía_ que Annie era _peligrosa_ …

…y sin embargo, o quizás precisamente por eso mismo, Armin sentía ahora curiosidad, al pensar en su compañera desde esa nueva perspectiva; una especie de ansia, sed y hambre tan intensas que casi _dolían_ ("pura inquietud intelectual, nada más") por conocer a la verdadera Annie, por tomar entre sus manos aquella máscara de porcelana y averiguar quién había debajo realmente.

Pero en su interior, la vocecita de su instinto de supervivencia le advertía que intentar algo así sería prácticamente suicida; como acercarse demasiado a un fuego helado que terminaría consumiéndole, _devorándole_ , hasta no dejar nada de él. ¿O acaso su tormentosa imaginación volvía a jugarle una mala pasada?

Porque si su anterior corazonada (o "deducción asombrosa y brillante") resultaba ser cierta, entonces _sí_ había alguien capaz de acercarse a Annie, lo suficiente como para conocerla un poco mejor, sin arder en el intento; _alguien_ a quien no le impulsaba la mera curiosidad, sino sentimientos como la admiración y el respeto… y quizás _algo más_ , si aquellas pistas sutiles eran también ciertas.

Entre el torbellino de sus pensamientos, Armin consiguió mirar por un momento a Marco, que a su vez le observaba expectante, todavía esperando su respuesta sobre lo acertado o equivocado de aquella idea que le había propuesto antes; una idea cuyas implicaciones ya iba deduciendo por completo el prodigioso rubio de inquisitiva mente, como si pudiese tomarla entre sus manos para desmontarla y explorar con cuidado cada una de sus partes.

Así que… Annie y Marco. Algunas cosas tenían más sentido así; pequeños detalles, aparentemente sin importancia, que ahora podían interpretarse de otra manera más completa, a la luz de aquella verdad discreta.

Por ejemplo, recordaba una noche en que los cadetes, agotados después de otro duro día de entrenamiento, habían terminado de cenar en el comedor; casi todos se habían marchado ya y el resto estaba a punto de hacerlo. Jean y Marco se habían puesto a charlar de pie entre las mesas, bloqueando inadvertidamente el pasillo que llevaba a la salida; no se dieron cuenta de que Annie estaba detrás de ellos, esperando a que se apartasen. La muchacha, en vista de que no le hacían caso, decidió actuar; pero en vez de decirles algo, o dar un rodeo…

…le pegó una patada a Jean, sin más contemplaciones, justo en la espinilla. Debió de ser un golpe "suave"; si no, le habría partido aquella pierna. Armin casi podía reírse, recordando sus expresiones: Annie, con cara de fastidio, como si le molestara que la hubiesen obligado a reaccionar así; Jean, con los dientes apretados, entre sorprendido y furioso, saltando a la pata coja mientras gruñía algo ininteligible; y Marco, con el sudor cayéndole por el rostro perplejo, más avergonzando por Annie que enfadado por el ataque contra su amigo.

Y después de decirle algo a Jean, el pecoso no había tardado mucho en salir del comedor, tras los pasos de su compañera. Armin ignoraba de qué hablaron Marco y Annie aquella noche, o si ella llegó a disculparse; pero luego había vuelto a ver a los tres juntos y no parecían demasiado tensos, o por lo menos nadie intentaba estrangular a nadie, así que debió producirse algún tipo de discreta reconciliación.

"De verdad que a Annie le gusta dar patadas…"

Casi se rió al recordar algo que Mikasa le había contado una vez; uno de los pocos "secretos" que le había revelado, sobre lo que ocurría en el barracón de las chicas, ya con las puertas cerradas al caer la noche. Al parecer, Annie "hablaba" en sueños; de sus labios salía a veces una especie de _wooosh_ , como si incluso dormida siguiese dando patadas. Y entonces se dio cuenta…

Armin había terminado recordando, inevitablemente, una de tantas conexiones entre aquellas dos chicas, tan parecidas y tan distintas a la vez, como caras de una misma moneda: Mikasa y Annie; noche y día, día y noche.


	6. Noche y día

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Primera publicación del 2016! Mi trabajo me costó, pero aquí estamos de nuevo… Por otro lado, este capítulo es el último del primer arco argumental; en el siguiente conoceremos la perspectiva de Mikasa Ackerman sobre esta historia. ¡Espero que os guste!_

 _Actualización de última hora: **Debby-Chan Ackerman** , ¡muchas gracias por tu nueva review!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6 – NOCHE Y DÍA**

 _Publicado el 7 de enero de 2016, con una extensión de 3.588 palabras._

* * *

Armin había terminado recordando, inevitablemente, una de tantas conexiones entre aquellas dos chicas, tan parecidas y tan distintas a la vez, como caras de una misma moneda: Mikasa y Annie; noche y día, día y noche.

En realidad, podía entender que a Marco se le hubiese ocurrido aquella idea para la distracción, e incluso afirmar que era una _buena_ idea.

Día y noche… Quizás por eso se atraían y repelían constantemente, chocando entre sí pero sin permanecer separadas mucho tiempo; como si aquel conflicto inevitable y persistente, entre dos fuerzas similares y opuestas que se encontraban en un mismo punto, fuese la única forma de que ambas pudieran relacionarse.

Marco le había hecho antes esa pregunta sobre el destino… ¿Aquella situación era realmente inevitable desde el principio, o en algún momento había existido otra posibilidad? Tal vez Mikasa y Annie podrían haber conectado de una manera distinta, que no implicase un intercambio tan frecuente de miradas hostiles, insultos disimulados, amenazas más o menos veladas y (especialmente) patadas y golpes capaces de tumbar una pared de ladrillos.

Llegados ya a este punto, costaba creer que las cosas hubieran podido suceder de otra forma. Quizás todo empezó, precisamente, en esa sesión de entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo; la misma en la Annie había lanzado a Reiner por los aires sin esfuerzo… justo después de haberle hecho la misma maniobra a Eren, con Mikasa también allí presente.

¿Fue ése el comienzo de aquella tensión insalvable entre ambas muchachas, o el primer síntoma de algo que siempre había estado ahí y que habría terminado ocurriendo de todas formas?

Sin embargo, Eren se había quedado impresionado con aquella demostración y alabó sinceramente (típico de Eren) la destreza de Annie para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; y el impetuoso moreno de mirada clara había conseguido, a base de insistir e insistir (una vez más, típico de Eren), que la chica de ojos de hielo aceptase entrenar con él de ahí en adelante, en privado, en un claro del bosque más cercano.

No sólo eso, Eren había conseguido que Annie _sonriera_ ; mezcla de timidez y orgullo, leve y discreta, pero igualmente una sonrisa. Y la Leona _no_ era el tipo de persona que solía sonreír, aunque desde entonces lo hacía con más frecuencia; y no por casualidad, casi siempre ocurría cuando el muchacho andaba cerca.

Sí, seguramente aquello había tenido _bastante_ que ver en la animadversión recíproca entre Annie y Mikasa; hasta cierto punto, Armin era capaz de ponerse en el lugar de sus compañeras, tratando de analizar la situación desde la perspectiva de cada una de ellas.

Desde el punto de vista de Mikasa, Eren había establecido con Annie una relación que ella habría querido para sí. Su "hermano" admiraba la fuerza de la Leona e incluso la hacía sonreír con sinceros cumplidos; solían entrenar juntos y él aceptaba los golpes (recibía mucho más de lo que daba) como parte de una enseñanza que le llevaría a hacerse más fuerte.

En cambio, ni en broma tendría Eren esas atenciones con su "hermana", más bien todo lo contrario; con ella casi siempre era seco, cortante, brusco… Las veces que Mikasa se ofrecía a ayudarle, él respondía bufando que "necesitaba su espacio" o alguna excusa por el estilo. Así que, hasta cierto punto, era comprensible que la joven de ojos negros creyese que Annie había usurpado la posición que le correspondería por derecho.

Por otro lado, desde el punto de vista de Annie, entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo era una de las pocas cosas con que se animaba; para ella, debía de ser una gozada poder entrenar con alguien tan entusiasta como Eren, intercambiando unos golpes que ambos habían aceptado de mutuo acuerdo. Normal que la rubia de ojos azules sintiese cierto fastidio, ante la idea de tener a Mikasa rondando cerca, cual sobreprotectora ave de mal agüero, impidiéndole disfrutar tranquilamente de algo que le gustaba.

Armin, como de costumbre, seguía buscando respuestas; no podía evitarlo, más aún cuando las preguntas revestían forma humana. Sin embargo, llegaba un punto en el que incluso su curiosidad se veía superada por el instinto de supervivencia; y él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse tratando de interponerse entre sus dos compañeras.

Salvo por algún consejo sutil que le había dado a su amiga de la infancia, el rubito de ojos azules no pretendía convertirse en el mediador de Mikasa y Annie; demasiado peligro, casi certeza de que terminaría aplastado en otro de los inevitables choques entre ambas. Preferiría conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros; y quizás ser un cobarde, pero al menos un cobarde _vivo._

Además, seguramente ya no había nada que aclarar, o sería demasiado tarde; aquella rivalidad seguiría existiendo, por mucho que él intentase explicar las cosas ahora. Tal vez eso chocara con su teoría de un "destino flexible", pero también debería haber excepciones que confirmasen la regla.

Y sin embargo, aquella "relación" a veces no era tan distinta a la que había entre Eren y Jean; ya fuese por incompatibilidad de caracteres o por parecerse demasiado, cada dos por tres estaban liándose a cabezazos entre ellos… pero también podían unir fuerzas y trabajar en equipo cuando era necesario.

En el caso concreto de Mikasa y Annie, en esas pocas ocasiones en las que habían conseguido dejar al margen sus diferencias para avanzar _juntas_ … el sentimiento que luego predominaba en el resto de sus compañeros era una especie de temor casi sobrenatural. Por ejemplo, una vez les tocó en el mismo equipo, durante unas prácticas de tiro con armas de fuego; y no sólo pulverizaron las dianas sino también varios récords, doblando precisamente a Armin y Marco en el segundo puesto.

Y en lo referente al pecoso, aparecían de nuevo varias conexiones con sus compañeros de la 104; con los dos chicos más testarudos y con las dos chicas más feroces… especialmente _una_ de ellas.

Marco era, quizás, quien más había mediado en las discusiones entre Eren y Jean, hasta el punto de que ambos ya podían colaborar durante los ejercicios sin matarse entre ellos; y todo indicaba que… _había conseguido hacer lo mismo con Mikasa y Annie._

Con su discreta intervención como pacificador, el apacible pecoso por lo menos habría conseguido que la relación entre el día y la noche no fuese abiertamente hostil.

En ocasiones Armin se dejaba llevar por el resentimiento y se decía que, si bien no era el más fuerte ni el más rápido de su promoción, en cambio no había nadie más inteligente que él; aunque de poco le serviría sacar buenas notas en los exámenes teóricos (que no siempre eran la mejor forma de reflejar los conocimientos adquiridos), si luego no hacía nada con todo lo que sabía.

A veces le parecía que se limitaba a observar en silencio, con la vaga (in)satisfacción de quien comprendía los acontecimientos sin llegar a intervenir en ellos, dejando que siguieran su curso; como si saber demasiado, pensárselo demasiado, le paralizase por miedo a empeorar la situación, tomando decisiones de cuyas plenas consecuencias era bien consciente.

O quizás todo aquello podría reducirse a una excusa, un largo rodeo con el que pretendía evitar reconocer sus problemas de autoestima y falta de confianza en sí mismo, aunque ésta hubiera mejorado un poco durante la Instrucción. Dudaba de sus propias capacidades, así que tampoco confiaba en su habilidad para influir en los demás; persuadirles para que cambiasen de conducta, marcar la diferencia… Armin creía que eso estaba fuera de su alcance, con contadas excepciones.

Marco, sin embargo… Marco sí sería capaz; él era más de lo que aparentaba, aunque tal vez podría decirse lo mismo de cualquier persona a quien se le diera una oportunidad. El pecoso realmente parecía alguien capaz de convencer a otros: lo había hecho con Sasha, ayudándola a contener sus impulsos más instintivos en lo referente a la comida, e incluso animándola a preparar mejor varios exámenes teóricos; y también había conseguido que Jean se acostumbrara a respirar hondo en los momentos de ira, para evitar que diese una mala contestación.

Pensándolo bien, si Armin se sentía un poco más seguro de sí mismo en los últimos años, ello se debía en buena parte a las conversaciones que había ido teniendo con Marco, cuando les tocaba limpiar el equipo juntos; simplemente por el hecho de poder contarle sus inquietudes a alguien que escuchaba, comprendía (aunque no siempre estuviera de acuerdo) e incluso daba buenos consejos.

Una vez más, la influencia del pecoso era sutil, pero parecía llegar a todas partes; ayudaba a sus compañeros a crecer, a ser _más_ , a valerse por ellos mismos… y lo conseguía de manera discreta, casi sin que se notase.

Así que, en realidad, no sería tan disparatado suponer que era precisamente Marco quien, poco a poco, había logrado que Annie fuera lo bastante sociable como para poder relacionarse con los demás sin llegar a ser hostil, sobre todo tratándose de Mikasa.

Y al pensar de nuevo en las dos muchachas, Armin no pudo evitar acordarse de otra escena…

En una de esas ocasiones, en las que estaban todos entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo, Mikasa le había dicho algo a Annie, o Annie le había dicho algo a Mikasa; y la cosa siguió complicándose hasta que ambas terminaron enfrentándose, _otra vez_ , en singular combate. Entonces ocurrió lo mismo de siempre y varios oficiales interrumpieron el duelo; las luchadoras apenas pudieron intercambiar media docena de golpes, para frustración de la pequeña multitud que aún continuaba haciéndose la misma pregunta.

 _¿Quién ganaría en una pelea entre Mikasa y Annie?_

Como de costumbre, Armin _necesitaba_ saber la respuesta… y al parecer, él no era el único; ahora se daba cuenta.

Porque en todos aquellos duelos frustrados, Marco _nunca_ había intentado poner paz entre sus compañeras, ni convencerlas para que lo dejasen; al contrario, se había limitado a observar, como todos los demás, con una expresión extraña en la mirada.

Una expresión que ahora Armin creía reconocer, porque estaba casi seguro de que él mismo también solía tenerla en sus ojos: _hambre_ … necesidad de _saber_.

Y no sólo eso; cuando los "espectadores" empezaban a discutir quién ganaría, las pocas veces que Marco decía algo _siempre_ daba a entender que sería Annie. ¿Era su parecer honesto sobre aquella cuestión, o había _algo más_ que le llevaba a confundir (quizás un tanto ingenuamente) lo que él quería que pasara con lo que _tal vez_ pasaría?

O quizás… Marco podría conocer a Annie mejor que los demás, lo suficiente como para saber algo que el resto ignoraba; alguna diferencia con Mikasa, que le daría la victoria al día sobre la noche.

Noche y día, día y noche; y Armin comprendió ahora por qué Marco se había mostrado antes tan irritado con Eren.

Si Annie se parecía a Mikasa y cada una venía a ser en cierto modo un "reflejo oscuro" de la otra, resultaba lógico que el pecoso admirase en la oriental las mismas cualidades que tenía en común con la leona de ojos azules: su fuerza tranquila, su estoica determinación, su discreta presencia… un poder capaz de arrasar con todo y que, sin embargo, apenas se hacía notar en ninguna de ellas.

Si lo que Marco sentía por Mikasa se limitaba a respeto y admiración (sin ese "algo más" reservado para Annie), entonces era fácil que considerase irrespetuosa la forma brusca en que su "hermano" solía dirigirse a ella. Armin podía imaginarse a Marco actuando más como Jean, pero aún peor: le soltaría directamente un guantazo a Eren, gritándole que quién se había creído que era, para tratar así a alguien mucho mejor que él.

Y no le resultaba difícil, imaginarse al pecoso también irritado con Mikasa; por dejarse tratar de esa manera, por renunciar voluntariamente a la misma fuerza que le permitiría apartar cualquier otro obstáculo de su camino, por aceptar humillaciones de alguien a quien podría _destruir_ si quisiera.

En realidad, esa imagen encajaría con la idea de que Marco intentaba ayudar a sus compañeros a descubrir todo su potencial; y quizás le hacía sufrir, ver a Mikasa impotente en aquella situación. Tal vez el empático chico de Jinae no pudiera evitar imaginarse también a Annie así atrapada; y le preocuparía más aún, la posibilidad de que una persona tan importante para él se degradara de aquel modo… sobre todo por su contacto frecuente con Eren, la misma persona que (desde el punto de vista del pecoso) ya había causado ese efecto en su "hermana".

Y entonces a Armin se le ocurrió otra idea vagamente relacionada, pero por completo distinta: tal vez fuesen _celos_.

"No es ninguna tontería. Annie y Eren quedan a menudo en ese claro del bosque, para entrenar juntos sin que nadie más les vea… Je, al final va a resultar que Marco y Mikasa se parecen más de lo que yo creía. Inquietudes similares, por la misma causa pero distintas personas. Quién sabe, quizás sea algo recíproco y Annie le pegó aquella patada a Jean por pasar tanto tiempo con su mejor amigo…"

Armin se daba cuenta de que su mente volvía a dispararse, con demasiadas ideas al mismo tiempo; y para intentar anclarse de nuevo en la realidad, simplemente dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

–¿Crees que Eren y Annie tienen… _algo_?

Se arrepintió de aquellas palabras en cuanto abandonaron sus labios; aunque una pequeña parte de él, oscura e incluso malvada, esperaba contemplar (con cierta satisfacción) el color abandonando de repente el rostro de su compañero, hasta quedarse blanco como el papel. Sin embargo, mayormente, Armin seguía siendo una buena persona y lamentaba haber preguntado algo así; no se atrevía a mirar a Marco a la cara en ese momento, por lo que volvió la vista al frente y se centró en el camino que tenían por delante… ¡todavía!

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos ya aquí, en el camino a Trost? ¡Es como si el Muro se alejase conforme avanzamos!"

Respiró el frío aire de diciembre, tratando de despejar su cabeza. Parecía mentira que le hubiese dado tiempo a pensar en tantas cosas distintas, cuando en realidad se habían acercado tan poco. Lo bueno era que, al menos, seguían teniendo el resto de la columna a la vista; y a la inversa, Shadis también les tendría a ellos a la vista, con lo cual evitaban una nueva reprimenda…

–No descarto que Annie pueda sentir _algo_ por Eren –dijo de repente Marco–. Pero incluso si así fuera, conociendo a tu amigo… ¡Je! Seguramente él sería el último en enterarse.

Armin se quedó sorprendido con aquella contestación; por su tono de voz, el pecoso parecía estar admitiéndolo a regañadientes, resignado, aunque de buen humor. El rubito se giró hacia su compañero, que en ese momento miraba al frente, concentrado él ahora en el camino que se extendía ante ellos, aparentemente interminable. Teniendo en cuenta lo delicado del asunto, tanta tranquilidad resultaba un poco extraña; de hecho, la forma en que el pecoso torcía los labios…

Y entonces Armin se dio cuenta de qué era lo que _no_ encajaba. Mentalmente, podía dividir el rostro de Marco en dos partes: de nariz para abajo, su expresión parecía la de alguien que se reía de sí mismo, tras aceptar con deportividad una broma; pero la mirada de aquellos ojos era la de alguien capaz de _matar_.

Sintió un escalofrío… y la apremiante necesidad de cambiar de tema cuanto antes.

–Bueno, supongo que ocurre como con Mikasa, ¿no? –preguntó Armin, tragando saliva–. Es Annie quien tiene que decidir…

Y acto seguido, el rubio casi se tapó la cara con la mano.

"¡Lo he vuelto a hacer! ¿¡Pero por qué se me tienen que escapar a mí estas cosas!?"

Armin ya se temía lo peor; como que, en cualquier momento, su compañero mostraría unos dientes muy afilados y luego se abalanzaría sobre él para beberse su sangre… Sin embargo, lo que pasó al final fue mucho menos dramático. Marco simplemente giró la cabeza (quizás con lentitud pero sin llegar a darle escalofríos) y le observó enarcando una ceja, al mismo tiempo que _sonreía_ ; incluso su mirada parecía ahora amable.

–Además, je je… –Armin, ya más confiado, se atrevió a continuar–. Conociendo a Annie, en cuanto Eren le dé una sola mala contestación, ¡seguro que le pone en órbita de una patada! Para ella no sería ningún problema…

"A diferencia de Mikasa. Y otra vez, no puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿Hasta qué punto habrían cambiado las cosas, si ella hubiera estado dispuesta a hacerle eso a Eren, desde el principio? Aunque ya es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? Es como lo de que Mikasa y Annie podrían haber sido amigas… Quizás no fuese un destino inevitable, pero es el que tenemos ahora. Cuando el futuro se convierte en presente y luego en pasado, ya no hay vuelta atrás."

–Pues sí, tienes razón –reconoció Marco, interrumpiendo con amabilidad aquellas reflexiones–. Annie no es de las que se dejan avasallar, precisamente…

Hizo otra vez esa mueca con los labios, como si hubiese contado un chiste que sólo entendería él; a Armin, al menos, no le hacía gracia imaginarse de lo que Annie sería capaz, estando enfadada… seguro que se parecería a lo que _Mikasa_ era capaz de hacer, en ese mismo estado. Pocas veces había visto perder la calma a su amiga de la infancia; pero cuando ocurría, la experiencia siempre resultaba aterradora, aun sabiendo que _ella_ estaba de su parte.

Ahora fue el pecoso quien se dio cuenta de que el silencio estaba volviéndose incómodo.

–Eh, por cierto… –Marco intentó animar a su compañero–. Bien visto, lo de antes. Apenas te propuse la idea y ya acertaste con el nombre. Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

–Arriesgado, quizás… –Armin titubeaba, pero decidió valerse de un poco de humor para continuar–. Je, provocar un enfrentamiento así… Te recuerdo que el plan original era comprar unos guantes en esa tienda de la que hablabas. No sé cómo lo conseguiremos, si entre Annie y Mikasa terminan destruyendo la ciudad…

Lo último lo había dicho en broma, obviamente; más bien se temía que, si las dos luchadoras trataban de acabar de una vez por todas su duelo inconcluso, quizás en Trost tendrían aún menos suerte. Si las dos chicas se liaban a patadas en mitad de una calle, con todo el gentío tan característico de aquellas fechas, no serían los instructores quienes las interrumpiesen, dejándolas marchar con una simple advertencia; los oficiales de las Tropas Estacionarias o la Policía Militar tomarían medidas mucho más drásticas, para mantener el orden dentro de su jurisdicción.

Sin embargo, a juzgar por la expresión de Marco, a caballo entre la sorpresa y el _terror_ , lo de "destruir la ciudad" era una posibilidad que no se le había ocurrido antes… y que ahora ya no podía dejar de plantearse, desde que Armin se la mencionó.

–A-a ver, bueno, no creo que… –el pecoso se recuperó con rapidez, esbozando una sonrisa bastante forzada–. ¿Toda la ciudad? Je, a Mikasa y Annie quizás sólo les daría tiempo a destruir media, antes de cansarse…

Armin suponía que se trataba de un chiste, pero la mueca que volvieron a formar aquellos labios no le tranquilizó _para nada_. Marco debió de sentirlo, porque enseguida trató de aquietar sus temores.

–Mira, sé que todos tenemos ganas de ver ese combate… –el pecoso empezó a gesticular con las manos, para darle más énfasis a sus palabras–. Pero no es ésa mi intención, ¡en serio! La idea es que Annie y Mikasa puedan estar a solas, _por una vez_ , para hacer lo que _ellas_ quieran. Pelear tranquilas, sentarse a charlar un rato o simplemente lanzarse esas "miradas de la muerte" que ya deberían haber patentado…

Armin sí se rió esta vez; intentó contenerse y al final sólo le salió una especie de risotada por la nariz, como si hubiese estornudado. Marco también pareció relajarse con aquello.

–Entonces tenías tú razón –contestó el rubio–. Eso _sí_ que sería un buen regalo para las Fiestas de Invierno.

–¿A que sí? –respondió su compañero, animado–. Debe ser el espíritu de esta época, ¿verdad? La gente se siente más abierta, más dispuesta a escuchar… Es ahora cuando algo así podría funcionar. Además, por unas chicas tan especiales… –aquellos ojos marrones brillaron con intensidad–. Uno estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ellas. Lo mínimo que se merecen es que puedan hacer, _por una vez_ , lo que les dé la gana, con toda libertad y sin que interfiera nadie.

Armin asintió; era algo con lo que podía estar de acuerdo. Supuso que Marco se refería sobre todo a Annie; por su parte, el chico de Shiganshina tenía en mente, más bien, el bienestar de Mikasa. De hecho, al pensar en su amiga de la infancia, recordó otra dificultad con la que se había topado, cuando repasaba mentalmente el plan para comprarle aquellos guantes negros.

–Hum, ¿Marco? Si Mikasa no puede venir con nosotros a la tienda, ¿qué me sugerirías para acertar con la talla de los guantes? Podríamos intentar adivinarla, quizás tengamos suerte, pero…

–Ah, eso no será necesario –le interrumpió el pecoso con suavidad, sonriendo–. Piénsalo bien. Hay al menos un par de chicas que tienen una constitución parecida. Seguramente sus manos son igual de grandes, no será tan difícil convencer a alguna de ellas…

Entonces guardó silencio y miró al frente, muy serio; Armin siguió aquella mirada y no tardó en comprender la razón.

De repente, el Muro parecía estar mucho más cerca; casi al alcance de la mano.

–Bueno –Marco sonrió–. Por fin hemos llegado.


	7. Otro camino

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Y regresamos! Casi tres meses después, pero bueno; aquí estamos de vuelta, y eso es lo importante._

 _En cierto modo, este capítulo (un tanto peculiar) me ha servido como pistoletazo de salida, o más bien de continuación, para reanudar la historia por donde la había dejado y (con suerte) seguir con ella hasta el final. ¡Esta vez sí!_

 _Y también quisiera darle las gracias a **MiyukiYukimura** y **Ymir's Freckles** por las últimas reviews; recibo tan pocas, que guardo cada una de ellas como oro en paño. Espero que siempre acompañe la inspiración, a pesar de todo._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7 – OTRO CAMINO**

 _Publicado el 3 de abril de 2016, con una extensión de 2.915 palabras._

* * *

"Aquel día también había nevado, ¿verdad?"

Mikasa Ackerman se lo preguntó para sus adentros, en silencio, mientras el viento invernal agitaba suavemente sus negros cabellos.

Su mirada se había perdido en algún punto de la blanca y límpida alfombra, aparentemente interminable, que cubría todo a su alrededor, en aquel camino (también infinito en apariencia) que les llevaba a Trost.

Las nubecillas de vaho se formaban y desaparecían rápidamente delante de ella; como si una parte de su alma intentase escapar y Mikasa tuviera que volver a capturarla con cada nueva inspiración.

"O quizás no es sólo una parte de mí, de lo que ya soy. Quizás, si la dejase libre, terminaría también formando parte de mí… y entonces yo sería _más_ de lo que soy ahora."

Quizás lo que intentaba escapar de ella era su propia fuerza; pero no para disminuir, sino para hacerse más grande todavía. Como si el poder latente en su interior pugnara por liberarse de las reducidas dimensiones a las que estaba confinado (el cuerpo de una muchacha de quince años) para acto seguido desplegarse en toda su magnificencia; como si Mikasa sólo tuviese que aceptar su poder y dejarse llevar, para crecer más aún.

Así pasaba ella el rato, en silencio, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, mientras su cuerpo seguía moviéndose casi por si solo; siempre avanzando, siempre marchando hacia delante. Quizás, si alguien hubiera podido echar un vistazo, se habría sorprendido por la forma en que vagaba su mente, pero aquello no era prerrogativa de la muchacha; en un momento dado, cualquier persona podría tener pensamientos bizarros que descolocarían a los demás, o al menos eso creía Mikasa.

La joven completaba su uniforme habitual, cubierto por el grueso y abultado chaquetón gris pardo (que ahora formaba parte del estándar del Cuerpo de Cadetes para el invierno), con su inseparable bufanda negra; suya, pero en cierto modo también de _él_ , siempre de él. La confortable prenda abrigaba su boca y su cuello, medio ocultando su rostro; notándola enroscada a su alrededor, le parecía sentir una calidez que iba más allá de la simple tela… como si fuese _Eren_ quien estuviese enroscado en torno a ella, transmitiéndole calor humano.

La idea del cuerpo de _él_ , pegado al de _ella_ … hizo que sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojasen levemente; hacía tiempo que no habían tenido un contacto similar, tan _íntimo_. La última vez habría sido cuando ellos tenían nueve o diez años, con todo lo inocentes que podrían haber sido en esos temas; aunque no tanto en otros, dadas las circunstancias tan extremas (y violentas) en que los dos se habían conocido.

Desde luego, con sus cuerpos de adolescentes de quince años, ahora ese mismo contacto entre ambos implicaría una serie de cosas bien distintas; de ahí el natural sonrojo de Mikasa, que sin embargo a veces no podía evitar hacerse ciertas preguntas sobre Eren… Placer ligeramente culpable, aunque ella misma reconocía que seguramente todo eso nunca llegaría a nada. _Seguramente_.

Y aun así, Mikasa seguía haciéndose preguntas: qué les depararía el futuro, si algún día sabría al fin qué sentía ella por él exactamente… y si Eren también podría corresponderle con esos mismos sentimientos. _Algún día_.

Las manos de la muchacha, blancas y finas, capaces de acariciar con suavidad o agarrar con fuerza, descansaban cómodamente dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigado chaquetón de invierno. No sentía frío, no demasiado, aunque la cuestión nunca sería tan sencilla; nunca lo era, tratándose de _él_ y _ella_.

"¿Y es sólo cosa mía o Eren estaba mirándome antes de reojo, como enfadado por llevar yo así las manos? A saber por qué se habrá molestado ahora… Quizás sea porque no necesito sujetar las correas de mi mochila, porque soy más fuerte que él…" Mikasa torció la nariz y frunció levemente el ceño. "O al menos eso cree él, siempre, y se irrita… Pero no puedo remediarlo, yo soy así. _Él_ me hizo así. _Eren_ me dio fuerzas, me ayudó a descubrirlas aquel día… ¿Cómo no voy a aprovecharlas? ¿Acaso voy a despreciar ese don? Sería una falta de respeto, para él y para mí… No, no puedo remediarlo. _Y no quiero_."

No tardó en reconocer lo absurdo del ligero remordimiento que sin embargo sentía; no tardó en tomarlo entre las puntas de sus dedos y _aplastarlo_ , como si fuera un insecto… o como si ella fuese igual de grande que el Titán Colosal.

"Ser una diosa entre hombres… Eso estaría bien."

Mikasa se sentía un poco rara con aquella idea; notaba una extraña calidez en su interior… y también culpa, como dando por hecho que no debería pensar en cosas así.

Y sin embargo… al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar pensar en ello; "sólo cinco minutos más", como si le invadiese la misma languidez perezosa que experimentaba a veces, justo antes de levantarse por las mañanas.

"Y hablando de dormir… ¿Habré soñado alguna vez con esto, y por eso la idea me resulta tan familiar? Quizás una manera de intentar animarme… Razones no me faltan."

Después de la tragedia en aquel día nevado, invernal e infernal a la vez, cuando perdió a sus padres… Mikasa fue acogida, cálida y tiernamente, por su nueva familia. Grisha, Carla, _Eren_ : el año que compartieron todos juntos, ella siempre lo recordaría con una intensidad incomparable.

Quizás porque aquel año había sido un remanso de paz, oasis de calma, refugio suspendido en el tiempo idílicamente… y también un tanto falso, enmarcado entre dos brutales pérdidas: la de su familia de sangre y la de su _otra_ familia. Carla había muerto, Grisha aún seguía desaparecido y, después de casi cinco años, Mikasa ya no se hacía muchas ilusiones, incapaz de compartir el optimismo de Eren por mucho que lo admirase.

Debían ser esos terribles zarpazos, la razón por la que ella recordaba con tanta nitidez los escasos momentos de tranquilidad; valoraba aquellos recuerdos como los tesoros que realmente eran, en un mundo tan hermoso y tan cruel.

En realidad, el mundo siempre había sido así. Mikasa se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, ya después de perder a su primera familia; también se había perdido ella, pero tuvo la suerte de ser encontrada rápidamente por los Yeager, que la salvaron en todos los sentidos. _Ellos_ la liberaron del frío más cruel, que a punto había estado de apoderarse de su cuerpo y su alma.

Aquel primer impacto la había despertado, haciéndole abrir los ojos al mundo de verdad en toda su magnificencia, para lo bueno y para lo malo; pero fue el segundo golpe que le dio la vida, más brutal todavía, el que fijó indeleblemente en su alma (a sangre y fuego) el recuerdo de aquella época apacible que se le escapaba para ya nunca más volver.

Mikasa había sido verdaderamente feliz en aquel entonces; había sido una agradable convivencia en familia, en la cálida seguridad de su nuevo hogar. Por desgracia, aquello terminó revelándose como una ilusión; un frágil espejismo, condenado siempre a saltar en pedazos, por mucho que la gente se empeñara en asegurar que "al final todo saldrá bien"… palabras en las que _ella_ ya no podía confiar, no después de haber recibido tantos golpes.

En cierto modo, era mucho más sencillo aceptar que la muerte podía venir en cualquier momento; una vez que eso ya estaba asumido, todo lo demás resultaba fácil en comparación.

Nada importaba… y sin embargo al mismo tiempo todo era importante. Mikasa seguía atesorando sus recuerdos; y quizás en el futuro podría crear otros nuevos. Al fin y al cabo, _Eren_ estaba a su lado, al igual que lo había estado cada uno de los días de su vida, durante los últimos cinco años; y de nuevo le venían a la cabeza todas esas preguntas que ella no podía evitar.

"¿Cómo no voy a entregarme a él por completo? ¿Cómo no voy a estar dispuesta a hacer por él lo que haga falta? ¿Cómo no voy a dárselo todo? Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy… _gracias a él_."

Toda la familia que le quedaba… También estaba Armin, por supuesto; los tres eran prácticamente inseparables. Habían pasado por todo tipo de situaciones en los últimos años, ya desde antes de la Caída de Shiganshina; y siempre habían conseguido salir adelante, _juntos_ , igual que ahora marchaban uno al lado del otro, de camino a Trost.

Sin embargo, Mikasa centraba sus pensamientos especialmente en Eren, que para ella sería… ¿un hermano? Quizás "hermano de sangre", como le había oído decir alguna vez a Armin; seguramente lo habría sacado de alguno de los viejos libros de su pobre abuelo, que había terminado siendo otra víctima más de aquella barbarie (no siempre provocada por los titanes).

" _Nakama_."

Fue otra idea que le vino de repente a la cabeza; una palabra que había pronunciado su madre, en esa lengua extraña que ya nunca llegaría a conocer. _Nakama_ también era familia, pero no por lazos de sangre sino por elección, por lazos de acero forjado en el fuego de las dificultades; lazos cada vez más resistentes, contra todo y contra todos, conforme su pequeña familia escogida seguía superando obstáculos a los que siempre se enfrentaba unida.

 _Nakama_ : improvisada hermandad que iba mucho más allá de la mera camaradería, entre quienes eran hermanos aun sin serlo realmente.

"Entonces, Eren y yo… ¿En qué posición nos deja eso a los dos?"

Mikasa había recibido una cálida acogida entre los Yeager, que la trataron desde el primer día como a una más; pero ella seguía llamándose _Ackerman_. Tal vez algún día se llamara _Mikasa Yeager_ … por razones bien distintas; idea que hizo asomar de nuevo un leve sonrojo a sus blancas mejillas.

Armin había comentado una vez algo al respecto, después de haber estado hablando ella y él sobre otra cuestión vagamente relacionada. Mikasa había sacado el tema aprovechando que Eren no estaba delante, intentando tantear con discreción a su amigo; el joven Arlert comprendió enseguida, dedicándole a su _hermana_ la reveladora sonrisa de quien entendía de qué iba realmente el asunto. En momentos como aquél, la muchacha se alegraba de tener al rubio de _su_ parte; la sola idea de tener a alguien como _él_ en su contra, ya le provocaba un ligero escalofrío.

Y según decía Armin, los Yeager no habrían llegado a adoptar formalmente a Mikasa; su situación encajaría más bien en otra figura, conocida como "acogida". La joven sabía que eso le daba más libertad, en lo referente a ciertas… _cuestiones_ ; y de nuevo se volvió a sonrojar, recordando todo aquello, sin poder evitarlo.

Mikasa sentía lo mismo cada vez que pensaba en ese tipo de cosas: culpa, curiosidad, temor, duda… y un gran anhelo.

Todo su dolor, todos sus recuerdos, formarían ya parte de ella para siempre; pero desde que había conocido a Eren, desde que _él_ la salvó y le ayudó a descubrir su propio poder para seguir haciendo lo mismo por sí y por los demás, desde que le había colocado aquella bufanda (de él, de ella, de _ellos_ ) en torno al cuello, desde que le había dado su familia ( _"Nakama"_ )…

Ese dolor aún estaba ahí; el sufrimiento, el _frío_ cruel e inmisericorde que había atenazado su cuerpo y su alma… Mikasa podía sentirlo todavía, _siempre_ lo sentiría; y si sólo se centrara en eso, _sabía_ que volvería a sentirse abrumada, hasta el punto de creer ahogarse en un mar de agua helada. _**Pero**_ el calor y la alegría que le transmitía Eren, a su lado, superaba con creces todo lo demás.

Y gracias a _él_ , Mikasa se sentía fuerte y poderosa, enorme, _gigante_ … como una diosa; como si de pronto ella hubiese crecido y el gélido mar de su sufrimiento se hubiera transformado en un simple charco, pequeño y miserable, que apenas cubría la suela de sus botas y desde luego ya no podía ahogarla.

"Otra vez esa idea, tan extraña y tan familiar al mismo tiempo. ¿Quizás un sueño del que ya no me acuerdo? Supongo que puedo seguir dándole vueltas a esto, a ver a dónde me lleva. No hay mucho más que hacer por ahora aquí, en el camino a Trost…"

A los soldados les enseñaban a luchar, a _volar_ , para tener alguna posibilidad de éxito contra los titanes; para enfrentarse a la fuerza bruta y el tamaño de aquellos monstruos, los humanos debían valerse de su tecnología y su técnica, su ingenio y su valor.

"Con el equipo de maniobras, podemos subir hasta el punto débil de los titanes… y luego hacerles bajar a nuestro nivel de un espadazo, con carácter _permanente_. Pero, ¿y si hubiese otra manera de ponernos a su altura? Si de algún modo pudiera volverme tan grande como un titán… ¿Cómo me sentiría, luchando así contra ellos? Ni siquiera me harían falta las espadas, ¡podría destruirles con mis propias manos!"

Era fácil y tentador, dejarse llevar por aquellas ensoñaciones, distrayéndose de la monotonía de la marcha por el camino nevado. Mikasa seguía pensando en esas ideas, sintiendo una extraña y reconfortante calidez, entretenida con todo aquello; aunque sólo fuese por un momento, quería poder soñar despierta, echar a volar su imaginación y olvidar por un instante la realidad de aquel mundo hermoso y cruel.

Soñar, por ejemplo, que al fin se alistaba con Eren y Armin en la Legión de Reconocimiento, que llegaba hasta Shiganshina en la siguiente expedición. Tenían que reconquistar el Distrito y tapar la brecha en el Muro, como un primer paso para recuperar todo el territorio que habían perdido en la Caída. Y allí se imaginaba Mikasa, luchando en su ciudad, su casa, su hogar…

Y entonces ella cerraba los ojos, respiraba hondo, se concentraba… y se hacía _más grande_ ; se convertía en una gigante. Crecía con cada respiración, aumentando de tamaño y poder: cinco metros, diez, _quince_ , hasta superar en altura a la mayoría de los titanes.

Y ni siquiera necesitaba espadas, le bastarían sus manos desnudas; idea que le aportaba cierta satisfacción, extraña y reconfortante, como apelando a algún instinto primario que normalmente permanecía dormido.

Mikasa se imaginó de pronto unos guantes negros cubriendo sus poderosas manos; otra idea que le había venido de repente a la cabeza, sin saber muy bien cómo o de dónde. Quizás era algo que había oído, alguna vez, y ahora su subconsciente lo rescataba para la ocasión; en cualquier caso, seguía sintiéndose satisfecha.

Todo lo que había aprendido sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el Ejército, lo puso en práctica en su imaginación, de manera implacable y eficaz: arrancaba cabezas, partía cuellos y destrozaba nucas, asegurándose de destruir para siempre al monstruoso enemigo. Sus enormes manos enguantadas, más grandes que una persona, parecían haberse convertido en acero inmisericorde contra los titanes; golpeando sin parar, matando sin piedad. Nada era capaz de detener sus mortíferos ataques; nada era capaz de detener a Mikasa, midiendo quince metros.

Y ella seguía avanzando, limpiando las calles de su ciudad, enfrentándose a los titanes al mismo nivel; su propio cuerpo era la más letal de las armas, sus brazos y sus piernas aniquilaban todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Iba derribando y destruyendo a sus enemigos uno por uno, vengándose por todo el sufrimiento que le habían causado. Su superior alcance, agilidad y destreza la libraban del agarre de aquellos monstruos; también estaba protegida con su uniforme de siempre, incluyendo las resistentes botas y su inseparable bufanda, además de esos guantes negros en los que había pensado de repente.

Y entonces Mikasa se imaginó al fin victoriosa; a sus pies, los cuerpos humeantes de los titanes a los que había derrotado con sus propias manos. Eren también estaba allí cerca, sobre uno de los tejados, observando boquiabierto a la muchacha de quince metros, entre sorprendido y admirado; y ella, abatida ya su furia tras la batalla, sintiéndose halagada y merecedora de alguna recompensa, se acercó lentamente a _él_ con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios…

Por una vez, soñando despierta, fue capaz de imaginarse a Eren conforme con dejarle hacer. Mikasa le tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos, sin que _él_ protestase diciendo que no era un muñeco o algo por el estilo. Sus dedos enguantados, enormes y poderosos, acariciaron al joven con insospechada ternura, sintiendo la reconfortante calidez que emanaba del delicado cuerpecillo; y ella supo que haría cualquier cosa con tal de protegerle, aunque le costase la vida…

Mikasa dejó escapar discretamente un hondo suspiro. Sólo soñaba despierta, sí; y luego dolía un poco despertar, volver al presente… y darse cuenta de la _gigantesca_ diferencia entre sus sueños y la realidad.

"Bueno… Debemos hacer lo que podamos, con lo que ya tenemos. Tratándose de combatir, el equipo de maniobras es muy práctico y se me da bien. Además, creo que _cortar carne_ va a ser una de mis especialidades."

Esto último lo pensó con una mueca en los labios, esbozando una sonrisa feroz que le costaba controlar; aunque de todas formas nadie podía verla, tapada como estaba por su inseparable bufanda.

Y fue entonces cuando, por primera vez en un buen rato, se rompió el cómodo silencio que había surgido en torno a los tres amigos de Shiganshina, situados tranquilamente al final de la columna de cadetes que avanzaba cual serpiente gris pardo por el camino a Trost.

Mikasa nunca tendría problemas para reconocer aquella voz; y tampoco le importaría seguir escuchándola, a su lado, todos los días de su vida.

–No te preocupes –le dijo Eren a Armin con una sonrisa–. Aguanta un poco más, que ya casi hemos llegado.


	8. Otra perspectiva

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Los lectores más atentos se habrán dado cuenta de que el género del fic y los personajes destacados en el resumen siguen siendo los mismos, pero con una pequeña diferencia: ahora hay un "pairing" que no estaba ahí antes; y es por una buena razón. La historia continuará a un ritmo pausado y todavía tardaremos en llegar a ese punto… pero llegaremos, tenedlo por seguro._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8 – OTRA PERSPECTIVA**

 _Publicado el 6-7 de abril de 2016, con una extensión de 2.072 palabras._

* * *

–No te preocupes –le dijo Eren a Armin con una sonrisa–. Aguanta un poco más, que ya casi hemos llegado.

Mikasa no necesitaba tener una mente tan prodigiosa como la de Armin, para darse cuenta del pequeño resoplido que dejó escapar su rubio amigo; los labios torcidos en un gesto de desagrado, un brillo de sutil amargura en aquellos ojos azules normalmente tan vivos… y que ahora en cambio parecían enfermos, clavados obcecadamente en el enorme Muro que ya se veía a lo lejos.

La muchacha también pudo ver con claridad la expresión ligeramente confundida de Eren, aunque (como de costumbre) al chico no le duró demasiado y tras un leve encogimiento de hombros volvió a mirar al frente, igual que su compañero y amigo de la infancia. Mikasa no tardó en hacer lo mismo y los tres se quedaron callados, limitándose a observar en silencio el Distrito-Ciudad de Trost, un poco más cercano con cada paso que daban.

La cadete de ojos negros no se sentía muy animada con lo que había visto y oído en sus amigos, sus _hermanos_ ; los miembros de su _nakama_ , su familia. Mikasa no solía hablar mucho, pero eso no significaba que estuviese ciega o sorda. De hecho, con el tiempo ella se había ido dando cuenta de que no le costaba tanto detectar ciertas señales sutiles en los demás: pequeños cambios en el lenguaje corporal, la expresión, la forma de hablar… Tampoco tenía dificultades para retener lo que ocurría a su alrededor en general, ni lo que hacían o decían otros en particular.

La joven Ackerman había terminado descubriendo y aceptando que sus compañeros (quizás con alguna excepción) no percibían "la realidad" de la misma forma que ella, con la nitidez que le aportaban unos sentidos extremadamente desarrollados. Mikasa podía recordar las cosas con facilidad y exactitud extraordinarias, por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado, como si lo que ocurría se grabase a fuego en su memoria, aun sin proponérselo.

Su cuerpo, al igual que su mente, también parecía capaz de actuar por sí solo, recordándolo todo y llevándolo luego a la práctica casi a la perfección: una respuesta automática y precisa, _letal_ , como si en muy poco tiempo sus instintos se hubiesen desarrollado hasta un punto que otras personas sólo podrían alcanzar después de _años_ de entrenamiento y esfuerzos constantes.

"Quizás no es justo… pero la vida no es justa. Hace ya tiempo que me di cuenta de eso, por las malas. Tengo que aprovechar bien todas mis ventajas, para sobrevivir en este mundo tan cruel. No es culpa mía que me hayan tocado mejores cartas que a los demás, yo no pedí nada de esto."

Mikasa estaba segura de que todo se debía a _aquel día_ , a aquel instante en el que su vida había cambiado para siempre: cuando con apenas diez años y un cuchillo en las manos, mató a una persona para salvar a otra… para salvarle a _él,_ después de que él la hubiese salvado a ella; en cierto modo, Eren volvió a darle la vida a _ella_ , con una intensidad desconocida hasta entonces, hasta _aquel día_.

" _ **¡Lucha! ¡Para ganar tienes que luchar! ¡Si no luchas no puedes ganar!"**_

"Lo que cambiaron las cosas en apenas unos segundos… Los policías militares luego no podían creerse que Eren y yo les hubiéramos hecho _eso_ a tres hombres mucho más grandes que nosotros, pero así fue como ocurrió. _Algo_ se encendió dentro de mí, en aquel instante… Yo no tenía esa fuerza y esa agilidad antes. Con mis sentidos pasa lo mismo, hasta _aquel día_ no lo percibía todo con tanta claridad y tanto detalle… Tiene sentido, ¿no? Si esto es una especie de mecanismo de defensa, de _supervivencia_ , entonces lo lógico es que mi mente y mi cuerpo estén al mismo nivel. De poco me sirve ser la más fuerte o la más ágil, si ni siquiera puedo ver al enemigo… Porque en este mundo tan cruel, en realidad ni siquiera estábamos a salvo dentro de los Muros, antes de que empezaran a destruirlos. En este mundo, a veces las personas son peores que los titanes. Podrían intentar matarnos en cualquier momento…"

Desde luego, incluso en mitad de todas sus reflexiones, había una cosa que Mikasa seguía teniendo clara: _siempre_ utilizaría sus habilidades para proteger a los suyos, a su _nakama_. Costase lo que costara. Y ahora que pensaba en ellos…

Justo en ese momento, la joven de negros cabellos sintió la mirada de Armin, examinándola casi furtivamente, como si el rubito quisiera saber en qué estaba pensando ella exactamente.

"Y quizás lo consiga, je… Armin es una de las personas que mejor me entienden. O más bien, una de las pocas personas lo bastante cercanas como para conocerme de verdad. Eso sí, es muy listo y muy despierto, mucho más que Eren…" Mikasa torció apenas perceptiblemente los labios; contuvo un leve resoplido, al pensar en la abismal diferencia de percepción entre sus dos _hermanos_. "Es como si lo que le faltase a uno tuviera que sobrarle al otro con creces…"

Y ahora, viendo así a Armin, tan alicaído, Mikasa no podía evitar sentirse un poco impotente; habría querido animarle, pero no sabía cómo.

"Supongo que ver el Muro trae malos recuerdos. ¿Cómo no acordarse? Todos esos titanes acechando al otro lado, en territorio invadido que pertenecía a la Humanidad antes de la Caída. Cientos de miles de muertos, a manos de los monstruos o en la operación suicida que luego programó el Gobierno… Armin perdió ahí a su abuelo, pero sus padres ya estaban desaparecidos entonces y él sospecha que también fue cosa del Gobierno. No habla de eso a menudo, se nota que todavía le duele… Nos duele a los tres, siempre nos dolerá. Hemos perdido mucho. _Demasiado_."

Armin no era el único entre lúgubre y malhumorado; a juzgar por su expresión, Eren debía estar pensando en lo mismo. Mikasa recordaba a Carla, que prácticamente había sido otra madre para ella; y también la había perdido.

Los tres cadetes siguieron avanzando con la vista al frente, serios, manteniendo un silencio casi solemne; no necesitaban palabras para compartir aquel dolor, ni para brindarse mutuamente apoyo con su simple compañía.

Aun así, Mikasa intuía que por la cabeza de Armin pasaba algo más en ese momento; lo veía en su rostro, en sus gestos, aunque él no se diese cuenta. La chica dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, ocultándolo discretamente gracias a su bufanda.

"De poco me sirve tener unos sentidos con los que puedo captar todo tipo de detalles, si luego no soy capaz de sacar buenas conclusiones a partir de esa información. Ay, Armin, a veces no sé qué hay dentro de esa cabecita tuya, ni siquiera con toda mi percepción… ¿A qué le estarás dando vueltas ahora? Siempre admiraré tu habilidad para analizar un asunto desde todas las perspectivas posibles, con predicciones tan precisas que casi parece que pudieras adivinar el futuro. Eres capaz de explicarnos las cosas de tal forma que Eren y yo también les vemos el sentido, verdadero y a menudo oculto, cuando sin ti nunca se nos habría ocurrido. Armin, a veces tu mirada llega mucho más lejos que la mía… ¡Y es tan frustrante saber que necesitas ayuda, pero no cómo dártela! Tu mente es tan compleja, que incluso tú mismo puedes perderte ahí dentro, en esa maraña de pensamientos donde nadie más es capaz de encontrarte. Si analizas todo _tanto_ y estás siempre dándole vueltas a todas las posibilidades, corres el riesgo de no tomar ni una sola decisión. ¿No me dijiste una vez que la opción más sencilla suele ser la correcta? Quedarse parado y no hacer nada, podría ser peor…"

Mikasa reconocía que ella no se complicaba tanto; también tenía una buena "vista" que podía llegar bastante lejos, aunque sin tanta profundidad como la de Armin, que pensaba demasiado en todas las implicaciones posibles, hasta terminar paralizado por su propia mente y ser ya incapaz de reaccionar. La joven, en cambio, solía buscar con rapidez la solución más sencilla (y más obvia) y luego reaccionaba en consecuencia, aplicando a ello todas sus destrezas; en el Cuerpo de Cadetes, naturalmente, no había tenido problemas para hacer justo lo que se esperaba de ella e incluso ir un poco más allá, pero ahora se trataba de ayudar a su _hermano_ … y eso ya era otro asunto completamente distinto, tan complejo como el propio Armin.

Mikasa podría ser la más fuerte y la más rápida de su Promoción, pero por eso mismo tenía miedo de hacerle más daño que bien a Armin si intervenía; con toda esa fuerza y tratándose de una mente tan complicada, sería mala idea intentar buscar una solución antes de saber en qué consistía exactamente el problema.

"Una vez me dijiste que las palabras adecuadas, en el momento oportuno, pueden curar a alguien… y ese poder me asusta. Yo no tengo el mismo don que tú para las palabras, temo usar las equivocadas y _destruir_ en vez de curar."

El respeto de Mikasa por la palabra hablada se debía, en parte, a su costumbre de limitarse a observar en silencio, sin llegar a intervenir; a diferencia de Armin, que observaba _y_ hablaba con una soltura envidiable, sobre todo tratándose de gente con la que ya tenía confianza.

"O quizás ese respeto viene del hecho de que yo ya sé, bastante bien, hasta qué punto puede cambiar la vida en un instante, tan sólo con unas palabras. _Lo he vivido._ Es lo que me ocurrió, lo sentí en mi propia carne. _Aquel día_ , cuando Eren me habló… ¿O acaso es un temor absurdo y estoy intentando racionalizarlo? Pero nada, aun así no me atrevo a hacer lo mismo con Armin, porque, ¿y si sale mal?"

Mikasa volvió a pensar en lo distintos que eran los miembros de su _nakama_ ; toda la confianza que le faltaba a Armin, en cambio parecía brotar de Eren como un torrente, hasta el punto de llegar a la temeridad y la inconsciencia… aunque no podía criticar del todo esas facetas de su _hermano_ , porque eran precisamente las que le habían salvado _aquel día_ , las que habían contribuido a que ella fuese quien era hoy, con toda su agilidad y toda su fuerza.

"Armin sabe mucho, _demasiado_ , y al final termina quedándose paralizado, sin hacer nada. Eren no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo, y aun así, incluso sin proponérselo, ¡vaya con los resultados!"

A veces, sólo a veces, Mikasa se planteaba si no sería ella la peor de los tres: era suficientemente perceptiva como para darse cuenta de algunas cosas (las suficientes), y también tenía unas habilidades fuera de lo común… pero luego ni siquiera intentaba hacer algo para cambiar la situación, por ese temor suyo a usar demasiada fuerza en un terreno para el que no estaba preparada.

"¿Y lo estaré algún día? Hoy no. ¿Mañana? Si quiero que las cosas cambien, al menos tendré que intentarlo, para variar. Decir algo, _hacer algo…_ ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar en realidad? No creo que sea _tan_ malo, y puede que ni siquiera llegue a eso. ¿No es más importante ayudar a Armin, ahora que él lo necesita? Por una persona tan querida para mí, por mi familia, merece la pena arriesgarse a cambiar. Y si de algún modo consigo hacer como Eren, siguiendo por ese camino, hasta que yo también pueda usar mis palabras para animar a otros… Ser capaz de hablar para curar, no sólo a Armin, sino también a Eren. Ser capaz de consolar a Eren, no sólo con palabras, sino también de otras formas. Todo lo que guardo en mi corazón, aunque a veces no sé exactamente qué es…"

Mikasa trató en vano de combatir el leve sonrojo que volvía a asomar a sus mejillas, pensando en que si _ella_ pudiese hacer por Eren lo que _él_ ya había hecho por ella, entonces también podría ayudarle a él a convertirse en _más_ ; cada uno inspiraría al otro, haría que fuese mejor… animándose con la dedicación mutua, entre personas especiales la una para la otra.

"Ya está. Voy a hacerlo. Todo comienza aquí y ahora. Ayudaré a Armin a solucionar su problema. Yo también aprenderé a usar el poder de las palabras. _Voy a hacerlo._ Esto empieza a cambiar a partir de ahora. Está ya a punto. Nada me impedirá…"

Y entonces apareció Marco Bott.


	9. El pecoso y la cazadora

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Hola de nuevo! La cosa ha ido bien y esta vez he logrado publicar el capítulo antes de lo previsto. ¡Aseguraos de haber leído el anterior! Y por cierto, veréis que aquí se hace mención a un personaje que no está entre los destacados, pero que también va a terminar cumpliendo un papel importante. ¡Pocas cosas se dejan al azar!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9 – EL PECOSO Y LA CAZADORA**

 _Publicado el 9 de abril de 2016, con una extensión de 3.201 palabras._

* * *

Y entonces apareció Marco Bott.

"¡Vaya, hombre!" Mikasa frunció el ceño, levemente contrariada, al ver acercarse al moreno pecoso. "Ahora que por fin iba a decirle eso a Armin, tenía que venir _él_ , aunque… ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? Quizás sólo estoy tratando de convencerme a mí misma, porque con Marco presente ya tengo excusa para seguir posponiéndolo. Quizás al final de todas formas no me habría atrevido a decir lo que debía decir, incluso si Bott no estuviera aquí."

Aun así, la joven no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, como si el pecoso le contagiase algo de su alegría con su mera presencia.

"¿Y no será mejor así? Conozco a Marco. Si alguien puede hablar con Armin, averiguar qué le pasa y animarle, es _él_. Podría pedirle que me ayudara con eso, aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué ha venido? Quizás tiene una especie de sentido especial, con el que sabe si alguien necesita su ayuda, precisamente."

Ya viéndole más de cerca, le pareció que incluso las pecas de Marco sonreían. Su cabellos negros escapaban en algunos mechones sueltos por debajo de su gorro, de lana marrón oscuro al igual que su bufanda y sus guantes. Como los demás cadetes, llevaba un grueso chaquetón gris pardo y una abultada mochila, aunque a él no parecía pesarle demasiado; al fin y al cabo, era uno de los mejores de su Promoción, se rumoreaba que seguramente terminaría entre los diez primeros. Sus ojos castaños reflejaban la luz del sol y, en cierto modo, transmitían esa misma calidez.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó Bott, con sincera amabilidad–. ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien…

Los tres de Shiganshina respondieron de la misma manera, sonriendo. De pronto, el camino ya no se les hacía tan largo, ni su destino tan lejano; de pronto, las mochilas parecían pesar un poco menos, e incluso las cargas que no podían verse también eran más ligeras. Mikasa no sabía si sólo lo notaba ella, por sus sentidos agudizados; pero aquello le hizo sonreír más todavía, aunque sus labios seguían escondidos detrás de su bufanda negra.

"En serio, Marco… ¿Cómo lo haces?"

Sin embargo, por un momento, la muchacha creyó ver que una sombra cruzaba el rostro de Armin; como si en un lapso de tiempo tan breve, la mente oculta tras esos ojos azules ya hubiese encontrado, de algún modo, una razón para volver a desanimarse. Mikasa tuvo que contener un pequeño suspiro de resignación; ayudar a su amigo iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

–Eren, Mikasa –Marco pronunció sus nombres con aquella voz tan clara y tan cálida–. ¿No os importa si Armin y yo nos quedamos atrás un momento? Hay una cosa de la que necesito hablar con él… y es un poco, hum, _personal_.

Luego el moreno pecoso se pasó un dedo por el puente de la nariz, un gesto que la chica de ojos negros reconoció al instante; ya había visto a su compañero hacerlo otras veces, delatando un nerviosismo que apenas se reflejaba en la superficie. Como de costumbre, a Mikasa le habría costado más hacer un esfuerzo consciente para dejar de prestar atención a ese tipo de detalles; trató de ser discreta en su examen y pasar desapercibida, porque tiempo atrás ya se había dado cuenta de que la gente podía sentirse incómoda o intimidada si se les quedaba mirando fijamente. Observar a los demás sin que lo notaran era todo un arte… y aun así, siempre habría excepciones. En todo caso, Marco no parecía _demasiado_ nervioso.

Eren se extrañó un poco con aquello, pero asintió enseguida; Mikasa y él se despidieron de sus compañeros con una inclinación de cabeza. Armin ya parecía más animado, con la idea de quedarse un rato a solas hablando con Marco.

"Me alegro por Armin, es lo que necesita en este momento. No me quedaría tranquila del todo, si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, pero en Marco sí se puede confiar. Además, los dos suelen sentarse en la misma mesa para limpiar el equipo de maniobras, así que ya estarán acostumbrados a hablar de sus cosas. Tendrán sus temas favoritos, y todo…"

Y con la tranquilidad de saber que su _hermano_ estaba en buenas manos, Yeager y Ackerman apretaron el paso para adelantarse unos metros y dejarle algo de intimidad a los otros. Eren habría parado antes, pero Mikasa siguió avanzando y aumentó un poco más la distancia; el moreno de ojos claros enarcó una ceja, extrañado pero no molesto, y mantuvo el mismo ritmo que ella, detalle que la chica le agradeció silenciosamente.

De hecho, Mikasa se sintió _bien_ , incluso un poquito halagada: Eren había decidido permanecer junto a ella, en vez de quedarse atrás por sí solo; de nuevo, una sensación cálida y reconfortante, extendiéndose por su pecho y por todo su cuerpo… pero esta vez no soñaba despierta, sino que estaba ocurriendo de verdad, justo a su lado.

De pronto, Mikasa pudo respirar hondo, satisfecha, como aliviada por haberse quitado de encima un peso que hasta entonces desconocía llevar. Volvió a notar cierta sensación de "placer culpable", al pensar que _por fin_ había conseguido quedarse un rato a solas con Eren, sin nadie más… pero en cuanto esa idea cruzó su mente, la culpa ya fue bastante mayor. En cierto modo, se sintió _traidora_ por haber tachado así a Armin, como si fuera un estorbo en vez de otro miembro de su pequeña _nakama_.

Y por un instante, le pasó por la cabeza una terrible pregunta: si en una situación límite sólo pudiera salvar a uno de sus dos _hermanos_ , Eren o Armin… ¿a quién de ellos elegiría?

Intentó no pensar más en aquello, ignorarlo y olvidarlo… pero la sombra de su respuesta, para la que no había dudado _ni un segundo_ , todavía estaba ahí; y sólo con eso, ya se sentía como si fuera una persona horrible.

Sin embargo, Mikasa no podía negar que buena parte de ella preferiría poder pasar más tiempo a solas con Eren, sin la presencia constante de Armin.

"Pero eso no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad? Armin no está siempre con nosotros, de hecho es el más tiende a relacionarse con los otros cadetes. ¿Acaso es consciente de mis deseos egoístas, de que a veces tengo la impresión de que él sobra? Quizás se aparta de nuestro lado para dejarnos espacio…"

De ser así, Mikasa tendría que agradecerle el gesto al rubito de ojos azules… al mismo tiempo que seguía sintiéndose como la peor persona del mundo, por haber hecho que Armin se distanciase, ¡después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos! Y también tenía miedo de que algún día pasase algo terrible y ella no pudiera protegerle y a él le ocurriese alguna desgracia y entonces fuera culpa suya que…

La muchacha consiguió detener por un instante aquel torbellino de desordenados remordimientos; respiró hondo varias veces, permitiendo que el aire fresco entrara en sus pulmones, hasta despejar por completo su mente gracias al frío de aquella mañana invernal. El aire escapaba luego por entre sus finos labios y a través de su bufanda, formando una gran nube de cálido vaho delante de ella; se sintió mucho mejor.

Después de tranquilizarse, Mikasa recapacitó y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no era como si estuviese apartado a empujones a Armin; no estaba dejándole acurrucado contra una esquina, solo y desamparado, olvidado y abandonado por todos. Era el propio Armin quien buscaba la compañía de los demás, para ir conociendo mejor a sus compañeros; él siempre había sido el más sociable de los tres, a la joven en cambio le costaba relacionarse con gente que no fuera de su pequeño círculo de confianza. Aquello le estaba viniendo bien al rubio; ya se le veía mucho más seguro de sí mismo.

Mikasa no necesitaba mirar atrás para poder oír a Armin hablando animadamente con Marco, sobre una parte de todas esas cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza, contándoselas a alguien que seguramente podría entenderle mejor que los demás, tanto por inteligencia propia como por estar ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de charlas; y eso hizo sonreír a la chica, más convencida aún de que siempre sería buena idea facilitar el contacto entre los dos muchachos.

Sin embargo, siempre estaba el peligro de que Armin terminara yéndose de la lengua, en algún momento; pero a pesar del riesgo, y de lo mucho que le gustaba al joven hablar sobre política, Mikasa tenía la intuición (acompañada por lo que percibían sus sentidos) de que Marco no traicionaría por algo así a un compañero, por mucho que al pecoso se le conocieran sus intenciones de alistarse en la Policía Militar para servir al Rey y al Gobierno.

Mikasa tenía bastantes razones para desconfiar de la gente en general, con la obvia excepción de los miembros de su pequeña _nakama_ ; aun así, tras convivir durante años con sus camaradas del Cuerpo de Cadetes, y siempre valiéndose de su percepción e instinto, había algunas personas en las que sí podía confiar un poco más… y Marco Bott era una de ellas.

"¿Cómo no voy a confiar en él? Armin es el más sociable de los tres, pero también el que más duda de sí mismo. Los dos años que pasamos en el campo de refugiados no fueron fáciles… Tampoco lo fue alistarse en el Ejército, al menos al principio, pero a Armin ya se le nota cada vez más confiado, más seguro. Y creo que ahí Marco ha tenido bastante que ver, no es casualidad que los dos acostumbren a limpiar el equipo y hacer otras cosas juntos. Con el tiempo, esa seguridad que Armin siente hablando con Marco, ya se la he visto cada vez con más gente y en distintas situaciones. También ayuda ir conociendo mejor a los compañeros, poco a poco…"

Mikasa miraba a Armin y cada vez le veía más como la persona que podría llegar a ser, si algún día era capaz de combinar su gran inteligencia y asombrosa percepción con ese arrojo entusiasta (y a menudo temerario) del que Eren tenía de sobra.

La chica sonrió con delicadeza. De pronto, sintió que el paisaje nevado que se extendía ante sus ojos era una hermosa visión; algo por lo que merecía la pena seguir levantándose por las mañanas… seguir luchando. Volvió a respirar profundamente, con una relajada sensación de tranquila plenitud.

"Marco suele causar ese efecto en los demás, ¿verdad? Les ayuda a ser todo lo que pueden llegar a ser. No ocurre sólo con Armin…"

El primer ejemplo que le vino a la cabeza, con claridad no tan sorprendente, fue Sasha Braus.

La cazadora de Dauper era una chica tan atolondrada como voraz, siempre derrochando esas energías que luego parecía reponer comiendo todo lo que podía, como si no hubiera mañana ni tuviese fondo su estómago. A pesar de actitudes tan dispares, había cierto parecido físico entre ambas muchachas: una constitución delgada, ágil y fuerte, incluso similar altura; cabellos oscuros, aunque algo más claros en el caso de Sasha (tirando a castaños), que se los recogía en una cola de caballo tan viva y alegre como ella misma; sus ojos castaños, amables y cálidos, recordaban un poco a los de Marco.

Y precisamente, del mismo modo que Armin solía sentarse con Marco para el mantenimiento del equipo de maniobras, Mikasa acostumbraba a hacer otro tanto con Sasha en su propia mesa. No había posiciones fijas en aquellas sesiones, pero los cadetes casi siempre se agrupaban de la misma forma que les había tocado al principio, dejándose llevar por la fuerza de la costumbre.

Y poco a poco, sin proponérselo, como con tantas otras cosas que en realidad ocurrían tras un inicio casual más que por una decisión consciente, Sasha y Mikasa habían ido acostumbrándose a compartir mesa; y no sólo para el mantenimiento, también hacían lo mismo a veces en el comedor. No sabría decir cuándo exactamente, pero en algún momento la joven oriental había terminado incluyendo, en su reconfortante rutina diaria, a la extrovertida (y un tanto excéntrica) cazadora de Dauper, agradable y vivaz compañera.

"Pero tengo la impresión de que Sasha intenta compensar algo. Cierta timidez, cierta inseguridad, quizás por venir de un pueblo pequeño y verse de pronto rodeada de desconocidos… A mí me pasó un poco lo mismo al principio, aunque ella también tiene la presión de quedar entre los diez primeros para optar a un puesto en la Policía Militar, yo en cambio sé que voy a terminar en la Legión. Y su forma de hablar, tan rebuscada a veces, como si quisiera disimular sus orígenes consiguiendo justo lo contrario…"

Casi todo en Sasha chocaba de manera frontal con el carácter de la chica de ojos negros: Mikasa era tranquila, silenciosa, reservada, discreta… y sin embargo, a una parte de ella le habría resultado extraño no tener a la cazadora a su lado, de vez en cuando. Por ejemplo, si los cadetes hacían tanto ruido en el comedor que Shadis se acercaba para castigarles, había un remedio infalible para evitar su furia.

"La cadete Braus se ha tirado otro de sus enormes pedos, señor."

Mikasa sólo tenía que decir eso, con expresión muy seria, para que el Instructor Jefe pusiese su mejor cara de póquer y se fuera por donde había venido, olvidado por completo el castigo; debía ser que a Shadis le desconcertaba el súbito sentido del humor de la joven, aunque ella era la más sorprendida por haber hecho algo así tan espontáneamente, por primera vez en años.

"También tiene gracia cuando Sasha me pregunta si puede quedarse con mi panecillo, antes de haberlo empezado… y entonces me lo voy comiendo delante de ella, lo más lentamente posible. Pero nadie es capaz de sostenerle demasiado tiempo _esa mirada_ tan desilusionada y tan apenada. ¡Da una lástima… como mirar a los ojos a un cachorrillo! ¿Quien podría cometer semejante crueldad?"

Así que al final Mikasa, aun siendo plenamente consciente de la manipulación emocional (tan descarada como efectiva), se compadecía y terminaba compartiendo su pan con Sasha la mayoría de las veces.

"Desde luego hay que reconocerle el mérito. ¿Quién decía que Braus no tiene talento? Además de lo suyo, casi siempre consigue comerse también parte de lo mío, sin proponérselo… ¿o es justo lo contrario? ¡Al final va a ser _ella_ la más lista de todos!"

La idea le hizo sonreír, alegrándose por las pequeñas victorias de alguien a quien, quizás, podría considerar una amiga.

"En realidad, ¿por qué le tomo así el pelo a Sasha? Casi nunca le gasto bromas a nadie, pero con ella es como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Y no importa cuántas veces se lo haga, nunca pierde la paciencia por eso. De hecho, aunque es muy emotiva, todavía no ha estallado contra nadie… ¡Tiene una resistencia tan grande como su apetito!"

Sin embargo, su capacidad para prestar atención, o más bien aparente ausencia de la misma, ya era otra cuestión completamente distinta: Sasha, sobre todo al principio, revoloteaba constantemente de un lado para otro, como un pajarillo ansioso incapaz de centrarse más de diez segundos seguidos en una sola cosa… antes de que cualquier otra captase su interés, durante otros diez segundos, para luego volver a empezar aquel ciclo, saltando sin parar.

Y no obstante todas sus dificultades, Sasha había desarrollado un poderoso instinto, más aún que el de Mikasa para algunas cosas; un instinto casi primario, en estado natural… que a veces no parecía del todo humano.

Mikasa no las había tenido todas consigo, durante la primera sesión de mantenimiento; los instructores empezaron explicando para qué servían las distintas partes del equipo de maniobras, luego animaron a los cadetes a desmontar y volver a montar cada uno el suyo… y Sasha estuvo a punto de tragarse accidentalmente una de sus piezas. La cazadora tenía ciertas habilidades, pero al principio la mecánica no había sido una de ellas; montar el equipo le costó bastante más que a la mayoría de sus compañeros, aunque al final consiguió hacerlo sin que le sobrara ninguno de los componentes.

"Lo importante es que Sasha terminó aprendiendo… y desde entonces, aunque no sepa para qué sirve exactamente cada pieza, casi puede hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, como si ya lo hubiese convertido en una parte de su instinto."

Mikasa había ido ayudando a su compañera, en ésa y otras materias, con toda la paciencia de que era capaz… _bastante_ ; y aun así, Sasha la había puesto a prueba en varias ocasiones. En general, todos los cadetes habían ayudado en algún momento a la cazadora de Dauper, tan diestra para algunas cosas y tan torpe para otras. Sin embargo, Marco había sido el más amable y atento en aquellas explicaciones, con diferencia.

"Nunca le he visto perder la calma con Sasha. Si ella no comprende algo, él sigue dándole vueltas hasta encontrar otra manera de explicárselo. Le he visto usar todo tipo de ejemplos y comparaciones, a veces incluso se pone a contar unas historias… Lo más curioso es que _funciona_ , porque al final siempre consigue hacérselo entender, aunque parezcan estar hablando en otro idioma."

Mikasa, en su papel de observadora privilegiada (tanto por sus sentidos como la posición que ocupaba), había podido ver la forma en que se iluminaba el rostro de Sasha cuando aprendía una cosa nueva, gracias a Marco. La presencia del pecoso también parecía relajar a la cazadora, hasta tal punto que a veces ella se ponía a hablar de un modo mucho más natural y auténtico, olvidándose por un momento de las frases rebuscadas con las que intentaba (en vano) encubrir su origen humilde.

"Es… hermoso. Ver a alguien brillar así, alcanzando su potencial, como un pajarillo que despliega sus alas y al fin puede volar…"

Sasha seguía siendo ella misma, desde luego; pero en comparación con los primeros días, ahora se encontraba mucho más centrada. "Cadete Braus" y "aspirante al cuerpo de élite" ya no eran conceptos tan dispares como al principio. Sasha Braus: ágil, fuerte y rápida; atenta, despierta y segura de sí.

"Y en buena parte ha sido gracias a Marco, con su labor constante y discreta. Siempre está esforzándose, por sí mismo y por los demás. Alguien así, con quien se puede contar para ayudarte si lo necesitas… ¿Cómo no voy a confiar en él?"

Y justo en ese momento, precisamente, le pareció oír a Marco pronunciando sus nombres ( _Eren, Mikasa_ ), a pesar del esfuerzo consciente que ella hacía para ignorar la conversación.

"Pero no nos han llamado… ¿Están hablando de nosotros? ¿De qué se trata? Bueno, somos amigos de Armin, es normal que salga el tema. Además, tratándose de Marco, no creo que sea nada malo, ¿verdad? Confío en él."

Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que estaba escuchando hablar a Marco de manera mucho más agitada de lo habitual… pronunciando otra vez sus nombres, en varias ocasiones. Mikasa estuvo tentada de dejarse llevar por la curiosidad, aguzar el oído deliberadamente y prestar atención a lo que decían sus compañeros; algo para lo que no habría tenido problemas, a pesar de la distancia, gracias a sus sentidos.

Y de repente…

"Vaya, mira tú por dónde. Ahora es el Jefe Shadis quien viene hacia aquí."


	10. Tensión creciente

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Ya casi hemos llegado a Trost! En serio…_

 _Quiero aprovechar para darle las gracias a **MadameVacaNegra-San** por la review que me dejó en el último capítulo de "Ni Idea"; y también a **Sber** , por la suya en "Caminos que se cruzan"._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10 – TENSIÓN CRECIENTE**

 _Publicado el 14-15 de abril de 2016, con una extensión de 2.834 palabras._

* * *

"Vaya, mira tú por dónde. Ahora es el Jefe Shadis quien viene hacia aquí."

La estampa que presentaba el Instructor era formidable, imponente su presencia, a lomos de su caballo zaino con crines negras. Por el contrario, la implacable calva del viejo Keith relucía al sol; no llevaba gorro, ni lo necesitaba, como si ya no le importase el frío. En su curtido y arrugado rostro destacaban unos ojos marrones, muy claros, que pese a la luz del día parecían perpetuamente sumidos en sombra; en su mirada había algo fúnebre, mortecino y sin brillo, como si una parte de él ya no siguiese del todo con vida.

A veces, aquellos ojos se perdían a lo lejos, como buscando algo que ya no estaba ahí… o a _alguien_ ; y quizás podían verlo.

Mikasa se preguntaba si sus propios ojos tendrían también ese aspecto.

Shadis seguía acercándose al trote, con su característico chaquetón oscuro de Instructor Jefe ondeando tras él, cual siniestra capa… o como las alas de un demonio de casi dos metros de altura.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Mikasa había compadecido a aquel hombre. No era algo de lo que se hablase a menudo (desde luego al Jefe _no_ le haría gracia), pero Keith Shadis había sido Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento hasta el mismo día del Ataque a Shiganshina; incluso se rumoreaba que había presentado su dimisión justo antes.

La muchacha siempre recordaría aquel día, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Habían vuelto a destruir su hogar y casi había perdido a toda su familia por segunda vez.

"Los dos hemos sufrido, pero a diferencia del Jefe yo no voy pagándolo con los demás, ni descargo sobre ellos mis frustraciones. Habría que esforzarse para proteger a otros, intentar que no les pase lo mismo que a nosotros, ¡en vez de hacerles sentir todavía peor!"

Sin embargo, por la forma en que Shadis trataba a veces a sus subordinados, casi parecía que aún siguiera luchando contra los titanes… y que considerase que los cadetes eran el enemigo.

"¡No me extraña que algunos le llamen _el Sádico_! Ya causó una impresión nada más empezar, con las presentaciones… ¡Casi le partió el cuello a Armin! Y luego el muy bruto le metió aquel cabezazo a Jean, y estuvo a punto de asfixiar a Connie…"

Mikasa reconocía que, si no le gustaban las matonadas, no debería haberse alistado en el Ejército. Quizás una de las razones por las que no se desentendía del todo de la clasificación, precisamente, era para tener algo con lo que poder negociar y presionar un poco, por si llegaba a verse en alguna situación en la que eso fuera necesario.

La chica ya desconfiaba instintivamente de ciertos adultos: los que ostentaban una posición de poder, los que se mostraban propensos a usar la violencia, y los que intentaban hacerle daño a ella o a su familia.

"Y teniendo en cuenta que Shadis reúne esas tres condiciones… pues mira tú por dónde, _no me cae bien_."

Sin embargo, a pesar de aquella desconfianza instintiva (que quizás no era mutua porque Shadis parecía odiar por igual a todo el mundo), Mikasa era consciente de que no podía faltarle al respeto a un oficial superior, ni menos aún a la máxima autoridad de la División Sur del Cuerpo de Cadetes. Si se rebelaba abiertamente contra aquella disciplina, terminarían expulsándola… con Eren y Armin fuera de su alcance. ¿Cómo les protegería entonces?

"O quizás se irían conmigo a uno de los reasentamientos… ¿Me acompañarían si no pudiésemos quedarnos los tres en el Ejército? ¿Renunciaría Eren tan fácilmente a su sueño de alistarse en la Legión, salir fuera de los Muros y matar a todos los titanes? ¿Haría él eso… por mí?"

Por otro lado, Mikasa también reconocía que su situación y la de Shadis eran bien distintas: ella era una simple cadete, su responsabilidad más inmediata se limitaba a las dos personas más importantes de su vida; el Jefe en cambio era responsable de cientos de reclutas más o menos inexpertos, a los que debía entrenar para que aprendiesen a matar titanes… un enemigo que les superaba en fuerza, brutalidad, tamaño y quizás ya también en número después de la Caída.

"Y tal vez sólo sea cuestión de tiempo, que esas abominaciones ataquen de nuevo y terminen lo que empezaron cinco años atrás…"

En realidad, una parte Mikasa podía entender el carácter implacable del Instructor Jefe y la dureza de sus métodos; con aquel entrenamiento tan despiadado pretendía unos resultados muy concretos.

"Su idea es rompernos y volver a forjarnos para hacernos más fuertes, pero algunos ya estábamos rotos desde el principio. Además, que lo entienda no significa que tenga que gustarme. No soporto a los matones, sobre todo cuando se meten con los míos…"

Al comienzo de la Instrucción, Shadis se había _ensañado_ con Armin: le trataba como a un gusano, le aplastaba con sus gritos e incluso había insultado a sus muertos.

"¡Sólo habría faltado que le diese una paliza! Aun así, Armin aguantó todo lo que pudo, sin darle excusas al otro… pero algunas palabras duelen más que los golpes. Shadis se pasó de la raya cuando estuvo llamándole constantemente _Armina_ , ¡durante una semana entera!"

En aquel entonces, el rubito de ojos azules ya destacaba sin mucha dificultad en las clases teóricas; eso le valió un respiro y también algo de respeto de los instructores… pero no del Jefe. _El Sádico_ se empeñó en romper al chico con aquellas humillaciones y casi lo consiguió, pocas veces había visto Mikasa tan abatido a su _hermano_ ; al menos sus camaradas le dejaron tranquilo y no se sumaron a las ocurrencias de Shadis.

" _Quizás_ también influyó el hecho de que Eren y yo casi siempre estábamos al lado de Armin."

Los demás no tardaron en darse cuenta de que meterse con uno de los de Shiganshina era buscarse un problema con los otros dos; una buena manera de acabar rápidamente en el suelo, con algo roto o fuera de su sitio si había mala suerte. Ninguno de los tres se enfrentaría al Instructor Jefe de esa forma, naturalmente; aquello ya habría sido demasiado incluso para Eren, aunque con lo que le costaba controlar sus impulsos tal vez habría terminado lanzándose a por él, tarde o temprano.

Por su parte, Mikasa había tratado de contener la indignación que sentía crecer en su interior, ardiendo como una furiosa tormenta ígnea que amenazaba con calcinar a quien intentase hacer daño a su _nakama_. Un día, su expresión estoica habitual se había resquebrajado; y lo que había podido verse a través de las grietas de la máscara, esas emociones que normalmente permanecían ocultas… en verdad no debió de ser muy agradable, si consiguió afectar incluso a un oficial tan veterano.

Mikasa se había limitado a mirar a Shadis; no hizo nada más, sólo mirarle… pero sin molestarse en disimular, en aquel momento, lo que sentía realmente. El Instructor Jefe se dio cuenta, le sostuvo unos instantes aquella mirada y… no dijo nada; no hubo reacción inmediata, ni cambio alguno en su expresión, como si la viera y no la viese al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, después Shadis ya volvió a llamar a Armin por su nombre; y Mikasa se sintió un poco extraña, preguntándose hasta qué punto habría tenido ella algo que ver.

Por eso no se desentendía del todo de la clasificación del 104º Cuerpo de Cadetes; bien merecía la pena esforzarse un poco, para permanecer entre los primeros de la Promoción, si así conseguía salir airosa de situaciones en las que cualquier otro podría haber terminado mucho peor.

Por ejemplo, cuando ese invierno les habían repartido ropa de abrigo, Shadis le había comentado (quizás en un intento de broma) que su bufanda negra no era exactamente conforme al reglamento; y Mikasa… una vez más, se había limitado a mirarle, sin decir nada. Al final, el Jefe tampoco dijo nada más; se marchó por donde había venido y ya no volvió a sacar el tema. Estaba claro que, con una de las más firmes candidatas a alcanzar el primer puesto, incluso el viejo y rudo Instructor parecía dispuesto a pasar algunas cosas por alto.

"Pero no es sólo por mí, lo hago sobre todo por _ellos_. Si algún día necesito presionar para defender a mis _hermanos,_ más me vale tener algo con lo que poder negociar a cambio. Los tres estamos juntos en esto. Si uno se va, los otros dos irán detrás. ¡O todos o ninguno!"

Mikasa quería creer que gracias a eso, aun indirectamente, había logrado proteger a su familia, sobre todo al principio; aunque luego cada uno había terminado destacando por sus propios méritos, para gran alegría suya. Eren casi no tenía rival en los ejercicios físicos, especialmente en aquellos en los que se ponía a prueba la resistencia de los cadetes; otro tanto ocurría con Armin en cuestiones teóricas, como todo lo referente a estrategias y tácticas.

Y así, poco a poco, conforme pasaban los años, se había ido formando una especie de "tregua" entre los tres de Shiganshina y el Instructor Jefe; una relación de respeto mutuo, algo a regañadientes. Por alguna razón, aquella idea hizo sonreír a la muchacha; quizás porque, en el fondo, respetaba al viejo ex Comandante, tal vez la persona más apropiada para enseñarles aquel oficio.

Ya casi habían pasado tres años; y en ese tiempo, los cadetes que al principio apenas sabían cómo sostener una espada, ahora prácticamente eran soldados capaces de atacar y destruir el punto débil de un titán… en teoría.

"Supongo que practicar con los blancos de madera nos sirve para entrenar, pero enfrentarse a un monstruo de verdad ya es otra cosa completamente distinta. Hay que reconocerle a cada uno sus méritos, desde luego el Jefe sabe lo que se hace. Normal, después de haber sobrevivido tantos años en la Legión, matando titanes…"

Eren, Armin y Mikasa también tenían sus talentos, cada uno en su estilo; y si habían conseguido convertir todo ese potencial en algo concreto, desarrollándolo hasta ser capaces de luchar contra los titanes y (con suerte) vivir para contarlo, todo ello en casi tres años, había sido en gran parte gracias a Shadis y lo que habían aprendido de éste.

"Nos graduamos dentro de poco… Creo que nos irá bien. Hemos llegado muy lejos, pero si hoy estamos aquí es por haber sudado y sangrado cada paso que dimos. Avanzamos cada metro a base de trabajo duro, nadie nos ha regalado nada. _Nosotros_ hemos conseguido esto, esforzándonos un día sí y otro también, sin dejar de intentarlo nunca. Y el Jefe… Shadis ha sido quien nos guió desde el principio por este camino, explicándonos qué hacer y cómo conseguirlo."

Y por eso, en realidad, Mikasa no podía odiar (no del todo, no siempre) a la persona que tanto les había ayudado a llegar donde estaban ahora; ser niños era un lujo que ya no podían permitirse en aquel mundo hermoso y cruel, pero había sido Shadis quien les acompañó y orientó en la dirección que les llevaría a ser _más_ … y crecer hasta convertirse en soldados.

Sin embargo, ésa no era la única razón de la muchacha para respetar al viejo Instructor; también influía que éste, a su manera retorcida y un tanto cruel, verdaderamente pareciera preocuparse por Eren. Se acordó de la primera vez que practicaron con el equipo de maniobras, en posición estática, simplemente para comprobar que los cadetes eran capaces de mantenerse en equilibrio en el aire, como primer paso imprescindible para seguir entrenando; Mikasa lo había logrado sin problemas, incluso Armin lo consiguió al primer intento…

Eren, en cambio, empezó estampándose de cara contra el suelo. Naturalmente, Shadis se había cebado con él, tachándole de inepto e inútil, de no servir ni siquiera como cebo para titanes; le dejó claro que, si no lo solucionaba pronto, terminaría cavando zanjas en alguno de los reasentamientos.

Mikasa se había sentido culpable entonces, porque aquella idea no le desagradaba: una vida sencilla y tranquila, un trabajo seguro bien lejos del frente… Y se preguntaba si era una mala persona, por desear algo que sabía que _destrozaría_ a Eren; quedarse en la retaguardia sin poder luchar destruiría su espíritu, acabaría con su determinación, prácticamente le mataría.

Lo extraño era que, en aquel momento, Mikasa había mirado al Jefe Shadis a los ojos… y en ellos parecía brillar un reflejo de su propio dilema interno: hasta qué punto se podía intentar proteger a alguien, incluso de sí mismo, aun a costa de sus aspiraciones. Luego la joven había seguido dándole vueltas a todo aquello, sin encontrarle demasiado sentido; aunque Eren hubiese oído hablar de quien antaño fue Comandante de la Legión, difícilmente estarían relacionadas dos personas tan dispares, antes de coincidir en el Cuerpo de Cadetes.

Al final, todo aquello quedó en nada, porque en la siguiente sesión ya se resolvió el problema. Resultaba que el equipo de maniobras de Eren tenía suelta una pieza, que en _teoría_ no podía fallar; ni el Instructor Jefe debía esperarse algo así, porque parecía sorprendido… y más aún por el hecho de que el joven Yeager había conseguido mantenerse en equilibrio por unos instantes con el equipo defectuoso. Naturalmente, cuando el chico volvió a intentarlo en condiciones normales, el resultado fue impecable.

Mikasa estaba casi segura de que había visto aquel reflejo en los ojos de Shadis, pero había cosas que ni siquiera ella se atrevería a preguntarle al veterano Instructor… y además intuía que en el fondo no era asunto suyo, por tratarse de algo demasiado personal para aquel hombre.

Y en aquel camino a Trost, una vez más, los tres volvían a encontrarse: Eren, Mikasa… Shadis.

Y por cierto, el Instructor Jefe pasó junto a ambos sin tan siquiera mirarles; su caballo pareció prestarles más atención, mientras seguía trotando con determinación hacia donde estaban Marco y Armin, todavía hablando tranquilamente de sus cosas.

"Puede que no sea nada," trató de convencerse Mikasa a sí misma. "La retaguardia es el punto más vulnerable de la columna, así que es normal que el Jefe haga de vez en cuando una comprobación de rutina, aunque en teoría los bandidos no deberían darnos problemas hoy."

Pero pronto estuvo claro que el Instructor se dirigía específicamente a por los dos muchachos que se habían quedado atrás; y la chica no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable. "Si no hubiera dejado tanta distancia entre nosotros, tal vez Shadis no se habría dado cuenta."

Entonces todos sus pensamientos quedaron apartados enseguida, porque de repente notó que Eren se tensaba a su lado, como un muelle listo para salir disparado en cualquier momento. Mikasa ni siquiera necesitó mirar para comprobarlo; podía sentir la furia del joven en el aire, algo casi sólido.

"Nunca me acostumbraré a la rapidez con la que puede pasar de tranquilo a _cabreado…_ o quizás siempre está cabreado y en realidad a veces sólo se le nota un poco más."

La forma en que Eren veía a Shadis era mucho menos complicada que la de Mikasa. El entusiasta cadete tendía a crecerse con cualquier cosa que interpretase como un desafío personal; consideraba (tal vez inconscientemente) que era una oportunidad para mejorar a lo grande, superar sus límites y llegar a ser _más_. Así que cuanto más le gritaba el Instructor Jefe, más se esforzaba el muchacho para conseguir lo que se había propuesto, apretando los dientes si hacía falta. Si la idea de "motivación" del veterano funcionaba con alguien, era precisamente con el impetuoso chico de cabellos negros y ojos claros.

Sin embargo, aunque esos gritos e insultos le sirviesen de acicate a Eren, éste en cambio jamás toleraría que alguien humillase a Armin de la misma manera; en momentos así, incluso Shadis debería tener miedo… y quizás verdaderamente lo sentía, porque ya en alguna ocasión se le había oído comentar que "la determinación de Yeager es aterradora".

Y en momentos así, era a Mikasa a quien le tocaba contener ese demonio (o al menos intentarlo) antes de que se desatara del todo; algo que, afortunadamente, no había llegado a ocurrir durante los años de Instrucción… _todavía_. Ya había estado a punto de pasar en varias ocasiones, _demasiadas_ ; y ella tenía la impresión de que casi siempre conseguía evitarlo por muy poco. Si algún día no llegaba a tiempo, las consecuencias serían temibles para los tres; y también podrían afectar a muchos más.

"Al menos, con la práctica, ya sé cuál es la mejor manera de ayudarle a controlar esas emociones. Eren _detesta_ que le digan lo que puede o no puede hacer, con algunas excepciones… y yo no soy una de ellas, causaría justo el efecto contrario. No estoy segura de qué sería mejor en esta situación, si quedarme callada y esperar a que se le pase o decir algo, aunque se me ocurre una idea…"

–Espero que el Jefe Shadis tenga cuidado –comentó Mikasa en voz baja, tranquila y apacible–. Sería una lástima que sufriera un accidente y ya no pudiese montar a caballo, ¿verdad?


	11. Ya hemos llegado

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Bueno, creo que esta vez el título lo dice todo…_

 _Y quisiera darle las gracias a todos esos lectores (y lectoras) "ninjas" que no dejan comentario ni nada, pero que sé que han leído la historia porque aparece reflejado en las estadísticas: buena gente de México, Chile, Brasil, España, Rep. Dominicana, Argentina, El Salvador, Perú, Colombia, Venezuela, Nicaragua, Costa Rica e incluso EEUU y Reino Unido. Saber que hay gente que lee lo que escribo es, en gran parte, lo que me anima a seguir publicando capítulos. Así que, en serio, ¡gracias!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11 – YA HEMOS LLEGADO**

 _Publicado el 18-19 de abril de 2016, con una extensión de 3.250 palabras._

* * *

–Espero que el Jefe Shadis tenga cuidado –comentó Mikasa en voz baja, tranquila y apacible–. Sería una lástima que sufriera un accidente y ya no pudiese montar a caballo, ¿verdad?

"Bueno… _Quizás_ me he pasado un poco con eso. Me había propuesto hacer algo más que limitarme a observar en silencio, intentar ayudar a los demás con mis palabras, pero… ¿De qué sirve algo así? Prácticamente ha sido una amenaza, sin venir a cuento. ¿Qué pensará ahora de mí…?"

Sin embargo, cuando miró de reojo al objeto de sus inquietudes, vio que Eren estaba _sonriendo_ ; y parecía un poco sorprendido, cierto, pero también sonreía… de esa manera que hacía sentirse a Mikasa tan extraña, y _especial_ , como si un pequeño fuego ardiera cálida y acogedoramente en su pecho; como si las llamas que rugían dentro de él, se hubieran propagado suave y sutilmente al interior de ella, con tan sólo una sonrisa.

Mikasa no pudo evitar que se le escapara un pequeño suspiro… aunque por desgracia su alivio no duró mucho; aquel estado de apacible duermevela (otra vez soñaba despierta) saltó hecho añicos "gracias" al característico vozarrón de Shadis, que imponía respeto incluso cuando no gritaba.

–¡Vaya! Arlert y Bott, si tantas ganas tenían de hacer manitas, al menos podrían haberse esperado hasta llegar a la ciudad.

La chica estaba segura de haber oído rechinar _sus_ dientes; le recordó al sonido de un arma de fuego preparada para disparar… con la diferencia de que, si ahora saltaba una chispa, conociéndole a _él_ , no tardaría en producirse un incendio.

Mikasa estuvo a punto de ponerle a Eren una mano encima del hombro, pero se detuvo en el último momento; sabía que en situaciones así, estando tan tenso, a él no le gustaba que le tocasen, eso sólo le haría estallar antes aún.

"Quizás algún día sea capaz de calmarle con una simple caricia… Pero hoy no es ese día, todavía no. Paciencia… Alguna vez lo conseguiré. Quizás."

El discreto suspiro que dejó escapar la muchacha, esta vez, fue en parte resignado, en parte exasperado; tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos… Al final, ganó su resignación; aceptó que aquella era la realidad, si bien se dispuso a intentar plegarla de nuevo a sus deseos, con tan sólo unas pocas palabras cuidadosamente elegidas.

–Tranquilo, Eren. Ya verás cómo Marco resuelve la situación de manera pacífica…

Y justo en ese momento, Mikasa sintió que se le helaba la sangre en la venas.

Porque de repente _Marco empezó a reírse_.

Resonó con claridad en aquella despejada mañana de invierno. Era una risa cálida, cordial… y completamente fuera de lugar en esa situación, aun sin llegar a ser del todo desagradable; más bien inarmónica, disonante. Mikasa sintió en ese momento una extraña tensión nerviosa en su estómago; como si una moneda estuviese girando de canto, antes de caer y mostrar al fin cara o cruz; como mantenerse en incongruente equilibrio al borde de un abismo, sin saber si en los próximos segundos reaparecería la rutina habitual… o todo habría cambiado ya para siempre, en apariencia carente de sentido.

Y entonces Marco dejó de reír.

–¡Ah, no hace falta que se preocupe por eso, señor! Es lo que ya habíamos hablado el primer día, ¿no? _Reservo mi cuerpo para el Rey_ , señor.

Y si las palabras de Shadis ya habían hecho antes añicos cualquier atisbo de tranquilidad, ahora en cambio las palabras del pecoso, con su tensa serenidad, directamente trituraron esos añicos hasta hacerlos polvo; lo incongruente de la situación ya se convirtió definitivamente en desasosegante y siniestro.

Mikasa tuvo un mal presentimiento; un funesto presagio de cosas temibles y asombrosas por venir, al mismo tiempo que una extraña melancolía… y ella se preguntó cómo era eso posible, sentir nostalgia (pena y tristeza antiguas) por algo que aún no había sucedido.

"Pero tampoco tiene por qué suceder nada, ¿verdad? Ninguna tragedia más… Llegaremos a Trost, haremos nuestros ejercicios de invierno y luego volveremos al Campo de Entrenamiento. Seguiremos aprendiendo cosas durante los meses que nos quedan hasta graduarnos. Después nos alistaremos los tres en la Legión… De algún modo, sobreviviremos. Al final, salir fuera de los Muros a explorar y matar titanes se convertirá en cuestión de rutina. Todo terminará saliendo bien, podremos lograrlo mientras permanezcamos juntos. Ese mal presentimiento no tiene base alguna… ¿Verdad?"

En realidad, Mikasa preferiría no contestar a esa pregunta; y había otra idea a la que también daba vueltas, sin conseguir quitársela de la cabeza… _Algo_ cada vez más inquietante, o al menos así se lo parecía a ella.

Algo que en ese momento su intuición podía resumir en dos palabras: _Marco_ … y _peligro_.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Que él está en peligro… o que _él_ es el peligro? Lo segundo es todavía más absurdo que lo primero… aunque en realidad _todos_ somos peligrosos. Todos los que estamos aquí somos capaces de acabar con criaturas diez veces más grandes que nosotros. Para eso nos han adiestrado, ¿no? Y está claro que alguien que puede matar a un titán _es_ peligroso. Se rumorea que Marco quedará entre los primeros, así que en cierto modo él es de los más peligrosos. Mientras no sea un peligro para mí, ni para Eren ni Armin…"

Y entonces el vozarrón de Shadis volvió a despertarla de sus ensoñaciones.

–…¡EL MISMO PLAN QUE SE LES HA EXPLICADO ANTES DE SALIR!

Aquel grito casi le hizo dar un respingo. Mikasa pudo ver que Armin y Marco, al final de la columna, también habían reaccionado de manera similar. A su lado, Eren seguía tenso; los dientes apretados, el ceño fruncido y aquel fuego en su mirada con que ella podía sentirse arder.

"Al menos no parece tan tenso como antes. Si alguien como _él_ no ha ido a más, es porque el peligro ya ha pasado o lo hará pronto."

La chica, al permanecer sumida en aquella inquietud tan desasosegante, no había captado con certeza la _conversación_ entre Shadis y los dos cadetes, pero todo indicaba que aquello ya estaba resuelto y la rutina volvía a hacer su oportuna reaparición; aunque en un mundo con monstruos gigantescos devoradores de carne humana, lo de "volver a la normalidad" siempre sería un decir.

Marco y Armin asentían a algo que había dicho el Instructor Jefe; éste pareció quedarse satisfecho con su contestación y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo al frente de la columna con un trote apacible, a lomos de aquel zaino suyo que no parecía inmutarse por nada. Shadis pasó otra vez al lado de Eren y Mikasa, sin tan siquiera mirarles; aunque la muchacha creyó ver en su curtido rostro las arrugas de quien reflexionaba intensamente sobre algo y, al mismo tiempo, trataba de disimularlo.

"Entonces no ha sido sólo cosa mía, él también lo ha sentido… No sé cómo o por qué, pero en lo que ha dicho Marco hay algo que…"

–Y ahora qué le pasa al imbécil ése –le interrumpió de pronto la voz de Eren, que casi gruñía.

–No deberías hablar así del Jefe cuando puede oírte –Mikasa respondió rápidamente, pero con suavidad.

Sin embargo, no hizo falta que él contestase, para que ella se diera cuenta de que el joven no se estaba refiriendo en ese momento a Shadis, sino a otra persona. El moreno tenía sus ojos gris claro clavados en algún punto de la columna, más adelante, todavía con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

"En serio, si pones esa cara tanto tiempo, puede que se te quede ya así para siempre…" Mikasa estuvo tentada de decirlo, pero se contuvo; sabía que no era momento para bromas. En vez de eso, siguió la mirada de Eren y enseguida comprendió a qué se refería.

Algunos cadetes se habían girado hacia atrás, para ver qué pasaba con el Instructor Jefe; la mayoría ya estaba mirando otra vez al frente, pero uno de ellos era más persistente y continuaba observándoles. Mikasa no tuvo problemas para reconocerle por su complexión alta y delgada, su forma de andar un tanto rígida… y su hostilidad mal disimulada.

Ojillos pequeños, casi rasgados, de un color castaño muy claro; el marrón de sus prendas reglamentarias de lana era bastante más oscuro. La bufanda le cubría buena parte del alargado rostro; y el gorro, los peculiares cabellos rubio ceniza que se volvían casi negros, allí donde los llevaba más cortos, en la sienes y la nuca.

Sí, a pesar de la distancia Mikasa reconocía fácilmente a Jean Kirstein… y también la hostilidad con que les miraba; hostilidad que Eren le devolvía por duplicado, la cual el muchacho de Trost doblaba a su vez… y así sucesivamente, en una pequeña escalada no por previsible menos inevitable. A la joven se le volvió a escapar un leve suspiro de resignación.

"Tantos años y todavía seguimos igual que al principio. Chicos… ¿No hay manera de que cambien, con todo lo que hemos pasado ya? Sólo nos quedan unos meses para graduarnos…"

Mikasa estaba bastante segura de cuál era _uno_ de los problemas (el más aparente) entre los dos muchachos, pero no de que fuese el único: ya desde el primer día, quedó claro que sus objetivos no podrían ser más dispares; cada uno había decidido ingresar en un cuerpo distinto… y no dudaba en burlarse de la elección del otro.

Según Eren, Jean "Cara Caballo" Kirstein era un cobarde despreciable, que quería alistarse en la Policía Militar para marcharse lo más rápidamente posible al interior, bien lejos de los titanes; la sola idea de luchar contra ellos ya hacía que se meara encima… algo que el propio chico de Trost reconocía, aunque no con esas palabras obviamente.

Para Jean, Eren "Bastardo Suicida" Yeager estaba obsesionado con alistarse en la Legión de Reconocimiento, salir fuera de los Muros y hacerse matar en alguna expedición; jamás sería capaz de borrar a todos los titanes de la faz de la tierra, por mucho que se empeñara en gritar lo contrario cada vez que tenía ocasión para ello.

A su manera, Mikasa compartía las opiniones del cenizo; temía lo que podría pasarle a Eren, tan impulsivo y temerario, la primera vez que tuviera que enfrentarse en combate real a esos monstruos.

"Ojalá fuese capaz de hacerle entender que _matar a todos los titanes_ no es algo que pueda lograrse en un solo día. Habrá que ir avanzando poco a poco, con cuidado, escuchando lo que dicen nuestros superiores… Pero ni siquiera Armin ha conseguido que Eren comprenda eso aún, así que a mí me hará menos caso todavía. Luchar de verdad contra esos monstruos va a ser lo más difícil que jamás hayamos hecho, tendremos suerte si salimos de una pieza cada vez que nos encontremos con ellos."

"Eren, siempre estás diciendo que vas a exterminar a los titanes… Pero repetir algo muchas veces no hará que de pronto se convierta en realidad. ¿Y de qué nos serviría matarlos a todos, si al final tú también terminas muerto? Carla fue como otra madre para mí, ¿acaso crees que no quiero vengarla? Y para lograrlo necesitamos estar _vivos_ , asegurarnos de seguir así tanto tiempo como sea posible, pensar un poquito más antes de actuar…"

"Ay, Eren… Todavía está lejos el día en que yo me atreva a decirte todo esto en voz alta… Y aún más lejos, el día en que por fin me hagas caso, sin gruñir ni refunfuñar. Alguna vez lo conseguiré, sigo teniendo esa esperanza… Pero sé que va a ser casi tan difícil como matar a todos los titanes."

La frustración de Mikasa por ese querer y no poder (dándose cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba fuera de su alcance) debió reflejarse en su mirada, porque justo en ese momento Jean abrió mucho los ojos y apartó la suya; como si el chico hubiese visto, en aquel encuentro repentino, algo que le había causado verdadero _espanto_ , impulsándole a girar la cabeza rápidamente de nuevo hacia delante.

–Eso es –murmuró Eren, alegre por su pequeña "victoria", aún con el rastro de una feroz sonrisa en los labios–. Si sabes lo que te conviene, Cara Caballo, ni se te ocurra…

Mikasa también sonrió levemente, tapándose con su bufanda, aunque por motivos bien distintos. La situación le recordaba a otras similares, cuando los tres aún vivían en Shiganshina: el pequeño grupo se había ido labrando una reputación que alejaba a la mayoría de los matones, pero algunos seguían metiéndose con Armin cuando estaba solo; sin embargo, los aires de superioridad de aquellos tontos desaparecían en cuanto se encontraban con Eren, que siempre se lanzaba a por ellos cual espíritu vengador… y la inquietud ya se transformaba en _terror_ cuando también veían acercarse a Mikasa.

Luego Eren sacaba pecho, con feroz orgullo, creyendo que los matones habían huido de él; aunque Mikasa, con esa misma sonrisa discreta y apenas perceptible, sabía bien (seguramente al igual que Armin) por qué salían corriendo realmente sus enemigos. Y hablando de enemigos…

"No creo que Jean sea enemigo de Eren, es más bien su _… Rival_ , no se me ocurre mejor palabra para describirlo. Quizás sea inevitable que los dos choquen de esa manera, con un carácter tan parecido y unas opiniones tan contrarias. Acaso haya algo más… Puede que Kirstein le guarde rencor a gente como nosotros, a refugiados del Muro María. Recuerdo que algunos soldados de Rose nos trataban como a parásitos, supongo que los ciudadanos también pensarían a veces lo mismo. Incluso Sasha me comentó una vez que en su pueblo habían cambiado tanto las cosas, por culpa de los refugiados, que ésa fue una de sus razones para alistarse. Claro que luego ella se dio cuenta de que yo también era una refugiada, casi se echó a llorar pidiéndome disculpas…" Mikasa sonrió al pensar en lo exagerada que podía llegar a ser su compañera; después frunció el ceño, con un recuerdo menos agradable.

"Sasha por lo menos recapacitó y pidió disculpas. Jean en cambio no parece molestarse en cambiar, ni en intentar hacer las cosas de manera distinta, sigue haciendo casi exactamente lo mismo que al principio. Es de Trost, quizás eso explica por qué nos tiene tanta antipatía."

La oleada de refugiados se notó sobre todo en Trost, al ser el Distrito Sur del Muro Rose, el más cercano a la brecha que los titanes abrieron en María. Cientos de miles, desesperados, acudieron allí buscando seguridad y refugio… al menos hasta el siguiente ataque; aunque muchos de ellos no tuvieron tanta suerte.

"Recuerdo los días de la Caída, fueron un caos. Hubo varios incidentes en la ciudad… Además, Trost fue uno de los principales puntos de organización para esa infame _Operación Reconquista_. Si la aldea de Sasha ya se vio afectada por todos esos cambios, a Jean seguramente le impactaron mucho más. Por no hablar de que ahora Trost se ha convertido en la nueva línea de frente… Hasta cierto punto, puedo entender que Kirstein aspire a un puesto en la Policía Militar, para alejarse de allí todo lo posible. ¡Pero dudo que necesite ser siempre tan antipático!" Mikasa, sin darse cuenta, frunció el ceño más todavía; incluso empezó a apretar los dientes.

"Jean casi siempre está provocando a Eren, haciéndole rabiar a la más mínima, en cuanto tiene ocasión. Vale que no es sólo culpa suya, porque Eren luego suele seguirle el juego… Dos no se pelean si uno no quiere, ¿verdad? Pero las cosas no tendrían por qué ser así. _Jean_ no tendría por qué ser así. ¿Y lo hace sólo porque somos refugiados, aún nos guarda rencor después de tantos años? _Nosotros_ no elegimos convertirnos en refugiados, ni perder nuestras familias y nuestros hogares."

Mikasa trató de contener la furia oscura que empezaba a arder en su interior; no haría ningún bien a nadie, si permitía que se desatase. Aun así, no pudo evitar seguir aquellos pensamientos; aunque el camino por el que le llevaban no era demasiado agradable.

"Si eso supone un problema para Jean, ¡entonces al menos podría tener el valor de decírmelo a la cara! No parece costarle mucho, decirle luego otras cosas a Eren… A veces, por la forma en que nos mira Kirstein, ¡parece como si de verdad creyese que nosotros hemos provocado toda esta situación, sólo para fastidiarle! Pensará que le hemos obligado a alistarse… ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Si tanto se empeña en tratarnos como a unos apestados, ¡pues allá él! No tengo nada que decirle a alguien así… Lo bueno es que nos graduamos dentro de poco, seguiremos caminos bien distintos y Jean ya no tendrá que aguantarnos más. Si tantas ganas tiene de perdernos de vista, porque no nos soporta, Kirstein puede quedarse tranquilo. ¡El sentimiento es recíproco!"

Y cuanto más pensaba Mikasa en ello, más pruebas le parecía encontrar, demostrando la existencia de aquella animadversión; nuevos motivos creía descubrir, para algunas de las reacciones de Jean… motivos que habrían estado ocultos todo el tiempo a plena vista, porque a veces las apariencias no engañaban y las cosas eran simplemente lo que parecían ser. Cuantas más razones encontraba para explicar el fastidio de él, más fastidiada se sentía a su vez ella.

"Por no hablar de lo mal que trata a su madre… Aún recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos en Trost, para un simulacro de combate urbano. La señora Kirstein fue al comedor de cadetes, porque Jean no había ido a su casa a visitarla, ¡y a él no se le ocurrió nada mejor que echarla de allí a empujones y gritos, a su propia madre! De verdad, cuanto más lo pienso de peor humor me pongo. ¿Cómo puedo respetar a alguien así? Al menos ya se ve que no es algo personal, ¡ese matón no respeta a nadie! Maldita sea, ¿no se da cuenta de lo que significa realmente? ¿Es que él no va a valorar a su madre como es debido, hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde? Yo ya he perdido a la mía, ¡dos veces! _Cara Caballo_ no sabe la suerte que tiene…"

"¿Y su forma de fijarse en mí? Se cree que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que me observa a hurtadillas cuando piensa que estoy distraída. Luego yo le miro a él y enseguida aparta la vista… ¿De verdad cree que me engaña, que no voy a notar cómo me espía? Y las pocas veces que se digna a hablarme, es como si me estuviera haciendo un favor con cada palabra que me dirige. Desprecio, sí, pero también nerviosismo. ¿Acaso me tiene miedo? Pues bien, _debería_. Cada vez tengo más claro que a mí también me considera una adversaria, porque allí donde vaya Eren le seguiré yo _siempre_ , ya sea en la Legión… ¡o hasta las puertas del mismísimo infierno!"

"Jean es un _cobarde_ , cada vez estoy más convencida. Sabe que conmigo no tiene ninguna posibilidad, porque soy mucho más fuerte que él, y por eso la toma con Eren, porque con él sí se atreve… Ya habría mandado yo a Kirstein volando por los aires, si no fuera porque Eren prefiere librar sus propias batallas y se molesta conmigo si intervengo…"

–¿Mikasa?

La voz de Eren, a su lado, sonó extraña; un tono de duda, incluso preocupación, poco habitual en él. La chica regresó al presente; se giró, mirándole sorprendida… y su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando le vio sonreír, con cierta timidez.

–Te das cuenta, ¿no?

Eren señaló con la mano hacia delante. Mikasa siguió aquel gesto… y en efecto, ella también se dio cuenta.

–Ya hemos llegado.


	12. Distrito Exterior

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Con el capítulo anterior superé ya las 500.000 palabras en total publicadas. ¡Vaya! Hay que ver lo que se consigue, poco a poco, trabajando cada día… Supongo que la clave está en seguir intentándolo, a pesar de todo._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12 – DISTRITO EXTERIOR**

 _Publicado el 24 de abril de 2016, con una extensión de 2.343 palabras._

* * *

–Ya hemos llegado.

Eren lo dijo con esa misma sonrisa leve, un poco tensa, que en él delataba cierto nerviosismo. Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces, lentamente, para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban.

"¿Yo he hecho que _él_ reaccione así ahora? ¿Tanto se me ha notado…?"

Normalmente sería al revés: siendo la más tranquila de los dos, era Mikasa quien solía ayudar a Eren a mantener la calma; ahora en cambio, era él quien intentaba calmarla a _ella_.

"¿De verdad estoy tan mal…? Supongo que no es sólo por lo de Jean. Es que volver a estar tan cerca del Muro… Pero seguro que esos recuerdos también le están viniendo de nuevo a Eren, así que ahí yo no tengo excusa. Quizás sea otra cosa distinta… Algo a nivel _subconsciente_ , como le he oído decir a Armin alguna vez. _Algo_ que han captado mis sentidos, y de lo que yo todavía no me he dado cuenta…"

Sin embargo, no había nada _subconsciente_ , ni desde luego sutil, en el Muro que ahora tenían frente a ellos; la enorme estructura parecía más grande con cada paso que daban.

En realidad, el Muro "sólo" medía cincuenta metros de alto; sin contar los cimientos, que no por invisibles serían menos sólidos. Supuestamente habían pasado más de cien años, desde que las tres diosas establecieron aquella formidable estructura defensiva; refugio de la Humanidad, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella, tras la aparición de los primeros titanes. El paso del tiempo no parecía haber hecho mella en la construcción de piedra clara, lo cual le daba un aspecto… quizás no necesariamente divino o sobrenatural, pero tampoco del todo humano.

Aun así, la joven no se sintió muy segura al ver el Muro, más bien lo contrario; le traía malos recuerdos, de hacía ya casi cinco años, cuando la supuesta seguridad de Shiganshina saltó por los aires con la repentina (y destructiva) aparición del Titán Colosal. Y conforme Mikasa iba acercándose al túnel que conectaba con el Distrito de Trost, mayor era la opresión que sentía en su pecho; como si el peso de todas aquellas piedras fuese cayendo lenta e inexorablemente sobre ella, hasta cortarle la respiración.

En ese instante, la muchacha no tenía ojos más que para el Muro; casi ignoró por completo los edificios que había a uno y otro lado del camino, pertenecientes a los barrios que se expandían inevitablemente por fuera del Distrito, creciendo en dirección contraria a Trost…

"No, espera… Nos lo explicaron en las lecciones de Ciencias. La dirección es sólo una, contrarios pueden ser los sentidos de esa misma dirección…"

Y al pensar en eso, Mikasa supo que su mente estaba tratando de evadirse con cualquier otra idea… sin demasiado éxito. Una y otra vez, sus pensamientos volvían al Muro: enorme e inevitable, como el destino cruel que les acechaba y que en cualquier momento podría intentar destriparles de nuevo. Lo que la chica no sabía era si estaba respirando más agitadamente que antes… o si ya había dejado de hacerlo por completo.

"¿Pero qué me ha dado a mí ahora? Esto no me pasa normalmente… Vamos, Mikasa, tienes que ser fuerte, _la más fuerte_ de todos. No sólo por mí, sino también _por ellos_. Que no se note que…"

A pesar de que la joven trataba de controlar su inquietud y aprensión, éstas sólo fueron a más cuando al fin entraron en el oscuro túnel que cruzaba el Muro… y que a Mikasa le resultó aterrador en ese instante; como la boca de un monstruo gigantesco, que estaba a punto de devorarla… igual que habían devorado a Carla y a tantos otros, _aquel día_.

A la muchacha le pareció que la oscuridad, inmensa e interminable, consumía las escasas antorchas que apenas la mantenían a raya; y en esa misma oscuridad, sus recuerdos más dolorosos se hicieron todavía más intensos, casi _reales_ , hasta el punto de creer revivir todo el caos de la Caída.

Gritos, lágrimas, sangre… Hannes, desesperado, corriendo a través de la oscuridad, mientras cargaba con dos chiquillos que lo habían perdido todo en un instante…

Fue entonces cuando Mikasa notó, de repente, que la mano enguantada de Eren se enroscaba en torno a la suya desnuda; y ahí sí que supo, con toda seguridad, que por un momento se había olvidado de respirar.

La chica no se atrevió a apartar sus ojos negros del frente; siguió avanzando en la oscuridad, atravesando el túnel… pero las tinieblas ya no oprimían su corazón, y el frío de sus peores miedos se había desvanecido con la reconfortante calidez que ahora sentía en su pecho. Saber que _él_ estaba a su lado, que podía contar con su apoyo… le daba más seguridad que cualquiera de los Muros.

Aun así, a una parte de Mikasa no le habría importado que aquel contacto fuese un poco más personal, con la intimidad del suave roce de la piel contra la piel, sin la barrera de aquel guante; se sonrojó levemente con aquella idea, al mismo tiempo que sentía alivio sabiendo que con la lana no se notaría el sudor de su mano… no por miedo, aunque sí por cierta clase de nervios.

A la muchacha de negros cabellos, con sus sentidos especialmente agudizados en aquella situación, le pareció notar que Eren estaba tenso, un poco incómodo… claramente desacostumbrado a aquello, y más aún a ser _él_ quien diera el primer paso para algo así.

"¿Hacía ya cuanto tiempo que no nos dábamos la mano…?"

Y la tensión de Eren pareció contagiársele a Mikasa, que tragó saliva con cierto nerviosismo. Aun así, cuando _él_ apretó la mano para transmitirle fuerzas y darle ánimos, ella consiguió responder con rapidez y le devolvió el apretón… con una sonrisa tímida, que seguramente nadie más podría ver en aquella oscuridad.

"Sólo por esto, ha merecido la pena pasar el mal rato de ahora. Ya me siento mucho mejor… Eren, _gracias_."

Y justo entonces, por un momento, creyó quedarse ciega; como si el gozo de aquella sensación tan plácida, por un gesto ( _su_ mano en la de ella) en apariencia tan nimio, le hubiera provocado una extraña reacción y de repente lo viese todo blanco…

Naturalmente, Mikasa no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad: habían cruzado al otro lado del Muro y ya estaban en la ciudad propiamente dicha; en contraste con la oscuridad que había dentro del túnel, la luz del exterior resultaba momentáneamente cegadora.

La muchacha tampoco tardó en notar que Eren tiraba levemente de su mano; él ya había desenroscado la suya enguantada, quizás con algo de precipitación, como si le diese vergüenza que alguien les viera juntos de esa manera, a plena luz del día.

Una parte de Mikasa se sintió un poquito desilusionada, porque _él_ no quisiera seguir así un rato más; y esa parte de ella se habría resistido a dejar escapar la mano de Eren, pero en el fondo sabía que prolongar aquel contacto terminaría resultándole molesto.

"Eren ya ha ido mucho más allá de lo habitual, ha tenido un bonito gesto conmigo… Mal estaría que yo ahora se lo agradeciera así, forzándole, cuando está claro que él ya se siente incómodo."

Al final, con un pequeño suspiro de resignación, Mikasa dejó en libertad suavemente la mano de Eren, que la retiró con rapidez. Ya de nuevo bajo los rayos del sol, la chica pudo contemplar el rostro de su compañero; y vio que la tensión parecía haber abandonado sus facciones, con una sonrisa ya mucho menos rígida. Ella también le sonrió, en silencioso agradecimiento.

"Esta vez eres _tú_ quien me ha ayudado a mantener la calma."

Eso no significaba que los malos recuerdos hubieran desaparecido de repente; pero sabiendo que _él_ estaba a su lado, ella volvía a sentirse fuerte, _muy fuerte_ , como si nada pudiese derrotarla. Su aprensión, su inquietud y su temor, se habían ido desvaneciendo hasta dar paso a una nostalgia que, aun siendo inevitable, resultaba mucho más llevadera.

Nostalgia inevitable, sí, al ver de nuevo el bullicio y ajetreo de un Distrito Exterior, más aún en mitad de las Fiestas de Invierno; se acordaba, irremediablemente, de la vida en Shiganshina, durante aquel año que fue un oasis de calma entre dos terribles tormentas.

Había algo en el ambiente de la Ciudad amurallada de Trost, que era propio de un Distrito Exterior y que difícilmente podría encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar; un ritmo de vida distinto, muy característico, que parecía hacer vibrar el aire, ya desde el momento en que uno ponía el pie dentro del recinto en sí.

Los ciudadanos habían despejado el camino, guardando suficiente distancia, al paso de la columna de cadetes; una vez que cruzó el grueso de la tropa, casi todos siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo antes, sin prestar demasiada atención a los reclutas rezagados.

La gente volvió a ocupar la avenida principal, saliendo y entrando también por el portón; pasando de calles anchas a otras más estrechas, o a la inversa; entrando y saliendo de distintos locales y edificios. Podían verse hombres y mujeres, niñas y niños, paseando en pequeños grupos familiares; otros deambulaban por su cuenta, en solitario; y algunos chiquitines corrían de un lado para otro, enfrascados en algún juego que sólo ellos podían ver con su portentosa imaginación.

Varias personas se habían quedado allí para observar el paso de los cadetes, pero enseguida habían recuperado el ritmo frenético propio de los habitantes de un Distrito Exterior; un ansioso frenesí en el que quizás podía leerse cierta angustia silenciosa y resignada. Al menos, todos parecían saber a dónde iban, en vez de vagar sin rumbo; sus abultadas ropas de abrigo no les frenaban para continuar moviéndose todo el rato en alguna dirección, con velocidad y sin pausa.

"Desde lo alto del Muro, con todo este trajín, deben parecer hormigas apresuradas." Mikasa frunció levemente el ceño con aquella idea. "Sería así como nos vería también el Titán Colosal, _aquel día_ … Quizás por eso la gente parece tan animada corriendo de un lado para otro sin parar, pero luego si uno mira bien pueden verse sus nervios… Porque en el fondo _saben_ , y nunca podrán olvidar, que los titanes están al otro lado y cualquier momento podría ser el último. Tiene sentido, ¿no? Esa ansiedad por aprovechar el tiempo que les quede, todo lo que puedan, sin saber exactamente cuándo volverán a atacarnos… Aunque se supone que esta vez sí estamos preparados."

Cerca del túnel había varios soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias, haciendo guardia; envueltos en las gruesas capas rojo oscuro, del color del vino, características de sus uniformes de invierno, con el emblema de las Rosas Gemelas bien visible en sus espaldas. Se rumoreaba que la elección de esas prendas había sido una _gracia_ del Comandante Dot Pixis, cuya notable afición a la bebida no era precisamente un secreto.

Algunos de los guardias observaban con curiosidad a los jóvenes cadetes, pero no les dijeron nada ni les llamaron la atención; parecían estar pensando en sus cosas, más preocupados por terminar ya su turno y buscar pronto un sitio donde tomar algo caliente. Uno de los soldados dio un discreto sorbo a una petaca, que luego volvió a guardar rápidamente en el bolsillo; pequeño indicio de que las cosas habían cambiado y las Tropas Estacionarias, después de la Caída, también se tomaban ya mucho más en serio su trabajo.

Los ojos negros de Mikasa, por un instante, examinaron los alrededores con visión militar, _táctica_ ; pensando en la mejor manera de usar aquel entorno urbano en la lucha contra los titanes, porque ella sabía que atacarían de nuevo, no era cuestión de _si_ sino de _cuando_.

La muchacha comprobó, con lúgubre satisfacción, que el Gobierno y el Ejército no se habían quedado de brazos cruzados todos esos años. Los nuevos cañones, rápidamente instalados en lo alto del Muro, eran mucho más avanzados y efectivos que los antiguos. Además, frente a ella podía ver que casi todos los edificios tenían ya varias plantas; apenas quedaban casas de un solo piso. No era sólo cuestión de aprovechar al máximo el espacio disponible dentro del Distrito, también se trataba de darles posiciones más elevadas a los soldados; a mayor altura, más garantías para desplazarse por la ciudad, sin caer en manos de los titanes que pudiesen invadir las calles.

Incluso los tejados se habían construido, o reformado allí donde era necesario, para que la mayoría tuviesen una superficie en parte inclinada y en parte plana; así sería más sencillo apoyarse en ellos, lo cual facilitaría a su vez el desplazamiento con el equipo de maniobras.

"Más capacidad de _maniobra_ , valga la redundancia."

Tan absorta estaba Mikasa, contemplando todo esos detalles, que casi no se dio cuenta de que Armin y Marco ya les alcanzaban. Miró a un lado y comprobó, aliviada, que Eren permanecía junto a ella; y cuando _él_ le devolvió la mirada, con una leve sonrisa, el sol se reflejó en sus ojos claros…

"Claros como la piedra del Muro. Para mí, son un refugio mucho más seguro."

Mikasa no estaba segura de que existiesen realmente las tres diosas, que parecían haber abandonado a la Humanidad a su suerte. Lo que sí sabía era que, en su caso, lo más parecido a un ser protector que cuidaba de ella… lo tenía justo enfrente, a _él_ , a Eren.

Fue entonces cuando al fin les alcanzaron Marco y Armin. Mikasa observó también a los recién llegados. En aquellos ojos, marrones y azules, había un brillo de optimismo; esperanza en lo que traería el futuro, tranquila determinación… Todo resultaba extraño y agradablemente contagioso; ella también se sintió ya mucho más animada, sólo con ver a sus compañeros. Ambos sonreían, quizás de manera un tanto cómplice; pero si el pecoso o el rubito habían visto algo antes, al menos tuvieron el detalle de no comentar nada al respecto.

–Bueno –dijo Marco, rascándose la nuca, sin dejar de sonreír–. Pues aquí estamos ya… ¿Qué os parece si seguimos adelante? Lo último que necesitamos es que Shadis vuelva a llamarnos la atención…


	13. Interrupción

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – He vuelto… con un capítulo más corto, en el que no pasa mucho; pero es mi manera de decir "todavía sigo vivo"._

 _Quisiera darle las gracias especialmente a **Tximeletta** por sus detalladas reviews, en ésta y otras historias mías; os recomiendo que leáis su estupendo fic " **Diezmo de Sangre** "._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13 – INTERRUPCIÓN**

 _Publicado el 17 de julio de 2016, con una extensión de 1.417 palabras._

* * *

–Bueno –dijo Marco, rascándose la nuca, sin dejar de sonreír–. Pues aquí estamos ya… ¿Qué os parece si seguimos adelante? Lo último que necesitamos es que Shadis vuelva a llamarnos la atención…

El pecoso, por el tono, parecía estar disculpándose por haber interrumpido algo; y Mikasa se preguntó para sus adentros si realmente lo habría hecho.

"¿Estoy sonrojada? Espero que no se me note…"

Y por un momento, temió que hubiese ocurrido precisamente eso, porque estaba casi segura de haber visto que Armin y Marco intercambiaban una _mirada_ ; la de aquéllos que saben algo y no necesitan una palabra para comprobar que el otro también _entiende_.

Fue entonces cuando Mikasa empezó a sentirse un poco molesta.

"¡Sólo les faltaría ponerse a cuchichear aquí mismo, delante de Eren y de mí! ¿Qué hay de lo de 'secretitos en reunión es de mala educación'? En serio, creía que por lo menos _ellos_ tendrían buenos modales."

Quizás la joven no era consciente, en ese momento (y sobre todo tratándose de cuestiones susceptibles para ella), de hasta qué punto sus sentidos agudizados eran capaces de captar señales sutiles, que a otros se les habrían pasado por alto; ella en cambio tenía la habilidad (don y maldición al mismo tiempo) de percibir ciertos detalles en apenas un instante… que podía convertirse en una breve eternidad de lucidez agónica; lo que se conocería vulgarmente como "ahogarse en un vaso de agua", un problema a menudo compartido por quienes eran capaces de ver mucho más que la mayoría.

Y fue entonces cuando, a su vez, Marco pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y miró directamente a Mikasa a los ojos, con los suyos castaños; tan cálidos y brillantes, amables y acogedores, con un brillo intenso que a ella en ese momento verdaderamente le hizo creer que él podía leerle el pensamiento.

Aquella impresión sólo se vio más reforzada todavía con las siguientes palabras del pecoso; el tono seguía siendo cordial, pero había también _algo_ en su voz que parecía decir "pongámonos serios".

–Armin, lo que hemos hablado tú y yo antes… –Marco no dejaba de mirar a Mikasa, con esa misma intensidad–. Creo que nos ha venido bien a los dos, ¿no?

"Puedes creer de mí lo que quieras," parecía estar diciéndole el pecoso a la muchacha. "Pero he ayudado a tu amigo y eso no me lo puedes negar."

En efecto, Mikasa miró un momento de reojo a Armin y vio que ya estaba mucho más animado, aun después de haber vuelto a pasar por un Muro, con todos los recuerdos que algo así conllevaba; sus hombros ya no parecían tan abrumados por el peso de toda aquella piedra ancestral.

La chica se sintió un poco avergonzada, por haber pensando mal de Marco… pero sólo un poco.

–Armin, tú y yo ya hemos hablado de _eso_ –continuó el pecoso–. Y creo que ahora sería buen momento para que tú también hablases con Eren de lo mismo, ¿no te parece?

Mikasa volvió su mirada hacia el moreno de ojos grises, iluminados por el sol, claros como las piedras del Muro. El muchacho observó al rubito de ojos azules, quien a su vez parecía intentar transmitirle _algo_ sin palabras… y sin demasiado éxito, a juzgar por la expresión confundida del otro.

Al principio, la joven de ojos negros se sentía irritada; los demás parecían estar excluyéndola de esa conversación silenciosa, como hablando a propósito en un idioma que ella desconocía. Sin embargo, esa irritación terminó dando paso al impulso (a duras penas contenido) de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, viendo que Eren seguía sin comprender lo que querían decirle; incluso ella dejó escapar un leve suspiro de alivio cuando a él se le iluminó la cara, entendiendo por fin de qué se trataba (fuese lo que fuera eso).

Antes de que la molestia de quedar excluida volviese a arreciar dentro de ella, Eren giró de pronto la cabeza y observó fijamente a la muchacha, con un ceño fruncido que revelaba una intensa concentración… o un gran enfado.

"¿¡Pero qué te he hecho yo ahora!?" Mikasa casi se lo preguntó a gritos, en una súplica medio desesperada por entender cómo había conseguido provocarle ella aun sin proponérselo. Sin embargo, su irritación de antes todavía no había desaparecido; y la simple molestia se iba convirtiendo en enfado, que no tardaría en dar paso a la furia…

Al final la cosa no fue a más, gracias sorprendentemente a la intervención del propio Eren, que centró su vista primero en la bufanda de ella… y luego en sus manos desnudas.

"Él ya me ha mirado así otras veces." Mikasa tragó saliva con suavidad, conteniendo el aliento. "Cuando nos repartieron las prendas de invierno…"

Eren ya le había mirado entonces como si estuviese enfadado (quería creer que no directamente con ella); se había fijado en su cuello, casi siempre cubierto por aquella bufanda negra… y después en sus manos. Al igual que ahora, parecía que él quisiese decir algo, conteniéndose en el último momento para no herirla con esa brusquedad tan característica suya, dañina a veces aun sin tener mala intención.

"No, ya en serio, ¿por qué me está mirando así ahora? ¿Es por _su_ bufanda? ¿Acaso está pensando en pedirme que… se la devuelva?"

Por un instante, Mikasa sintió que le invadía el pánico; por fortuna desapareció tan rápido como había venido, en cuanto ella intuyó que seguramente Eren se estaba fijando más bien en lo que ella _no_ llevaba puesto.

"Mis manos… ¿Es por eso? ¿Le molesta que yo no haya aceptado un juego completo de ropa de abrigo, como todos los demás? Entonces es sólo que Eren se preocupa por mí, por si paso frío. No tiene nada de malo…"

Mikasa volvió a sentir un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, tratando de disimularlo precisamente con aquella bufanda; la misma que le había rescatado del frío, haciéndole sentir un agradable y cálido bienestar que (incluso ella se daba cuenta) iba mucho más allá de lo que proporcionaría simplemente el abrigado tejido de la prenda.

Al final, tal vez sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, no se había molestado en recoger un gorro y unos guantes como sus compañeros. Sentía el frío, claro que lo sentía; pero para ella, la bufanda de Eren era más que suficiente para mantenerla cálida y a salvo, _fuerte_ ; protegida y, al mismo tiempo, capaz de proteger a otros.

Mikasa no había rechazado a propósito las otras prendas; no era como si pensase que no había ninguna "digna" de acompañar a su bufanda, o que si a la vez llevaba algo más estaría restándole valor a ésta última.

Más bien, simplemente se limitaba a llevar la bufanda porque no había necesitado nada más para mantener a raya el frío, desde el día que conoció a Eren; para ella, casi era algo mágico (incluso sin el "casi"). Todo eso no iba a cambiar ahora, sólo porque el ejército les repartiese más ropa; para ella, no tenía sentido llevar un gorro y unos guantes que no le iban a aportar nada, en comparación con lo que ya poseía.

"Quizás si fuesen negros…" Mikasa hizo memoria. "Pero casi no había nada de ese color, para empezar, además de que Shadis seguramente retiró las pocas existencias que quedaban, porque si no todo el mundo se habría puesto a discutir para ver quién se las llevaba. No me extraña, el negro es el mejor color…"

Eren también había comentado el tema alguna vez, mirando al frente, con el ceño fruncido, como pensando en otra cosa al mismo tiempo… y luego la miraba a ella furtivamente; primero su cuello, después sus manos.

Aun así, en el fondo Mikasa dudaba que _él_ fuese consciente de todo lo que significaba para ella _su_ bufanda.

"Pero quizás ése sea precisamente el problema, ¿no? Eren no se da cuenta, _nunca_ se da cuenta… A menudo habla o actúa sin pensar y termina haciendo daño, no por maldad sino por accidente. Si algo no le interesa, no hay manera de que se entere… Y si él no me entiende, entonces eso significa que yo no le intereso, o al menos no de _esa_ forma, no lo suficiente como para esforzarse e intentar comprenderme. Por otro lado, si Eren no se da cuenta por sí solo, difícilmente se aclarará si _alguien_ no hace _algo_ al respecto, aunque… ¿Qué le puedo decir yo, que ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que siento por él exactamente?"

–¿Mikasa? –le interrumpió la voz de Marco.


	14. Dividido (I)

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Gracias al **guest** misterioso por la única review del capítulo anterior! Y quizás éste de ahora sea el más importante hasta la fecha, porque ocurre _ algo _que va a ir causando una divergencia cada vez mayor con respecto al canon, hasta llegar a ese punto en el que indudablemente habrá EreMika. Quien sepa leer entre líneas, será capaz de encontrar varias explicaciones posibles para el origen de esta divergencia; ser demasiado explícito con este asunto ya supondría ir mucho más allá de la premisa básica del fic, así que dejaré que seáis vosotros los lectores quienes propongáis diferentes teorías e interpretaciones._

 _ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ÚLTIMA HORA – Acabo de ver, justo cuando me disponía a publicar el capítulo, una nueva review de **Tximeletta** , la más detallada que he recibido hasta la fecha. ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14 – DIVIDIDO (I)**

 _Publicado el 25-26 de julio de 2016, con una extensión de 2.752 palabras._

* * *

–¿Mikasa? –le interrumpió la voz de Marco.

La muchacha pestañeó; y entonces se dio cuenta…

Como si las circunstancias hubiesen conspirado hasta llegar ahora a ese punto; un momento único e irrepetible en el que todo cambiaría ya para siempre, o al menos empezaría a producirse ese cambio.

" _¿Dónde está Eren?"_

Mikasa había perdido de vista a su _hermano_ , ni él ni Armin estaban allí presentes; junto al portón de entrada en Trost, ya sólo quedaban ella… y _Marco_.

Marco, que seguía mirándola atentamente, con aquel brillo tan cálido en sus amables ojos castaños; con esa sonrisa que, por alguna razón, cada vez le resultaba más irritante a Mikasa.

"¡Pues anda que me has dicho algo, tú! Te has quedado ahí callado… ¿Lo has hecho a propósito? ¿Acaso era _eso_ lo que pretendías desde el principio, separarme de _ellos_?"

Y entonces Mikasa se dio cuenta de otra cosa más: _eso_ no era sólo lo que pretendía Marco… porque si así fuese, al menos Eren o Armin sí le habrían dicho algo; y esa idea hizo que ella se sintiese herida.

"Me han dejado atrás y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. ¡No recuerdo que esto me haya pasado antes!"

Y la muchacha seguía atormentándose, dándole vueltas a aquella misma idea; pensando que, si algo así había ocurrido, era porque a cierto nivel _ella_ había captado que Eren quería estar solo.

"No, es todavía peor. No es que quiera estar solo, Armin se ha ido con él. _Eren no quiere estar conmigo_."

Y _eso_ , eso era lo que más le dolía de toda la situación.

Y mientras tanto, Marco seguía ahí; tan tranquilo, tan sonriente, tan _pecoso_ como siempre.

¿Cómo no iba a sentirse ella ahora más irritada todavía?

En realidad, si no hubiera sido eso, habría terminado siendo cualquier otra cosa, la gota que colmaría el vaso… haciendo que Mikasa se viera desbordada, por toda esa rabia acumulada, que ya no se molestó en seguir conteniendo.

Porque la joven oriental se había visto tan distraída, al final, por tantas reflexiones que habían ido surgiendo a lo largo del camino…

El camino a Trost. Las Fiestas de Invierno. Simulacros y maniobras de combate. Muros que son refugio y prisión. Diosas inexistentes o desertoras de la Humanidad. Monstruosos titanes, devoradores de carne humana. Bestias disfrazadas de humanos. Pérdida, dolor, sufrimiento, sangre, frío. Familia, _familias_. Ausencia, nostalgia, vacío. Esperanza. _Eren_. Calor, hogar, _nakama_. Superación, fortaleza, _juntos_.

Cuerpo de Cadetes, niños y soldados. Instructor Shadis, respeto y rabia. Falsas apariencias, fondos ocultos. Disciplina, dureza, descanso. Compañeros, camaradas, amigos. Amiga. _Sasha_. Cazadora intrépida, alegría incombustible, energía desbordante. Adversarios, rivales, ¿enemigos? _Jean_. Arrogancia, soberbia, desprecio. Silenciosa inquina, _c_ _obarde_. Contrarios, polos opuestos, ¿atracción? _Marco_. Misterio envuelto en un enigma. Discrepancia, disonancia. Instinto, advertencia, _peligro_. Luz, oscuridad, sombra. _Algo no encaja_.

Mikasa se llevó una mano a la cabeza y apretó con fuerza una de sus sienes, cerrando los ojos un instante. Sentía como si _algo_ fuese a explotar dentro de ella en cualquier momento; apenas duró un segundo, pero no por ello fue menos intenso el dolor.

–¿Mikasa? –volvió a interrumpir Marco, ahora claramente con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Pero entonces recordó lo distinta que había sonado esa voz antes, en aquella conversación con Shadis; a ella le había parecido que el mundo temblaba, como si hubiese algo terriblemente _equivocado_ en aquella situación.

Y en el estado en que se encontraba ahora, envuelta en todo ese torbellino de emociones, Mikasa fue convirtiendo su temor y desasosiego en combustible para el fuego de su _ira_.

Y aquel día, el mundo recordó… que incluso una Ackerman tenía sus límites.

Mikasa, sencillamente, _explotó_.

Y toda esa furia desatada, naturalmente, recayó sobre su víctima más cercana; no como una tormenta ígnea, sino de una manera mucho más peligrosa, fría… y _letal_.

–Marco… _¿¡Se puede saber qué problema tienes!?_

Mikasa abrió de repente los ojos y fulminó al pecoso tanto con su mirada como con sus palabras; un susurro afilado, tan preciso y dañino como un cuchillo clavándose entre las costillas, hasta alcanzar el corazón.

Marco, desde luego, sintió el efecto de aquellas palabras capaces de _destruir;_ prácticamente saltó en el aire, alejándose unos pasos. La sonrisa de sus labios se congeló en un rictus amargo, entre incrédulo y dolorido; sus ojos seguían brillando pero lo hacían ahora con un ansioso temor, sorprendidos y desmesuradamente abiertos ante la súbita hostilidad.

El muchacho, por un instante, dejó de respirar; quizás su corazón también dejó de latir. Su nuez se desplazó visiblemente al tragar saliva, con un audible "glub" nervioso. Todo su cuerpo parecía agitarse levemente, fruto de una gran tensión; y mientras tanto, él no le quitaba la vista de encima a ella… como una presa hipnotizada por su depredadora.

En otras circunstancias, viendo la reacción de su compañero, Mikasa no habría tardado en recapacitar y disculparse, más aún tratándose de alguien a quien podría considerar un amigo. Y sin embargo, justo cuando ella se disponía a hablar…

La mirada de Marco pareció transformarse, como si la muchacha de furiosos ojos negros hubiese despertado _algo_ dentro de él: una parte del pecoso, que normalmente permanecería oculta en las sombras; una parte de cuya existencia pocos habrían sospechado, más aún tratándose de alguien tan amable y comprensivo con casi todo el mundo.

Pero los sentidos especialmente desarrollados de la joven oriental (don y maldición al mismo tiempo) le permitían captar lo que le rodeaba con mucha más nitidez que los demás; ella era capaz de percibir detalles que a otros se les pasarían por alto.

Y aquel día, en aquel instante y lugar, en aquel encuentro imprevisto entre dos personas parecidas y a la vez muy distintas, Mikasa mantuvo su mirada oscura… y el abismo de sus negros orbes se encontró con el que le devolvían los de _Marco_.

La chica empezó a sentirse cada vez más agitada, conforme se prolongaba aquel silencioso duelo de miradas. La expresión del pecoso fue cambiando por completo: se había apagado el brillo de sus ojos castaños, que ahora parecían mucho más oscuros; sus labios apretados ya no sonreían, pero las comisuras vagamente retorcidas transmitían algo _cruel_.

El cuerpo del muchacho todavía temblaba, pero el instinto de la joven le decía (casi advirtiéndole a gritos) que ya no era por miedo; como si _él_ también se viese desbordado ahora por una furia oscura, después de que la de Mikasa hubiese hecho resonar _algo_ en su interior.

–¿Lo dijiste por algo en concreto? –Marco al fin rompió el silencio–. Vas a tener que especificar un poco más.

Y creció la inquietud de Mikasa, haciendo aún más mella en su rabia, al oír aquellas palabras… porque Marco las había pronunciado, al igual que antes, con un tono cordial y amable que _para nada_ encajaba en aquella situación, ni mucho menos con la siniestra expresión de su rostro; una disonancia que volvía a alertar todos sus instintos, como si estuviese sucediendo algo terriblemente _equivocado_.

–Pero quizás deberíamos ir ya hacia los barracones, ¿no crees? –continuó el pecoso, de nuevo con ese tono que a ella le inquietaba e irritaba a la vez–. Además, no creo que éste sea el lugar más apropiado para hablar de ese tipo de cosas, ¿no te parece?

El joven después meneó la cabeza, como diciendo "mira a tu alrededor"; y Mikasa así lo hizo, discretamente. Marco tenía razón: se habían quedado cerca del portón de entrada a Trost. La gente seguía circulando a un lado y otro, centrándose más bien en sus propios asuntos; pero algunos ciudadanos miraban a veces con curiosidad a los dos cadetes, como preguntándose qué harían allí.

"Desde luego, a quién se le ocurre… Sólo porque los dos nos pongamos a hablar aquí de nuestras cosas, ¡en mitad de la vía pública!, no van a desaparecer de repente todos los demás, para dejarnos un poco de intimidad."

Uno de los soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias, allí emplazados, también les observaba enarcando una ceja; Mikasa creyó reconocer al mismo hombre que antes había tomado un discreto sorbo de su petaca. Y entonces ella supo que, cuanto más tiempo permaneciesen en aquel lugar, más probable sería que alguien terminase llamándoles la atención; algo que la muchacha preferiría evitar en aquel momento, sobre todo si quería tener una conversación a solas con el pecoso.

Precisamente, justo en ese instante Marco se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia los barracones, alejándose de allí tranquilamente, sin tan siquiera mirar atrás. Mikasa no sabía si sentirse aliviada o irritada por aquel gesto; ya no seguía sometida al escrutinio de aquellos ojos oscuros, pero por otro lado le fastidiaba que _él_ ni siquiera la considerase una amenaza.

"¿Acaso no me toma en serio? Quizás si voy y le suelto una patada…" Mikasa meneó la cabeza, despejándose. "Y ahora yo también desvarío con esto. ¿Será que me afecta más de lo que yo creía?"

La joven sintió que no podía quedarse atrás; si no seguía al pecoso moreno, quizás _él_ creería que le tenía miedo, y ella no iba a darle esa satisfacción.

Cualquier otro día, en cualquier otra situación, Mikasa no habría pensando así de su compañero; pero ya ni siquiera estaba segura de si en realidad conocía al auténtico Marco; ahora prácticamente se esperaba cualquier cosa de él. Quizás era precisamente por eso, que ella echaba en falta tener algún arma a mano en ese momento…

"Metieron en carros los equipos de maniobras, más que por descanso para evitar un desgaste cuando ni siquiera íbamos a usarlos en el camino a Trost. Y al margen de las espadas reforzadas, que sólo podemos emplear bajo supervisión en ocasiones muy concretas, a los cadetes no se les reparten más armas, sin contar las simuladas de madera para ejercicios cuerpo a cuerpo. Je, si algún recluta consiguiese una de verdad, sería más probable que terminara hiriéndose a sí mismo, y seguramente los instructores la confiscarían."

Mikasa confiaba en sus propias habilidades y sabía que, llegado el caso, podría defenderse con sus manos… y por ejemplo partirle el cuello a cierto pecoso, si de pronto éste intentaba _algo_.

Entonces volvió a menear la cabeza. "Ya me estoy imaginando cosas otra vez. No sé qué está pasando aquí exactamente, pero dudo que terminemos llegando a ese extremo… ¿Verdad?"

La muchacha de ojos negros empezó a andar con el mismo paso tranquilo que su compañero, sin perderle de vista; Marco aún estaba un poco más adelantado y continuaba sin mirar atrás, como dando por hecho que Mikasa le seguiría… y ella, de nuevo más irritada que nerviosa, volvió a plantearse la idea de conseguir un arma.

Aunque había empezado como una broma, la joven se lo iba planteando cada vez más en serio, conforme el pecoso elegía calles más estrechas y menos concurridas; avanzaba tranquilo, con el paso decidido de quien tenía claro a dónde iba. Su compañera mantuvo el ritmo y la distancia, negándose a marchar más rápido para alcanzarle.

Siendo un Distrito Exterior, Trost tenía un Cuartel General en el centro, pero esas instalaciones solían estar ocupadas por soldados con experiencia y oficiales de alto rango, además del personal encargado de administrar los suministros que se repartían a los distintos cuerpos de guardia por toda la ciudad. Las instalaciones más antiguas y distinguidas no eran sitio para albergar a unos simples cadetes, así que les habían destinado a unos barracones en la zona oeste.

Mikasa ya se quedó más tranquila al ver que salían de nuevo a una calle menos solitaria y más amplia, iluminada por la suave luz del sol en aquel día despejado de invierno. Aun así, la muchacha no se relajó por completo; seguía sin saber qué se proponía exactamente el pecoso.

"Supongo que Marco estará tomando un atajo para llegar antes a nuestro destino. Tiene sentido, todos hemos estudiado el mapa del Distrito con más o menos detalle, pero _él_ es amigo de Jean y éste seguramente le habrá explicado unas cuantas cosas sobre su ciudad natal. Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto si…"

El cadete Bott seguía sin darse la vuelta ni dirigirle la palabra, sumido en un mutismo que a ella le resultaba cada vez más molesto. En cierto modo, prolongar aquella situación sería como permitir que _él_ mantuviese el control; y la idea casi hacía que Mikasa rechinase los dientes, porque parecía que le estuviese dejando ganar… y ella no pensaba darle esa satisfacción.

Por otro lado, la joven aún buscaba respuestas; y precisamente, habían sido en parte sus reflexiones sobre Jean, y la gran antipatía que éste parecía tenerle a los de Shiganshina, lo que le había hecho perder la calma antes. Todavía le daba vueltas a esa cuestión, que también le irritaba cada vez más; casi tanto como ese silencio, que ya resultaba insoportable.

–Al menos eres mejor que Kirstein –Mikasa al fin rompió el silencio. "O más bien solías serlo," añadió para sí–. Me extraña que alguien como tú pueda pasar tanto tiempo a su lado, soportándole…

"Por otro lado, si tú eres el auténtico Marco, entonces no debería extrañarme… ¡Tal para cuál!"

Sin embargo, justo antes de hacer la pregunta que ya casi tenía en los labios (" _¿por qué nos odiáis tanto?_ "), todos sus sentidos se centraron en la reacción del pecoso; no fueron movimientos bruscos sino pausados, suaves… _demasiado_. El chico no se detuvo de golpe, sino que fue dando pasos cada vez más pequeños hasta quedarse parado; y en vez dar de pronto la vuelta, se giró lentamente sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El silencio que se hizo a continuación fue mucho más desasosegante que cualquier grito.

"Ah… Casi preferiría que se hubiese liado a dar voces defendiendo a su amigo. Al menos ya ha dejado de hacer esa cosa rara con los labios. Aunque su mirada…"

Los ojos de Marco ahora parecían mucho más apáticos, como si se hubiese apagado en ellos incluso la siniestra luz de esa furia oscura que le había invadido antes, resonando con la de _ella_ ; y _él_ ya no estaba tan tenso, sino más bien encorvado, aparentemente fallándole las fuerzas justo al final del camino… o soportando de pronto algo mucho más pesado que su mochila.

Por alguna razón, a Mikasa le resultaba vagamente familiar aquella mezcla de cansancio y frialdad, hastío e indiferencia; pero antes de que su mente pudiese conectar una idea con otra, su compañero volvió a atacar el silencio y rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

–Vaya… –Marco tenía esa misma apatía gélida incluso en el tono, mientras buscaba las palabras–. Que _c_ _urioso_ , que _tú_ precisamente digas eso ahora.

"No, ya en serio…" Mikasa se mordió disimuladamente el labio inferior, esforzándose en recordar. "¿A quién se parece, cuando se pone así?"

Los dos se habían detenido, no en mitad de la calle sino en una de las aceras, donde podían hablar de manera algo más disimulada, aunque el pecoso moreno permaneció unos largos instantes sin decir nada más; y la joven oriental creyó adivinar, en el fondo de aquellos ojos castaños, un punto de desprecio que de nuevo le hizo sentirse furiosa.

De haberse mantenido el silencio, Mikasa seguramente habría vuelto a explotar, y esta vez con algo más que palabras; pero por fortuna para Marco, su voz tranquila (casi antinatural en aquellas circunstancias) volvió a acariciar el aire con engañosa suavidad, apenas enarcando una ceja.

–Sí, es curioso, o más bien extraño, que dos personas tan distintas estén casi siempre juntas. A veces me pregunto cómo una persona en su sano juicio puede permanecer tanto tiempo al lado de… _Alguien_ que siempre dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza, sin molestarse en pensar un momento antes de hablar y herir los sentimientos de los demás. _Alguien_ que cree tener todas las respuestas y la verdad de su parte, de modo que quienes están equivocados son los otros. _Alguien_ que, por mucho que intentes ayudarle, ignora todos tus consejos y termina haciendo lo que le sale de las narices, aun sabiendo que te preocupas por él. _Alguien_ que se cree mejor que nadie, el más fuerte, _especial_ … cuando en realidad es el más _débil_.

"¿Y habla así de su mejor amigo?" Mikasa frunció levemente el ceño. "¡Pues vaya manera de defenderle!"

Entonces, como si le hubiese leído la mente, Marco torció de nuevo los labios en aquel rictus sutil, implacable y _cruel_ ; las mismas cualidades que, ahora sí, brillaban en unos ojos castaños que de repente volvían a parecer _demasiado_ oscuros.

–Mikasa… _No me estaba refiriendo a Jean._


	15. Dividido (II)

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Bueno! Los más observadores os habréis dado cuenta de que he modificado ligeramente el resumen del fic, para reflejar un poco mejor la dirección en que ha ido evolucionando la trama, ¡algo en lo que quizás vosotros podríais influir! Naturalmente, os agradezco que sigáis la historia con interés, pero también os animo a participar con vuestras reviews; nunca se sabe si alguna de esas ideas terminará encontrando un hueco en los próximos capítulos…_

 _¡Y mención especial a **Tximeletta** por la nueva review! Siempre es una motivación para continuar escribiendo y hacerlo cada vez más rápido. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15 – DIVIDIDO (II)**

 _Publicado el 31 de julio de 2016, con una extensión de 1.390 palabras._

* * *

–Mikasa… _No me estaba refiriendo a Jean._

Y por un instante, la joven oriental dejó de respirar; su corazón dejó de latir. Pero su mente siguió funcionando a toda velocidad, tratando de asimilar entonces lo que _de verdad_ había dicho Marco tan sólo un momento antes.

" _Eren_ siempre dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza, sin molestarse en pensar un momento antes de hablar y herir los sentimientos de los demás. _Eren_ cree tener todas las respuestas y la verdad de su parte, de modo que quienes están equivocados son los otros. _Eren_ , por mucho que intentes ayudarle, ignora todos tus consejos y termina haciendo lo que le sale de las narices, aun sabiendo que te preocupas por él. _Eren_ se cree mejor que nadie, el más fuerte, _especial_ … cuando en realidad es el más _débil_."

Y ya llegado ese punto, incluso su mente dejó de funcionar.

Una parte de Mikasa, instintivamente, se negaba a reconocer la verdad que pudiese haber en aquellas afirmaciones tan hirientes; sin embargo, otra parte parecía susurrarle al oído que en realidad ya sabía que aquello era cierto.

Y quizás esas mismas partes eran las que pugnaban en su interior, luchando una contra la otra, divididas entre desatar o contener cierto impulso… el impulso de _partir en dos_ a Marco Bott.

Quizás lo más aterrador era que, en el fondo, _ella_ sabía que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Y tal vez lo más desolador fuese que _él_ , a juzgar por su expresión, _también lo sabía_ ; porque aquella expresión no era la de quien se regodeaba en su victoria, sino la de alguien entre resignado y arrepentido después de conseguir justo lo que quería. En aquellos ojos castaños también había ahora _dolor_ ; como si, del mismo modo que la furiosa oscuridad de Mikasa había resonado antes dentro de él, ahora en cambio fuese el sufrimiento de ella el que encontraba su eco en el interior de Marco.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, la muchacha se sentía derrotada y herida.

" _Marco_ … No sabía que pudieses ser tan _cruel_."

Pero lo que al final dijo Mikasa en voz alta, tranquila y clara, fue otra cosa.

–No sabía que me _odia_ _ses_ tanto.

Lo dijo sin gritos ni aspavientos, negándose a dar allí un espectáculo; negándose a hacer más completa la victoria de su adversario; negándose a cerrar los ojos, a pesar del picor que sentía en ellos, tras oír las palabras de alguien en quien se suponía que podía confiar.

Y precisamente, por no haber cerrado los ojos, pudo ver con claridad la inesperada reacción de su compañero.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó Marco, ahora con expresión dolida, incrédula, casi _inocente_ ; como cuando ella le había preguntado "qué problema tienes" y, aun sin saberlo, había empezado a cambiarlo todo.

Sin embargo, Mikasa continuó como si no hubiese escuchado al pecoso, ni visto su reacción.

"Quizás dentro de cinco minutos vuelvas a mostrar la crueldad de antes… y quizás _ése_ sea tu verdadero rostro. Nunca debí dejarme engañar por tus apariencias, _Bott_."

–Supongo que tiene sentido –dijo la chica en el mismo tono–, que tengas eso en común con tu mejor _amigo_. Tú también nos odias, igual que _Kirstein_ …

Y entonces ella vio algo que hasta entonces no había aparecido en el rostro de Marco: auténtico y verdadero _espanto_.

Y por un instante, se planteó si no le estaría engañando su vista, de algún modo.

–Cómo… qué… –el rostro del muchacho concordaba perfectamente con su expresión–. Por lo que más quieras, Mikasa… _¿A quién se supone que odiamos?_

Aquel susurro fue tan cortante como ése con el que ella empezó a cambiarlo todo; pero ahora no había furia mal contenida… sino desesperación.

Quizás eso fue lo que más chocó a Mikasa en aquel momento, aunque no dejara que se reflejase en su postura ni en su implacable rostro; quizás ésa fue la razón por la que sus siguientes palabras no salieron con el tono de una certeza, sino más bien una cuestión.

–Kirstein… –susurró ella, sintiendo un regusto amargo en los labios sólo con pronunciar el nombre–. Nos odia a los tres. A Eren, a Armin y a mí. Porque somos de Shiganshina. Porque somos refugiados…

La joven se detuvo cuando vio que Marco abría aún más los ojos, acentuándose en ellos esa impresión de espanto, casi _terror_ ; incluso sus írises castaños parecían más pálidos, al igual que el resto de sus facciones. Su rostro solía tener algo de moreno, pero ahora en cambio aquellas pecas tan características destacaban como puntos negros sobre su piel, por la que empezaron a deslizarse gotas de sudor pese a ser invierno.

La mirada del pecoso ya no tenía nada de oscura ni siniestra, pero también había desaparecido su incomprensión; como si de repente él _supiese_ con dolorosa claridad lo que ella estaba pensando exactamente en ese momento. Aquellos ojos todavía la observaban, aunque ligeramente desenfocados, casi _atravesándola_ ; como si en realidad ella no estuviese ahí delante, o él pudiese percibir en ese instante _algo más_ que nadie debería haber visto.

–Entonces, si he entendido bien… –Marco habló pausadamente, con una calma que (Mikasa lo sabía) era sólo superficial–. ¿Crees que Jean te odia? ¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿No estás intentando quedarte conmigo…? –ahí ella frunció levemente y él obtuvo su respuesta–. Por todos los…

El chico apartó la mirada, como si ya no lo soportase más; y la joven oriental se preguntó si ella habría sido capaz de sostenérsela, de no haber retirado él antes la suya.

Marco se quedó mirando a un lado, con la vista perdida en algún punto, allí donde la acera se unía con la pared del edificio más cercano. Mikasa se sentía abrumada por la desesperación silenciosa que había en aquellos ojos castaños, normalmente tan vivos y ahora en cambio…

"Parecen los de un muerto, o alguien que está a punto de morir. Un condenado, frente al pelotón de fusilamiento… Por lo que más quieras, Marco, ¡deja de mirar ya así! ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo? _¡Ahí no hay nada!_ "

Pero por mucho que la chica lo intentaba, era incapaz de zafarse de aquella sensación abrumadora; la sensación de que en realidad, aunque no lo veía (porque sólo podía verlo _él_ ), estaba sucediendo algo terriblemente _equivocado_.

Era la misma sensación que cuando marchaban por el camino a Trost y Shadis se había acercado a hablar con Marco: la sensación (casi certeza) de que los cimientos del mundo se tambaleaban, como si alguna cruel divinidad hubiese lanzado una moneda al aire y ésta diese vueltas sin llegar a mostrar cara o cruz; una gran indeterminación, cuya carga asfixiante se notaba en el aire, hasta el punto de que costaba respirar; como si, por el hecho de no haber sucedido aún ninguna de esas dos cosas (ni cara ni cruz), ambas estuviesen ocurriendo a la vez, cada una tratando de superponerse a la otra en un caótico remolino de confusión.

"Suele decirse que 'la ignorancia es la felicidad', y quizás sea cierto, pero esto yo ya lo he visto y no lo puedo ignorar, no puedo fingir que no pasa nada porque _sé_ que no es así. ¿Cómo podría quedarme yo ahora quieta y callada, sin hacer ni decir nada? El pobre Marco, ¡casi parece que le fuesen a fusilar! Verle así, como si soportase el peso inhumano de alguna carga que sólo él puede llevar…"

Mikasa no sentía ya nada de esa furia oscura de antes; y _supo_ en ese momento que _tenía_ que ayudar a su compañero… o al menos intentarlo, porque no estaba segura de cómo lograrlo, o incluso si sería posible ayudar a alguien así en una situación como ésa.

Fue como si, al verle tan vulnerable, _algo_ se encendiese dentro de ella; un instinto de ayudarle, de cuidar de él.

"Sé que yo haría lo mismo si quien estuviera delante fuese Armin, o Eren… _especialmente_ Eren."

Una parte de Mikasa se preguntó qué era lo que le había hecho pensar, justo en ese momento, en dos chicos tan distintos a la vez; qué conexión, desconocida para ella (al menos conscientemente), podrían compartir Eren y…

–¿Marco? –le preguntó, sin poder evitar que el nombre saliese de sus labios como una pregunta; al menos no le tembló la voz.

Pero en cuanto consiguió atraer _su_ atención, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR (BIS) – Al final tuve que acabar el capítulo antes, porque ya no estaba seguro de cómo continuar a partir de aquí, además de que me había propuesto actualizar como mínimo a ritmo semanal. Si todo sale bien, nos veremos el próximo fin de semana, ¡o incluso antes si hay suerte!_


	16. Decisiones (I)

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Supongo que, si me hubiese organizado mejor, podría haber incluido la parte que hay hasta "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" (luego veréis a qué me refiero) en el capítulo anterior… Bueno, ya es tarde para lamentarse por la leche derramada, y todo eso. La ventaja es que al menos este capítulo es un poco más largo, e incluso he podido publicarlo antes de lo previsto. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

 _De nuevo, mi gratitud a quienes siguen con interés la historia y/o la han añadido a sus favoritos; y un agradecimiento especial a **Haimaki** por su nueva review, siempre es una motivación para continuar con más entusiasmo todavía._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16 – DECISIONES (I)**

 _Publicado el 3 de agosto de 2016, con una extensión de 2.798 palabras._

* * *

Pero en cuanto consiguió atraer _su_ atención, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Mikasa notó cómo le golpeaba, con toda la fuerza de un demoledor puñetazo, la desesperación que había en los ojos de Marco, como una muda súplica agonizante. Al posarse directamente sobre ella, la joven sintió _su_ mirada con mucha más intensidad que antes.

"Termina con mi dolor," parecía decir aquella mirada.

Mikasa quería creer que eran imaginaciones suyas; o que, al menos, su compañero no se estaría refiriendo a la peor manera posible de solucionar ese problema… con carácter permanente.

"Casi le prefería cuando parecía haberse convertido en su propio gemelo malvado," pensó con un leve nerviosismo que tenía algo de histérico.

Y desde luego, esa nota de histeria corrió el riesgo de convertirse en algo aún mayor… cuando de repente el pecoso dio un paso hacia la joven; sólo un pequeño paso, que sin embargo ya despertó la alarma en su interior, como si alguno de sus instintos gritara "¡corre!".

Pero en vez de eso, Mikasa replicó al avance de su compañero, no con palabras sino con _hechos_ : con otro paso adelante, casi al mismo tiempo que Marco daba el suyo.

Seguramente cualquier otra persona en su lugar, sabiendo lo que ella sabía, habría reaccionado de manera muy distinta: quedándose paralizada, retrocediendo o ya directamente huyendo de allí. Sin embargo, la muchacha también tenía otros instintos, además del básico de salir corriendo.

Porque hacía ya cinco años que había ocurrido algo que cambió su vida para siempre; algo que potenció, hasta niveles insospechados, un instinto básico diferente dentro de ella.

" **¡Lucha!"**

Por un momento, casi estuvo segura de oír la voz de Eren en su interior…

"Para ganar tienes que luchar," añadió la joven Ackerman para sí. "Si no lucho, entonces no puedo ganar. Si ni siquiera lo intento…"

Y algunas batallas, quizás incluso las más peligrosas, se libraban sólo con palabras… Mikasa tenía la oportunidad de librar la suya, en ese día; de esa manera que ella ya se había propuesto antes (casi parecía otra época) cuando aún estaban en el camino a Trost, con Armin a su lado falto de ánimos.

"Me propuse entonces ayudarle con mis palabras, pero justo después nos interrumpió _Marco_ , y no pude cumplir con mi propósito… Qué curioso que ahora sea _él_ , precisamente, a quien yo quiero ayudar. O al menos intentarlo. ¿Será posible ayudar a alguien tan desesperado…? Pero por otro lado, si _ése_ es en realidad _su_ auténtico rostro, y su sonrisa amable y mirada bondadosa son una máscara que suele llevar casi todo el tiempo… ¿Qué clase de persona soy yo, si ahora me niego a ayudar a un compañero en apuros? Además, también sería una oportunidad para resolver el misterio de este enigma, y obtener algunas respuestas a mis preguntas…"

Y había otra cuestión, que quizás fue la que más influyó en su decisión: Mikasa intuía que ayudar ahora a Marco, decidirse por fin a actuar en vez de limitarse a mirar sin hacer nada, iba a ser una especie de piedra de toque para todo lo que vendría después; y si ella conseguía superar esa prueba de fuego, entonces ya sería capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, no sólo con la potente destreza de su cuerpo, sino también con sus propias palabras… palabras con las que, en adelante, podría ayudar y animar a las personas más preciadas para ella, a Armin y _Eren_ (especialmente Eren).

Pero para llegar hasta ahí, antes tendría que superar el desafío que le planteaba Marco; un desafío al que ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse, con todas sus fuerzas y energías, tanto físicas como mentales.

Y justo en el momento de tomar su decisión, Mikasa todavía no era consciente de que, aun sin ser precisamente sencillo, hacer algo así habría resultado mucho más difícil para cualquier otra persona en esa situación; no se daba cuenta de _lo fuerte_ que era en realidad, del auténtico poder que albergaba en su interior, de ese potencial para realizar proezas que iban más allá de lo meramente humano… rozando incluso el límite de lo divino.

O quizás era el suyo el poder de despertar en otros ese potencial para lo sobrehumano; o quizás era Eren quien tenía en realidad ese poder; o quizás era Marco quien también estaba a punto de cambiar su vida para siempre.

Tal vez ninguna de esas posibilidades excluía a las demás. Tal vez, cuando dos personas se encontraban, cada una tenía realmente el poder de despertar en la otra ese potencial oculto en su interior; como rocas chocando entre sí para producir la chispa que encendería un fuego rugiente. Tal vez era eso lo que había ocurrido, entre Mikasa y Eren, hacía ya cinco años.

Tal vez era eso lo que iba a pasar ahora, entre ella y Marco: otro de esos encuentros que ya lo cambiarían todo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Mikasa se dio cuenta de que la mirada del pecoso había ido cambiando de nuevo, esta vez afortunadamente a mejor; más cálida, más natural, más _viva_.

Marco parecía haber leído aquella decisión en _sus_ ojos negros; y como animado al ver que _ella_ se atrevía con ese desafío, él también lo aceptó.

–Mikasa… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

En aquellos ojos castaños aún había un fondo de callada desesperación, como en el resto de sus facciones, aunque ya no se le veía tan pálido; ya parecía menos atormentado. Incluso su voz transmitía una esperanza incipiente, que él recuperaba con rapidez.

Y sin embargo, en un descuido, ella estuvo a punto de echarlo todo a perder.

"Vaya, Marco lo ha vuelto a hacer. Cada vez que intento hablar, cambiar las cosas para mejor con mis palabras, va él y me interrumpe."

Por fortuna, Mikasa apenas llegó a fruncir un poco el ceño y recapacitó a tiempo; pensó bien cómo iba a contestar, mientras volvía a relajar la expresión de su rostro.

"Si me hace una pregunta, tendré que contestarla… y será ahí cuando pueda empezar a cambiarlo todo. Creo que, por algo así, merece la pena esperar un poco más, ¿no? Además, si sólo con la esperanza de que voy a escucharle ya se le ve mucho más animado, ¿cómo voy yo ahora a decirle que no?"

Al mismo tiempo, una parte de ella se preguntaba si no habría sido víctima, justo en ese instante, de la infame técnica "ojos de cachorrillo".

"Je, se ve que Sasha no es la única que aprende cosas, cuando se reúne con Marco para repasar las lecciones, ella también le ha enseñado algo a él… ¡Sí que es efectivo! ¿Qué tendrán esos ojos castaños? O puede que sea la luz del sol…"

Mikasa mantuvo su expresión tranquila y serena, estoica, sin decir nada por el momento, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza; aunque sólo eso ya mereció la pena, por la sonrisa cálida y sincera que le dedicó Marco.

–Vale, bien, entonces la pregunta… –el chico continuó en voz baja; parecía vibrar con la tensión de algún gran cambio que estuviera a punto de producirse, y que ella también podía oler, casi como si fuese a estallar una tormenta–. Mi duda es… Supongamos que, bueno, estás en una situación en la que sabes que vas a terminar haciéndole daño a alguien.

Mikasa enarcó levemente una ceja, extrañada, preguntándose a qué se estaría refiriendo el pecoso, pero no le interrumpió.

–Terminar haciéndole daño a alguien –repitió Marco, tragando saliva un instante; con una sombra de preocupación en los ojos y todavía algo de nerviosismo, pero ya menos titubeos–. Sabes que si no haces nada va a terminar sucediendo algo _bastante_ malo. Y seguramente, si intentas impedirlo, consigas solucionar varios de tus problemas… varios, no todos, o incluso podrías estar creando otros nuevos. Aun así, sabes que si no haces nada muchas personas van a terminar sufriendo una situación, ah, _catastrófica_ desde cierto punto de vista. Aunque también podrías estar causándole un perjuicio a otras personas, tantas o incluso más que a las que intentas proteger. La verdad, es difícil estar seguro, si tratas de ayudar podría terminar pasando algo todavía peor. Es decir… Ay, vaya. No sé si me explico. No se me está entendiendo nada, ¿verdad?

Marco, incómodo y agobiado, se pasó una mano por la nuca; su mirada volvió a perderse en algún punto cercano y a la vez distante, como si fuese algo que sólo él podía ver.

"Vaya, a este paso no tardará en sumirse de nuevo en la misma desesperación de antes. Mis esfuerzos habrán sido en vano… ¡No lo permitiré!"

Y al mismo tiempo, Mikasa recordó algunas de las lecciones que le habían enseñado cuando era más pequeña.

"Mamá…"

El dolor de su recuerdo sólo duró un instante; apenas apretó un poco los dientes, un momento, pero nadie más se dio cuenta.

"No… Ahora lo importante es honrar ese recuerdo, honrarla a _ella_. Seguir sus enseñanzas, ayudarme a mí misma y a los demás. _Eso_ es lo que debo hacer ahora."

Y sin mediar palabra, con esos movimientos elegantes y precisos que la caracterizaban, Mikasa pasó las manos por las correas de su mochila, se la quitó de la espalda y la dejó con suavidad en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared cercana.

En realidad, gracias a su resistencia sobrehumana, apenas sintió la diferencia entre cargar y no cargar con ese peso; pero ahora no se trataba de ella, lo estaba haciendo por _él_.

"La mente influye en el cuerpo, pero no te imaginas hasta qué punto también es cierto lo contrario. Muchas veces nos creemos que una situación no tiene remedio, pero en realidad basta cambiar de postura y ponerse cómodo para ver ya las cosas de otra forma. Te das cuenta de que, a menudo, basta despejar la mente para encontrar una solución al problema, o descubrir que la respuesta siempre había estado ahí mismo."

Sus movimientos volvieron a atraer la atención de su compañero, que la miró ligeramente sorprendido, también con algo de preocupación en sus expresivos ojos castaños; pero esta vez Mikasa no dejó que la interrumpiese.

–Marco, quítatela tú también.

Una parte de ella, pequeña (y quizás un tanto perversa), intuyó que aquello podría interpretarse de otra manera bien distinta, pero no le dedicó más energías a ese pensamiento; había cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse ahora.

–La mochila, Marco, haz como yo y déjala ahí contra la pared –dijo Mikasa, ordenó en realidad, tranquila, con voz suave como la seda… recubriendo el acero; pero en la bondadosa mirada de sus ojos negros no había hostilidad, si acaso un atisbo de buen humor e incluso una leve sonrisa en sus labios–. Lo importante es respirar, me lo enseñaron desde pequeña.

–¿Seguro que es buena idea? –Marco, indeciso, aún no se había animado a imitarla–. Quiero decir, bueno… Ya llevamos un rato aquí parados, ¿no? A este paso, Shadis va a terminar llamándonos la atención.

"Al menos está nervioso por otra cosa," pensó Mikasa. "Bien, mejor eso que el desasosiego de antes."

–Lo importante era no retrasarse en llegar a la ciudad –respondió ella, con la misma suavidad de antes, levantando un solo dedo de su poderosa mano derecha–. Nos han dado el resto del día libre, así que no creo que pase nada por llegar un poco más tarde a los barracones. –Mikasa sonrió levemente mientras levantaba otro dedo–. Además, sabiendo que estás conmigo, dudo que Shadis te diga algo. Ventajas de ser candidatos al _top ten_ de la promoción, ¿no te parece? Siempre nos dan un poco más de margen…

"Eso, y que Shadis sabe que yo me voy a alistar en la Legión," añadió para sí la joven. "Aunque él diga que no tiene favoritismos, fue Comandante durante años y está claro que eso también influye algo."

–Y volviendo al tema de antes… –Mikasa enarcó ligeramente una ceja sin dejar de mirar a Marco, que enseguida captó la idea y obedeció al fin con una sonrisa, dejando él también su mochila contra la pared–. Bueno, creo que sí te has explicado con claridad. Hablabas de una situación en la que, si no haces nada, va a terminar pasando algo malo. Pero si intentas cambiarlo, podrías provocar algo todavía peor. Es decir, incluso si sale bien, estarías perjudicando a unos para ayudar a otros. ¿Lo he entendido bien, era eso a lo que te referías?

–Vaya… Pues sí, básicamente sería eso…

Marco ya parecía más ligero, después de quitarse la mochila; menos agobiado. Por un momento no dijo nada y se limitó a respirar profundamente, cogiendo tanto aire como podía con sus pulmones; Mikasa podía ver cómo se hinchaba su pecho, bajo las abrigadas ropas de invierno. Después el pecoso dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, y ella casi sintió cómo liberaba aún más tensión acumulada.

–¡Vaya! Pues sí que tenías razón –Marco la observó admirado, con una sonrisa radiante que despertó cierta calidez en su interior–. La clave está en respirar, ¿eh? Mira que olvidarse de algo así… –el chico frunció ligeramente el ceño, desviando la mirada un instante hacia el centro de la calle–. O más bien, ni siquiera se molestaron en enseñarnos algo tan sencillo pero efectivo como esto, dando por hecho que de algún modo…

El muchacho no dijo nada más y siguió respirando profundamente; a veces incluso se agitaba un poco su cuerpo, pero se veía que ya le había abandonado casi todo su nerviosismo. Aun así, hubo un momento en el que el joven moreno se pasó una mano por la cara y empezó a restregársela con fuerza, como irritado por algo; sus facciones se contrajeron, apenas por un instante, en una mueca que era eco lejano de aquella desesperación que aún no había desaparecido del todo.

Marco, dejándose llevar por su súbita irritación, se quitó con brusquedad el gorro de lana marrón y luego se pasó la otra mano por entre los desordenados cabellos negros, difícil saber si para peinárselos o arrancárselos; Mikasa le observaba en silencio, vagamente fascinada y apesadumbrada a partes iguales, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando realmente su compañero.

Después, ya con algo más de cuidado, el pecoso guardó el gorro en uno de los bolsillos de su chaquetón de invierno; pero enseguida volvió a acometerle esa especie de frenesí silencioso, en el que ahora había más rabiosa frustración que impotente desesperación. Se quitó los guantes con furiosos tirones, como si de repente le provocasen un picor insoportable; aunque de nuevo se tranquilizó un poco, y los guardó sin tanta brusquedad en otro bolsillo de su abrigo.

Mikasa seguía observando a Marco, tratando de distanciarse emocionalmente, a pesar de la cercanía física entre ambos, para encontrar una solución.

"Está tranquilo y de pronto empieza a rechinar los dientes. Esos vaivenes… Es como un junco agitado por ráfagas de viento contrarias, siempre a punto de torcerse hacia un lado u otro."

Aquella impresión pareció confirmarse cuando el pecoso se giró de golpe contra la pared, otra vez mirando sin ver, mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara y dejaba escapar un suspiro de frustrada resignación; quizás empezaba a temer que en realidad no había sido buena idea plantear su cuestión.

Y de nuevo, Mikasa casi sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, al ver que todos sus esfuerzos corrían el riesgo de ser en vano, _otra vez_ ; algo que ella, naturalmente, seguía sin estar dispuesta a permitir.

–Marco.

Le bastó una sola palabra, suave pero firme; una vez más, implacable puño de acero envuelto en delicado guante de seda. Su compañero detuvo en el acto sus gestos desasosegados y se volvió hacia la joven oriental, mientras dejaba caer una mano y continuaba tapándose con la otra la mitad del rostro; la intensidad de aquel único ojo la sorprendió, tensándose involuntariamente, más aún cuando él dejó caer la otra mano, centrando en _ella_ la mirada de esos orbes castaños en los que podían leerse _tantas cosas_ en un solo instante.

La desesperación aún estaba ahí, pero ya mucho más tenue, acompañada de una multitud de emociones distintas que ardían en el intenso fuego de sus ojos: angustia, desamparo, vulnerabilidad, nerviosismo, curiosidad, expectación, quizás incluso admiración… y _algo_ más, una especie de hambre o ansia; ella no sabía muy bien de qué, ni estaba segura de querer saberlo, porque intuía que _eso_ era lo que le hacía sentirse tan tensa, aunque no necesariamente incómoda.

Por alguna razón, también se sentía extrañamente halagada…

Mikasa iba notando un confuso torbellino de emociones en su interior, agitándose tanto como _él_.

Y justo cuando _ella_ se disponía a recuperar el control de la situación (o al menos intentarlo), contestando por fin a su pregunta… Marco le hizo otra que desde luego jamás se habría esperado.

–Mikasa… ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo guapa que eres?


	17. Decisiones (II)

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Nada esta vez._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17 – DECISIONES (II)**

 _Publicado el 9 de agosto de 2016, con una extensión de 2.988 palabras._

* * *

–Mikasa… ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo guapa que eres?

Y por un momento, su respiración se detuvo; su corazón dejó de latir. Incluso sus pensamientos se quedaron congelados durante un segundo que se le hizo eterno.

Pero después, como para compensar aquel breve instante de inactividad, todo pareció estallar dentro de ella; su aliento y su corazón, su mente, se dispararon a toda velocidad, casi cegándola con lo que pareció un potente fogonazo.

"Qué. ¿Qué? ¿¡QUÉ!?"

Si no fuese porque confiaba plenamente en sus sentidos, habría creído escuchar mal; y tal vez así lo habría preferido, pero en ningún momento dudó de haber oído bien.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que no solía pasarle con frecuencia a Mikasa, algo que quizás habría sido más propio de Armin: empezó a plantearse distintos escenarios, imaginándose todo tipo de situaciones más o menos disparatadas.

"Marco me ha dicho _eso_. ¿¡Cómo puede haberme dicho _eso_!? ¿A qué ha venido? ¿¡Cómo se atreve a…!? ¿Qué pretende conseguir? ¿¡Acaso se está burlando de mí!? No… No, no es broma. Se le ve en la cara, va en serio. Oh, vaya… ¿Y qué hago yo ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a contestar a eso? ¿Y qué hará _él_ ahora? Si no respondo, ¿lo interpretará _él_ como una señal para seguir avanzando…?"

"A ver, ¿qué se supone que hace la gente en este tipo de situaciones? Las otras chicas a veces hablan en los barracones sobre estas cosas… Entonces, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Se acercará a mí y me cogerá de la mano? ¿Me acariciará el pelo? ¿Me pedirá que cenemos juntos? ¿Se pondrá de rodillas y me dará flores? O quizás me dé otra cosa…"

Y entonces Mikasa cerró los ojos, dolorida; los párpados apretados con fuerza, el ceño levemente fruncido. Sus manos formaron puños a un lado y otro de su cuerpo, surcado por un ligero temblor. Sentía un anhelo insatisfecho, un deseo íntimo y profundo que ella se temía jamás vería cumplido.

Todo ello se plasmó en su mente con la claridad de un único pensamiento, certero y doloroso.

" _Él no es Eren."_

Y a ese pensamiento siguieron otros; también con aquella carga de dura realidad, de verdad para ella cruel.

"Eren nunca me dice esas cosas. Eren nunca me acaricia así. Eren nunca me dará…"

Mikasa no se daba cuenta de que, justo en ese momento, había pasado en sus reflexiones del presente al futuro, convirtiendo en certezas sus temores sobre lo que aún no había ocurrido (y _quizás_ nunca sucedería).

Pero esta vez fue _él_ quien la rescató a ella de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

–¿Mikasa? –preguntó Marco.

Su voz, suave y amable, volvió a traerla al mundo real, a la acera de una calle en Trost en un despejado día de invierno; las mochilas apoyadas contra la pared, la gente yendo y viniendo a sus asuntos sin prestarles mucha atención, mientras los dos cadetes hablaban de sus cosas. El pecoso seguía delante de la oriental, observándola, _admirándola_ incluso; pero la mirada de sus cálidos ojos castaños ya no mostraba tal intensidad de emociones abrumadoras, como había ocurrido tan sólo un momento antes.

La expresión del muchacho ahora era más reservada, más cauta, como si estuviese haciendo un discreto esfuerzo para no exponer tan abiertamente sus sentimientos; pero también parecía rodearle un aura de paz y sosiego que tranquilizaba a su compañera, haciéndole sentirse ya mucho más serena y relajada.

En un instante de sutil lucidez, Mikasa se preguntó si sería así como la verían los demás desde fuera: en apariencia apacible, pero ocultando en realidad un torbellino de potentes emociones, apenas disimuladas bajo una fina máscara.

También se preguntó si lo que veía ahora en el rostro de Marco era una máscara… _otra_ más.

"Ya he visto la cruel, la desesperada… y no podía faltar la amable, naturalmente. Si se las quitase todas, ¿qué quedaría de él? _¿Quién eres en realidad?_ "

–Lo siento.

Y una vez más, con tan sólo unas palabras, el chico pecoso consiguió traer a la joven oriental de vuelta al presente. Él seguía observándola, con esa misma tranquilidad que ahora ella también iba compartiendo.

La muchacha aplicó sus propios consejos y fue haciendo inspiraciones profundas, dejando luego que el aire saliese lentamente de sus pulmones, a través de sus finos labios entreabiertos. Notaba que sus manos se habían relajado considerablemente, en vez de seguir apretadas en puños. Sus ojos negros y brillantes ya no estaban nublados por el temor a un futuro que, si de ella dependiese, jamás ocurriría.

Despejada, su mirada se cruzó con la de su compañero; y en esos ojos marrones, y en su sonrisa leve y resignada, pudo ver el brillo de algo que parecía…

"¿Lástima? No, no es eso… _Compasión_ , más bien. Hay una gran diferencia entre ambas, fue algo que también aprendí de pequeña. 'Lástima' es la de quien se lamenta sin llegar a hacer nada para que las cosas cambien, sin preocuparse realmente. 'Compasión' es la de quien verdaderamente desea ayudar a mejorar esa situación, y no duda en convertir sus buenos deseos en acciones concretas… Sí, la verdad es que eso le pega. ¿Volvemos a la normalidad? Al menos durante los próximos cinco minutos, je… No, ya en serio, no va a ser tan sencillo volver a lo mismo de siempre. Las cosas han cambiado, y _bastante_ , desde que…"

–Eh, Mikasa –continuó disculpándose Marco, interrumpiendo de nuevo el hilo de sus pensamientos–. Dije "lo siento" porque, bueno, ah… Fue un poco desconsiderado por mi parte, ¿no? Hacerte otra pregunta, sin haberte dejado contestar antes a la primera… –El pecoso se encogió ligeramente de hombros, con una leve sonrisa, apartando la mirada un instante; se le notaba un poco cohibido, avergonzado incluso, a juzgar por el tenue sonrojo de sus mejillas–. Reconozco que tengo cierta tendencia a interrumpirte, a veces…

La muchacha enarcó elegantemente una ceja, como diciendo "¿sólo a veces?", y su compañero dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos todavía. Ella por su parte no tardó en reconocer aquella intervención como lo que realmente era: un intento de retomar la conversación por donde la habían dejado, antes de que se descontrolase la situación por demasiadas emociones desbordadas.

"Por lo visto, _eso_ de antes nos ha impactado tanto a él como a mí."

Mikasa se sorprendió a sí misma, al notarse sonreír por debajo de su bufanda con algo más de fiereza de lo habitual; una parte de ella, sintiéndose un poquito cazadora… y _él_ la presa.

"Ah, si cree que vamos a correr un tupido velo y hacer como que no ha pasado nada, está muy equivocado. No voy a dejarle escapar sin más, algo así no se olvida tan fácilmente… sobre todo cuando está claro que la segunda pregunta también tiene su porqué. ¡Más vale que me lo explique luego! Pero lo primero es lo primero, y antes hay que contestar a la otra pregunta."

Mikasa ya se había recuperado, con la mente despejada, funcionando a toda velocidad; recordando, preparando… y fundiendo lo antiguo con lo nuevo, aquella cuestión que parecía vieja con su revelación interna más reciente. _"Eren."_ Combatió el leve sonrojo que amenazaba con asomar a sus mejillas y se centró de lleno en la respuesta que aún tenía pendiente.

–Entonces, nos habíamos quedado por…

La joven oriental se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa, acariciándosela con la misma suavidad con que hablaba. Observó con cierta satisfacción que Marco volvía a (ad)mirarla, expectante, sereno pero pendiente de cada una de sus palabras; ver que ahora ella tenía toda su atención incondicional, que prácticamente estaba a su merced, le hizo sentirse de nuevo extrañamente halagada, con un leve estremecimiento recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Mikasa, disciplinada, se forzó a sí misma a mantenerse concentrada, sin ya más divagar ni soñar despierta.

–Por cómo lo describiste antes, y si mal no recuerdo… Te encuentras en una situación en la que sabes que va a pasar algo malo, con lo que tienes dos opciones: no hacer nada y dejar que pase, o hacer _algo_ para evitarlo. Pero si eliges la segunda opción, pueden ocurrir a su vez dos cosas: o sale como habías esperado, y terminas ayudando a unos a costa de dañar a otros (a los que seguramente no perjudicarías si no hicieses nada), o sale mal, la situación empeora y al final pierdes más que si te hubieses quedado quieto al principio. ¿Hasta aquí voy bien?

Marco frunció levemente el ceño, pensativo, pero sólo tardó un instante en asentir con la cabeza. Mikasa agradeció para sus adentros que se limitase a hacer aquel gesto, sin interrumpir con palabras el delicado hilo de sus pensamientos desordenados; aun así, dudó un momento.

"Me pregunto por qué habrá planteado la cuestión en unos términos tan abstractos. Pero si ahora le pido más explicaciones entonces sí es verdad que no terminamos nunca."

Y también se preguntó si sería por haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a Armin, que ella había cogido últimamente la costumbre de darle tantas vueltas a cada cosa.

–Así que tenemos tres posibilidades –continuó Mikasa–. La primera: no hacer nada, dejar que sufra el primer grupo de personas y salvar al otro. La segunda: actuar y que salga "bien", al menos para el primer grupo, porque ahora el segundo sí terminaría mal. Y la tercera: provocar un resultado todavía peor que el que se quería evitar, y del que ya no se libra ni el primer grupo ni el segundo. ¿Es así?

De nuevo, Marco asintió en silencio expectante, sin dejar de mirarla; y de nuevo, Mikasa sintió un dolor de cabeza incipiente, al ver que no había por dónde coger todo aquello. Apenas cruzó por el armónico semblante de ella un atisbo de irritación, pero eso le bastó a él para atreverse a reaccionar.

–Sé que lo he planteado en términos un poco ambiguos… –Marco volvió a interrumpirla.

–¿"Un poco"? –Mikasa volvió a enarcar una ceja con poderosa elegancia–. Pues menos mal, porque si llega a ser "un mucho" ya directamente me explota la cabeza. En serio, ¿no puedes ser más específico? ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar, y qué tendrías que hacer para evitarlo? ¿Quiénes son las personas de cada grupo, y qué es lo peor que podría sucederles? ¿Qué _coño_ está ocurriendo aquí, Marco?

El súbito exabrupto de la muchacha casi hizo saltar de la impresión al pecoso.

–Ah, bueno, eh… No creo que… No debería… –Marco empezó a pasarse _las dos_ manos por la nuca; seguía sonriendo, pero incómodo, _otra vez_ con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano.

Mikasa se dio cuenta de que el chico corría, _otra vez,_ el riesgo de quedarse demasiado abatido como para continuar la conversación; y ella no iba a permitirlo, de ningún modo, ¡ahora que por fin estaban llegando a alguna parte! Aunque ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo había empezado todo…

La joven levantó la palma extendida de una mano frente a su compañero, en el gesto universal de "alto"; y el sencillo movimiento, que en ella resultó imponente y poderoso, bastó para que él se tranquilizara en el acto, dejando caer las manos suavemente a los lados. Los brillantes ojos castaños, ya más serenos, examinaron con admiración los intensos orbes oscuros de la muchacha; de nuevo se sintió halagada y complacida, con una reconfortante calidez en el pecho y una leve sonrisa oculta en su bufanda negra.

–No te preocupes, Marco –Mikasa también dejó caer relajadamente su mano; el tono era conciliador, apacible, suave pero firme–. No hace falta que digas nada más, ¿de acuerdo? Trataré de contestar lo mejor que pueda a tu pregunta. Eso sí, ten en cuenta que… –Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño–. No creo que haya una sola "respuesta correcta" para todos los casos, eso ya depende de cada persona y cada situación. Te daré la contestación que para mí es "correcta", pero eso no significa que a ti también te sirva. Porque verás, Marco, yo… Yo no soy como tú. No soy tan _buena persona_ , simplemente soy incapaz de estar preocupándome todo el tiempo por todo el mundo. Ni siquiera sé cómo puedes hacerlo, quizás sea que a mí me falta algo… El caso es que sólo soy capaz de preocuparme por unas personas muy concretas, muy especiales y preciadas para mí.

"O quizás sí sería capaz de preocuparme por más gente, pero, ¿para qué molestarse? Casi todos los que se acercan a mí terminan muriendo. Después de haber perdido a mi familia, _dos veces_ , la verdad es que…" Mikasa no lo dijo en voz alta; reconocía que lo anterior ya sonaba bastante cínico. "Supongo que es difícil evitarlo, con todo lo que ha pasado."

Marco, por su parte, no volvió a interrumpir. Siguió observando, pendiente de cada palabra, limitándose a escuchar sin juzgar; al menos eso reflejaba su expresión tranquila, su sonrisa cálida, su mirada compasiva.

Para su sorpresa, Mikasa se dio cuenta de que se sentía bastante cómoda hablando con Marco de aquel tema, aun siendo algo tan personal; también se sentía más ligera, _mejor_ , como si sólo con hablar de ello ya se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

Y todo, a pesar de los momentos de cierta tensión por los que habían pasado antes; o quizás era precisamente gracias a esos momentos, que ahora ella se encontraba lo bastante desinhibida como para hablar libremente del tema… una sensación que solía estar ausente en sus conversaciones con otras personas, incluso las que eran más especiales y preciadas para ella.

–Lo que tengo claro es que yo por esas personas haría lo que fuese –prosiguió Mikasa–. Cualquier cosa, lo que hiciera falta… Y si en la situación que describes, no hacer nada significase dejar que les pasara algo, entonces yo trataría de evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Desde luego que lo haría, incluso sabiendo que otros saldrían malparados en su lugar. Aunque la situación terminase empeorando para todos, si hubiera una sola posibilidad de ayudar a los míos… Entonces no dudaría en intentarlo, tantas veces como hiciera falta.

–A pesar de que podrías dañar a otros… –Marco, más que preguntar, lo afirmó en tono neutro, limitándose a enunciar un hecho; hablaba ahora como escuchaba antes, con esa calma atenta en la que había admiración y compasión a partes iguales.

Mikasa frunció levemente el ceño; no por lo que había dicho su compañero, sino por lo que ella pensaba decir a continuación.

"Sé que va a sonar implacable y cruel, pero eso no hace que sea menos cierto, al menos en mi caso. Este mundo no me ha dejado muchas más opciones…"

–Mantengo lo que dije antes –continuó Mikasa–. Es la mejor respuesta que puedo darte, sin más detalles sobre la situación que me has planteado. Pero incluso si para salvar a los míos tuviera que perjudicar a un grupo más numeroso, o a personas más "respetables"… Me da igual, seguiría haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

"Es curioso, Marco no parece escandalizado. A pesar de que prácticamente le estoy diciendo que para mí valen más unas vidas que otras, algo que debería chocar con todo aquello en lo que cree… Aunque las cosas ya no son tan sencillas con _el bueno de Marco_ , ¿verdad? No con todas esas facetas suyas que he descubierto últimamente, facetas que nunca me imaginé que él pudiese tener… No exactamente un lado oscuro, sino más bien distintos matices de gris. Supongo que eso explica por qué está él tan tranquilo y comprensivo como antes, sin desaprobar abiertamente lo que digo."

Marco seguía mirando y escuchando con atención, con ese mismo brillo cálido en los ojos… y también con una expresión _calculadora_ en el rostro, que Mikasa no recordaba haberle visto antes.

"O quizás, como tantas otras cosas, en realidad siempre ha estado ahí y sólo ahora me doy cuenta. Es curioso, pero por alguna razón le veo así y de pronto pienso en Armin…"

–Hay quien diría que cada vida es un tesoro –contestó el pecoso con calma–, que no puedes asignarle a las personas un valor distinto porque éste siempre será ilimitado.

Y en apenas un instante, por la mente de Mikasa cruzaron veloces recuerdos de personas que pensaban de manera muy distinta: los bandidos que asaltaron la cabaña de sus padres, o ya antes de eso la gente que les discriminó hasta el punto de forzarles a buscar refugio en mitad de ninguna parte; los comerciantes que consideraban un desperdicio los esfuerzos de la Legión, o incluso se burlaban abiertamente de ellos; los soldados que prefirieron que muriesen más refugiados tras la Caída para evitar problemas de abastecimiento, o el Gobierno que luego sacrificó a esos mismos refugiados por el supuesto "bien común"…

–Pues está claro que ya queda poca gente que piense como tú –replicó al fin Mikasa, con la furia tranquila del acero en reposo saliendo lentamente de la vaina; una vibración apenas perceptible en el susurro de sus amargas palabras. Quien no la conociese creería que esa rabia profunda, bajo la superficie en calma de un rostro sereno y bello, se dirigía contra la persona que tenía enfrente; alguien más observador, como el propio Marco, se daría cuenta de que en realidad ese blanco era mucho más amplio… y quizás podría abarcar el mundo entero.

–Entiendo –volvió a contestar el pecoso, con una leve sonrisa que al principio le pareció condescendiente a la joven; como si ahora él fuese a retorcer lo que ella había dicho, llevándolo al extremo de lo absurdo para demostrar los errores de esa postura.

Sin embargo, Marco miraba en aquel momento a Mikasa directamente a los ojos; y en aquella mirada tan intensa, que de repente parecía más oscura, su compañera pudo contemplar unas emociones difíciles de imitar… y que ella estaba segura de haber visto antes.

Aceptación. Convicción. Determinación.

Por alguna razón, volvió a pensar en Eren.

–Mikasa… Hay algo que debo contarte sobre Jean.


	18. Despertar

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Gracias a **Tximeletta** , **Eyre Mellark** y **Boni** por las nuevas reviews!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18 – DESPERTAR**

 _Publicado el 20 de agosto de 2016, con una extensión de 2.376 palabras._

* * *

–Mikasa… Hay algo que debo contarte sobre Jean.

La bella muchacha de ojos negros parpadeó varias veces, perpleja, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar; sabía, una vez más, que había oído bien.

"¿A qué ha venido eso de repente? Bueno… Al menos no es tan chocante como _lo otro_ que me dijo antes."

Y su mente, tras un instante de parálisis, salió disparada a toda velocidad; uniendo los puntos y conectando rápidamente ideas bien distintas, pero que habían estado relacionadas desde el principio.

" _¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo guapa que eres?"_

Volvió a sentir un ligero estremecimiento al acordarse de aquello, aunque luego la sensación se hizo mucho más intensa; porque también recordaba lo que había sucedido en el Cuerpo de Cadetes, la primera vez que cenaron en el comedor.

" _Oye, ¿sabes…? Tú… Tienes un pelo muy bonito."_

 _Eso_ fue lo que le dijo aquella noche _Kirstein_.

Y entonces Mikasa se dio cuenta de que _todo_ había empezado precisamente con Kirstein, o más bien hablando sobre él; esa crueldad gélida repentina en el rostro de Marco, cuando ella le preguntó cómo podía soportar a un amigo así… en brutal contraste con ese _espanto_ suyo, al oír del supuesto odio de Jean hacia los tres de Shiganshina.

"Pero en realidad ha sido justo lo contrario todo este tiempo, _desde el primer día_."

En otras circunstancias, la nueva revelación habría paralizado a la joven; ahora en cambio, después de todas esas sorpresas que le había dado su compañero… ni siquiera pestañeó.

–Yo… –susurró Mikasa–. ¿Le gusto a Kirstein?

Y se preguntó para sus adentros si, por esa misma lógica, también le gustaría a Marco…

Sin embargo, la idea ya no le hacía sentirse tan extrañamente halagada como antes; ahora más bien se sentía un poquito… desilusionada.

"No, si al final va a resultar que le gusto a la mitad de los chicos de la 104. ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? Más allá de la mera camaradería o amistad… Ay, pero dudo que Eren sea uno de ellos."

De repente, Mikasa se sintió cansada, agotada por el vaivén de emociones que le había hecho pasar Marco: al principio, cuando entraron en Trost y los dos se quedaron a solas; después, tras estallar ella contra él por toda la tensión acumulada en el camino, precisamente en parte por sus reflexiones sobre Jean; luego el pecoso reveló ese "lado oscuro" que ella jamás se habría esperado de él…

"Él atacó a Eren igual que yo a Kirstein, cada uno esforzándose en superar al otro haciendo daño a los demás. ¿Qué se supone que dice eso de nosotros, y de qué ha servido si al final era todo un malentendido? Nunca fue odio, sino todo lo contrario…" Mikasa sí sintió entonces una emoción más intensa y bien definida. "¡Qué _estúpida_ , preocupándome tanto tiempo por algo que ni siquiera existía de verdad! La forma en que Jean me mira a hurtadillas, ese nerviosismo suyo las pocas veces que me habla… _t_ _odo por una razón completamente distinta_.

"Lo que ya no sé es por qué se puso Marco antes tan nervioso, explicándome aquel supuesto suyo. Supongo que desde cierto punto de vista podría tener sentido, para él hablar de ese tema conmigo sería como traicionar la confianza de su mejor amigo. Dudo que Jean quisiera que se le comentase a nadie, y a mí mucho menos. Quizás por eso parecía tan angustiado, porque estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Guardar silencio y perpetuar el malentendido, o hablar para aclararlo y traicionar esa confianza? Creo que puedo comprender su dilema…

"Aunque en realidad… No, no puedo comprenderlo, no tiene sentido. Algo no encaja… ¿De verdad tanto desasosiego, tanta desesperación, sólo por ese tema? Pero entonces, si eso no es todo… _¿Qué más me estás ocultando, Marco?_

"No… No. Déjalo ya, Mikasa, así no vamos a ninguna parte… Por ese camino sólo aguarda la locura."

Todas esas reflexiones apenas le llevaron un instante; y cuando volvió a centrarse en su compañero, preguntándose cuál habría sido su reacción… la muchacha sí sintió esta vez una emoción más nítida e intensa: _sorpresa_.

Los ojos de Marco estaban muy, muy abiertos; la boca, todavía cerrada gracias a un esfuerzo considerable, con los labios apretados en una fina línea y la mandíbula casi desencajada de la impresión.

Y entonces fue Mikasa quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano (del que afortunadamente era capaz) para contener la risa que brotaba en su interior, porque incluso en mitad de aquellas circunstancias tan extrañas y peculiares (unas veces tensas y otras relajadas) la expresión del pecoso resultaba _bastante_ cómica; pero si de pronto ella empezaba a reírse allí mismo a mandíbula batiente, llamaría demasiado la atención de la gente.

"Además, no es cuestión de darle más motivos a Marco para que crea que se me ha ido la cabeza, sobre todo cuando la situación ya es por sí sola lo bastante volátil. Da la impresión de que podría ocurrir cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento…"

Aun así, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Mikasa no pudo evitar que le temblasen las comisuras de los labios; sus ojos negros resplandecían, rebosantes de fuerza y vitalidad.

"Pues vaya… ¿Tan raro sería, que se viera que yo también tengo sentido del humor?"

Sin embargo, aquella sensación de estar a punto de echarse reír, fue dando paso poco a poco a una seriedad ya mucho mayor, conforme iba cambiando la expresión del moreno pecoso; señales sutiles, o quizás no tanto, pero que Mikasa fue capaz no sólo de captar sino también de _interpretar_ (más importante todavía).

Los ojos de Marco ya habían recuperado su tamaño habitual; su boca dejó de hacer aquella cosa tan rara, como si estuviese medio desencajada. Ahora se le notaba el ceño más fruncido, los dientes apretados… y de nuevo, la mirada más oscura; no exactamente fija sobre ella, sino más bien perdida ( _otra vez_ ) en algún punto de la lejanía, con una especie de irritada determinación que parecía dirigir contra sí mismo.

Y esta vez Mikasa sí se sintió sorprendida, al darse cuenta de que ahora no sólo percibía los detalles del rostro de su compañero, sino que también podía entender cuál era su auténtico significado, con nítida claridad gracias a esa nueva lucidez instintiva.

"En realidad no es tan difícil ponerse en su lugar… Marco ya lleva un buen rato tratando de convencerse a sí mismo para hacer lo correcto y revelarme al fin la verdad sobre Jean, aun con el remordimiento de traicionar su confianza… Entonces llego yo y adivino de pronto eso que tanto le costaba contarme. En apenas unos instantes todas sus preocupaciones quedaron en nada…

"Quizás eso no tenía más importancia que la que él quiso darle desde el principio, con tanto esfuerzo… Ciertamente hay cosas que sólo son 'reales' en la medida en que les dedicamos tiempo y energías.

"El problema es que, si renunciamos a seguir preocupándonos por lo que en realidad _no_ importa, será difícil no sentir que todos esos esfuerzos han ido directos al cubo de la basura. Pero claro, mayor desperdicio todavía es continuar dándole importancia a eso que no la tiene, haciéndolo _real_ a costa de nuestras preocupaciones, sólo por ser lo que ya habíamos estado haciendo antes… ¿Quizás con la esperanza de que entonces, de algún modo, todo habrá servido para _algo_?

"Creo que Armin me habló alguna vez de esto. ¿'La falacia del coste hundido'? Falacia, sí, porque si estás cometiendo un error, seguir haciendo eso mismo _no_ va a resolver nada. En una situación así, tiene más sentido detenerse, recapacitar y ver cómo continuar a partir de ahí, pero de _otra_ forma distinta y _mejor_.

"Armin también dice que 'locura' es repetir siempre lo mismo y esperar que la próxima vez, de algún modo, el resultado sea distinto.

"La clave está en evitar aferrarse a algo que en realidad no existe, pero… ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo? ¿Podré dejar de despreciar a Jean, si verdaderamente no me odia? Esas emociones tan negativas, que tanto consumen sin aportar nada a cambio… Y nada de esto tiene base real, ni más importancia que la que yo quiera darle.

"Marco se encuentra en una situación parecida… Quizás la solución sea la misma para ambos: en vez de aferrarse, liberar toda esa tensión acumulada. Claro que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… Un problema y su respuesta, ¿es eso lo que nos une ahora a los dos? Entonces no se trata sólo de que yo le ayude a él, o él me ayude a mí… _Estamos juntos en esto_. En estas circunstancias, en este momento y lugar, cada uno puede ayudarse a sí mismo a la vez que al otro.

"Pues entonces está claro lo que tengo que hacer. Y no es sólo que se lo deba por ser mi compañero, es que si ahora me siento capaz de ayudarle es precisamente _gracias a él_. Yo… Yo sé que antes no podría haberlo hecho, me habría limitado a mirar sin más. Ahora en cambio, esta claridad y nitidez no sólo para _ver_ sino también para _comprender_ …

"Es como si _algo_ hubiese despertado dentro de mí. No tan repentino como cuando me encontré con Eren por primera vez, en aquella cabaña… No una explosión, ni un fuego que se enciende de pronto y lo arrasa todo, sino _algo_ mucho más suave y sutil. Sin violencia, o al menos de otra clase distinta, porque todavía queda cierta tensión entre nosotros, ¿verdad Marco?

"Como el agua y el viento erosionando una montaña, lenta pero inexorablemente, hasta que un día te das cuenta de que la montaña ya no está… Y al desaparecer esa barrera, puedes ver las cosas con otros ojos, de otra manera completamente distinta, mucho más _auténtica_.

"Quizás sea por eso que cuando pienso en Marco enseguida me acuerdo de Eren. Los dos son muy distintos, pero en cierto modo también se parecen. Cada uno de ellos ha conseguido despertar _algo_ dentro de mí, haciéndome _más grande_ , acercándome más a todo lo que puedo llegar a ser.

"No debería sorprenderme esto de Marco, siempre ha tenido ese efecto en los demás, encendiendo poco a poco ese _algo_ en nosotros, ayudándonos a descubrir todo nuestro potencial. Ahora él me lo ha hecho a mí y la verdad es que… Me siento _bien_. Es como si de pronto estuviese viendo otro mundo, más claro y _mejor_.

"Y es extraño, pero… Casi tengo la sensación de que se ha parado el tiempo, o el mundo se ha detenido. ¿He sido yo quien lo ha hecho? ¿Es éste el poder que Marco ha despertado dentro de mí?

"Si he conseguido algo así, no creo que haya sido sólo cosa de un día, sólo por esta conversación que hemos tenido los dos, debe de ser algo que ya empezó hace tiempo… Un camino que he ido recorriendo junto a Eren y Armin, hasta llegar donde estoy ahora y convertirme en lo que ya soy. Pero habría sido Marco, justo en este momento, quien ha terminado de producir en mí ese cambio, ese efecto suyo tan característico…

"Es curioso que esto de ahora haya sido precisamente gracias a él, que antes me había estado interrumpiendo cada dos por tres… ¡Lo que pueden cambiar las cosas en tan sólo un instante!

"Y si Marco ha hecho esto por mí, ¿cómo no voy a hacer yo ahora todo lo que pueda para ayudarle? Si por fin puedo cambiar las cosas con mis palabras, ¿cómo no voy a empezar precisamente por la persona que me ha ayudado a despertar?"

Todas estas reflexiones parecieron transcurrir en el tiempo de apenas un parpadeo; o quizás no sólo lo parecía, sino que realmente fue así. Tal vez Mikasa, aun sin saberlo, había sido capaz de detener con un solo gesto el mundo a su alrededor, transformando aquellos instantes en una breve eternidad.

Quizás _eso_ era auténtico poder; y quizás _ella_ tenía el mundo en la palma de su mano, más literal que figuradamente.

Y aunque no se lo planteara conscientemente, parte de Mikasa sí acariciaba a cierto nivel la idea de estar rozando con sus dedos alguna cualidad más bien _divina_ …

Sobre todo por la forma en que le estaba mirando Marco; la intensidad de aquellos ojos castaños, que ahora no la perdían de vista, le hacían sentirse mucho más que simplemente admirada.

Mikasa se acordó entonces de un viaje que el Cuerpo de Cadetes había hecho al Distrito de Stohess. Armin y ella visitaron luego, por simple curiosidad, una capilla de aquel "Culto a los Muros" cada vez más popular. Eren no les acompañó, naturalmente; el feroz moreno despreciaba a quienes se desentendían de la lucha contra los titanes, confiando en que _alguien_ ya se encargaría de ellos, en vez de intentar exterminarlos a todos con sus propias manos.

Eren quizás exageraba un poco, pero sin equivocarse del todo; Mikasa también tuvo una impresión similar, al entrar en aquel edificio que invitaba al recogimiento y acaso a la búsqueda de cierta paz interior. Un sacerdote oficiaba una ceremonia más sencilla de lo parecía a simple vista, rodeado de unos cuantos feligreses, invocando la protección de esas tres _diosas_ cuyos nombres todos conocían: María, Rose, Sina.

Mikasa estaba segura de que la expresión de casi todos esos rostros era de _adoración_.

Y ella creía ver ahora esa misma emoción en los ojos de Marco.

Algunos de esos feligreses, quizás los más decididos, tenían un brillo parecido en la mirada.

La luz de quien había encontrado _algo_ en lo que creer, o más bien _alguien_.

Una persona en la que creer, una persona a la que admirar; una persona que inspiraba a superarse, una persona que animaba a convertirse en más.

Una persona con la que no importaría compartirlo todo, durante toda la vida; una persona que era luz en ese camino, que merecía la pena recorrer.

Una persona que daba fuerzas que luego se podían devolver, para bien propio y de los demás; una persona con la que se volvían ligeras todas las cargas, aunque aumentaran en número.

Una persona que todo lo hacía más real, más auténtico; una persona a cuyo lado en verdad era posible simplemente _ser_.

–Hum… Mikasa, ¿va todo bien? Llevas ya un minuto sin decir nada…


	19. Lo que debe decirse

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Una vez más (y no será la última), quiero dar las gracias a quienes siguen esta historia con interés; incluso a los lectores "ninja" que vienen y van sin dejar apenas rastro._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19 – LO QUE DEBE DECIRSE**

 _Publicado el 26 de agosto de 2016, con una extensión de 2.375 palabras._

* * *

–Hum… Mikasa, ¿va todo bien? Llevas ya un minuto sin decir nada…

La bella muchacha de ojos negros, al oír de nuevo la voz de su compañero, dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y un pequeño suspiro.

"Y naturalmente, Marco vuelve a interrumpir… Algunas cosas no van a cambiar de repente, ¿verdad?"

Sin embargo, Mikasa no lo pensó esta vez con acritud; más bien resignación. Pero todavía notaba en su interior un rastro de aquel buen humor que, tan sólo un momento antes, había estado a punto de hacerle reír como una loca.

–Sí, Marco, todo va bien –contestó la chica, reflejando perfectamente en su tono la determinación tranquila que bullía con suavidad dentro de ella–. La cuestión es si _tú_ estás bien.

Y el pecoso, a quien quizás ya debería considerar no sólo un compañero sino también un amigo, dejó de observarla con la admiración de antes (y _algo_ más); su rostro volvió a tensarse ligeramente, revelando su agitación interior con señales sutiles que ahora ella sí fue capaz de interpretar.

–Marco, escúchame bien… y por lo que más quieras, _no me interrumpas_ –Mikasa decidió atajar de raíz aquel nuevo brote de irritación y angustia; a pesar de la seriedad de su voz, seguía sonriendo–. Creo que sé cuál es el problema. Has estado debatiéndote todo este tiempo, entre guardar silencio o contarme la verdad sobre Jean, porque seguramente consideras que no te corresponde a ti revelarla. Y resulta que cuando por fin has tomado esa decisión, tan difícil para ti, de repente parece que yo ya lo sabía… pero te aseguro que no es así, hace un momento no tenía ni idea. Y creo que yo nunca me habría dado cuenta, si tú no hubieras dicho precisamente _eso_. Puedes… planteártelo de esta forma, ¿de acuerdo? En realidad no me has llegado a contar nada que suponga traicionar esa confianza, pero tus esfuerzos para decidir tampoco han sido en vano, porque si no fuera por ti yo aún seguiría dando palos de ciego con todo esto. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero? Marco… no te sientas culpable, ni tampoco como un inútil, porque te aseguro que no eres ninguna de esas dos cosas.

Cuando Mikasa terminó de hablar, el moreno pecoso se quedó mirándola en silencio; en su rostro, _algo_ inescrutable incluso para ella, una expresión sólo aparentemente neutra.

"¡Vaya! ¿Y a qué viene de pronto esa cara? ¿Acaso cree que le estoy mintiendo? ¿O es que intenta buscarle otro sentido a mis palabras? ¡He dicho lo que he dicho, así de claro! ¿Por qué no puede aceptarlo sin más, en vez de continuar dándole vueltas? Ay… Algunas cosas no cambian de golpe. Creí que al fin podría _ver_ de verdad, pero parece que sigo sin saber quién es realmente Marco Bott."

Y entonces, de repente, aquel nuevo momento de tensión se fue tan rápido como había venido.

–Pues la verdad es que… –su compañero se pasó una mano por la nuca–. Así me quitas un peso de encima. _Gracias_ , Mikasa.

Marco volvió a sonreír, con esa gentil calidez que también hacía brillar sus ojos; y la sonrisa de la joven oriental se hizo un poquito más amplia, con la satisfacción de haber logrado su propósito.

"Mis palabras han sanado a alguien…" Y por un instante, Mikasa se sintió capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, como si ya no hubiese nada imposible; sin embargo, aquella luminosa sensación de bienestar fue dando paso rápidamente a cierta perplejidad, al recordar lo que les había traído hasta allí.

"Bueno, no se va a resolver todo de una vez, hay que ir paso a paso, lo primero es lo primero…" Ella no se desanimó; simplemente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que aún le quedaba por delante.

–Así que todo este tiempo yo le he gustado a Jean… –la chica se extrañó al oír sus propias palabras; había pronunciado aquel nombre en vez del apellido, sin el tono de desprecio con que solía referirse últimamente al mejor amigo del pecoso–. Desde el primer día, ¿verdad?

Casi era una certeza, pero cuando Marco contestó con una muda afirmación Mikasa ya lo confirmó sin lugar a dudas; y por un momento, no supo cómo continuar.

–Tres años –consiguió decir al fin la muchacha, aún aturdida por las implicaciones de todo aquello; se esforzó en contener el enojo que sentía crecer en su interior–. _Tres años…_ ¿y él no me dijo _nada_?

" _Tienes un pelo muy bonito."_ Eso, la primera noche; lo único.

Marco se encogió de hombros, alzando un poco las manos, como diciendo "qué le vamos a hacer"; en su expresión había algo de incomodidad, vergüenza ajena y ligera culpa.

Mikasa frunció el ceño; tuvo que esforzarse más todavía para controlar su incipiente ira, aunque una parte se reflejó en sus ojos negros, consiguiendo inquietar a su compañero.

–Pero entonces, ¿por qué lo hace? –musitó la joven para sí; luego se lo preguntó al pecoso–. ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre Jean tan antipático? No sólo conmigo, o con los de Shiganshina, ¡sino con casi todo el mundo! Le he visto actuar así con los otros cadetes, también con algunos instructores, ¡incluso con su propia madre!

Al oír aquello, Marco abrió mucho los ojos; pareció quedarse un instante sin aire, pero enseguida volvió a respirar profunda y sonoramente, tratando de mantener la calma… tal y como ella le había aconsejado antes. Mikasa sabía que no era el miedo lo que le había cortado el aliento, sino la _ira_.

La sombra de aquella intensa emoción se desvaneció con rapidez. Enfrente de la muchacha estaba ahora "el bueno de Marco": conocido por todos, amable y conciliador, capaz de mediar incluso entre eternos rivales; alguien con el poder de sacar lo mejor de sí mismo y de los demás, rodeado por un aura de determinación tranquila y apacible.

"Él verdaderamente es así. Estoy conociendo otras facetas suyas, pero tanto lo bueno como lo malo forma parte del auténtico Marco. Todos tenemos nuestras luces y nuestras sombras…"

–Al final le pidió disculpas –dijo de pronto el pecoso.

–¿Eh? –fue todo lo que pudo contestar Mikasa en ese momento; su desconcierto debió resultar algo cómico, porque la sonrisa de él se hizo un poquito más amplia, sin perder aquella calidez tan suya.

–Jean y su madre… –Marco se pasó otra vez la mano por la nuca, ligeramente incómodo, de nuevo con la vista perdida; las dudas no le paralizaron por mucho tiempo y en un instante volvió a fijar su mirada en los ojos negros de su compañera–. Creo que te estabas refiriendo a los últimos simulacros que hicimos en Trost, ¿verdad? Ella fue a visitarle al comedor, porque Jean ni siquiera había pasado por casa, y luego la echó de allí a empujones. Por supuesto que eso es lo que todos recuerdan… –su expresión perdió algo de calidez–. "Oh, mira cómo trata a su propia madre, debe de ser una persona terrible." Pero _nunca_ es tan sencillo, Mikasa, y _tú_ desde luego no lo sabes _todo_.

Volvía a haber algo frío y oscuro en aquellos ojos castaños… y de repente la muchacha sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca; ahora fue ella quien se concentró en inspirar profundamente para mantener a raya el pequeño torbellino de irritación y temor (sobre todo irritación) que notaba crecer en su interior, junto con las ganas de soltarle un guantazo a su compañero.

"Ese tonito del final ha estado de más, aunque tenga parte de razón."

–Lo que tú no sabes… –continuó Marco, ya más sereno, con una leve sonrisa en la que podía leerse una muda disculpa–. Y quizás no debería ser yo quien te lo dijera, pero creo que es más importante aclararlo ahora… –dejó escapar un tenue suspiro–. Lo que tú no sabes es que Jean, al final, sí fue a visitar a su madre, y bueno… –una breve pausa; lucha interna–. Le pidió disculpas y todo, de hecho hoy tiene pensado ir a casa en cuanto pase por los barracones.

Mikasa se relajó considerablemente al oír aquello; también sintió un poquito de vergüenza. "A pesar de todo sigo esperándome lo peor de Jean. Marco tiene razón, las cosas no suelen ser tan sencillas, las apariencias pueden engañar, yo debería saberlo bien… Así tiene más sentido, ¿no? Marco parece una buena persona, pero no es sólo eso; Jean parece un matón, pero también debe ser más que eso. No me extraña que los dos se lleven tan bien entre ellos, cada uno estaría complementando al otro…Y al menos con Jean, estas facetas ocultas que se van revelando son una sorpresa agradable. Aunque ahora que lo pienso…"

–Te creo, Marco –respondió Mikasa, frunciendo el ceño mientras hacía memoria–. Jean le tiene respeto a su familia, eso está bien, pero dime… –apuntó con un dedo a su compañero–. Tal vez tú me lo puedas explicar, porque de verdad que no lo entiendo. Si yo le gusto a Jean, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan antipático con Eren, y con Armin, y conmigo?

–Bueno, pues… –Marco se rascó la nariz, pensativo–. Me parece que Jean no es _tan_ antipático con Armin, incluso creo que se lleva mejor de lo habitual con él. Si no fuera así me habría dado cuenta, porque entre unas cosas y otras suelo pasar bastante tiempo con los dos.

"Seguramente tiene razón," pensó Mikasa. "Eren, Armin y yo casi siempre estamos juntos. Así que, claro, Jean no se va a acercar tanto a Armin con nosotros a su lado. En cambio, Marco es el mejor amigo de Jean _y_ también pasa tiempo con Armin limpiando el equipo de maniobras, o hablando de sus cosas… Supongo que Marco habrá estado junto con Jean y Armin más a menudo que nosotros."

–De acuerdo –admitió Mikasa–. Por lo que dices, está claro que Jean no _odia_ a Armin. Y ahora que sé lo que Jean siente por mí, reconozco que las pocas veces que se dirige a mí pueden interpretarse de otra manera completamente distinta, pero Marco… ¿¡Por qué tiene que tratar así Jean a Eren!?

La joven, irritada, terminó levantando la voz; luego echó discretamente un vistazo a su alrededor, pero no parecía haber llamado la atención de nadie. El pecoso, aun algo sobresaltado, se limitó a guardar silencio y hacer un gesto con la mano, animando a continuar a su compañera.

–Es decir… –Mikasa siguió hablando con delicada firmeza–. Si yo le gusto a Jean y él quiere que le mire con buenos ojos, debería hacer lo que yo prefiero, ¿no? Lo lógico sería tratar mejor a Eren para causarme una buena impresión, en vez de estar buscando pelea cada dos por tres… ¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

De repente había aparecido una sonrisa en los labios de Marco; al principio Mikasa creyó que la mueca era burlona, pero enseguida vio que también había incredulidad y asombro, como si de pronto hubiese topado con un chiste que sólo podía entender él.

–Me parece que todavía no te has dado cuenta… –Marco habló en voz baja y clara; quizás con una ligera vibración, como intentando contener la risa–. En este tipo de situaciones, Mikasa, la gente _no_ tiende a actuar de manera lógica y racional. Francamente, me sorprende que _tú_ pienses algo así…

" _Tú_ deberías saberlo mejor que nadie." No dijo las palabras, pero Mikasa las oyó igualmente; y ella, de nuevo, necesitó un esfuerzo considerable para no hacer rechinar sus dientes. La silenciosa furia que sentía arder en su interior, como fuego helado, se reflejó sin problemas en la intensa mirada de aquellos ojos negros.

"¿Te estás atreviendo a compararme con Jean, como si lo que él siente por mí se pareciese a lo que yo siento por…?"

Tal vez la muchacha se enfureció porque en parte reconocía que su compañero volvía a tener razón; quizás aún estaba luchando consigo misma sin llegar a admitir del todo sus verdaderos sentimientos por Eren.

"En realidad, todavía no sé lo que debería hacer… Tratándose de _él_ , no tengo ni idea…"

Sin embargo, como había dicho el pecoso, en una situación así era difícil pensar con la cabeza fría y la mente despejada; aunque la temperatura podría haber bajado varios grados de golpe, a juzgar por la mirada _gélida_ que le dirigió la joven.

–No me digas, _Marco…_ –susurró Mikasa, con la misma frialdad que había en sus ojos–. ¿En serio? ¿Y desde cuándo te has convertido _tú_ precisamente en un experto en el tema?

Y entonces ella supo que había cometido un error.

Porque no era la primera vez que ocurría algo así; porque ya se había dejado llevar antes por aquella furia oscura… capaz de resonar dentro de _él_ , despertando la oculta en su interior; y una no tenía que envidiar tanto a la otra, lo cual hacía que la situación fuese aún peor, precisamente por tratarse de _él_.

De repente, Mikasa creyó ver que en el rostro de Marco no había una sola expresión, sino varias, como si cada una intentara superponerse a las otras; en esos rasgos podía leerse al mismo tiempo amabilidad, comprensión, sorpresa, dolor, tristeza… y una _frialdad_ que era fiel reflejo de la de _ella_.

Y por un momento, aunque sólo fuese por el más breve de los instantes, _ella_ estuvo convencida de que su compañero sería capaz de arrancarle las entrañas… o al menos intentarlo.

Pero el momento pasó y Marco volvió a ser el mismo de siempre… aparentemente.

–Así que un experto, ¿eh? Je, quién sabe. Quizás lo soy.

Su voz había recuperado la calidez, que ahora también reflejaban sus rasgos, pero en aquella sonrisa se adivinaba una triste resignación; y por alguna razón, Mikasa se acordó de cuando Marco se había puesto de cara a la pared, con su mirada perdida en _algo_ que nadie más alcanzaba a ver, trágico y siniestro.

La muchacha volvió a notar que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, por un terrible presentimiento… y tal vez en un intento de combatir la sombra de aquel pánico que amenazaba con invadir su mente, _sintió_ que necesitaba hacerle una pregunta a su compañero.

–Marco, dime… Acaso… ¿Yo también te gusto?


	20. Lo que debe hacerse

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Gracias a **Haimaki** por la nueva review!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20 – LO QUE DEBE HACERSE**

 _Publicado el 1 de septiembre de 2016, con una extensión de 2.902 palabras._

* * *

" **¿Yo también te gusto?"**

Fue un susurro claramente audible para ambos.

Por un momento, la oscuridad volvió a apoderarse de Marco, con fuerzas redobladas; su rostro, su expresión… sus ojos.

Aquella sombra pasó rápidamente, tanto que casi dudó Mikasa de haber visto bien; _casi_.

En el rostro del pecoso apareció enseguida otra expresión no menos intensa: admiración… y ese _algo_ _más_ que ya le había visto también antes.

Luz y oscuridad al mismo tiempo, en aquellos ojos castaños.

La forma en que _él_ la miraba ahora le hacía sentirse de muchas maneras distintas a la vez: vulnerable y fuerte, desdeñada y querida, temida y… _deseada_ ; como si él viese, no a través de ella, sino _todo_ lo que _ella_ era y podría llegar a ser.

Mikasa volvió a pensar que verdaderamente Marco era capaz de despertar el potencial de los demás; y quizás había encendido en su interior _algo_ que ya nunca se apagaría, algo que le hacía sentirse bien, plena, _viva_.

Pero esta vez _su mirada_ le hizo sentirse mucho más que simplemente halagada, porque era el tipo de mirada que podía convertir a una chica en una _diosa_ ; capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, con tan sólo una palabra, un gesto… una mirada.

Y por un instante, Mikasa se sintió más _aterrada_ de lo que jamás había estado en toda su vida.

No fue sólo porque _su mirada_ estuviese recorriéndola, examinándola, _devorándola_ (parte de ella se preguntó por qué no podría mirarla así Eren); también empezaba a imaginarse, casi instintivamente, cómo habría cambiado todo si hubiera…

Si hubiera sido Marco quien acudiese a su rescate en aquella cabaña, hacía ya cinco años.

Si hubiera sido Jinae el lugar elegido por sus padres al exiliarse, para vivir tranquilamente.

Si hubiera sido _ella_ quien estuviese justo al lado del pecoso, en el primer día de Instrucción.

Quizás habría sido Marco quien la rescatase de las garras del frío más cruel, compartiendo con ella esa calidez que era parte integral de él, tanto como la sombra creada por esa misma llama.

Quizás habría sido Marco el mejor amigo de su infancia, durante los años de una vida tranquila en Jinae; quien le diese a ella un propósito, un objetivo, una razón para seguir luchando, a pesar de todos los obstáculos.

Quizás habría sido Marco quien guiara sus pasos desde el principio de la Instrucción, sacando lo mejor de sí misma y los demás; templando con prudencia y honestidad el temerario arrojo de Eren, con sinceridad y confianza la enorme inteligencia de Armin… y con su cálida cercanía, la distante frialdad con la que ella solía mantenerse apartada del resto del mundo.

"Y quizás me habría dado cuenta mucho antes de lo que de verdad siento por Eren… Pero entonces, ¿seguiría siendo Eren la persona por la que tengo esos sentimientos? ¿O acaso sería _yo_ otra persona completamente distinta?"

Casi empezó a notar que se ahogaba en un mar de infinitas posibilidades, donde cada vez le costaba más encontrarse a sí misma, donde cada vez dudaba más de quién era ella en realidad.

"Quizás ese lugar en mi corazón lo habría ocupado quien sé que hace resonar mi propia luz… y también mi oscuridad."

Y ya entonces sintió _te_ _rr_ _or_ , ante la idea de que si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, todo lo que ella era (sus pensamientos, sus emociones) y que ingenuamente creía inmutable e indeleble, habría terminado convirtiéndose en…

"¿En qué? ¿Podría reconocerme, o dejaría de ser quien soy yo ahora, por un cambio de ese destino sobre el que no tengo control alguno, totalmente fuera de mi alcance? _¿Acaso seguiría existiendo?_ ¡Ya ni siquiera estoy segura de si todavía sigo siendo…!"

–Mikasa.

Aquella única palabra bastó para rescatarla del implacable y desolador vacío que la consumía; como si una gigantesca mano, reconfortante y cálida, la protegiese con tierna y sorprendente delicadeza, sosteniéndola amablemente hasta volver a dejarla con suavidad en el presente…

Presente en el que Marco seguía estando frente a ella, a tan sólo un paso de distancia, observándola atentamente con una sombra de preocupación en sus expresivos ojos castaños.

Y en ese instante, de algún modo, Mikasa se convenció de que _él_ sabía en qué estaba pensando ella exactamente; pero esta vez no se sintió inquieta ni desasosegada con aquella idea, al contrario, se quedó ya mucho más tranquila.

Porque si alguna persona podría leer sus pensamientos sin molestarla, sería precisamente Marco; alguien que estaría siempre dispuesto a usar cualquier habilidad para ayudar a los demás… y ahora en concreto a ella, cuando más vulnerable se encontraba.

Sorprendentemente (o no tanto) _sus_ siguientes palabras confirmaron todavía más aquella impresión.

Mikasa logró incluso sonreír un poco, a pesar del torbellino de confusión que aún azotaba su mente. Sin embargo, conforme iba oyendo _su_ voz, sentía que aquella mano gigantesca y amable continuaba protegiéndola con la misma suavidad de antes; limpiando de preocupaciones su mente… bañando en calidez su corazón y su alma.

–Mikasa, yo… –parecía imposible que su mirada pudiera ser aún más intensa–. Me has preguntado si a mí me gustas, y bueno… –una profunda inspiración, un hondo suspiro–. _Pues sí que_ _me gustas, Mikasa._ ¿Cómo podrías no gustarme? Tendría que estar ciego y sordo… –la admiración volvió a brillar en aquellos ojos castaños, con la tranquila y acogedora intensidad de un fuego controlado–. Y quizás tú no te has dado cuenta, porque es más fácil ver algunas cosas desde fuera, pero… –buscó por un instante las palabras–. _Eres fuerte_ , Mikasa, muy fuerte, una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Nunca te rindes, no te desanimas ante nada… –una leve sonrisa–. Aunque estés cansada, tú siempre sigues adelante, sin dejar que eso te detenga. De verdad, Mikasa, a veces pienso que eres _indestructible_.

Los ojos negros de la morena se abrieron un poco más por la sorpresa al oír aquello; luego recordó que tenía que seguir respirando y llenó avariciosamente sus pulmones con el fresco aire invernal. No le hizo falta ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas para sentirlas _arder_ … algo que no debía distar mucho de lo que se veía ahora en el rostro de su compañero pecoso.

Marco no le había dicho ninguna de esas cosas que (según tenía ella entendido) eran las típicas que solían decirse en ese tipo de situaciones, como "eres muy bonita", "tienes unos ojos preciosos" o "me gusta mucho tu pelo". Sin embargo, la forma en que él había dicho que ella era _fuerte_ , que era _indestructible_ , junto con la intensidad de _su mirada_ … de nuevo le hizo sentirse _bien_ , plena, grande; más que simplemente admirada, _poderosa_ , capaz de cumplir sus deseos, esta vez sin miedo alguno.

Y en aquel momento, la situación dejó de parecerle ya tan extraña, como si en realidad no hubiese podido ocurrir de otra manera; como si todo por lo que ella había pasado inevitablemente tuviera que suceder y terminar así.

Una parte de Mikasa volvió a preguntarse por qué no podría decirle Eren esas cosas tan bonitas; otra parte de ella, la misma que prácticamente se sentía _adorada_ (una sensación con la que cada vez se encontraba más cómoda) y que en aquel momento llevaba las de ganar, guardó silencio y prestó atención a lo que aún tendría que decir el pecoso.

Mikasa notó que el agradable calorcillo de sus mejillas empezaba a extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo… y fue entonces cuando sintió una gran paz en su interior: como si todas las preocupaciones que la atenazaban se consumieran en las llamas de aquel fuego tranquilo que le había propagado Marco; como si la poderosa calidez de aquella mano gigantesca hubiese reconfortado a la muchacha hasta convertirla también a ella en _gigante_.

Y de nuevo le vino a la mente la misma imagen que se le había ocurrido en el camino a Trost: el frío mar de preocupación que amenazaba con ahogarla, reducido a un simple charco que ni siquiera le llegaba a la suela de las botas.

Mikasa se dejó llevar plenamente por aquella sensación de bienestar, tan increíble y placentera; poco le faltó para cerrar los ojos y ponerse a _ronronear_ , como una gata perezosa estirándose al sol. Al final se limitó simplemente a sonreír, con esa amable calidez de la que su compañero ya le había dado _tanta_ durante todo este tiempo, hasta que por fin ella también notó sus efectos.

Supo que ya no corría el riesgo de perderse a sí misma; sus dudas se habían ido desvaneciendo desde que _él_ pronunció aquella única palabra con el tono de una oración en sus labios… _"Mikasa."_

Y también supo que esa sensación maravillosa de bienestar, de plenitud y de poder, había venido en un momento de lo más oportuno; tenía el presentimiento de que lo iba a necesitar. Por su espalda cruzó un leve escalofrío de expectación; sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, a pesar del potente fuego que aún ardía reconfortándola en su interior.

–Pero también hay que ser realistas. –Marco torció ligeramente los labios; Mikasa no estaba segura de cómo interpretar aquella mueca–. Los dos seguimos caminos muy distintos. Sí, hemos coincidido estos últimos años en el Cuerpo de Cadetes, pero después cada uno se irá por su lado, tú a la Legión con tus amigos y yo a la Policía Militar con los míos. –Marco volvió a sonreír con la misma calidez de antes y se encogió levemente de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto–. Supongo que a estas alturas ya nada cambiará eso, ¿verdad? Es fácil entretenerse pensando en todo lo que "podría haber sido", en cómo cambiarían las cosas si esto o aquello fuera distinto…

Su expresión seguía siendo la misma, pero de algún modo ahora parecía más serio; aun así, sus ojos no habían perdido aquel brillo tan cálido.

–Y hay que tener cuidado con los peligros de la imaginación, porque podrías terminar perdiéndote entre todas esas posibilidades… –aquí su sonrisa se hizo un poquito más amplia–. Como me dijo un buen amigo, lo importante es centrarse en el presente, porque es _ahora_ cuando podemos cambiar el futuro con nuestras decisiones. Tienes suerte, Mikasa, y también buenos amigos, si seguís juntos llegaréis lejos. Armin es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. En cuanto a Eren… –de repente se ensombreció su mirada–. _Él todavía no se merece a alguien como tú._

Quizás lo habría hecho en otras circunstancias, pero ahora Mikasa no perdió la calma al oír aquello; tampoco suplicó, ni imploró. Ya se sentía más segura de sí misma, precisamente gracias a ese compañero en el que también confiaba; y sus penetrantes ojos negros se clavaron en los castaños del pecoso, igual de intensos, exigiendo nada menos que la verdad, con serena determinación.

"Di lo que tengas que decir, para bien o para mal, pero por lo que más quieras, _no me mientas_. Sabes lo importante que esto es para mí, espero que seas sincero conmigo. _Confío en ti._ "

Y la chica oriental se sintió aún más convencida de que el joven moreno era capaz de leerle el pensamiento. Marco pareció debatirse en una breve pero feroz lucha interna, hasta que por fin tomó su decisión; y ella confió en que, tratándose de _él_ , sería la decisión correcta, aunque fuese también la más difícil.

Aquella confianza en su amigo no se vio defraudada.

–Antes dije _todavía_. –Marco frunció el ceño en un gesto de desagrado–. Eren todavía no se merece a alguien como tú… _pero eso puede cambiar_. Las cosas no tienen por qué seguir siendo siempre iguales. La gente cambia. Si no lo reconociese, me estaría convirtiendo en el mayor hipócrita…

Lo último lo dijo ya más para sí que para ella. De nuevo se le nubló la mirada a Marco, perdiéndose en algún punto lejano; apretó la mandíbula, obstinado, como si aún no diera su brazo a torcer, en aquel combate que libraba contra sí mismo. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar, su expresión se suavizó.

–Antes me has preguntado cómo puedo _soportar_ a Jean.

Mikasa tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para no estremecerse con el impacto de sus propias palabras, ahora en boca de _él_ ; ayudó que el tono de su compañero fuese cálido y sincero, carente de recriminación o reproche. El pecoso sonreía con tranquilidad y sin furia; aunque seguía sin mirar directamente a la muchacha, sus ojos castaños iban brillando cada vez con más entusiasmo.

–Supongo que es sólo cosa mía, pero… La gente mira a los demás y ve simplemente lo que son. Yo les miro y veo todo lo que pueden llegar a ser. Y cuando miro a Jean… –el brillo de sus ojos se hizo aún más intenso–. Sé que a primera vista Jean no parece una buena persona, que parece débil… Y quizás lo sea.

"¿No es eso lo que dijo antes de Eren? ¿A qué está jugando ahora?" Mikasa no lo preguntó en voz alta; no quiso interrumpir a su compañero.

–Pero hay distintas clases de debilidad –continuó Marco–. Está la debilidad que te hace valorar cada paso que das, _ganándote_ de verdad lo que has logrado, por pequeño que sea. Es el tipo de debilidad que te permite apreciar todo progreso,tu propia _fuerza_ y también la de otros. Eso a su vez anima a seguir mejorando, uno mismo y los demás… ¿Cómo voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, si miro a una persona y veo esa diferencia entre lo que _es_ y lo que puede _llegar a ser_?

"Típico de Marco." Mikasa también sonreía con suavidad. " _Tiene_ que ayudar a los demás a alcanzar todo su potencial, no puede evitarlo…"

–Y supongo que eso fue lo que me pasó con Jean desde el principio… –Marco tenía una expresión soñadora; se le notaba en la sonrisa, en la mirada–. Quizás sea la persona en la que esa diferencia es mayor. _Lo he visto_ , Mikasa. He visto todo lo que él podría llegar a ser. Un jefe de tropas inspirador, un líder capaz de sacar lo mejor de sus soldados, y más, _mucho más_. En todo eso podría convertirse Jean.

"Entonces debe ser cierto…" Mikasa casi sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, con todas las ideas que de pronto se le ocurrían. "Jean vale más de lo que aparenta, si también puede sacar lo mejor de los demás, al igual que Marco. Supongo que tiene sentido, los dos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos durante los últimos años, normal que a cada uno se le terminen pegando cosas del otro. Por eso Jean sería capaz de inspirar a más gente, y Marco a veces también parece un poco peligroso…

"Pero hay algo más. Esas cualidades que Marco describe en su amigo… Creo que yo también puedo verlas. ¿Acaso no está Jean entre los primeros de la promoción? Eso no lo consigue cualquiera. Tal vez sea precisamente por su rivalidad con Eren, por la forma en que cada uno va tirando del otro, animando a superar sus límites, a ir más lejos todavía… ¿Será esto a lo que se refiere Marco, con lo de que Jean inspira a los demás?

"Y eso no es todo. _Yo_ _le gusto a Marco porque soy fuerte_ … ¿Le gusto a Jean por la misma razón? Esa preferencia, ¿es algo que uno le pegó al otro, o surgió por separado? Desde luego, si prefieren lo mismo, esto explicaría por qué se llevan tan bien entre ellos. Pero entonces, de ser así, ¿significa eso que…?"

Mikasa iba sintiendo crecer en su interior, poco a poco, una terrible sospecha; y al mismo tiempo, notaba que perdía la cálida y reconfortante seguridad en sí misma que tanto trabajo le había costado obtener. A todo esto, inocentemente, Marco continuaba hablando con tranquilo entusiasmo.

–Jean dice lo que piensa, no tiene pelos en la lengua, y eso es algo que también admiro en él, aunque reconozco que a veces puede ser un poco…

–Marco, eso que acabas de… –interrumpió Mikasa con la mayor suavidad posible–. "Jean dice lo que piensa…" ¿Verdad? Pero si es así, entonces, ¿por qué no me ha dicho nada en estos tres años? Y tú… Marco, siempre estás ayudando a los demás, mediando entre ellos, aclarando malentendidos. _Y él es tu mejor amigo._

El frío que sentía en su estómago empezaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo… y aun así, _ella no podía parar_ ; tenía que seguir adelante, _necesitaba_ hacer esa pregunta.

–Tu mejor amigo –repitió Mikasa–. Y yo le gusto, y creo que tú lo sabías desde el principio, y ahora resulta que yo también te gusto a ti… Pero tú tampoco me has dicho a mí nada en tres años, Marco,¡tres años! ¿¡Y en todo este tiempo no has intentado ayudar ni una sola vez a Jean con esto!? ¿¡Tú, precisamente tú, que no puedes evitar ayudar a alguien en cuanto te das cuenta de que hace falta!?

Mikasa mantenía bajo el tono, aunque su desasosiego iba en aumento. Marco, por su parte, abrió mucho los ojos y los clavó repentinamente sobre su compañera; al principio no pareció reconocerla, como si le costase volver al presente, abandonando esas ensoñaciones que quizás sólo él podía ver, desconcertado y sin entender aún qué estaba pasando exactamente.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Mikasa dejó escapar de sus labios las fatídicas palabras.

–Marco… Todo este tiempo, tú… ¿Has estado saboteando a tu mejor amigo?


	21. Sentir algo por alguien

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Gracias al **Guest** misterioso por la nueva review!_

 _Este capítulo va a ser muy especial, sobre todo porque en el siguiente ya volveremos con Armin y compañía; Mikasa y Marco no desaparecen de esta historia, pero pasará un tiempo hasta que nos los encontremos de nuevo._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21 – SENTIR ALGO POR ALGUIEN**

 _Publicado el 7 de septiembre de 2016, con una extensión de 2.939 palabras._

* * *

–Marco… Todo este tiempo, tú… ¿Has estado saboteando a tu mejor amigo?

Mikasa sintió un terror frío al oírse decir aquello; como si de pronto se hubiera hecho más pequeña, hasta volver a ahogarse en aquel mar implacable de agua gélida del que ella, ilusamente, creía haber escapado ya para siempre.

Y lo peor de todo era que seguramente estaría arrastrando a su compañero en aquella caída, hasta el fondo de las heladas profundidades.

La expresión de Marco cambió por completo: desapareció su aura soñadora, se borró el cálido brillo de su sonrisa y su mirada; tan neutral, tan guardada y cautelosa se volvió, que por un momento Mikasa creyó tener enfrente alguien que no la conocía… aunque ella estaba convencida de que, por un instante todavía más breve, el rostro del pecoso había mostrado auténtico y verdadero _pánico_ , fiel reflejo del que también sentía la morena de ojos negros.

Y sin embargo, para su propia sorpresa, al final Marco mantuvo una calma que poco tendría que envidiar a la de Mikasa en sus mejores momentos; tanto, que le costaba creer que realmente había visto aquel súbito temor en el rostro de su compañero.

"La cuestión es si ya ha dejado de sentirlo, o simplemente lo está ocultando detrás de esa máscara de neutralidad."

A pesar de todas las dudas, y de que a ella se le había encogido el corazón tan sólo unos segundos antes, la joven sintió que ahora recuperaba con rapidez aquella confianza en sí misma, precisamente gracias a la que _él_ estaba mostrando en aquel instante; el eco de su serenidad era mucho más fuerte que la sombra de cualquier miedo, algo de lo que la oriental se alegraba y avergonzaba a la vez.

"Haber caído así, cuando _él_ estuvo junto a mí todo este tiempo, sosteniéndome…"

Mikasa volvía a escapar de aquellas aguas heladas; sintiéndose de nuevo fuerte, grande, _poderosa_.

"No dudaré ya más, Marco, ¡ni de ti, ni de mí misma!"

Sus bellos ojos negros chispearon rebosantes de fuerza y vitalidad; como si aquel enorme fuego, cálido y reconfortante, volviera a extenderse rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, con una potencia que la convertía a ella de nuevo en _gigante_ … y aquel mar gélido en un miserable charco a sus pies.

La muchacha apretó por un instante los puños, reforzando su determinación; manos blancas, finas, sólo aparentemente delicadas.

Esperaba poder transmitirle al menos una parte de aquella determinación; era lo mínimo que _él_ se merecía, después de todo lo que había hecho por _ella_.

Y por eso la joven ni siquiera pestañeó cuando su compañero contestó al fin sus palabras, con otras no por inciertas menos terribles.

–La verdad es que no lo sé, Mikasa. Tal vez sea cierto, eso que tú dices. Quizás yo…

–Marco. _Basta._

Ninguno de los dos levantó la voz, ni reaccionó bruscamente. Hablaban entre ellos con sorprendente tranquilidad, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias… si bien el aire parecía vibrar a su alrededor con especial intensidad.

–No, Mikasa, en serio… No había pensado en eso antes, nunca se me habría ocurrido verlo así… Pero ahora que lo dices, tendría sentido que…

–No, Marco, en serio _tú…_ Déjalo ya, no sigas por ahí.

Aunque las últimas palabras salieron como un gruñido de sus labios, ella se notaba al mismo tiempo casi con ganas de reír.

"¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que me ha dado ahora? Empiezo pensando esas cosas tan horribles, luego me pongo a decir justo lo contrario… ¿Será que la situación, con tantas emociones y tantos cambios, ha terminado afectándome a la cabeza?"

La muchacha tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para mantener esa preciada calma que ahora ella atesoraba como oro en paño.

–Lo siento, Marco, no debí decirte esas cosas, ha sido…

–No hace falta que te disculpes sólo por haberte atrevido a decir la verdad.

– _Y una mierda._

Sí era posible soltar tacos con suavidad, Mikasa acababa de hacerlo; ella misma se sorprendió por la ferocidad con que ahora defendía a su compañero… que casi había dado un salto al oír aquello, con su expresión neutra trocada en otra de asombro y los ojos bien abiertos.

Por un momento, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de decir nada; se limitaron a observarse atentamente, en silencio, aunque la chica volvió a tener unas ganas de reír tremendas.

"En serio, esto que nos está pasando ahora, a él y a mí, no es normal…"

Y sin embargo, Mikasa ya no se sentía dividida, como si cada parte notara las cosas de una manera diferente; ahora todo en ella experimentaba por completo las mismas emociones, con plena armonía entre sus pensamientos.

En su mente surgió, con esclarecedora nitidez, la idea de que en realidad Marco y ella participaban en una especie de juego: un baile particular en el que, aun sin moverse, cada uno iba turnándose con el otro para asumir roles opuestos y a la vez complementarios; un ciclo continuo de noche y día, en el que ambos intercambiaban los papeles del sol y la luna, en aquel firmamento rodeado de estrellas, aunque no siempre pudieran verse.

Los dos pasaban de forma sucesiva al ataque y a la defensa, a veces simultáneamente, hiriendo y consolando al mismo tiempo, de manera más o menos inadvertida; enfrentándose y aceptando sus propias sombras, para al final conseguir sacar lo mejor de sí mismos, haciendo brillar con fuerza la luz que también había en su interior.

Aquel encuentro les estaba cambiando, a él y a ella, para bien y para mal… sobre todo para bien.

Mikasa, en un gesto apenas perceptible, mordió delicadamente su fino labio inferior; sonriendo con curiosidad y preguntándose, con un puntito juguetón, hasta qué punto podía complementar cada uno al otro…

Una vez más, la reacción de su compañero fue bien visible; la expresión neutra de Marco, como una máscara, había empezado a resquebrajarse antes con el asombro y la sorpresa, pero ya quedó rota definitivamente.

El velo que les separaba terminó de rasgarse y la muchacha pudo sentir de nuevo, como una suave caricia, las verdaderas emociones del joven pecoso… la intensa mirada de aquellos ojos castaños, admirando y deseando, _adorando_ ; de esa forma tan característica, tierna y potente al mismo tiempo, capaz de convertir a una chica en una _diosa_.

Esta vez no hubo miedo ni inquietud, ni duda ni arrepentimiento. Mikasa no se lamentó pensando que Eren nunca la miraría así, sino que empezó a plantearse cómo cambiaría todo, si ahora ella tenía verdaderamente el poder de hacer realidad sus sueños; al menos, así se sintió en ese momento.

Tranquila, confiada; segura de que algún día, tarde o temprano, conseguiría de _él_ esa mirada.

Y como una divinidad benévola que despertase de su olvido, tras haber permanecido largo tiempo aletargada, decidió ayudar a la persona que le había recordado lo poderosa que _ella_ era en realidad.

Cuando Mikasa volvió a hablar, sus palabras fueron cálidas y reconfortantes, su tono amable y dulce; todo ello, reflejándose con claridad en el intenso brillo de sus ojos negros, en su suave y sutil sonrisa.

–Marco, te lo diré de otra manera… Creo que no podrías hablar del tema tan tranquilo como hace un momento, si de verdad hubieras estado saboteando a tu mejor amigo todo este tiempo. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no serías capaz de hacer algo así. Perdóname por haber dicho antes…

–Y ahora dices que me conoces, pero… –su compañero interrumpió con suavidad, sin demasiado entusiasmo; tampoco se le veía muy convencido–. ¿Acaso me conoces realmente? ¿Cómo puedes saber _de verdad_ que yo no haría eso?

A juzgar por el tono de sus palabras, Marco parecía querer declararse culpable de un terrible crimen; pero en su mirada se reflejaba otra cosa completamente distinta. La joven examinó con atención los ojos del pecoso; penetrante oscuridad, buscando la auténtica respuesta en el fondo de aquellos lagos castaños. Supo que su amigo confiaba más en ella que en sí mismo, para descubrir la verdad escondida en su interior; y Mikasa la encontró.

–Sabes, Marco… –su sonrisa se hizo un poquito más amplia–. Creo que en realidad las cosas no son tan complicadas. Como suele decir un buen amigo mío, "a menudo la respuesta más sencilla es la correcta". Así que, en este caso, me parece que tú sabías desde el principio que yo sentía _algo_ por Eren, a la vez que Jean sentía _algo_ por mí…

–Bueno, je je, en realidad… –el chico se pasó la mano por la nuca, ligeramente avergonzado–. Eso ya lo sabía todo el mundo. O casi.

"Menos tú y Eren, claro." Mikasa no necesitó oírlo en voz alta; tampoco se lo tomó a mal, incluso le hizo un poco de gracia, además de que era cierto. Tener _algo_ justo delante, y aun así no verlo… Por otro lado, se alegró de que el muchacho ya estuviera más animado, más cómodo hablando de aquel tema, recuperándose lentamente de la callada y tenue desesperación que le había invadido antes; él también sonreía ahora.

–Aquí la respuesta más sencilla, Marco, es que tú sabías lo mismo que los demás… y al final decidiste no hacer nada, al igual que ellos. Supongo que por razones parecidas, aunque no sólo. Considerarías que no era asunto tuyo, meterte ahí… –Mikasa vio que su compañero fruncía el ceño, como disponiéndose a interrumpir; le contuvo con un leve gesto de su mano–. Espera, primero deja que termine esto tengo que decir… –el pecoso se limitó a asentir silenciosamente y ella continuó–. Pero desde cierto punto de vista, sí sería asunto tuyo, ¿verdad? Jean es tu mejor amigo, y tú también sientes algo por mí…

La chica oriental se sonrojó un poquito, aunque mantuvo la serenidad; una reacción casi idéntica a la del joven, cuyas pecas destacaron como punto negros entre sus mejillas suavemente enrojecidas.

–Sin embargo –prosiguió Mikasa–, a diferencia de ese supuesto que me planteaste, aquí a primera vista no parece haber buenas decisiones… porque eres una buena persona, Marco, y temes dañar a otros con cualquier elección. Por eso al final no hiciste nada, quizás con la esperanza de que la situación terminaría resolviéndose por sí sola, de algún modo… –se encogió ligeramente de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia–. Mientras yo no lo supiera, tampoco podría rechazar a Jean. Y de todas formas, con él en la Policía y yo en la Legión, lo nuestro habría sido más difícil todavía… –"incluso sin tener en cuenta lo que siento por Eren," añadió ella para sí–. Es lo que tú decías antes, ¿no? Si nos vamos por caminos separados, puede que sea mejor no hacer determinadas preguntas, para evitar la decepción de respuestas ya inútiles. Tal vez haya cosas que nunca cambien, ni siquiera cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino…

"Ni siquiera cuando Armin, Eren y yo estemos juntos en la Legión." Mikasa volvió a morderse delicadamente el labio inferior, ahora entre pensativa y apesadumbrada; justo en ese instante, Marco pareció leerle la mente.

–Míralo por el lado bueno –intentó animarla el pecoso–. Al menos tienes una idea más clara de lo que sientes por Eren, eso ya es diferente, un cambio para mejor, ¿no? ¡Seguro que a partir de ahora todo te resultará más fácil!

–Supongo –contestó Mikasa, tratando de evitar un silencio incómodo, aunque luego no supo qué más decir; Marco hablaba con optimismo, pero su sonrisa parecía un poco forzada.

"¿Será que él no está contento de que Eren y yo nos vayamos acercando? ¿Sigue sin creer que sea lo bastante bueno para mí? ¿Quizás siente…?"

La muchacha vio aparecer de nuevo, en los ojos de su amigo, una sombra de desconfianza hacia sí mismo… algo que _ella_ no iba a permitir.

"¿Por qué confías menos en ti que en los demás? ¿Acaso ocultas algún terrible secreto? Lo dudo mucho…"

–Marco, lo que dije antes iba en serio. De verdad, creo que eres una buena persona. No me habías contado antes lo de Jean por respeto a la intimidad de tu mejor amigo, pero lo hiciste en cuanto te quedó claro que había un malentendido. Ahora sé que no me odia, pero tal vez habría terminado odiándole yo a él si tú no hubieses intervenido. Lo siento, pero ahí sólo veo la actitud de alguien noble. Tienes un buen corazón, Marco.

"Quizás _demasiado_. Siempre estás sacrificándote por los demás. Tú también sientes _algo_ por mí. ¿Por qué nunca te has dejado llevar?"

–Y en tu situación, nadie puede exigirte que intentes mediar entre Eren y yo –continuó Mikasa, dando voz a sus pensamientos–. Sobre todo cuando nadie más ha tratado de aclararlo, ¡ni siquiera Armin que es amigo de la infancia! En cambio, respetas tanto a tus compañeros que nunca has buscado aprovecharte de ellos… –la joven hablaba cada vez con más convicción, notándose un fondo apasionado en su tono tranquilo–. Respetas a Jean y lo que él siente, así que intentas ahorrarle todos los sufrimientos posibles. También me respetas a mí, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…

"No has querido arriesgarte a ocupar, aunque sólo sea por un momento, ese lugar en mi corazón que siempre será de Eren." Mikasa, sin embargo, interrumpió sus reflexiones al ver algo extraño en la expresión del pecoso.

–Bueno, en realidad… –titubeó Marco–. No sólo eso, también… –suspiró–. _Hay alguien más_.

El muchacho apartó la mirada, como avergonzado por admitir aquello; sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida, ya más cálida y amable, sin esa amargura de antes. Su amiga volvió a observar, fascinada, cómo destacaban sus pecas entre el rubor de las mejillas.

Mikasa sintió curiosidad de nuevo; y ahora creyó entender mejor el interés de sus compañeras, cuando se reunían ya de noche en el barracón de las chicas, formando corrillos para charlar sobre cualquier cosa.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó ella con suavidad, otra vez mordiéndose delicadamente el labio inferior; volvía a notarse un poco juguetona, sensación extraña que casi le hacía reírse–. ¿Y de quién se trata?

–Podría decírtelo –contestó él, con creciente timidez–. Pero no quiero.

No había maldad en aquel comentario; Mikasa simpatizó instintivamente con su amigo, al mismo tiempo que una agradable calidez hacía vibrar todo su cuerpo. También empezó a sentir, dentro de ella, algo que le causaba un poquito de dolor; como una ligera punzada, atravesándole el corazón…

"No puede ser… _¿Celos?_ "

Ni siquiera lo había visto venir; tanto se sorprendió, que no fue capaz de evitar que por su mente cruzasen ideas que tan sólo un momento antes habrían parecido absurdas… y que ahora en cambio sonaban como crueles certezas.

"Vaya, así que… _Hay alguien más_ , ¿eh? Todo este tiempo, diciéndome esas cosas tan bonitas… ¡Y en realidad no soy más que su segunda opción! Qué pasa, ¿es que no soy lo bastante buena para él? Pues entonces no le habrá costado tanto, hacer todos esos _sacrificios_ …"

Pero ella misma se daba cuenta de lo irracional de aquellos pensamientos… y también Marco, a juzgar por la forma en que había cambiado su expresión: menos sonrojo, menos vergüenza; y ahora más preocupación, por _ella_.

Mikasa se sintió un poco culpable por pasar con tanta rapidez de un extremo al otro, comportándose como una niña pequeña a la que no le interesaba un juguete hasta que de pronto se lo quitaban.

Esta vez sí se hizo un silencio incómodo; y ella quería romperlo, quería evitar que Marco siguiese mirándola de aquella manera, preocupándose cada vez más…

Así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que soltar lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

–Ese _alguien_ … ¿Es Jean?

Marco todavía tardó un segundo en reaccionar.

Después se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, sin pestañear, dedicándole a su compañera una mirada entre incrédula y sorprendida; hasta que, de repente, sonrió de buen humor.

–Caramba, señorita Ackerman… No sabía que usted se imaginaba esas cosas…

Mikasa tuvo que esforzarse para no dejar escapar otro taco; las palabras de su amigo habían hecho, precisamente, que le viniera a la cabeza _esa imagen_ , con Jean y Marco _juntos_ …

Si ya antes asomaba un leve rubor a sus mejillas, ahora en cambio las sintió _arder_ ; casi podía notar el humo saliéndole de las orejas.

Y entonces ocurrió: Mikasa Ackerman empezó a reírse.

Al principio fue una especie de resoplido por la nariz, pero las vibraciones siguieron extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse más.

No llegó a reírse a mandíbula batiente; tan sólo se dejó llevar, permitiendo que la risa fluyera libremente en su interior, como una oleada purificadora que terminaba saliendo por entre sus labios, limpiándola por dentro y relajándola al mismo tiempo.

Se tapaba la boca con una mano, o al menos lo intentaba, y con la otra se sujetaba el estómago, procurando mantener el equilibrio y no caerse redonda al suelo.

Cuando por fin consiguió controlar aquel impulso, que con tanta intensidad la había liberado, volvió a abrir sus penetrantes ojos negros; los había cerrado sin darse cuenta, de tanto reírse.

Esta vez sí, algunos ciudadanos que pasaban por allí miraban con curiosidad y simpatía, como contagiados por aquel buen humor, aun sin entender del todo lo que sucedía.

Mikasa no tardó en comprobar que Marco también parecía haber estado riéndose a carcajadas; le delataba su cuerpo todavía tembloroso, su enorme y alegre sonrisa, su mirada cálida y brillante… y su vibrante voz, en cuanto pudo respirar de nuevo.

–Bueno… Ya llevamos un rato hablando de nuestras cosas. No me importaría seguir aquí, pero aún tenemos que llegar a los barracones, soltar las mochilas, comer algo… Lo demás puede esperar. Venga, sigamos adelante.


	22. Corre, Eren, corre

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Comienza el siguiente arco narrativo…_

 _¡Gracias a **Haimaki** por la nueva review!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22 – CORRE, EREN, CORRE**

 _Publicado el 24 de septiembre de 2016, con una extensión de 3.284 palabras._

* * *

El muchacho de ojos azules avanzaba rápidamente por las calles de Trost, sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor; para él, en ese momento, lo más importante era llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

–¡Armin!

Por debajo del gorro, del mismo color que sus ojos, asomaban varios mechones de cabellos rubios, apelmazados sobre su frente por el sudor.

–¡Armin!

Aquel ritmo acelerado le hacía sudar más todavía, a pesar del frío. La gruesa lana de sus prendas de abrigo (bufanda y guantes además del gorro) le producía unos intensos picores y cierto cansancio acumulado; tampoco ayudaba la pesada mochila que cargaba a su espalda. Intentó rascarse como pudo, sin pararse, para no perder la ventaja que aún llevaba sobre su "perseguidora"… que era otra persona completamente distinta de la que le estaba llamando a voces ahora.

–¡ARMIN!

El cadete Arlert se detuvo y dio media vuelta; su amigo Eren le alcanzó enseguida.

–¡Bueno! –exclamó el chico moreno, sonriendo con entusiasmo y cierta ferocidad en sus ojos grises–. Menos mal que has frenado, ¡casi te metes ya en los barracones! ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dado de repente?

La respiración de Eren no estaba para nada agitada, aunque también había salido corriendo. Armin, en cambio, todavía jadeaba; tardó unos instantes en recuperar el aliento, medio doblado, apoyándose con las manos en las rodillas.

"Pues no he logrado adelantarme mucho, ¡y con lo que me ha costado! Lo peor es que se nota más aún cuando te paras."

No podía evitar sentirse un poco envidioso, por la espléndida condición física de su amigo.

"Casi todos los demás están en mejor forma que yo. Sé que he progresado desde el primer día, pero…"

Armin meneó la cabeza, despejando su mente; no tenía tiempo para autocompadecerse, había cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse ahora, concretamente…

–Eren –consiguió decir el rubio de ojos azules–. Deberíamos seguir adelante, mientras Mikasa está entretenida. No sé cuánto podrá distraerla Marco…

"…ni cómo reaccionará por quedarse atrás," añadió Armin para sí. "Aunque, teniendo en cuenta con quién la hemos dejado, no creo que la situación vaya a más. Total, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

De pronto sintió un escalofrío; y por alguna razón, supo que no era sólo cosa del invierno.

–Oye, Armin… ¿Estás bien?

–¿Eh? Ah, sí… Tranquilo, no es nada.

Eren, sin embargo, no parecía muy convencido y frunció el ceño; alguien que no le conociese creería que el furioso brillo de sus ojos grises iba dirigido contra su amigo de la infancia, pero en realidad no era tan sencillo.

Al contrario, el cadete Yeager podía ser una persona compleja, incluso fascinante, para quien pasara suficiente tiempo a su lado… o por lo menos eso consideraba Armin.

"Siempre parece enfadado, pero sólo es su manera de mostrar otras emociones. Preocupación, desconcierto, malestar, duda, temor… Diferencias sutiles en su expresión, que se ven cuando uno sabe lo que está buscando. Después de tantos años juntos, cuesta mucho menos darse cuenta, a mí ya me sale casi de forma automática…

"Ahora, por ejemplo, sé que simplemente le preocupa que en realidad me esté pasando algo y yo no quiera contárselo… Por otro lado, je, reconozco que a primera vista esa forma de expresarse puede intimidar un poco…"

–Oye, Armin –volvió a interrumpirle Eren, revelando su concentración con un ceño todavía más fruncido–. Se supone que vamos a hacer _ahora_ lo de los guantes para Mikasa, ¿no? Entonces deberíamos seguir adelante, en vez de quedarnos aquí parados…

–¡Ah, sí! –contestó el rubio, agradablemente sorprendido–. Tienes razón. Vámonos, pues.

"Cuando has pasado suficiente tiempo junto a él, también descubres que en realidad es más espabilado de lo que parece. Le cuesta comprender algunas cosas, pero otras las deduce enseguida… Es como si a veces pudiera despertar del todo y llegar de un salto, instintivamente, mucho más lejos que cualquiera de nosotros…"

Eren y su amigo volvieron a ponerse en marcha, ya sin tanta prisa, aunque a buen ritmo. Armin observó distraídamente los adornos colocados en las calles para celebrar las Fiestas de Invierno; tampoco prestó demasiada atención a la gente que le rodeaba, centrándose más bien en su propia conversación.

–Entonces, ¿te parece bien si nos encargamos de eso hoy mismo?

–¡Claro! Cuanto antes mejor.

"Hay que aprovechar el tiempo de que disponemos," había dicho Marco, "no desperdiciar oportunidades que tal vez ya no vuelvan a repetirse. Tendemos a dar demasiado por hecho y eso es un error. Si te paras a pensarlo, en realidad la vida es tan precaria, tan frágil…"

Armin no repitió aquellas palabras, con ciertas connotaciones que prefería evitar; lo último que necesitaba era deprimir a su amigo, haciéndole recordar las tragedias del pasado. En vez de eso, decidió centrarse en el presente.

–Ahora lo que nos falta es un sitio donde comprar los guantes… –Eren pensaba en voz alta, mirando a su alrededor con la misma expresión concentrada de antes.

–¡Ningún problema! –exclamó Armin alegremente–. Marco me dio hace un momento la dirección de una tienda.

–¡No me digas! –Eren alzó las cejas, sonriendo animado–. ¿Y desde cuándo…?

–Fue justo al pasar por el túnel.

–Ah, bien. ¡Estupendo!

–Oye, Eren… –Armin se sentía un poco incómodo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que sacar el tema–. ¿Tienes suficiente dinero para…?

–¡Por supuesto! –respondió Eren, de nuevo con su furia característica, como ofendido por aquella pregunta.

Sin embargo, Armin pudo leerle en ese momento como un libro abierto: en realidad, con su rabia trataba de ocultar el temor de no haber ahorrado lo bastante.

"No me importa compartir mi paga con Eren, aunque ahora seguramente se negaría a aceptarla. Será más sencillo esperar a que entremos en la tienda. Si luego veo que le falta dinero para comprar los guantes, añadiré mi parte sobre la marcha y ya no podrá decir que no.

"Tampoco le comentaré nada de que la madre de Jean trabaja allí como dependienta, no vaya a ser que sólo por eso insista en buscar otro sitio. Quiero creer que no le guarda tanto rencor a su rival, pero prefiero no arriesgarme."

Armin conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para saber que, en ese tipo de situaciones, era mejor no anticiparse a un problema que aún no había surgido y quizás nunca lo haría; si ya se presentaba más adelante, entonces tocaría dar vueltas para solucionarlo, y no antes.

"Pero, ¿y si me estoy equivocando? Tal vez debería explicárselo todo ahora, para evitar luego un conflicto… Me pregunto qué haría Marco en mi lugar."

Al menos, pensar en el pecoso le permitió recordar algo que también afectaba a la _Misión_.

–Eren, hay otra cosa más. Necesitamos una chica que nos sirva de "modelo para guantes"… –Armin sonrió al ver la expresión un tanto confundida de su amigo–. Me refiero a alguien que tenga unas manos parecidas, para ayudarnos a buscar la talla correcta.

–Ah, pero… –contestó el moreno, extrañado–. ¿Eso no ibas a hacerlo tú?

–Eh… ¿Te refieres a lo de encontrar una compañera?

–No, no… Me refiero a que tus manos ya se parecen a las de Mikasa.

–¿Qué…? ¡Mis manos no se parecen _en_ _nada_ a las de Mikasa!

–Bueno, tú también tienes diez dedos…

Eren quizás hablaba en serio al principio, pero su enorme sonrisa sugería ahora lo contrario. Armin también sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, entre divertido y avergonzado; tampoco pudo evitar acordarse de ciertas humillaciones…

"Debe ser que todavía me duele esa semana en la que Shadis estuvo tratándome todo el rato como a una chica… Por otro lado, se me ocurren comparaciones peores. ¡Ojalá tuviese yo unas manos tan fuertes como las de Mikasa…!"

–¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Ymir? –preguntó Eren justo en ese momento.

–¿Ymir? –repitió Armin, incrédulo, totalmente sorprendido por aquella idea; estaba convencido de haber oído bien, pero aun así parpadeó un par de veces.

–Sus manos se parecen a las de Mikasa, ¿no? –Eren miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido, como preguntándole si tenía algún problema con eso.

–¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea pedirle un favor precisamente a _Ymir_?

–¡Ni que fuese para tanto! Te complicas demasiado… –el moreno resopló y meneó ligeramente la cabeza.

–¿¡Que me complico demasiado!? –saltó Armin, levantando la voz y casi enseñando los dientes.

Normalmente habría tratado de explicarse con más calma, pero desde su conversación con Marco sentía que se le acababa el tiempo, como si hubiera comenzado una especie de cuenta atrás; y no estaba dispuesto a perder ya más tiempo con tanto rodeo.

–¿Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó nada más empezar la Instrucción? Shadis castigó a Sasha por lo de la patata y ella estuvo dando vueltas a la pista durante todo el día, hasta que se hizo de noche y Krista acudió a su rescate, trayéndole pan y agua. Pero luego llegó Ymir, le dijo a Sasha que con eso quedaba endeudada… ¡y desde entonces prácticamente la trata como a una esclava!

La furia que brillaba en sus intensos ojos azules no tendría mucho que envidiar a la mirada más feroz de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, la reacción de Armin no parecía haber molestado a Eren, que seguramente vería con agrado aquella nueva muestra de entusiasmo.

–Hombre, tanto como una esclava…

–Se lo está recordando casi todos los días, a todas horas. Siempre que Ymir le pide algo a Sasha, añade eso de "me lo debes porque te salvé la vida". ¿Acaso no es cierto?

–Bueno, sigo creyendo que exageras un poco…

–No exagero, sólo digo la verdad. ¡Ymir es una aprovechada! Siempre está escaqueándose, endosándole a otro sus faenas… ¡y hace trampas jugando a las cartas!

–¿Y tú juegas a menudo con ella? –Eren le dedicó una sonrisa escéptica, levantando una ceja; Armin se preguntó si habría ahí oculto algún doble sentido.

–Pues, puede que no "a menudo", pero… ¡seguro que hace trampas!

El chico de ojos grises ya no contestó a eso, aunque tampoco parecía muy convencido; fue precisamente por aquel silencio, que su rubio amigo comenzó a dudar, sintiéndose un poco pueril después de tantas quejas contra la pecosa.

–No entiendo por qué te cae tan mal Ymir… –Eren intentó reanudar la conversación; su mirada volvió a encenderse enseguida, ardiendo con el súbito fuego de su ira–. Ella no se mete contigo, ¿verdad? Porque si es así…

–¿Qué? ¡No, nada de eso! –Armin agitó las manos con nerviosismo, rechazando rápidamente aquella idea–. Tranquilo, que nadie se está metiendo conmigo. No hace falta que hagas nada.

–¡Hum! Más les vale… –resopló el moreno, todavía algo furioso, pero sonriendo con una vaga satisfacción; nunca dudaría en defender a su mejor amigo.

–Y no es que Ymir me caiga mal, es sólo que…

"A ver, ¿qué se supone que tengo exactamente en contra de ella?" Armin no sabía cómo explicarlo en ese momento; el caso era que, desde el principio, su sola presencia ya le hacía sentirse incómodo.

Ymir, la chica sin apellido: alta y delgada, atlética y ágil; con ciertos "atributos" femeninos no muy desarrollados, y sí en cambio otros más varoniles como una voz tirando a grave; tez ligeramente bronceada después de entrenar tres años al aire libre, con sus mejillas moteadas por diminutas pecas; cabellos negros, apenas peinados, recogidos en una amplia cola de caballo y cortados de cualquier manera, cubriéndole hasta la nuca; y sus ojos…

Los ojos de Ymir, casi rasgados, eran pequeños orbes oscuros, siempre entrecerrados, como observando al mundo y manteniéndolo a raya al mismo tiempo; desconfiando de todo y de todos, sin creer ya en nada ni en nadie.

En realidad, la pecosa no era una de las personas que más le habían atormentado al principio, ni siquiera cuando Shadis estuvo llamándole _Armina_ durante una semana entera; incluso entonces, ella había mantenido cierta distancia, sin echar más leña al fuego. Claro que en eso habría influido, seguramente, el hecho de que Eren y Mikasa le defendieran siempre, a menudo con más que palabras; lo cual también explicaría por qué ya casi nadie se metía con Armin.

Sin embargo, lo que Ymir tenía con él, y prácticamente con todos en general, no era sólo cosa de alguna ocasión aislada, concreta y puntual; se trataba de algo mucho más duradero, como una constante en el tiempo, una especie de actitud displicente y sarcástica que terminaba permeando toda su conducta, reflejándose no tanto en lo que decía como en lo que callaba, observando en silencio el mundo a su alrededor… juzgándolo y quizás, también, condenándolo.

La sonrisa de Ymir (así se lo parecía a él) a veces era la de una depredadora; más que la de una loba enseñando los dientes antes de lanzarse sobre su presa, la de una gata jugando con un ratoncillo al que podría zamparse en cualquier momento.

Era una sonrisa suave, ligeramente burlona, con algo de crueldad sutil y despiadada, como si todo fuese un chiste que sólo _ella_ alcanzase a entender; o al menos eso solía sentir él, cada vez que notaba posarse sobre sí, con especial intensidad, aquella sonrisa tan oscura como _su_ mirada.

–Pues la verdad, no lo sé… –Armin dejó escapar un suspiro; vio incomprensión en los ojos de su amigo y continuó explicándose–. No estoy seguro, es sólo que… ¿A ti no te parece que Ymir es un poco rara?

–¿Eh? –Eren inclinó levemente la cabeza–. Ni se me había ocurrido, me parece que yo no me fijo en ella tanto como tú… "Rara", ¿en qué sentido?

–Pues no sé –repitió Armin, con una sombra de irritación–. La forma, creo que despectiva, en que suele mirar a los demás. O sus palabras, como si a veces tuvieran un significado oculto, casi insultándote sin que ni siquiera te des cuenta…

–Oye, antes me habías dicho que Ymir no se metía contigo. –Eren volvió a pasar rápidamente del desconcierto a la furia–. ¡No me digas que la estás encubriendo! ¿Acaso te ha amenazado…?

–¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso! –Armin meneó otra vez la cabeza, en un vano intento de despejarse–. ¡Arg! ¡No hay manera! Es sólo que… –por un instante, no supo cómo continuar; y entonces sonrió con tristeza, ya resignado–. Je, al final vas a tener tú razón. De verdad que me complico demasiado…

El moreno se sorprendió al oír sus propias palabras en boca de su amigo, aunque no había recriminación alguna en aquella voz; por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pero el silencio que se hizo entre ambos no fue del todo incómodo.

–¿Sabes? –comentó el rubio al cabo de un rato, mientras seguían marchando–. Estoy convencido de que, si le pidiéramos ayuda a Ymir con lo de los guantes, luego ella nos chantajearía para no contárselo a nadie y estropear la sorpresa… Por otro lado, en realidad no debe ser tan mala persona, porque pasa mucho tiempo junto a Krista y…

Armin se quedó pasmado al oír resoplar de repente a Eren; aquella especie de gruñido le había salido involuntariamente, a juzgar por su expresión un tanto avergonzada.

–Ah, bueno, no importa… –contestó el chico de ojos claros, con la cara de alguien que hubiese hecho una trastada y deseara que no le pillasen.

–Vaaale… –Armin miró con extrañeza a su amigo–. Tranquilo, no pasa nada, si no quieres contármelo…

"Y ahora que caigo, creo que esto es lo que llaman _psicología inversa_ , ¿no? Me pregunto cómo será de efectiva en este caso…"

–Bueno… –Eren no tardó en continuar, algo apurado, rascándose la cabeza con una leve sonrisa–. ¿No te da la impresión de que a veces Krista puede ser un poquito, no sé… _repelente_?

Armin parpadeó rápidamente varias veces, aturdido por aquel comentario. "¿ _Krista_ , repelente? ¿Seguro que estamos hablando de la misma persona?"

–Aunque me parece que es otra palabra la que busco… –añadió Eren para sí, pensando en voz alta.

"A mí, desde luego, jamás se me habría ocurrido describirla de esa manera."

Krista Lenz era completamente distinta a su sempiterna sombra, Ymir, en todos los sentidos posibles.

Bajita, delgada, pequeña… casi como una muñequita; apariencia delicada, fragilidad engañosa, igual que otras chicas de la 104. Fuerza y destreza considerables, que le hacían destacar en las prácticas de combate; se rumoreaba, en torno a la clasificación provisional de los cadetes, que ella estaría muy cerca de quedar dentro del _top ten_ de su promoción.

Los ojos de Krista eran grandes lagos azules, puros y cristalinos, en cuya superficie brillaba un sol cálido y acogedor. Sus cabellos de oro bajaban como una sedosa cascada hasta cubrirle media espalda, recogidos en un amplio coletero para evitar que le estorbasen; el espectáculo de su espléndida melena extendida al viento sería tan glorioso como inoportuno, en mitad de unos ejercicios con el equipo de maniobras.

Su voz clara, al igual que su mirada, era cálida y amable, con una suave dulzura que también tenía cierta cualidad musical. Su sonrisa no sólo reconfortaba; hacía que uno se sintiera mucho más fuerte, capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa.

"No me extraña que la llamen _ángel_ o incluso _diosa_ , ¡es tan adorable…! Dan ganas de abrazarla, y quizás lo haría más a menudo si no fuera por la mirada de Ymir cada vez que te acercas demasiado…

"Me pregunto qué hará que las dos pasen tanto tiempo juntas. Acaso ocurre lo mismo que con Annie y Mikasa, y en realidad no son tan distintas. Pero si al final resulta que Ymir también tiene esa luz en su interior, entonces eso significa que Krista es…"

– _Siniestra_.

–¡Ah! –Armin casi brincó de la sorpresa, al oír de pronto la voz de su mejor amigo.

–No, nada –continuó Eren, con expresión concentrada–. Tampoco es la palabra que busco… –de repente miró fijamente al rubio, como si pudiese encontrar la respuesta en el fondo de aquellos ojos azules–. A ver si me explico… ¿No te parece _antinatural_ que Krista esté sonriendo siempre?

Armin, todavía pasmado, sintió que la situación se iba volviendo cada vez más surrealista; y quizás por eso, en parte, defendió un tanto exaltado a su compañera.

–Espera, espera… ¿Lo he entendido bien? Krista Lenz es una chica amable, dulce, generosa… ¿Y _eso_ te parece antinatural?

–Oye, no digo que sea malo –se defendió Eren, alzando un poco las manos–. Sólo que no es muy normal…

–¡Desde luego que no es _normal_! Lo normal es que cada uno mire por sus propios intereses. Krista en cambio se preocupa por los demás, siempre puedes contar con ella…

–No, tío, te estás confundiendo. Marco es alguien con quien puedes contar. Reiner y Bertolt, también. Si acudes a cualquiera de ellos con un problema, te ayudarán a resolverlo o al menos lo intentarán. Unos días les viene bien, otros no tanto. A veces sonríen, a veces se enfadan… _Eso_ es lo normal. ¿Pero una persona que siempre está sonriendo, y preguntándote si necesitas algo, y diciendo que sí a todo…? No me digas que a ti eso te parece _normal_.

"Acaso tenga razón, desde cierto punto de vista." Armin, ya más tranquilo, se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. "Antes, en el camino a Trost, vi reaccionar a Marco de manera extraña… Al fin y al cabo, las cosas no suelen ser tan sencillas, ¿verdad? La gente es mucho más complicada, todos tenemos nuestras luces y nuestras sombras… Quizás Eren se haya dado cuenta de algo que a mí se me escapa. O eso, o simplemente no entiende que alguien pueda sonreír todo el tiempo, con la misma facilidad con la que él se enfada…"

La entusiasta voz de Eren volvió a interrumpir sus reflexiones.

–¡Mira! Ahí están los barracones.


	23. Cosas de chicos (I)

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Gracias a **YoakeYoru** y a **Eikaros** por las nuevas reviews!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23 – COSAS DE CHICOS (I)**

 _Publicado el 28 de septiembre de 2016, con una extensión de 2.221 palabras._

* * *

–¡Mira! Ahí están los barracones.

Y en efecto, desde una calle algo más amplia se salía a una pequeña plaza en la que destacaba con claridad el edificio militar, de considerables dimensiones.

Se trataba de un gran construcción de planta rectangular, sencilla y a la vez imponente, principalmente a base de sólida piedra gris (no tan clara como la del Muro), con gruesas vigas de madera para reforzar la estructura.

A lo largo de la fachada, a intervalos regulares, se distribuían ventanas de tamaño medio que conferían un aspecto monótono pero práctico al edificio, funcional; la (relativamente) pequeña fortaleza parecía capaz de soportar sin muchos problemas un eventual ataque de los titanes, o incluso una hipotética revuelta que se extendiera por toda la ciudad.

Armin ya se había familiarizado, en visitas anteriores, con la distribución de los Barracones Oeste de Trost. Sabía que en la planta baja estaba la recepción, junto con varios despachos y salas de uso común, aunque el comedor y los almacenes principales se encontraban en el sótano. El primer piso quedaba ocupado casi por completo con las habitaciones para los soldados; los oficiales tenían sus propios dormitorios en la segunda y última planta, donde también se archivaban los documentos más importantes.

La entrada del edificio consistía en grandes y robustas puertas de madera, con refuerzos de metal y pequeñas garitas de piedras, una a cada lado; desde allí vigilaban sendos centinelas, envueltos en las características capas color rojo vino que completaban el uniforme de invierno de las Tropas Estacionarias.

El soldado de la izquierda, alto y fornido, con el pelo rubio muy corto, miraba al frente casi sin pestañear, con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados a su espalda, en posición de descanso pero manteniéndose alerta. Una bufanda verde ocultaba buena parte de sus rasgos, aunque no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el hombre no estaba de muy buen humor; seguramente consideraba que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que quedarse allí montando guardia.

Su compañero de la derecha era un poco más bajo y bastante más delgado, con el cabello no tan corto, rizado y cobrizo. Mantenía una postura más relajada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la espalda ligeramente encorvada. Cuando los chicos de Shiganshina pasaron a su lado, les saludó con una leve sonrisa y un ademán de cabeza.

Ya dentro de los barracones, Eren y Armin encontraron la zona de recepción despejada. Algunos soldados bajaban por las escaleras que había a su izquierda, en dirección al sótano. Destacaba sobre todo, en el centro de la sala, un mostrador de madera negra y mármol blanco, tras el cual se sentaba un único guardia.

Se trataba de un hombre todavía joven, con desordenados cabellos negros y gafas redondas que no llegaban a ocultar sus ojos marrones, centrados en ese momento en algo que debía tener entre sus manos, aunque lo tapaba el mostrador; y Armin, como lector ávido que era, se preguntó si sería una novela que ya conocía.

El guardia reaccionó con rapidez al verles; cerró el libro y lo apartó a un lado, más avergonzado que irritado.

–Ah, creía que ya habías llegado todos… –el soldado hablaba en voz baja, tanto que tuvieron que esforzarse para oír sus palabras–. Bueno, os diré lo mismo que a los demás. Vuestros dormitorios están en la primera planta y… –el hombre se quedó callado un instante, observando con atención al rubio–. Recordad que los chicos vais en el ala derecha.

"Espera…" Armin frunció el ceño. "¿Se creía que yo era una chica?"

–Se supone que no deberías ir al ala izquierda –continuó el soldado, con el mismo tono apático–. Aunque si decidís hacerlo igualmente y os pillan, pues bueno… –se encogió de hombros–. Tengo entendido que utilizan a uno de cada cinco para prácticas de tiro al blanco.

Eren y Armin intercambiaron una rápida mirada, con algo de inquietud. "Obviamente se trata de una broma… ¿Verdad?"

–El comedor todavía estará abierto una hora más –prosiguió el centinela, impasible–. Os recomiendo que dejéis arriba vuestras cosas y luego bajéis lo antes posible. Naturalmente, los dormitorios de los oficiales en la segunda planta son zona de acceso restringido, lo mismo que el archivo salvo autorización previa. En lo referente a las salas comunes y la organización de los turnos de limpieza, podéis preguntarle a cualquiera de vuestros instructores. Y supongo que eso sería todo por el momento, aunque si tenéis alguna duda más…

Eren aún estaba un poco aturdido, así que Armin fue el primero en contestar.

–Ah… No, gracias. Ya nos ha quedado todo bastante claro.

–Bien, bien. Estupendo. Pues en ese caso… –el guardia sí sonrió esta vez, moviendo ligeramente la comisura de sus labios–. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia aquí.

Armin le hizo a Eren un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que le siguiera, y después se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras; miró discretamente por encima de su hombro y vio que el soldado ya se había puesto a leer otra vez.

"Sigo preguntándome cuál será ese libro…"

–A veces te encuentras gente más rara… –Eren "pensaba" en voz alta, sin perder el tiempo con sutilezas.

–¡Ssh! –Armin se llevó un dedo a los labios, susurrando–. ¡Al menos espera a que nos hayamos alejado un poco más, antes de decir esas cosas sobre una persona que todavía puede oírte!

–Eh, vamos, tampoco es para ponerse así.

–¡Que tú no prestes atención a lo que te rodea no significa que los demás no lo hagan!

–¡Vaya! Mira quién fue a hablar. ¡Pero si eres tú el que se está distrayendo cada dos por tres! En cambio yo…

Y naturalmente, justo en ese momento…

¡PUMBA!

Eren chocó contra alguien que bajaba las escaleras; pese al impacto, y al hecho de cargar aún con su mochila, el moreno logró mantenerse en pie, gracias a que Armin le sujetó a tiempo de un brazo.

La otra persona, en cambio, perdió el equilibrio y no pudo evitar caer aparatosamente, hasta terminar sentándose de manera involuntaria (y un tanto dolorosa) sobre aquellos peldaños.

"Bueno, podría haber sido peor. Por lo menos no se trata de Shadis."

–¡TÚ! –bramó Jean Kirstein, desde aquella posición tan incómoda, con los ojillos color avellana echando chispas; incluso su cabello rubio ceniza pareció erizarse de la indignación.

–¡Yo! –contestó Eren, todavía algo confundido por el choque, sin haberlo asimilado del todo.

–¡Vaya, y encima recochineo! ¿¡Te atreves a burlarte de mí!?

–¡Oye! ¡Eres tú el que se ha chocado conmigo! ¡La próxima vez abre bien los ojos, a ver si miras por dónde vas!

–¡Pero serás…! ¡No sólo _Bastardo Suicida_ , también retrasado mental!

–¡Eh, tú a mí no me insultes, _Caracaballo_ de mierda!

Eren no había tardado en pasar del desconcierto a la furia; Jean tampoco le iba a la zaga. Cada vez se caldeaban más los ánimos; crecía la tensión en el ambiente. Armin se sentía incapaz de reaccionar; y fue justo entonces cuando…

–¡EH! ¿¡Se puede saber a qué viene ese alboroto!?

Armin casi pegó un brinco, asustado, al oír de repente aquel vozarrón; se dio la vuelta y vio (costaba creerlo) que quien había gritado era el soldado de las gafas.

El hombre se había levantado de la silla y apoyaba las manos contra el mostrador, como si fuera a saltarlo en cualquier momento para lanzarse sobre los cadetes y liarse a golpes con ellos; semejaba un muelle a punto de salir disparado, a la más mínima provocación.

Su postura y su voz encajaban perfectamente con la expresión rígida y tensa de su cara; en sus ojos parecía brillar un resplandor siniestro, impresión todavía más reforzada por la luz que reflejaban sus gafas.

Los tres jóvenes seguían paralizados; aún podía pasar cualquier cosa, en aquel instante.

"Una situación así, o se desinfla o termina explotando."

Por alguna razón, Armin se sentía extrañamente distanciado, como si todo aquello le estuviese ocurriendo a otra persona; de hecho, se preguntaba qué haría Marco en su lugar…

Y quizás precisamente por influencia de aquella conversación con el pecoso, el intrépido rubito actuó, por una vez, sin pensar tanto en las consecuencias.

–¡Ah, no pasa nada! –Armin sonrió con tranquilidad, aunque el brillo inquieto de sus ojos azules delataba su nerviosismo, ahora que por fin había conseguido reaccionar; pero eso no le detuvo–. Sólo ha sido un accidente… Venga, Jean, ¡arriba!

Dicho lo cual, el rubio le tendió la mano a su compañero caído, que la aceptó instintivamente, sin hacerse de rogar.

Armin dio un fuerte tirón hacia arriba y levantó a Jean a la primera, sin que ninguno de los dos volviese a perder el equilibrio.

"Menos mal, sería bastante embarazoso… Y oye, se nota el entrenamiento de todos estos años, porque estoy convencido de que antes de la instrucción yo también habría terminado en el suelo, después de intentar algo así."

Armin sonrió de nuevo, ya más relajado, con cierta satisfacción por su pequeño logro. Soltó aquella mano y pasó la otra por el chaquetón de Jean, como quitándole unas motas de polvo que en realidad no estaban allí; le costó un poco no reírse, viendo la expresión pasmada de su compañero.

–Todavía sigues con el abrigo puesto… –Armin dedujo rápidamente–. Supongo que hoy vas a comer en casa, ¿no?

–Eh, pues sí… –Jean aún titubeaba, sorprendido.

–Eso está bien. Seguro que tu madre se alegra de verte.

El cenizo no respondió y le observó frunciendo el ceño, como si buscase algún insulto velado en aquellas palabras.

Fue entonces cuando Armin notó que Eren se tensaba a su lado, preparándose para contestar, seguramente molesto con su rival por no aceptar de buena fe la rama de olivo que le tendían.

Y por eso el rubio le puso una mano encima del hombro a su mejor amigo y apretó con fuerza, para nada desdeñable; Eren debió sentirla, a juzgar por la exclamación ahogada de asombro que se le escapó.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Armin liberó al moreno de su agarre, y también retiró la mano que aún tenía sobre el pecho de Jean, con movimientos pausados para no alarmar a ninguno de sus compañeros; cautela quizás innecesaria, ya que el cenizo y Eren enseguida volvieron a centrarse el uno en el otro, en un breve pero feroz intercambio de miradas del que casi saltaron chispas, orbes gris claro enfrentados a ojillos color avellana.

– _Yeager_ –gruñó Jean, con una especie de fuego gélido en su voz.

– _Kirstein_ –replicó Eren, en el mismo tono.

"Cada uno pronuncia el apellido del otro como si fuera un insulto… pero al menos _no_ se están insultando. Eso ya es un progreso, ¿no?"

Y cuando al fin se movieron, por suerte, las ligeras muestras de hostilidad pasivo-agresiva no fueron a más; ninguno buscó chocarse contra el otro, ni dejó escapar amenazas por lo bajo.

"Y el caso es que, las pocas veces que he podido hablar con Jean, sin Eren de por medio… No parece una mala persona. La verdad, me habría gustado tener más tiempo. Conocerle mejor, saber quién es realmente… Pero la instrucción se acaba dentro de poco. Si terminamos en distintas ramas del Ejército, dudo que mantengamos el contacto. No hay tanta confianza entre nosotros, ahora mismo… Lástima."

Jean siguió su camino y Armin habría respirado tranquilo, si no fuese porque Eren y él aún estaban _demasiado_ cerca (para su gusto) del mostrador de recepción, con aquel guardia algo extraño y un tanto siniestro… aunque cuando miró de reojo le pareció ver que el soldado ya había vuelto a centrarse en su lectura.

"En serio, ¿qué libro estará leyendo?"

El rubio prefirió no tentar a la suerte y, discretamente, le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que le siguiera; oyó que gruñía, insatisfecho, pero luego fue subiendo las escaleras detrás de él.

Y por alguna razón, justo en ese instante, Armin sintió que todo el cansancio acumulado tras la agotadora marcha se convertía de pronto en una carga insoportable.

"Qué ironía, ahora que ya casi habíamos llegado…"

El chico cerró sus ojos azules y se detuvo en mitad de un tramo de escaleras; incapaz, por un momento, de dar un solo paso más, aun teniendo la meta al alcance de sus dedos.

Y sin embargo sabía que, de algún modo, tenía que continuar subiendo…

–¿Armin?

Del mismo modo que le debía una explicación a Eren; por el tono, parecía preocupado.

"Da igual lo cansado que esté. Es mi amigo, mi hermano, mi _familia_. Después de tantos años juntos, no voy a dejar que todo eso se estropee, sólo por no aclarar a tiempo…"

–Eren.

–¿Sí, Armin?

–Lo de antes, con Jean… Entiendes por qué lo hice, ¿verdad? Tenemos que comprarle esos guantes a Mikasa, _hoy_. Lo último que necesitamos es pasar la tarde en el calabozo, acusados de alteración del orden público. Ese guardia habría sido capaz de detenernos… –Armin no evitó que se reflejase cierta irritación en su voz–. La enésima discusión con tu archienemigo puede esperar. Comprarle los guantes a Mikasa, no. _¿Entiendes, Eren?_

Hubo un breve instante de silencio.

–Sí, Armin –contestó Eren, a regañadientes pero tampoco demasiado–. Entiendo.

–Bien.

El rubio dejó escapar la palabra como un suspiro de alivio; y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar a los dormitorios.


	24. Cosas de chicos (II)

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Mi agradecimiento a las chicas de **Shingeki No Fiction** por mencionar este fic en su página de "Feisbuk"._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24 – COSAS DE CHICOS (II)**

 _Publicado el 3 de octubre de 2016, con una extensión de 3.240 palabras._

* * *

No tardaron mucho más en llegar a los dormitorios.

Armin, exhausto, ya al límite de sus fuerzas, era vagamente consciente de que sus piernas seguían moviéndose, como subiendo los peldaños por sí solas, hasta alcanzar finalmente el primer piso.

Las escaleras daban a una antesala desde la que se veían habitaciones más pequeñas, pero casi toda la planta rectangular se dividía longitudinalmente en un ala izquierda, donde dormirían las chicas, y un ala derecha; hacia esta última encaminó Armin sus pasos, seguido de cerca por Eren.

El dormitorio de los chicos era una habitación muy grande, casi tan larga como todo el edificio y aproximadamente la mitad de ancha, con literas dobles a uno y otro lado del pasillo que quedaba despejado en el centro. A los pies de cada cama había un par de baúles para que los cadetes guardasen sus pertenencias.

En cuanto Armin vio una litera que todavía tenía las dos camas libres, avanzó hacia ella con paso tambaleante, sin reparar demasiado en los compañeros que se iba cruzando. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, se quitó la mochila y dejó caer a un lado su pesada carga; y después ya se desplomó directamente sobre la cama de abajo, hundiendo su cabeza en aquella almohada.

El colchón era bastante duro y parecía oler de manera un tanto extraña, pero en ese momento a Armin le daba todo igual. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio, prolongado y profundo; no recordaba haberse tumbado nunca en una cama tan cómoda.

–Eren, puedes quedarte con la litera de arriba –consiguió decir, en voz apenas inteligible por la almohada.

–Armin, ¿seguro que estás bien?

–Sííí…

Eren no dijo nada más, pero unos segundos después se oyó el sonido de una mochila golpeando contra el suelo; y acto seguido, la litera se tambaleó con el repentino peso de un cuerpo que hizo rechinar los muelles del colchón de arriba.

–Pues oye, tienes razón… –Eren también exhaló un largo suspiro de alivio–. La verdad es que uno cae a gusto aquí.

Armin no llegó a contestar, aunque estaba bien conforme con aquello. Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar tumbado de espaldas, relajado; sonrió satisfecho, con las manos debajo de la cabeza y los ojos todavía cerrados.

El muchacho rubio podía captar otros sonidos en la amplia sala: voces cansadas tras la larga marcha, pero también animadas por haber alcanzado su destino; risas que surgían de pronto y luego desaparecían con la misma rapidez, dejando un tenue eco en el aire; baúles que se cerraban con más energías de las que se abrían, cuando los cadetes terminaban de organizar el contenido de sus petates; pasos que en su mayor parte se acercaban a la entrada, en dirección a las escaleras y seguramente el comedor.

"Claro, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Je, incluso me parece oír por ahí algún estómago rugiendo…"

Y justo en ese momento, el suyo resonó con fuerza.

Armin abrió los ojos de golpe, conteniendo la respiración, un poco avergonzado; intentó disimular… sin mucho éxito, porque una figura próxima ya le observaba con curiosidad.

Al principio, le costó ver de quién se trataba; a aquella hora del día, las lámparas estaban apagadas y la única fuente de luz era la que entraba por las ventanas. Los rayos del sol causaban un peculiar contraste, con cierta belleza extraña, pintando en blanco y negro a la persona que todavía le observaba; como si estuviese dividida en dos mitades, luces y sombras respectivamente.

Y por un instante, creyó que se trataba de Marco; lo cual sería bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta que sólo podría haberse adelantado a Armin entrando por una ventana. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos por fin se adaptaron a aquel contraste…

"¡Anda! Pero si es Samuel, normal que me haya confundido…"

Había un parecido más que razonable entre los dos morenos, sobre todo en su complexión. La cara de Samuel era algo más delgada, con las mejillas despejadas de pecas; ojos más oscuros, tirando a grises; y cabellos un poco más largos, con mechones cayendo a ambos lados de su frente.

–¡Hola, Samuel! ¿Qué tal va todo?

–Ah, pues nada… –su compañero se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con amabilidad–. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. ¿Y tú? Descansando un rato, ¿no?

–Sí, la verdad es que tanto caminar le deja a uno molido…

–Ah, no creas, yo antes estaba igual que tú… –Samuel miró alternativamente a Eren y a Armin–. ¿Vosotros también vais a bajar ahora al comedor?

–Sí, enseguida vamos –contestó Eren, desde la cama de arriba–. Sólo será un momento… ¡Eh, Thomas! ¿Tú hoy comes aquí o en casa?

–Voy a comer aquí –se oyó la voz, un poco más grave, del otro chico de Trost–. Visitaré a la familia más tarde, quizás cene con ellos…

Armin giró perezosamente la cabeza, hasta tener a la vista al dueño de aquella voz conocida.

Thomas Wagner: alto y delgado, rubio, con el cabello corto y unas patillas muy características enmarcando su rostro; ojos marrones y cálidos, en cuyo fondo brillaba a veces un nerviosismo que luego él trataba de ocultar con un arrojo en ocasiones temerario.

"Supongo que, en ese sentido, se parece un poco a Eren… pero sin llegar a esos extremos, je je."

–¿Y vosotros? –preguntó Thomas, tranquilo–. ¿También vais a comer aquí?

–Sí, se lo estaba comentando a Samuel –contestó Armin, con la misma calma–. Bajamos enseguida, es solamente descansar un momento…

–No sé si hoy habrá algo especial con el rancho –se oyó decir a Eren–. Ya sabéis, por ser las Fiestas de Invierno…

–Yo no contaría con ello –respondió el muchacho de las patillas–. Aunque quizás hayan preparado suficiente para que podamos repetir… –se quedó callado un instante, pensativo; después sonrió y se encogió de hombros–. Bueno, hay que aprovechar mientras se pueda… ¡En fin! Ya nos veremos, entonces. ¡Hasta luego!

Thomas se marchó con Samuel. Detrás de ellos fueron saliendo los demás cadetes, intercambiando algún que otro saludo con Armin; les conocía bien, después de casi tres años de instrucción juntos.

Daz, al que apodaban "el Abuelo", no por ser mucho mayor que el resto sino por su cabello gris, que parecía prematuramente canoso y encajaba a la perfección con la mirada inquieta de sus ojillos oscuros; su actitud habitual, aprensiva y desasosegada, le confería un aspecto enfermizo, como si siempre tuviera náuseas… o más bien, el temor de que en cualquier momento ocurriría una desgracia.

Mylius Zeramuski, por el contrario, mantenía una calma que solía reflejarse con claridad en sus serenos ojos azules; los cabellos rubios le caían por la frente y las sienes, tan pálidos que casi parecían plata.

Nac Tius, con los ojos marrones y el pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás… lo cierto era que Armin no sabía mucho de él; lograba pasar desapercibido, aun sin proponérselo.

Todos ellos, y varios más, fueron saliendo del dormitorio en dirección al comedor. Sin embargo, los chicos de Shiganshina todavía no se quedaron solos; en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, Armin reconoció a otros tres compañeros con una sonrisa.

Connie Springer se había tumbado en una de las literas de abajo, cerca de las ventanas. Era un muchacho simpático, bajito (más incluso que Armin), delgado pero fuerte y muy ágil, incapaz de estarse quieto un solo instante. Siempre llevaba la cabeza rapada, cubierta por una pelusilla de color gris indefinido; costaba imaginarse el aspecto que tendría con el cabello un poco más largo. Sus vivaces ojillos, de un marrón muy claro, ahora estaban cerrados, pero normalmente lo observaban todo a su alrededor con un leve asombro… y una atención que no solía durar demasiado tiempo.

"Je, no me extraña que se lleve tan bien con Sasha. Tiene sentido, los dos vienen de pueblos pequeños…"

En la cama de al lado, se sentaba Reiner Braun; incluso en aquella postura, seguía destacando su formidable porte. Aun sin ser el cadete más alto, desde luego parecía el más grande; sólo con su anchura de hombros ya resultaba imponente. Los cabellos rubios, cortos y ligeramente en punta, coronaban un rostro de marcadas facciones, en especial la mandíbula y la barbilla; semejaba una estatua de mármol, antigua y noble. Había mucho de heroico, en las proporciones de aquel cuerpo fuerte y musculoso.

Todo ello armonizaba a la perfección con su comportamiento habitual: prácticamente era el modelo de soldado y un ejemplo a seguir, pero no sólo; también actuaba como una especie de hermano mayor, bonachón y risueño, para sus compañeros de la 104…

"Eren tenía razón antes, Reiner es alguien con quien puedes contar."

Ya al comienzo de la instrucción, los dos chicos de Shiganshina habían acudido al fornido rubio para que les ayudara con el equipo de maniobras; sus consejos fueron muy útiles, como en tantas otras ocasiones. Y sin embargo…

Sus ojos, a veces, contaban una historia completamente distinta.

Aquellos orbes, que parecían pequeños en una cara tan amplia, solían brillar con un fulgor dorado, como si reflejasen la cálida luz del sol incluso en los días más oscuros; pero había momentos en los que se abatía sobre Reiner una gran melancolía, hasta el punto de que se apagaba aquel brillo y su mirada adquiría cierta cualidad metálica, casi tan implacable como el filo de una espada de acero reforzado.

"Normal que sienta nostalgia, después de lo que pasó en su pueblo…"

Él no hablaba mucho sobre aquello, obviamente. Partiendo de lo poco que sabía, Armin podía deducir que su compañero venía de una aldea en las montañas, entre el Muro Rose y el Muro María… lo bastante remota como para no enterarse de la Caída de Shiganshina hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde; todo indicaba que no hubo más supervivientes que el propio Reiner… y Bertolt, naturalmente.

El cadete Hoover estaba de pie, apoyado contra la misma litera en la que se sentaba su amigo, del que prácticamente no se separaba nunca. A su edad, el "chico" ya casi medía dos metros; impresionante estatura, que le hacía parecer aún más delgado. Irónicamente, pocos eran capaces de pasar tan desapercibidos como él, la mayor parte del tiempo, aun siendo el más alto de toda la 104; tal vez porque solía acompañar a Reiner y, de los dos, normalmente era el rubio quien llamaba más la atención. Uno no se fijaba en Bertolt hasta que de pronto se daba cuenta de que lo tenía _justo ahí delante_ , tan enorme y tan… _inmenso_.

Su conducta, en cambio, no podría ser menos intimidante; Armin no creía haber conocido a una persona más tímida. Bertolt también era uno de los cadetes más prometedores, quizás incluso terminaría haciéndose con el primer puesto de la clasificación: ágil, fuerte, rápido en comprender y obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores… Y sin embargo, luego apenas se le oía decir ni una sola palabra; nunca hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Pero su silencio habitual no se debía a un distanciamiento entre apático y desdeñoso (como _otras_ ), sino más bien a la ansiedad que parecía sobrevenirle cada vez que alguien se le acercaba demasiado (exceptuando a Reiner, naturalmente) o cuando se veía rodeado por mucha gente al mismo tiempo; su incomodidad se reflejaba entonces en las gruesas gotas de sudor que solían bajar por su rostro.

"Debe ser que en su aldea no había tanta gente… Alguna vez he leído que la idea de _espacio personal_ cambia de un lugar a otro, que es más amplio en el campo que en la ciudad, pero Reiner no tiene ese problema…"

Y a diferencia de su extrovertido amigo, a Bertolt sí se le veía más a menudo una cara larga, literal y figuradamente: bajo su desordenada mata de cabellos negros, asomaban unos ojos grandes y tristes, marrones con motas verdes, que reforzaban todavía más aquella impresión melancólica.

En sus mejores momentos, los ojos de Bertolt conseguían mantener cierta expresión estoica; como estaba ocurriendo justo ahora, mientras le dirigía a Armin una mirada neutra.

"Curioso… Cuando soy yo quien se acerca, él no parece tan incómodo."

–¡Hey! Armin, Eren –les saludó Reiner con una sonrisa, levantando el brazo–. ¿Qué tal estáis?

Bertolt no dijo nada, pero también sonrió, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese contestar, Connie abrió de repente los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, con tal rapidez que no se dio contra la de arriba sólo porque no era más alto.

–¡Casi se lió una buena! –exclamó animado el chico de Ragako–. Sasha estaba comiéndose las provisiones en el camino sin esperarse a que hiciéramos un alto. Uno de los instructores estaba a punto de verla, así que se las quité de las manos para que no la dijeran nada. ¡Pero entonces el tipo ése me vio con las provisiones y se creía que era yo quien se las estaba comiendo! Y entonces se puso en plan "y si te digo que me hagas cincuenta flexiones", y yo me eché al suelo y empecé a hacerlas, pero entonces él me dijo "no te he dicho que las hagas", y al final se fue y no me castigó. Luego Sasha empezó a perseguirme para recuperar las provisiones…

Y a saber cuánto tiempo habría seguido hablando, si no le hubiese tapado Reiner la boca con una mano.

–Bueno, en resumen… –el fornido rubio estaba de buen humor, en contraste con la mirada de dignidad ofendida del otro–. Que aquí el amigo se puso a dar saltos y, mira tú por dónde, _quizás_ eso no sea lo… ¡OYE!

Reiner se interrumpió de golpe; y a juzgar por la velocidad con que retiró la mano, y la sonrisa burlona de Connie (que además le sacaba la lengua), no costaba imaginar lo que había sucedido. La expresión del corpulento joven era más de sorpresa que de asco; se quedó quieto un instante… y no tardó en reaccionar sonriendo con _maldad_ , para acto seguido agarrar del cuello a su compañero con una mano, mientras le frotaba la cabeza con la otra (la misma que antes le tapaba la boca) tan fuertemente que a Armin no le habría extrañado ver de pronto humo.

"¡Cuántas energías! Yo ahora no sería capaz de hacer algo así…"

El pequeño forcejeo, entre las protestas de uno y las risotadas del otro, terminó bruscamente cuando Connie dio un salto y estampó la mano de Reiner contra la litera de arriba, con un sonoro _crack_ que se oyó en toda la sala.

Esta vez fue el rubio quien dejó escapar un grito de dolor; volvió a retirar la mano con rapidez, agitándola en el aire mientras resoplaba.

–Reiner, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Bertolt, preocupado, en voz baja.

Armin casi saltó del susto. "¡Ya se me había olvidado que estaba aquí!"

–¡Ja, ja! Pues claro, no ha sido nada. Aunque no sé si puedo decir lo mismo de la litera… –Reiner contestó con desenfado; luego miró a Connie y le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto siniestra–. Esperemos que quien duerma arriba no pese mucho, ¿eh? O si no, a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa esta noche…

–Oh, vaya… –el chico de Ragako, sin embargo, no parecía muy preocupado; él también sonreía.

–Hum, quizás no deberíamos retrasarnos más –intervino Bertolt, con una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien–. No creo que sea buena idea hacerles esperar…

–¿Habéis quedado luego? –preguntó Eren con curiosidad.

–¡Pues sí! –Reiner tenía ahora una sonrisa pícara en el rostro; miró de reojo a su amigo, que cada vez parecía más nervioso–. O más bien, Krista y Ymir le pidieron que quedase con ellas…

–¡Ah, no fue así exactamente! –Bertolt, a juzgar por su expresión, preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte en ese momento.

Armin tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada; se sintió un poco culpable por ello. Connie en cambio, con menos miramientos, empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente. A todo esto, Bertolt intentaba seguir explicándose.

–En realidad, Ymir me pidió primero que fuese con ellas, porque, bueno… –entre tanta vergüenza, también surgió una sonrisilla tímida–. No es la primera vez que las acompaño cuando nos dan el día libre. Dicen que los otros chicos protestan más, a la hora de ir de tiendas y llevar bolsas… –se rascó la nuca, con la vista clavada en el suelo; las miradas y cejas levantadas de _los otros chicos_ allí presentes no ayudaban, precisamente, a quitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, pero eso tampoco le impidió continuar–. Le pregunté a Ymir si Reiner podía venir, y ella me dijo que sí, y Connie también se enteró después, así que…

"Naturalmente," sonrió Armin. "Tratándose de Krista, ¿quién no querría ir? Incluso con Ymir…"

No tuvo tiempo de sumirse en más reflexiones sobre lo que Eren y él habían estado hablando antes.

–¡Eh, Armin! –le llamó Connie, con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojillos claros–. ¿Te vienes con nosotros?

Bertolt y Reiner le observaron con atención; y si al rubio le molestó que se apuntara más gente, al menos supo disimular.

–Ah, ya veo –refunfuñó Eren, desde la cama de arriba–. Y a mí que me den morcilla, ¿no?

–Eh, vamos, tampoco es para ponerse así… –Connie hizo un gesto apaciguador, sin dejar de sonreír con naturalidad y cierto aire burlón–. Si tú también quieres venir…

"Pensé que Eren preferiría evitar a Krista. Aunque a mí me pasa lo mismo con Ymir… Supongo que en eso nos parecemos, él y yo."

–Nah, qué va –respondió Eren–. Ya teníamos planes para esta tarde.

"Entonces, lo de antes…" Armin frunció el ceño. "¿Sólo era por llevar la contraria?"

–¿Ah, sí? –Reiner levantó una ceja, con curiosidad–. ¿Qué planes?

–Pues _planes_ –contestó Eren.

–Sí, ya, pero… ¿Para hacer _qué_?

–Pues cosas.

–¿Qué cosas?

– _Cosas_.

"Je, prácticamente puedo oír cómo sonríe…"

–¡Bueno, pues tú mismo! –Reiner alzó las manos, en fingida exasperación–. Si sólo querías hacerte el interesante…

–Ah, no creo que sea eso… –Bertolt tragó saliva, con la nuez bailando visiblemente en su garganta–. Además, cada uno debería ser dueño de sus propios secretos, ¿no te parece?

–¡Hum! Supongo que tienes razón… –Reiner se cruzó de brazos, todavía con una sonrisa.

–Es una sorpresa –intervino Armin, conciliador–. Aún no se lo hemos dicho a nadie. Luego os enteraréis, de todas formas.

"Tanto dar vueltas con lo de Ymir, y al final resulta que ya estaba ocupada. Ahora, ¿quién puede ayudarnos…?"

–¡Bueno! –Reiner se levantó de la cama, estirándose cuan largo era–. Vosotros tenéis que hacer vuestras cosas, nosotros las nuestras…

Y entonces, de repente, Connie saltó de su litera con tanta rapidez que casi se cayó al suelo; pero enseguida volvió a incorporarse y salió disparado hacia la puerta.

–¡El último en llegar es un…!

No terminó de oírse lo que decía, antes de cruzar la salida; prácticamente ya bajaba por las escaleras.

–Sí, a veces hace eso –comentó Bertolt, un poco perplejo, con más vergüenza ajena que propia.

–Je je, no me extraña que corra tanto… –Reiner también iba saliendo, acompañado de su amigo–. Como tardemos mucho, Sasha es capaz de comérselo todo.

Saludaron una última vez, al pasar por delante de ellos… y los dos chicos de Shiganshina se quedaron solos, en una habitación vacía.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, Armin se sentía bastante animado.

"Creo que ya sé quién puede ayudanos con los guantes para Mikasa."


	25. Feliz coincidencia

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡25 capítulos ya! Mi agradecimiento a todos los que seguís esta historia con interés y/o la habéis añadido a vuestros favoritos; y gracias también a **Eikaros** por su nueva review._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25 – FELIZ COINCIDENCIA**

 _Publicado el 12 de octubre de 2016, con una extensión de 1.984 palabras._

* * *

"Creo que ya sé quién puede ayudarnos con los guantes para Mikasa."

–Eren, ¿vamos?

–¡Claro! Cuando tú digas.

Armin se levantó con lentitud de la cama, sintiéndose todavía un poco cansado; su amigo, en cambio, saltó ágilmente desde la litera de arriba.

Eren abrió su mochila y empezó a meter cosas dentro de un baúl, organizándolo todo con la destreza que le daba la práctica. Armin se agachó a su lado y fue haciendo lo mismo con sus pertenencias; de algún modo, se las apañó para terminar antes que el moreno de ojos claros. Guardó lo imprescindible en los bolsillos de su abrigo; los objetos más voluminosos, como el saco de dormir y la esterilla, los dejó encima de la cama, junto con el macuto vacío.

El rubio se incorporó de nuevo, satisfecho, llevándose las manos a la espalda; se dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada azul hacia las ventanas, que seguían abiertas.

"Supongo que están aprovechando para ventilar la habitación. A juzgar por el olor, parece que han limpiado antes de que llegáramos."

El fresco aire invernal entraba con facilidad en el dormitorio; la calefacción permanecía apagada, a aquella hora del día. Armin no tenía calor con el chaquetón puesto; al contrario, sentía cada vez más frío, en aquel lugar silencioso y solitario…

De pronto, Eren cerró la tapa de su baúl con un fuerte golpe.

–¡Listo! Ya está todo.

Después el moreno se acercó a su amigo, con un brillo entusiasta en sus ojos grises; como un cachorrillo con ganas de salir a pasear, idea que hizo sonreír a Armin.

"En realidad no estoy solo, siempre puedo contar contigo… y con Mikasa. Por cierto, aún tenemos que hacer lo de los guantes. No deberíamos retrasarnos más."

Sin necesidad de palabras, los dos se pusieron en marcha; aunque el rubio todavía se detuvo un instante en la entrada, echándole un último vistazo a la sala vacía.

"La verdad es que, cuando los de la 104 nos graduemos y cada uno se vaya por su lado, echaré esto de menos. Buenos compañeros, buenos recuerdos… Tres años que han merecido la pena."

Dejó escapar un suspiro y siguió adelante; gracias a Eren, aquella melancolía no llegó a echar más raíces.

–Y bien, ¿qué te parece lo de Ymir y Bertolt? –preguntó el chico moreno.

–¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? –replicó Armin, mirándole con un poco de confusión.

–Pues que Ymir le pidió salir a Bertolt –explicó Eren, con una sonrisilla satisfecha–. Y él dijo que sí. Ya ves.

–¿Ya veo el qué? –Armin no terminaba de comprender.

–¡Vaya! –Su amigo resopló y frunció el ceño–. ¿Ahora te haces el tonto para no reconocer que quizás yo tengo razón? Me refiero a que no todo el mundo va como un perrito faldero detrás de Krista.

El muchacho de ojos azules se quedó patidifuso con la insinuación; casi perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en una pared para no caer rodando por las escaleras.

–Ah, Eren… –consiguió contestar al fin, mientras seguía bajando peldaños–. Me da la impresión de que _no es eso_. Quiero decir… Venga ya, ¿en serio? Bertolt y Ymir, ¿ _juntos_? ¿De _esa_ manera? Y no sólo porque él sea más tímido, aunque con lo lanzada que es ella seguro que lo compensaría… Lo digo porque, bueno, ¿no te parece que a Ymir le interesa más Krista, en ese sentido?

"Mira que tener que explicarle algo que ya sabe casi todo el mundo… Pero supongo que hay más cosas de las que tampoco se da cuenta. Ahora bien, ¿porque no puede, o porque no quiere?"

Y de pronto, como alcanzado por una súbita revelación, Eren se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras; afortunadamente, no pasaba nadie por ahí en aquel momento. Armin también se quedó parado, más aún al notar la intensa mirada de su amigo; aquellos ojos grises, de algún modo, reflejaban la escasa luz que les llegaba desde la entrada.

–¿Crees que lo que hay entre Krista y Ymir… se parece a lo que tenemos Mikasa y yo?

Tras las palabras de Eren, se hizo el silencio.

Armin no estaba seguro de si seguía respirando; de repente tuvo la sensación de entrar en un terreno muy peligroso, donde podía llevarse un cañonazo en cualquier instante.

"¿¡Y ahora qué le digo!?"

–Hum… ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

"Bravo, Armin, bravo. ¡Todo un genio!"

Y sin embargo, aquello fue suficiente para que el moreno se animase a continuar.

–Me refiero a que Ymir siempre está con Krista. Cuidando de ella. _Protegiéndola_ …

Eren apretó la mandíbula, casi haciendo rechinar los dientes; y hasta cierto punto, Armin podía comprender (aunque no lo compartiese) el motivo de su irritación.

"Y supongo que, a veces, _él_ es el primero en darse cuenta de otras cosas. A mí no se me habría ocurrido esa comparación entre Mikasa y Ymir, es verdad que se parecen un poco…"

Aun así, Armin no pudo evitar que asomase cierto tono dubitativo a su voz, cuando por fin se decidió a contestar; pero sabía que, en otras circunstancias, quizás ni siquiera se habría atrevido a decir lo que pensaba. "Seguramente también deba agradecérselo a Marco."

–Entonces, lo que estás diciendo, es que… Ymir cuida de Krista, del mismo modo que Mikasa cuida de ti.

Y en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras, supo que había cometido un error; a juzgar por su expresión, parecía que Eren fuese a soltarle un mordisco en cualquier momento.

–¡Pero si se supone que soy _yo_ quien tiene que cuidarla a _ella_!

El moreno de ojos claros hizo un visible esfuerzo para controlarse; aunque no llegó a gritar, tampoco le fue necesario, dada aquella proximidad casi _íntima_.

"En serio, ¿es que nadie va a usar estas escaleras?"

Armin consiguió mantener la calma, recordándose a sí mismo que su amigo, como en tantas otras ocasiones, no estaba enfadado con él realmente; era más bien que aquella situación le fastidiaba.

"Pero resulta fácil olvidarlo, sobre todo cuando le tienes justo delante enseñándote los dientes…"

Eren dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, meneando suavemente la cabeza mientras la agachaba, bajando la mirada; por un instante, sus negros cabellos ocultaron el brillo de aquellos ojos grises.

–No tendría que ser así –murmuró, abatido–. Yo soy el hombre, se supone que debería proteger a Mikasa y no al revés. Eso fue lo que me dijo…

Tragó saliva, incapaz de continuar; no pudo pronunciar el nombre de su madre.

Armin sintió que una sombra se abatía sobre ellos en aquel momento; un triste recordatorio, una carga no por invisible menos pesada.

"Perdimos tanto… y sin embargo, hemos llegado hasta aquí, ¿no? Quiero creer, _necesito_ creer… que mientras sigamos apoyándonos entre nosotros, podremos lograr cualquier cosa."

Esta vez Armin no se limitó a escuchar comprensivamente y asentir en silencio; esta vez sí dijo lo que tenía que decir.

–Eren, que tú protejas a Mikasa no significa que ella no pueda protegerte a ti también.

Su amigo levantó la cabeza, como si de pronto le hubiese alcanzado un relámpago; le miró sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos, el ceño ya desfruncido y la mandíbula no tan tensa.

Seguía habiendo cierta expectación en el aire, pero ya no se notaba la misma opresión casi sobrenatural de antes. Armin sintió que al fin podía respirar más tranquilo; y sonrió, esperanzado.

"Bueno, por ahora es suficiente. Le conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que, si sigo insistiendo, terminará cerrándose en banda y dejará de escuchar. Mejor darle tiempo, para que piense con calma en lo que ya he dicho… y quizás quitarle algo de hierro al asunto, para que se relaje un poco más el ambiente."

–En realidad, no es tan extraño… –el rubio se encogió de hombros; aún sonreía–. No pasa nada, sólo porque una chica te proteja, ya ves que Ymir también lo hace y…

–Ymir y Krista… –interrumpió Eren con suavidad; volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero más por sus propias dudas que por seguir enfadado–. Bueno, las dos son un poco _especiales_ , ¿no crees?

–¿Acaso no lo somos todos? –respondió Armin en voz baja, amable; "y Mikasa y tú también," añadió para sí.

Por otro lado, la mente del joven Arlert empezó a hacer de las suyas justo en ese momento; y de pronto recordó que a veces Ymir le pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro a Krista, para luego bromear (quizás no del todo) con que las dos se casarían después de graduarse.

Y de repente se imaginó a Mikasa diciéndole _eso_ a Eren…

Armin se interrumpió de inmediato, un tanto abrumado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Eren no pensase también en lo mismo que él; porque como su amigo se imaginara _eso_ , saldría de allí corriendo y dando voces…

"Bueno, seguramente exagero… Pero mejor no tentar a la suerte, ¿eh?"

Aun así, a Armin le pareció ver cierto rubor en las mejillas de Eren.

"Puede que yo me sonrojara antes y ahora se lo haya pegado a él, como ocurre con los bostezos. O puede que sea por lo último que dije, aunque mira que intenté ser sutil…"

Sin embargo, temía que su amigo reaccionase ahora yéndose al extremo opuesto, tratando de ocultar aquella faceta más vulnerable con una nueva muestra de agresividad y rabia mal contenida.

"Sería una lástima echar a perder todo esto… Más vale cambiar de tema, ¡y rápido!"

–Ya que estamos hablando de Ymir y Krista… –Armin se rascó la nuca, todavía ligeramente avergonzado–. Sabes que suelen pasar bastante tiempo juntas, también con alguien más… Sasha podría ayudarnos a buscar unos guantes de la talla apropiada.

–¡Ah, sí! Sí, es verdad… –Eren exhaló un gran suspiro, sin disimulo, con el alivio de un hombre sediento que por fin encontraba agua–. Ahora que lo dices, Mikasa y ella se parecen…

–¿A que sí? –continuó Armin, también aliviado; era un tema con el que los dos ya se sentían más cómodos–. Bueno, es obvio que no tanto en carácter, pero… Constitución similar, casi la misma altura y seguramente manos muy parecidas. Por eso nos vendría bien como modelo para guantes.

–Hum, ahora que lo pienso… –Eren frunció el ceño, mientras seguía bajando las escaleras; su amigo le acompañó–. Acabas de decir que Ymir y Krista pasan bastante tiempo con ella. ¿Crees que Sasha estará libre hoy? Puede que hayan quedado esta tarde.

–Puede que sí… –Armin se rascó la barbilla, valorando distintas opciones–. O puede que no. Bertolt mencionó antes a Krista y Ymir, pero no a Sasha. Reiner y Connie tampoco dijeron nada… O ella tiene otros planes, o ellos no la han incluido todavía en los suyos. Y si resulta que ya han quedado, pues… –esbozó una leve sonrisa–. Siempre podríamos intentar sobornarla, con suficiente comida.

–No sé yo, "suficiente comida" tratándose de Sasha… –Eren también sonrió–. ¡Casi costaría más comprar eso que los guantes!

–¡Bueno! –Armin dejó escapar una risita amable, sin maldad–. Estará atiborrándose en el comedor, así que luego ya no tendrá tanta hambre. Además, recuerda lo que te dije antes, si hace falta poner más dinero…

Eren frunció de nuevo el ceño, molesto otra vez con aquella idea… aunque no llegó a protestar, porque justo en ese momento las escaleras cruzaban la recepción.

Instintivamente, los dos muchachos guardaron silencio al pasar por allí. Armin apenas se atrevió a mirar de reojo al soldado del mostrador, pero el inquietante hombre de las gafas ni siquiera se fijó en ellos; parecía seguir centrado en sus propios asuntos, escribiendo ahora con furia en un cuaderno.

"Me pregunto qué será…"

Tanto él como Eren suspiraron de alivio cuando bajaron lo suficiente para volver a perder de vista al siniestro centinela.

Y en el caso de Armin, aquel suspiro se convirtió de pronto en una ahogada exclamación de asombro… al encontrar precisamente a la persona que estaba buscando.

"Vaya, mira tú por dónde, también es casualidad…"


	26. Cazadora cazada

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Gracias a **Eikaros** por la nueva review!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26 – CAZADORA CAZADA**

 _Publicado el 17 de octubre de 2016, con una extensión de 1.780 palabras._

* * *

"Vaya, mira tú por dónde, también es casualidad…"

Ocurrió justo al doblar una esquina, aunque afortunadamente esta vez nadie se chocó con quien venía de frente.

Armin y Eren estaban en la parte superior de aquel tramo de escaleras, desde el cual no se veía ni la recepción a sus espaldas ni el comedor más adelante.

La otra persona había aparecido por el extremo opuesto, donde terminaba aquel tramo en descenso. La figura permanecía sumida en las sombras, apenas rasgadas por la escasa iluminación que venía respectivamente de la entrada y el comedor.

Y en aquel claroscuro, por un momento, Armin creyó ver a Mikasa delante de él.

"Es verdad que las dos se parecen…"

Sus ojos fueron adaptándose a la oscuridad, permitiéndole captar las _sutiles_ diferencias: un peinado distinto, en forma de cola de caballo; ojos más grandes y brillantes, que reflejaban la poca luz que allí había; y… un saco enorme que llevaba a la espalda, sujetando uno de los bordes entre sus manos por encima del hombro derecho.

Armin no pudo evitar una sonrisa, frente a aquella figura que parecía sacada de una tira cómica.

"Sólo le faltaría el antifaz y la camisa a rayas para ser el típico ladrón… o más bien _ladrona_."

–¡Hola, Sasha! –saludó con alegría a la _misteriosa_ silueta.

Y por un momento, sólo hubo silencio.

A su lado, Eren seguía sorprendido por aquel encuentro repentino, sin decir palabra, limitándose a mirar y escuchar con atención. Sasha, por su parte, se había quedado quieta como una estatua.

"N-ni siquiera pestañea…" Armin sintió una gota de sudor cayéndole por la sien. "Incluso puede que haya dejado de respirar. ¿Acaso se cree que no nos vamos a dar cuenta de que _está justo ahí delante_ si no mueve ni un solo músculo? Aunque tampoco es la primera vez que reacciona así, con un instinto más animal que humano, sobre todo cuando se trata de algo relacionado con la comida."

El rubito de ojos azules reprimió un escalofrío; para lo que le interesaba, la cazadora de Dauper podía llegar a ser tan rápida y tan fuerte (tan _implacable_ ) como Mikasa.

"Igual que cuando te encuentras con un animalillo en mitad de un bosque…" Armin tragó saliva, con cierto nerviosismo. "Quizás Sasha esté tan asustada de nosotros como nosotros de ella. Al menos yo lo estoy. Mejor evitar movimientos bruscos. Lo último que necesito ahora es espantarla o, peor aún, _provocarla_."

Eren todavía no había dicho nada, así que Armin intentó resolver la situación; preguntándose, no por primera vez, qué haría Marco en su lugar.

–Sasha, qué bien. –Y aun siendo verdad, procuró que su voz sonase especialmente cálida y sincera–. Estaba buscándote…

Se atrevió a dar un solo paso, su pie descendió hasta el siguiente peldaño… y Armin se sintió un poco dolido al ver que Sasha temblaba; apenas fue perceptible, pero él sí lo notó.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?" Volvió a tragar saliva, cada vez con más ansiedad; temía contagiársela a su compañera y echarlo todo a perder. "Vamos, ¡piensa! Trata de ponerte en _su_ lugar… Vaya, ¿no será lo más obvio? Teniendo en cuenta que lleva un saco enorme a la espalda, que viene del comedor, que su actitud es algo furtiva y que _es Sasha_ , pues entonces… ¡Está claro lo que ha pasado aquí! Me parece que ha cogido _bastante_ más comida de la que le corresponde. Y sin embargo, allí abajo no se oye nada raro, _todavía_. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que se den cuenta. Desde luego, si nos quedamos justo en medio de las escaleras…"

Todos estos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente en apenas un instante.

"La solución más sencilla suele ser la correcta, y creo que aquí lo mejor será… decir la verdad."

–Sasha, necesitamos tu ayuda –confesó Armin, con una intensidad en su voz que él sin embargo no había buscado a propósito; y quizás precisamente por haber sido tan sincero y espontáneo, aquello fue lo que resultó más convincente para una persona tan intuitiva como la chica de Dauper.

El muchacho se atrevió a dar otro paso, pero la cazadora no reaccionó como antes; esta vez se limitó a inclinar ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, ya sin tanta aprensión, mirando a su compañero con un brillo de curiosidad en sus expresivos ojos castaños.

–Y creo que nosotros también te podemos ayudar a ti. –Otro paso más–. Si te parece bien.

"En vez de ignorar ese saco enorme, quizás sea mejor…"

De pronto le vino una súbita inspiración: una idea a partir de la cual ir improvisando sobre la marcha, algo que normalmente no haría; pero dejarse llevar por su intuición ya le había dado antes buen resultado, así que volver a actuar de manera instintiva podría servirle de ayuda.

"Sí, supongo que ésa es la mejor opción, tratándose de Sasha."

–Habrás visto al guardia que hay en la entrada…

–Oh, hum, bueno… –Sasha contestó al fin, con un leve tono de duda en su voz; por lo menos ya no parecía tan nerviosa–. Me temo que en realidad te estás confundiendo. Ciertamente hay dos centinelas, uno a cada lado de la puerta.

El muchacho sintió que ya no le costaba tanto sonreír; que su compañera se expresara así para disimular el acento de pueblo… casi inspiraba ternura.

"¿Eh? ¿Y a qué ha venido eso ahora? Vamos, Armin, no te distraigas. ¡Céntrate!"

–Ah, no… –logró responder él–. Me refiero al guardia que hay dentro del edificio, en el mostrador de recepción. ¿No le has visto al pasar? Moreno, con gafas… –"y un tanto inquietante," añadió para sí.

Sasha se quedó callada un instante, con cara de concentración, y luego asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

"Entonces supongo que esto no forma parte de un plan premeditado, ni nada por el estilo… Simplemente vio una oportunidad y la aprovechó, sin pensárselo dos veces. _Lógico_ , tratándose de comida."

Y sin embargo, él mismo reconoció que quizás estaba siendo un poco hipócrita con Sasha, porque ella no era la única ahí improvisando sobre la marcha… aunque eso no le detuvo.

–Sabes, llevo un rato dándole vueltas… –Armin avanzó otro paso más–. Ese soldado, ese guardia, parece algo peculiar. Le he visto leer y escribir, muy centrado en lo suyo, prácticamente ignorando todo lo demás… –Otro paso más–. Puede que sea para prepararse un examen. Tendría sentido, ¿no? Estos centinelas pertenecen a las Tropas Estacionarias, quizás al del mostrador le interese pedir un traslado. Hay varias formas de acceder a la Policía Militar… –Otro paso más–. Seguramente el hombre aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad de hacer méritos, para sumar puntos y conseguir ese traslado. Un buen ejemplo sería detener en el acto a _alguien_ intentando sacar un montón de comida de los barracones, de la manera menos sutil y discreta posible… –Otro paso más.

Armin quedó a tan sólo un escalón de ella; ahora él era un poquito más alto. Sasha, por su parte, seguía observándole con atención, sin perderse ni un solo detalle; su mirada revelaba la atemorizada fascinación de quien estaba pendiente del final de una historia de miedo, temiendo y al mismo tiempo deseando saber cómo terminaba.

Y entonces Armin colocó sus manos encima de Sasha, una sobre cada hombro, en un movimiento fluido, tan suave como decidido; mirándola directamente a los ojos, marrones y cálidos, _enormes_.

Estando tan cerca de ella, bastó con que su voz fuera un susurro.

–Puede que sólo sean imaginaciones mías… o puede que no. ¿Y si el guardia se lanza sobre ti nada más verte? ¿Y si decide hacer un escarmiento contigo para advertir a los demás?

Armin le apretó un poquito los hombros a su compañera; se acercó más todavía, inclinando su cara sobre la de ella, hasta que casi le pareció poder ahogarse en aquellos lagos castaños, húmedos y brillantes.

–Sasha… ¿Y si el soldado abre allí mismo tu saco, empieza a comerse toda la comida… y _te obliga a mirar_?

Y sólo después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, llevando a la cazadora al borde de las lágrimas, fruto de aquella crueldad tan súbita como innecesaria.

"Pero qué he hecho… Por María, Rose y Sina, _¿qué he hecho?_ "

Armin sentía crecer el pánico en su interior, junto con un sentimiento de culpa cada vez más abrumador; todo ello, de nuevo, en apenas un instante, entre un latido y otro de su agitado corazón. Aun así, no retiró las manos y siguió sujetando a Sasha; irónicamente, tenía la impresión de que eso era lo único que la sostenía ahora.

"El culpable de su situación, convertido también en su último apoyo, evitando que se venga abajo… Bueno, si la alternativa es dejar que se derrumbe como un saco de patatas… Je, precisamente, ¿será eso lo que lleva ahí dentro? Aunque lo de la patata ocurrió sólo _una_ vez, hay muchas más cosas… Pan, por ejemplo, solemos tener bastante. Y quién le diría que no a un buen plato de carne, en los tiempos que corren…"

Y del caótico torbellino de sus pensamientos, ya casi degenerando en histeria, surgió de pronto una idea que rescató a Armin de su errático divagar.

–Sasha, ¿qué llevas en la bolsa? –preguntó repentinamente el rubio.

–¿Eh? Pues bocadillos… –titubeó su compañera, desconcertada.

–Bien, estupendo… –Armin sonrió–. Entonces sí podemos ayudarte.

–¿No erais vosotros los que necesitabais mi ayuda? –Sasha parecía aún más confundida.

–Bueno, primero te ayudamos a ti y luego ya veremos. Ahora escúchame con atención. Habrás oído lo de tener una tarta y comérsela…

–Ñam, ¡tarta!

–Je je… Sí, pero centrémonos en los bocadillos, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que no puedes sacar la bolsa sin que el guardia se dé cuenta, así que vas a dejarla donde la has encontrado.

– _Jooo_.

– _Peeero_ antes de eso… Veo que sigues con el abrigo puesto.

–¡Sí! ¿A que hace frío aquí dentro?

–Cierto, cierto… Bueno, la idea es que cojas tantos bocadillos como puedas y los guardes disimuladamente en tu abrigo.

–¡Ah, bien! Entonces ningún problema, seguro que me cabe todo…

–¡Sasha! ¿Qué acabo de decir? _Disimuladamente_. Si de pronto apareces hinchada como una pelota, está claro que van a sospechar algo. Para salir de los barracones sin que los centinelas se fijen demasiado en ti, lo mejor será que Eren y yo te cubramos.

–¿Con una manta?

–¡No, mujer! Me refiero a que cada uno de nosotros se coloca a un lado y tú en medio, para taparte y que no se te vea tanto.

–¡Ah, vale! ¿Y después?

–Pues supongo que podrías ayudarnos con lo nuestro…

–¡Es un plan genial! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Y antes de que Armin pudiese decir nada más, Sasha le dio un beso en la frente.


	27. Buenas intenciones

**GUANTES NEGROS PARA MANOS BLANCAS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Tengo que daros un aviso importante._

 _Aquí termina otro "arco argumental"; en el próximo capítulo ya regresaríamos con la perspectiva de Mikasa. Llevo algún tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea y creo que, teniendo en cuenta lo que sé que va a pasar después, desde un punto de vista narrativo, esto es lo más conveniente para la historia._

 _Otra razón es que, bueno… Me temo que ha acabado pasándome lo mismo que con "Catarsis": estoy un poco quemado. Cada vez me cuesta más escribir los capítulos de "Guantes negros", prácticamente tengo que pelearme con cada palabra hasta lograr ponerla en el papel y luego en la pantalla._

 _Es un pequeño infierno, para alguien que quiere escribir una historia: intentarlo con todas tus fuerzas… y ver que aun así no es suficiente._

 _No sé qué haré para recuperar la inspiración. ¿Bastará con cambiar de perspectiva? ¿Debería tomarme un descanso? ¿Quizás terminar alguno de mis viejos fics? Una vez más, no lo sé._

" _Qué será, será… el tiempo lo dirá."_

 _Gracias a todos por venir. Vuestro interés, en parte, es lo que me ha permitido llegar hasta aquí._

 _Así que gracias… y adiós._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27 – BUENAS INTENCIONES**

 _Publicado el 22 de octubre de 2016, con una extensión de 1.762 palabras._

* * *

Y antes de que Armin pudiese decir nada más, Sasha le dio un beso en la frente.

Fue algo repentino; más tangible, más sonoro, que el leve aleteo de una mariposa.

Sus labios se posaron apenas un instante; una sensación cálida y ligeramente húmeda, _agradable_ , que aún permaneció durante varios segundos después de separarse.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa; y sin embargo, por un momento, a Armin le pareció que el tiempo se detenía…

Naturalmente, el hechizo no tardó en romperse.

Porque Sasha enseguida se dio la vuelta, girando sobre sí misma, y salió disparada escaleras abajo, casi derribando accidentalmente a Armin de un golpe con la enorme bolsa de bocadillos.

El chico creyó oír que su compañera, al desaparecer por aquella esquina, dejaba escapar un gritito de entusiasmo; algo así como una especie de "wiiiii"…

Sonrió ("seguro que parezco un tonto"), acariciando con suavidad la piel donde habían reposado aquellos labios.

"Sasha… Sasha me ha dado un beso. En la frente… Pero en fin, me ha besado. Y habrá sido cosa del momento, y de que ella simplemente es así de emotiva, siempre tan afectuosa… Seguramente lo habrá hecho sin pensar, sin darle más importancia de la que tiene, nada más que un beso en la frente… Pero en fin, me ha besado."

Y al mismo tiempo, una parte de Armin pensaba que no le importaría acostumbrarse a aquello.

"Es increíble la rapidez con la que puede cambiar de ánimo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Hace un momento estaba al borde de las lágrimas, ahora casi se ha ido saltando de la alegría… Se cae cada dos por tres, pero enseguida vuelve a levantarse… ¡Ya quisiera yo tener tanta energía!"

Se pasó de nuevo los dedos por la frente; el mismo punto en el que aún sentía _su_ calidez.

"Sasha es como… _fuego_. Estando cerca, no dejas de notar el calor de sus llamas. Me pregunto si…"

–¿Armin?

Y de repente, por alguna razón, el muchacho de ojos azules sintió frío; hacía ya un rato que no oía la voz de su mejor amigo.

"De hecho, ahora que lo pienso…" Armin se dio la vuelta, tragando saliva con aprensión. "No ha dicho ni una sola palabra, en todo el tiempo que he estado hablando con Sasha."

Aquella noción no contribuyó, precisamente, a disipar su creciente nerviosismo; y cuando volvió a mirar a Eren, el mal presentimiento se hizo todavía más intenso.

Porque aquellos ojos grises le contemplaban como si fuese un extraño.

"Los dos somos amigos desde la infancia. Ninguno de nosotros tendría que mirar así al otro."

Armin se consideraba un experto, a la hora de interpretar las distintas expresiones del moreno; un ceño fruncido podía significar muchas cosas, en función de las sutiles diferencias.

Ahora, por ejemplo, desde el otro extremo de las escaleras y a pesar de la oscuridad, se veían contraídas sus facciones en la mueca que normalmente reservaba para situaciones con las que no estaba de acuerdo; haciendo quizás todavía un esfuerzo para intentar comprender mejor lo que pasaba.

Armin iba sintiendo una vaga sensación de culpa, que por alguna razón le resultaba familiar. También notaba cada vez más inquietud, por el hecho de que su amigo no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra, algo muy poco habitual en él; no solía tener pelos en la lengua, casi nunca dudaba en decir lo que pensaba. Que ahora en cambio estuviese callado… no auguraba nada bueno.

La tensión de aquel silencio siguió creciendo hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más.

–¿ _Qué es_ , Eren? –preguntó al fin Armin, sin evitar que se reflejase cierta irritación en su voz–. Lo que sea que tengas que decir, _dilo_ de una vez.

Cualquier otra persona seguramente se habría molestado con aquel tono, pero el chico de ojos grises no era "cualquier otra persona". Eren estaba casi siempre, no con los nervios, sino con la _rabia_ a flor de piel; y quizás por eso, lo que sentía era más bien respeto, las pocas veces que el rubio también se dejaba llevar por la ira.

Del mismo modo que cualquier otra persona seguramente habría respondido: "Ah, tranquilo, no pasa nada, no tiene importancia…"; al moreno, en cambio, aquello le sirvió para terminar de decidirse.

–Lo has llevado bastante bien –dijo Eren; su tono era neutro, su expresión seria–. Seguro que con esto Sasha ya no pone ninguna pega para ayudarnos.

–¿Acaso te ha molestado que actuara por mi cuenta, sin consultarlo antes contigo? –Ahora quien frunció el ceño fue Armin; una parte de él esperaba que simplemente se tratara de eso… y al mismo tiempo temía que fuese lo contrario.

Aun sin saber del todo en qué consistía, aquel temor ya se iba asomando a su subconsciente; y recordó la inquietud, la sensación de culpa vagamente familiar…

–Es sólo que, bueno… –Eren pareció buscar por un instante las palabras–. Antes criticabas a Ymir por abusar de Sasha, y ahora tú…

Armin sintió encenderse de pronto algo dentro de él; y pese al claroscuro de las escaleras, por un momento lo vio todo _rojo_.

"¿Con qué derecho me mira desde arriba? ¿¡Cómo se atreve a juzgarme, comparándome con _esa_ …!?"

Y por un momento, se sintió como un auténtico _demonio_.

–¡YO NO…!

Su voz resonó con tanta fuerza que Armin casi saltó del susto. _"¿Ése soy yo?"_ Sin embargo, aquello no apagó el fuego de su ira; sólo lo mitigó un poco.

–Yo no me parezco _en nada_ a Ymir –continuó en voz ya más baja–. ¿Me oyes? ¡En nada!

A todo esto, Eren se había limitado a fruncir más el ceño, observando a su amigo en silencio; y Armin, sin poder evitarlo, rellenó aquel vacío con todo tipo de dudas y recriminaciones dirigidas contra sí mismo.

"¿Acaso no tiene él razón? Ahora he sido yo, y no Ymir, quien casi ha hecho llorar a Sasha. Ni siquiera necesitaba complicarme tanto, podría haber conseguido su ayuda de manera mucho más sencilla… y menos _cruel_. _¿Qué me está pasando?_

"¿Acaso me meto con Sasha por el mero hecho de ser ella y no otra persona? Alguna vez he leído que quienes sufren abusos luego tienen más probabilidades de convertirse en abusones. Todas esas veces que los matones de Shiganshina me insultaban y me golpeaban… ¿Es eso? ¿He degenerado yo también hasta ese nivel, hasta el punto de meterme precisamente con quien sé que no se va a defender? ¿Y desde cuando considero el 'es que los demás también lo hacen' como una excusa válida? Entonces no sólo me he convertido en un matón, sino encima en uno bien patético… Me doy _asco_."

Armin se llevó las manos a la cabeza, metiendo los dedos entre los rubios cabellos de sus sienes; miraba ya sin ver, abrumado por una especie de aprensiva desesperación. Se dio la vuelta…

Y de repente se encontró con Sasha, o más bien su cara, a apenas unos centímetros de la suya.

Armin no gritó… pero poco le faltó para hacerlo, y de paso salir disparado hacia atrás, saltando de la sorpresa todo aquel tramo de escaleras.

"Je, sería ridículo caer así de repente en brazos de Eren…"

Y sin embargo, preferiría mil veces aquel ridículo a sentirse de nuevo tan repugnado consigo mismo.

Sasha tendría todo el derecho a estar enfadada, después de lo que él le había dicho; pero en vez de eso, la muchacha prácticamente _resplandecía_ , rebosando aún la misma alegría y vitalidad que antes.

–¡Ya está! –exclamó con entusiasmo la chica de Dauper, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a su compañero; sus dientes brillaban incluso en aquella penumbra–. Al final he logrado guardar por lo menos la mitad de los bocadillos.

Armin levantó una ceja, escéptico; miró a la cazadora, de arriba abajo, sin que le pareciese ver nada abultando demasiado o asomando por debajo de su abrigo pardo.

"Lo disimula bastante bien…"

Luego se dio cuenta de que examinar así a su compañera, y más aún tan de cerca, podría interpretarse en otro sentido completamente distinto; la idea le hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Sasha, naturalmente, seguía pensando en la comida que había conseguido "rescatar".

–Je je, supongo que siempre salgo preparada, por si acaso… –la joven se pasó una mano por la nuca, ligeramente avergonzada y orgullosa al mismo tiempo de su pequeño logro–. Como no tenía suficientes bolsillos, he utilizado varias bolsas y cordeles que suelo llevar conmigo.

Armin se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, todavía asombrado por lo ingeniosa que podía llegar a ser su compañera.

"Para lo que le interesa, claro."

Sin embargo, la cazadora confundió aquel estupor con incredulidad, tomándolo casi como una afrenta personal.

–¡No miento! Lo que digo es verdad. Si quieres te enseño…

Hizo el gesto de abrirse el abrigo… y Armin, quizás por una mala jugada de su subconsciente, la detuvo en el acto; sujetándola de nuevo por los hombros, con una mano a cada lado.

–No hace falta, Sasha. En serio. Te creo.

A pesar de su voz tranquila y serena, sentía como si hubiese un pequeño incendio en sus mejillas.

"¿Pero qué me pasa hoy? Menos mal que las escaleras están oscuras…"

Sus compañeros no parecieron darse cuenta; y si lo habían visto, tuvieron el detalle de no comentar nada al respecto… ni siquiera Sasha, que seguía justo allí delante, pensando en lo suyo y haciendo las cosas a su propio ritmo, de una manera que a veces sólo ella entendía.

–¡Hola, Eren!

–¡Vaya! ¿Ahora me saludas? Pues llevo aquí un buen rato…

El moreno se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó algo, pero tampoco estaba de tan mal humor; incluso torció los labios, en una leve sonrisa.

Sasha parpadeó un par de veces, ligeramente confundida, sin decir nada más… y por un momento, se hizo el silencio; no necesariamente incómodo, aunque sí un poco raro. Armin, por su parte, aprovechó aquella oportunidad para poner en marcha la siguiente fase de su "plan".

–Bueno… –retiró las manos y dejó libre a su compañera; ahora fue él quien se rascó la nuca–. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya, antes de que nos descubran?

Eren asintió con un gruñido. Sasha, en cambio, miró al rubito con especial intensidad… y un brillo _hambriento_ en sus grandes ojos castaños.

–Oye, Armin… –de pronto parecía muy seria–. ¿Crees que guardan la carne en la misma planta donde duermen los oficiales?

Y de repente, por alguna razón, el chico sintió un escalofrío. Tragó saliva lentamente, pensando con cuidado en lo diría a continuación.

"Es insaciable… ¡y ambiciosa!"

–Je, quizás en otro momento… –sonrió–. Venga, salgamos de aquí.


End file.
